


He's Not A Real Wolf

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agony, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Background Relationships, Bad to Good Theo Raeken, Barebacking, Beating, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Theo Raeken, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Theo Raeken, Boys Kissing, Buried Alive, Canon Rewrite, Chimeras, Clubbing, Conflicted Liam Dunbar, Confrontations, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, Disobeying Orders, Drama, Dream Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frustration, Full Moon, Fun, Getting Together, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Happy, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hope, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, Kissing, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation in Shower, Mates, McCall Pack, Meeting the Parents, Memory Alteration, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overprotective Malia Tate, Overprotective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Overprotective Stiles Stilinski, Pain, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Lydia Martin, Protective Theo Raeken, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rage, Revelations, Rewrite, Rewrite: s05e1-10, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Season/Series 05, Self-Sacrifice, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Super Moon, Teen Romance, Temporary Character Death, Tension, Theo Raeken Becomes Pack, Thiam, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam Dunbar, Top Theo Raeken, Torture, Understanding, Understanding Lydia Martin, Walks In The Woods, Werewolves, Wolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 154,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Liam goes to find the wolf that chased Mason and him at the school. He makes friends with it not realizing who the wolf actually is. He names the wolf Patch taming it down some. He's also falling for Theo wanting to have the werewolf as his boyfriend. It gets more complicated when the Doctors make Theo choose who will live. Liam or Scott?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Still Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270538) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 
  * Inspired by [Not Asking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192700) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I came up with this idea after writing another story of mine You Still Care and Not Asking. Also by watching season 5a episode two where Theo's wolf chased Liam and Mason into the school. 
> 
>  
> 
> AN2: Time passes slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times. This is a redo of Season 5 part 1. Some tags apply to later chapters.
> 
> CN: Patch and Liam meet in the woods at night and start on their road to friendship. The next day Theo’s going to use what he learned. Theo is still his bad self at first so remember that, but he isn’t going to stay that way.

Liam was trying to find the wolf he'd seen the night before with Mason. He didn't think it could disappear that quickly so he was trying to track it. He had roared at it to stop it from coming after them. In doing so he had showing Mason who he really was. Mason had handled it so much better than he thought he would. In a way he owed the wolf for helping him tell his best friend what he had been chickening out on for months. 

If the wolf had wanted to attack he figured it would have done it when they had been standing in the hallway. The wolf just looked down like it submitted to him and left. Something was drawing him to the wolf so he walked through the woods near the school hoping it hadn't gone that far. He wanted to see it again because he found it to be beautiful with its black fur and white patches. He was thinking it was a male wolf, but he wasn't sure, but if he could convince it to come to him he'd find out. 

Liam rounded one of the trees coming to a stop smiling when the wolf was standing before him. "There you are," he said telling the wolf how lovely he looked. "You don't look vicious right now," he added kneeling down knowing he could easily run or launch his self away if he needed to. "I'd love to rub you, but you are wild so I won't try unless you let me," he looked the wolf over trying to think of a name for it. "I am going call you Patch," it fit with the white patches that was on under its face and stomach. He talked in a low voice letting the wolf know just because he gave him a name it didn't mean he owned him. "I don't want to keep saying hey wolf or boy all the time," he moved to sitting on his knees.

Patch kept watching Liam, but hadn't moved from his spot. The last thing the wolf had been expecting was for someone to catch him. The other night at the school he'd done it for two reasons. The first was for the fun of it and the second was because he liked the guy in front of him. He really hadn't expected to be sought out like this by Liam. Liam didn’t know it was him though so at the moment he was safe. He liked going for runs in the woods after dark so it was bound to happen.

There was two ways to go about this turn of events. Theo could stay as the wolf and not let Liam know who he actually was under the coat of fur. He could easily mask his scent from his when he was human. The second option was transform back and reveal that he was more than a werewolf. That could go over badly and Liam would tell the others that he had lied about everything. He had a lot of things he needed to do and the doctors would have his ass if he reviled who he actually was. They were counting on him to bring Scott’s pack to its knees and kill all of them. 

It wasn't like he had anything to do right now so Patch went with the first option. It might be fun to pretend to be a real wolf around Liam. He wanted to get to know Liam since he was part of Scott's pack. This way Liam wouldn't have his guard up not knowing he was who Stiles kept saying was the enemy. It was a brilliant plan and he was really good with making plans. He had planned on how he was going to get Scott’s attention. The way he had come in trying to help him taking on that chimera. 

He thought it had gone well and if it wasn’t for Stiles’ annoyance at thinking he was not who he used to be he would have been in. Of course Stiles was right, but hey it was just something he was going to have to work on. He could deal with that problem if it kept up. Liam was his goal right now and not just because he was part of the pack. Liam was cute and adorable in his opinion. He had seen him outside the night before watching him in his room. Then there was Stiles and Liam in the woods following him. He had dealt with the reason behind the signature and he was hoping that Stiles didn’t check any deeper. If he did then he would find a lot more, but the signatures being different was enough for now it seemed. 

He pulled his mind back to the presence looking at Liam wanting to get to know everything about him. He wished that he could talk like this so he could carry on a conversation with Liam. However, listening to Liam talking was just as good. He liked his voice and he looked a lot younger than he was. He had the smile that was gorgeous and made him want to smile too. If he could he would be grinning at the moment. He couldn’t let Liam get close right off because wolves didn’t do that. Although he knew that werewolves could get other dogs and wolves to submit or calm if they wanted to. Liam wasn’t doing that to him even if he had the night before. 

Liam had been standing his ground after he’d chased Mason and him through the school. He had wondered when Liam was going stop running and do something about it. It had made him hard when Liam had roared at him. He had gone home and jacked off thinking about where he would really like Liam’s mouth to have been. Hell, Liam fucking him in the woods would have been great. Taking him right there in the hall would have had him howling in pleasure. He had thought about Liam today too at school. He had watched him when he could trying not to be obvious about it. He would gladly bend over his tailgate and let Liam take him. He liked it rough, thrived on fucking. He just hadn’t taken it before; he’d be delighted to let Liam be the first guy that fucked him.

~LT TL~

 

"I doubt you will come to me, but maybe some night you will," Liam said telling Patch that he would be back a lot to check on him. He took the pack of burger he had brought that his mom had gotten earlier that day. He opened it up leaving it on the ground before he backed up to give Patch room to come forward if he wanted to. He had checked even from this distance he could tell that Patch was a boy. "I don't have deer or anything else you might enjoy more, but that is good too," Liam said sitting back down. 

He decided instead of just leaving right now he was going to sit here for a while. It would be the first step in making real friends with Patch. He could talk to him and let Patch earn his trust. It could take a really long while, but he didn’t care. It was worth the wait to get to touch the magnificent creature in front of him just once. He had dreamed about the wolf the night before after the run in at the school. He had seen his self running in the woods with him having fun. They were playing hide and seek actually to see who could find who.

Liam had also dreamed about Theo Raeken. He was the hot new guy at school who he had been following around the night before. The things he had been dreaming about Theo had been on the x-rated side. While Patch was approaching the food he thought about the dreams he had. Theo bent over as he had fucked him rough and fast. He wouldn’t mind taking it if it was Theo, but he wanted to own Theo’s ass. He had to pull his self away from that so he didn’t get a hard on right now. It had been a good thing that Stiles couldn’t smell anything either. He would have noticed he had been leaking the night before while watching Theo. 

~LT TL~

 

Patch let his wolf senses take over so he wouldn't give away that he might be something different underneath. He kept an eye on Liam going up to the burger sniffing it. He really tried to avoid eating anything that was raw. If he was pretending to be the wolf then he had to though so he ate it. It gave Liam a little way in with him showing that he trusted him. However, he backed away once he finished eating the meat. It hadn't been as bad as the deer he'd accidently eaten the one time. He hadn’t thought he could get sick being a chimera of part werewolf/coyote, but he had been the next day. 

His wolf instincts had kicked in and he had been hungry since living with doctors that don't know how to care for a kid hadn't helped. It was when he had learned he could shift into a wolf. He loved this part about his self being able to run as far as he wanted to as fast as he could. In the wolf form he was almost free since he could stay this way for days and not be found. The Dread Doctors didn't even know that he could shift as far as he knew. He was part coyote too and that part no one could tell unless he mentioned it. There was no one to mention it to so he never had to worry. 

"My name's Liam by the way," Liam said getting Patch's attention again. He had named Patch so he figured he could at least tell Patch his name. He figured he could tell the wolf stuff since he couldn't talk. "I'm sort of like you," he said telling Patch he was a werewolf, but couldn't turn into something like he was. 

~LT TL~

Liam covered most of his life sitting on the ground just watching Patch as the hours passed. He'd started with how his biological dad had just left his mom and him when he was six years old. He hadn't been wanted or even loved by the man, but his mom had showed how much she loved him every day. His dad had left one day after telling him out right he was the worst mistake ever. He still remembered crying his self to sleep in his mom’s arms. It was one of the things that he could remember so clearly as a little kid. 

He'd told Patch about getting diagnosed with I.E.D. syndrome and trying to control the anger. He felt it so much before he became the werewolf. He didn't go off as much now, but he had a few moments. The night before he had growled at Theo for getting too close to Stiles. It had been more about him coming out of no where too. He had surprised him by getting there as quick as he had. He had been on the tree and it had thrown him. He had been in a hurry to get out of there after thinking about how good Theo smelled at first. Then there was the part about his sister being found dead by Theo. 

Then bam Theo is standing there above them on the tree and he smelt good still. He wouldn’t mind getting a hold of some of the soap he used to shower in so he could smell like Theo too. That might be a little creepy though, but he wasn’t sure. He asked Patch even though he couldn’t answer him. He got a head tilt from Patch and after a couple of seconds a wag of the tail. He had been so happy he had let out a yell, which had startled Patch. He had about ran off, but he’d talked him into staying.

He informed Patch about his best friend Mason who had been with him the night before. He told him how they had been best friends since kindergarten. They did a lot of things together and now went to the same school again. Mason kept him sane at times when he wanted to just snap. Mason could talk him out of exploding, which had him wishing that he had him at Devenport Prep. Mason could have helped him maybe not lose it. Then again what happened to him had been awful. He didn’t bring that up to Patch not wanting to sour his own mood. He did tell Patch that Mason hadn’t found out until the night before he was a werewolf. He had wanted to protect Mason and he had been scared. He didn’t want him to reject him and lose his best friend he had for eleven years. They had done so many things together from helping him coop with his dad leaving to coming out to each other. 

He told him about how he got turned into a werewolf. There were times when he wasn't so sure about it, but other times he was happy. The full moon wasn't the only time that he could shift like on some movies or shows. He had the option of shifting any time that he wanted to. He did it once to show Patch what he looked like wolfed out. It hadn’t scared Patch so he didn’t worry in case they met like that sometime.

~LT TL~

 

Liam's cell phone alarm going off signaling that he was supposed to be getting up for school startled him. It also caused Patch to growl since he hadn't expected it either. Liam let out a sigh standing up. He wasn’t ready to leave Patch to go back to the real world. He hadn’t even realized that he had been out here so long. He was glad that he had werewolf abilities because his voice would be shot and he’d be exhausted too. He felt rejuvenated at the moment instead of sleepy.

"Sorry, boy. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just a phone something people have. I need to go to school." he smiled watching Patch cock his head to the side as he explained what school was. "It's only half fun, I'm trying not to flunk Physics, but it's so hard. I got to find a tutor so I better go. I'll see you tonight maybe if I don't have something to do with the pack." he would find a way to come back even if he did. He wanted to see Patch again as soon as he could. During the night Patch had gotten closer every hour or so. He had been about a half a foot from him when the phone went off. Patch had got up moving back in a hurry so Liam couldn’t touch him.

Patch stood up and he let out a yip at Liam letting him know he understood some of what he said. He didn't know how to bark like real wolves or dogs could. He waited for Liam to leave before he took off in a run to get back to his house as quick as he could. He had to shift back and get to school his self. He hadn't planned on staying in the woods all night with Liam. He had found out more things than he ever thought he would if he was his self. One of the things he was going to use to get close to Liam as his self though. 

Five or six hours in the woods listening to Liam talk to him about his life and he had starting to like him more. It was strange too since he had thought about just using Liam to get an itch he hadn’t scratched ever. He hadn't dated anyone before, but he wouldn't mind if somehow he got Liam to ask him out. He would do it his self, but Liam hadn't mentioned anything about his human self that might mean he liked him. Patched reached the edge of the property at his house before he shifted back. Theo smiled standing up as his human/chimera form. He stretched since he had been lying and sitting most of the night. It didn’t hurt shifting which he always thought odd, but was glad of. 

~LT LT~

Theo was trying to think of a way to ask Liam if he needed help with his physics homework. He had thought about it on the way to school. He hadn’t had a chance to then since he was almost late. He had gone right to his first period not wanting to be late. He was trying to be a good boy for others to think he was. He had told Scott and Stiles he needed to make a good impression on the teachers. What he really wanted was to glide by unnoticed by them. The pack now he wanted to impress them so he could be given access to them. He was going to be so happy when he brought them down. 

The Trojan Horse would be turned into The Trojan Werewolf. His favorite was a chimera in wolf’s clothing. He could take a little time to get what he wanted to. The doctors couldn’t control everything that he did. They might think they were his rulers, but he wanted to live a life that was his own at times too. He wanted to break away from them and be free when he was eighteen. He needed a pack of his own so he could be an alpha and strong enough to kill them.

He spent most of his first period thinking about the night with Liam. It was a good thing he could multitask. It was also good he had done his homework before he had gone in the woods. He had stopped his self from smiling when Scott had gotten called on. Scott hadn’t done his homework it seemed and Ms. French had told him he needed to next time. The pack was so involved in other things that they always put school second. Except for Lydia it seemed since she was a gold mind of information. She might not have known about B-12 the first day, but she hadn’t failed on anything since then.

He was trying to figure out their weaknesses and strengths by watching them. The biggest one was that they weren’t just friends or pack. They were straight up family and they seemed to be strongly linked. He was going to have fun breaking them or rather crushing him was more like it. He wanted to see them groveling and begging him for mercy. The doctors wanted Scott’s alpha powers. He was going to hate having to destroy Liam when it was over. He hoped maybe the doctors would let him keep Liam. He could maybe get him to be his first beta when he became the alpha. That thought made him really happy thinking about Liam by his side for life. 

~LT TL~

 

Theo finally got the chance to talk to Liam during their free period. Liam was sitting in the locker room with his book when Theo walked in. He'd thought about going to the weight room, but Liam talking to him sounded better. He was about to say something to Liam, but the book that came at his head stopped any thought he had. He barely caught it before looking down to see Liam on the floor against the lockers looking sheepish. The look on Liam’s face was so shockingly cute that he couldn’t be mad at him for about breaking his nose with the book. He had once again surprised Liam. Liam had a bad way of getting caught off guard by him that he loved it.

"Sorry," Liam said in a hurry, "I didn't hear you come in and I can't figure out the problem," he apologized looking up at Theo. 

The last thing that he had wanted to do was hurt the guy he liked. That would be awful way to start off if he wanted to eventually ask Theo out. He just wasn’t sure how to ask Theo out. He of course could just say it, but the way things were with Stiles hating Theo out right he wasn’t sure. Granted he wasn’t going to let someone tell him who he could or couldn’t see, but he loved his pack. He also liked the way Theo was and the way he was smiling at him at the moment made him hot and bothered. 

He was hoping that he didn't notice how slow he had taken to get to his face. Theo was hot and it should be against every law of nature for him to look that good in his clothes. The jeans were clinging to Theo so much that he could see the out line of his cock. The shirt he had on showed off his muscles which he wanted to see up close. He wouldn't mind touching them and kissing them too. He really would love to kiss the mole that was on Theo's left cheek. It looked hot being right there in the middle of his cheek. 

He tried not to lick his lips looking at Theo, but he went for biting his bottom lip as well. He was going to be giving everything away by the way he was acting like a teenager seeing his first dick or tit. Okay so he was a teenager, but Theo wasn’t his first guy or girl he’d seen. Theo had his clothes on too so it wasn’t like he could actually see his cock. He wondered what it looked like up close if it was cut or uncut. He didn’t have a preference, but he thought Theo might be cut. He wondered if Theo had any hair going to his hole or he was smooth like his chest. He needed to stop making an idiot out of his self and say something else. Theo was still looking at him as if he was thinking or waiting for something else.

"So throwing this helpless book is your way of dealing with it?" Theo asked deciding in that moment just how to get close to Liam like this. He had thought about using the fact he needed a tutor in the first place. He just hadn’t known how to work it into regular conversation. How could he just come up and say do you need a tutor. I heard it from your wolf friend who is actually me in disguise. That wouldn’t go over well at all and would give everything away. "How about I help you so the book doesn't meet a vicious end?" he asked letting a smile form on his face. That had been a great line he thought. He also added about his face not needing to be split open so soon since they didn’t even know each other that well.

Liam wasn't even trying to cover up the fact he was watching him either. It wasn't just the way Liam was acting out right. He could hear Liam's heart beat skip for a moment too. He defiantly had him hooked so he wasn't going to have to worry about that part. Now if the rest of the plan worked then he would be even happier. It might take about a week or two, but he hoped to have Liam in his ass before the end of the month. 

He had purposely worn the tightest jeans he had and a shirt that hugged him just right. He had looked Liam over while he had been shifted so he didn't have to get caught now. Although he did find Liam to be really attractive and he wouldn't mind seeing what was under the clothes. As good as Liam looked there was no way he could possibly small inside his pants. He thought he might be cut, but wasn’t positive. He thought about Liam being nice and smooth towards his sinful hole. He wondered if Liam had messed around with Mason since he had talked about him so much the night before. He hoped that Liam was still a virgin like he was at least his ass was. He thought about Liam just tapping his rim until they both got off from it.

"That book is not vulnerable," Liam growled out, "If I couldn't heal I would have a few paper cuts still." Liam said glaring at the book. He hated the thing and wished he could just destroy the thing. He saw it as the devil in carnet and it was only the third day of school. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad having you help me. I was going to have to find a tutor anyway because it's three days in and I'm totally lost," Liam confessed with a smile forming on his face. 

He couldn't believe how lucky he was getting at the moment. He had just thought about asking Lydia if she could help him. Lydia was beautiful, but he wasn’t about to turn down Theo helping him. He wanted to get Theo as more than someone he knew. He wouldn’t mind saying that Theo was his first boyfriend. He kept the moan at bay thinking about what he could do to Theo to pay him back for helping him. He wouldn't mind putting his mouth on Theo or have Theo do something to him. 

He wondered how good Theo's mouth would be on him. He was sarcastic as it was so he figured that he could do wonders besides talking with it. He wondered if his lips were soft or rough. They looked smooth from here, but he didn’t know. He had kissed Mason before and it had been a little awkward at first. He was hoping that wouldn’t be the case with Theo if he got to kiss him.

~LT LT~

Theo dropped his bag on the bench before sitting down beside Liam opening the book up. Once Liam told him which page he turned to it keeping the book in his lap so Liam didn't throw it again. He had already taken the class where he had been living. He had gone to school refusing to stay at home or rather in the Doctors' lab bored out of his mind all day. He had enough credits to possibly graduate in another semester if he wanted too. In spite of that, he was here for a reason and he could get a little something for his self too. 

Liam showed Theo his notebook at the problems he had supposed to have done for homework. He had just spent the whole night in the woods with a wolf. He didn't tell Theo that though wanting to keep Patch a secret for now. He liked listening to Theo talk and as he explained the stuff in the book it wasn't as hard as it had seemed. He smiled when he worked the last problem out his self without needing help. He had gotten Theo to check it for him to make sure it was right. 

He had watched Theo while he had been helping him and got closer each time. They had been about three inches apart. Now, their arms were brushing together and it felt wonderful. Theo’s skin was nice and heated like his was being a werewolf. He wondered what it would be like to touch him with more than his arm. He wanted to run his tongue over Theo’s body too. His brain really needed to stop going to his pants or he was going to get caught.

"I think you should get an A on it, but if you still need help later just ask," Theo said when Liam finished with the last problem. He had looked at it as Liam had done it so he knew there was nothing wrong. "I got this hour free and after school too." There was also lunch which came right after this free period.

"I got practice after school, but maybe afterwards and this time’s mostly good." Liam said zipping his bag up. They still had another twenty minutes before lunch was over. "You could always join the cross country team if you wanted. We need good runners," He didn’t really want to do cross country, but he was hoping he might could skip out. If Theo joined up he wouldn’t mind going there though.

"Sorry, but I am not about to run unless it is for fun. I prefer running naked it is always fun and feels good. I do not think they would let me do that so I'll pass," Theo said with a smirk. 

Liam laughed before his phone started going off. He didn't want to answer it, but it was Mason so he picked it up. Once he found out what Mason wanted he ended the call. "I got to go, he needs help with something. Thanks for the help and sorry for spying on you the other night. Stiles is like a brother to me and I didn't want him to get into any trouble if he went alone. He has a way of finding it," he probably shouldn't be talking about it to Theo, but he didn't see how he was bad. He felt like he owed him an apology for his part in invading his privacy. Theo had gone to the bridge to mourn his sister’s death. They had intruded on that moment. 

"You're a good friend Liam. I can't fault you for wanting to protect Stiles. I remember how much trouble he got into when we were younger," Theo said back giving Liam another smile before Liam left the locker room. 

He had watched Liam walk away and man he loved how tight Liam’s ass was in his jeans. He was really glad he had the jeans on today instead of his shorts. He was thinking that Liam was wearing boxer-briefs for the way they were outlined in his jeans. He preferred going commando at times though. Having his cock just bouncing around hard or soft either way. He liked when it was hard more though. After a run or working out either he’d go and jack off. He wished he had the chance to do that before school today. He would later though maybe that night or evening.

Theo knew he was going back to the woods that night to see Liam. Liam had said that he would be there. He wasn’t going to miss any chance to see Liam as his self or Patch. He set his phone so he could catch a few z's instead of going to work out. He didn’t need a lot of sleep, but with the hours he was keeping he needed a few extra. He didn't even think he would check in on the doctors tonight. He wanted to spend all his time with Liam again tonight. He had time to do their dirty work the night after that. After all he had gone through over the years with the bastards they owed him. He was for damn sure going to get Liam on his side when this was all over. He didn’t know how it would work out, but he could come up with something maybe. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Liam met Patch. Their friendship has progressed just like Theo and Liam’s has. It is a lot less complicated being friends with Patch than Theo though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing. If I did I would have wanted this to happen. 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than my usual, but I couldn't find a place to break it up that would have fit right. Enjoy.

The last week Liam had kept going back to the woods looking for Patch. He had come to enjoy talking to the wolf. He had told Patch some more things about his self. Some of those things he hadn't confided in Mason because sometimes even a best friend couldn't help a certain ache. So he had taken to talking the problems out with Patch. Patch couldn’t talk back, but he had given him looks that he could swear meant he understood. He felt sad at times for no reason wishing that he was anywhere else in the world. 

He had great friends and family sure, but he still longed for something he didn’t understand. It was like he was missing this giant part of his self that he couldn’t figure out. Patch had come so close to him that night that he could have touched him. He’d laid his head right on top of his shoe, but he hadn’t dared rub him. It was like a truce I give you this, but no touching me, I’ll touch you. It had felt right though and if Patch was a person he would have really felt like they had clicked. How in the world could he tell anyone that? They would think he was nuts bonding on that kind of level with an animal. 

Patch couldn't talk to anyone he was a wolf and real wolves couldn't talk back or do like Malia had done. Patch couldn't transform from wolf to human so he had no chance of the secret getting out. He probably should talk to Scott about the way he felt, but he couldn’t. He had tried once with Stiles, but something had come up. They never got to finish the conversation and Stiles forgot he had asked. He had talked to Stiles because he felt a little closer to him in some ways. He didn’t feel as intimidated with him because Stiles had helped him through the worst part of the full moon the second time he was a werewolf. 

He probably should have bonded with Scott, but Stiles was his go to. It was why right now with the way things were about Theo and he being friends was that much harder. He was terrified he was going to lose Stiles as his friend and brother. He needed to talk to Patch tonight about that on what to do. He didn’t want Stiles to hate him, but he felt this connection to Theo. He was doing his best not to get pissed every time Stiles broke into his study sessions with Theo. He felt like he was in a losing battle that he couldn’t win. His heart was aching right now and he was feeling broken. He couldn’t agree with Stiles this time, he had before, but this time, no. 

Some times when he got really upset and couldn’t out right act on his anger he’d cry. His step-dad had told him it was okay. It had been one of those times he had been so grateful that his mom had remarried. He had a lot of those moments of being thankful that David Geyer was the man he was. He had taught him Lacrosse and so many other things that his own dad hadn’t wanted to give him a second look on. Lacrosse and Star Wars had been their bonding moments. 

~LT TL~

He’d asked him earlier today what to do because he was so torn. Should he given in to what he was being told over and over without end by someone he respected. Or should he go with what was in his heart and what he could see. He had told him that his heart was the only thing that could be the deciding factor in the end. No one could bully him into thinking one thing over the other. He was his own man and if he wanted to be with someone as long as they showed him no harm he had that right to pick them. 

It was why he had asked Stiles to back off when he had been talking to Theo after school. He had told him that he was like a second brother to him, but he was going with his own decision on this one. Mason was his brother no matter what and Scott was tied with Stiles because he didn’t know how to pick who was first there. It was why it had been hard telling Stiles to stop even though he knew he was trying to look out for him. Theo had been nice to him and not once did he detect anything wrong. Theo was awesome and he was having a hard time getting his body to not react at the small things. They were friends and study buddies at the moment, but he wanted more. Theo kept being nice about how Stiles would barge in at the worst moment. 

Today for example Theo had grabbed his wrist knowing he was getting angry. It was strange how Theo had known a second before he was about to snap. It had felt nice having Theo’s hand on his wrist. He had ended up going home and jacking off. He hadn’t been able to help it and he had hoped to everything that Theo hadn’t noticed his erection. Theo had offered to drive him home, but thankfully Mason and Hayden had come over to save him. He had wanted to go with Theo so bad, but he’d been scared too. 

He wanted to act on his feelings, but jumping Theo in his truck because he was turned on so badly by him just holding onto his arm wasn’t the answer. He had to take it slow, slow was the answer to getting Theo. He didn’t think he would scare him off if he jumped him. He might get more of a reaction in Theo wanting the same thing he did. It had only been a week though, but he wasn’t sure how much more he could take on not acting on his need. He thought he could maybe one day soon watch Theo work on. He knew that he went in the weight room if they weren’t meeting up. 

Yesterday Theo had gone there and he had hung out with Mason and Hayden during lunch. He was glad that Hayden didn’t hate him like she used to. She might have stuck gum to his jeans that first day, but they were working it out. Theo had convinced him to try harder because you could never have enough friends to turn to. It had actually reminded him more on why he wanted to be friends with Theo. Theo didn’t have friends, but he was trying to get in the pack. He was hoping that he could convince Scott to let Theo in soon. He had helped them out with saving Lydia. He had hoped that Stiles would back off some since he had done good, but he wasn’t sure if he would. 

~LT TL~

 

Liam took the pack of burger he had gotten before he went out the door. He was running late on meeting Patch since he had been having a lot of orgasms. He grinned at the thought because he’d had to change his bed sheets and pillow cases. He was currently drying his mattress because some had gotten onto it because he’d pulled the sheet free. He had cum so hard the last time, more than the first four, that he had passed out. He had woken up an hour earlier after being out for what was the second best sleep he’d had all week. The first had been when he had invited Theo here to study. He hadn’t told anyone not even Mason in fear of it getting back to Stiles. They hadn’t done anything of course, but he had sat beside Theo for five hours.

After they’d studied they had played video games and he’d ordered pizza. There wasn’t anything in the house to eat. It wasn’t a date since Theo and he weren’t even close to being together. They had to admit they were attracted to the other for that to happen. It had been nice though just talking to Theo. It hadn’t gotten to personal or anything like that. It was just them talking about school, video games and he talked about the pack some. He did tell Theo if it was up to him he would be in the pack. He might be Scott’s first beta, but Stiles was the one that helped with decisions. He’d keep putting in a good word though. 

He had put the last movie on and fell asleep with his head on Theo’s shoulder. He had slept for six hours straight and the best part, Theo hadn’t left him. Theo had actually fallen asleep too which was why he’d had the best sleep. He might have told Mason that the next day before school. Who was he kidding he had called Mason and told him at two in the morning right after Theo had left. He had also taken off like a bat out of hell to see Patch. He had been so awake and happy he couldn’t sleep. Patch had shown up at almost three right before he about gave up on him coming. He’d apologized but then he told Patch how happy he had been about getting alone time with Theo. He had even had Patch dancing around from how happy he was. He knew that Patch had to understand him. He had been yipping and he’d seen his tail wagging. It was the second time Patch had been wagging his tail. 

Liam wasn’t the least bit surprised seeing Patch standing at the foot of his front porch. He had known Patch followed him a couple of times back home. This morning he’d had to make him go because his mom had been getting home. He hadn't wanted her to see Patch and call animal control on his friend.

The whole week Liam had been trying to get Patch to come to him. He was going to try again tonight and every one until Patch trusted him completely. He was sure that he was starting to a lot more. He was getting bold like laying his head on his shoe. That moment had been just as wonderful as laying his head on Theo’s shoulder for so long. He’d been screaming with joy on the inside from the act. He hadn’t told anyone about Patch still so he couldn’t tell about his small victories. He was debating on telling Mason and Hayden, but he wanted to hear Theo’s opinion too on his new friend. 

~LT TL~

 

"Hey Patch," Liam said sitting at the top of the steps. "You want your snack now or later?" He wanted to get closer, but figured he could wait a little to see what Patch did. 

He had laid his head on his shoe the night before when he had least expected it. So if he gave Patch time maybe he could get a repeat of that. He kept telling Patch he didn’t want to put a leash or a name tag on him either. He knew that a wild animal wasn’t a pet, but Patch felt more than that. Patch was a friend and friends weren’t pets. He wanted to keep Patch safe from anything that might hurt him. He wished Deaton was around so he could ask him some things. He thought maybe it could be confidential where he wouldn’t tell Scott.

Patch backed up putting his head down before turning around. It was annoying trying to communicate as a wolf. He just didn't want to show Liam the truth. He hadn't planned on keeping the parade up this long. He had thought about stopping after the third night, but it had become fun. It was fun because he loved listening to how honest Liam was. He got some Liam to open up some when he was his self sure. However, they hadn’t talked about anything as personal as when he was Patch. 

He wasn't sure how much of a conscious he had, but being told certain things was starting to feel like a violation of Liam's privacy. The fact that Liam had told him even surrounded by people he felt alone at times was one of those things. He shouldn't know that secret, but it was something about the way Liam had said it that kept him coming back. He didn't want him to feel alone so he shifted at night when he could. Granted at times he had to take care of other business first. The dread doctors couldn’t find out that he was shifting like this. He wasn’t going to risk them trying to follow him so he did their bidding first. He made sure no one suspected that he was on their side and then he came here to see Liam. 

However, he had to say that their study session that turned into Liam falling asleep on his shoulder was way better. Liam thought he hadn’t moved for those wonderful hours. He had moved once because The Surgeon had shown up looking for him. He had been asleep, but he’d known the second that he had shown up. He had told him to get the hell out. He was taking a night off after all he’d been doing that week. It had taken him fifteen minutes to get the bastard to leave. He’d had fucking stood there watching him and Liam. He’d been so close to getting up and punching the asshole. He couldn’t remember a time when he had felt like hurting them more than he had in those twenty minutes. He had hated being told he was theirs, which was what he was told. 

~LT TL~

He had been ordered to leave Liam and go back to the lab. He hadn’t disobeyed them but twice, but that had been the third time. He hadn’t gone back to the lab that night; he had gone to his house. He’d almost fallen asleep in the bed when he remembered Liam might go looking for him as Patch. He had taken off to meet him and had been so happy to see Liam. It had been wonderful defying the doctors too. He might have gotten threatened when he did show up to see them, but he hadn’t given a shit. He would get between them and Liam if it came to that. Liam was not a problem in his book. Liam was his friend and it wasn’t fake either like he was trying to be with the others.

It was one of those reasons he had stopped Liam from going off on Stiles. It had been the first time he had touched Liam outside of a casual brush. Those casual brushes he had done by accident, but grabbing Liam’s wrist hadn’t been. He had felt it coming because Liam had been throwing off the anger chemo-signal. He’d felt other emotions before that which had got him to pay attention. Liam had asked Stiles to back off out of personal respect, but he hadn’t. He had thought about asking Liam out for food right before Stiles showed up. He hadn’t chickened out on the asking. He wasn’t a damn chicken, he’d backed off so not to cause an all out fight at school. 

It was clear to him that Liam and Stiles had a bond more than he had with Scott, but Liam thought of them both as brothers. He was trying to figure how to cause a rift with Liam and Scott though. He wanted Liam all to his self because he didn’t deserve to be around someone that wanted to leash him. Scott wasn’t doing that though, Scott didn’t care that they were friends only Stiles did. He was going to have to work harder on finding something that could get Liam to be with him. It would protect him a lot more from the doctors if Liam was his. It was going to be the case that was for sure. 

He shook his mind of that for now wanting to concentrate on his time with Liam here. He had relented some that morning because he wanted to be close to Liam. Every night this week he had come here finding Liam waiting on him. Well, in the woods Liam had been waiting. He had wanted to come here tonight because he may or may not have been already watching Liam. Who was he kidding he was so far into violating Liam’s privacy by what he had done earlier. He had listened to him getting off. It hadn’t been the plan, but Liam had called out his name and he couldn’t leave then. 

He was trying to not go so fast and rush wanting Liam to trust him. He was pretty sure Liam did, but he could tell there was more to it too. He had been thinking about Liam when he’d showed up here as his self. He’d been about to ring the bell when he had gotten a hint of Liam’s arousal. He had ran here, clothes on of course, but had quickly stripped down and shifted. He hadn’t wanted Liam to catch his scent. He had gotten his self off listening to Liam’s moans and whimpers by using his tongue on his wolf cock. It had been the first time he’d tried doing that, but it had been such a relief. 

When Liam had passed out he had left him going home to shower and change. He might be here as Patch, but Liam might have smelt something. He still was aching for more and Liam’s scent was still lingering from his orgasm. Liam might have showered, but he had been here when he had cum. He was sure that Liam’s scent was deep inside of his nose and brain for that matter. He was bad as Stiles put it, but he had been drawn into Liam. There was something that made his skin crawl in a good way when he was near Liam. It was annoying too since he couldn’t pin point what it was supposed to be or mean. He was going to cave before the night was up he was sure of it on letting Liam touch him. He wanted to see how Liam’s hands would feel on his fur. He wished they could be on his true body, but he’d take fur for now. 

 

~LT TL~

"I should think about getting you something besides burger. I just don't want to kill a deer, but you probably do that yourself," Liam said sliding down to the next step. He kept it up until he was at the bottom one. "Here you go. I will think of something different tomorrow night," he smiled moving back up one step watching Patch sniff the meat. "If you don't want it its okay I won't be mad at you," 

Patch looked at Liam then the burger not really wanting it and was relived when Liam said he didn't have to eat it. He wasn't going to be eating cheeseburgers for a while and he loved them. Liam had told him that week that he was glad he wasn’t like Malia had been. He didn’t want to think about harming a deer. He loved deers and watching them out in the open. He wished he could have told Liam that he didn’t want to ever eat a deer again either. It could have been something to bond over. He would have to keep that in for a while though maybe someday he could tell Liam that. 

He laid down where he was watching Liam. It was something about Liam that had gotten to him that first night in the woods that he saw him with Stiles. He had wanted to see what Liam was like without Stiles being there. It went back to the two reasons he had gone and chased Liam at the school. Liam being all alpha on him still was at the top of his dream list. Liam might be a beta but at times he acted as if he was an alpha. It was one of those qualities that he loved about Liam. He didn’t look like a threat at all, but he was so much tougher than he looked. He had called him a kid that night in the woods and Liam had growled at him then too. He hadn’t missed how Liam had looked away when he mentioned he didn’t have friends. It was like something had clicked and changed his thinking. Since then Liam had been doing his best to be friends with him. 

He still wished he could have gotten Liam to ride home with him that day. He got Liam picking Mason and Hayden over Stiles or him. It was the only way that he could have gone even if Liam’s signals were screaming he wanted to go home with him. He’d gotten to see Liam later anyway and Stiles couldn’t do anything about that. He didn’t even know Liam’s secret about having him. Man did he love that he was Liam’s secret. It turned him on and he didn’t care how long he stayed as Liam’s secret. He got time with Liam and it was never interrupted. Liam was open and honest about so many things. 

He even found out how he felt about his other self. It was why he was planning a way to get Liam to admit it to his face. He couldn’t act until Liam said out loud he wanted to do more than be friends. He might have seen a text to Mason that Liam wanted to ask him out. The message back had been he was chicken, but he didn’t see Liam as a chicken. He was buying his time like he was at getting to know him as a friend first.

~LT TL~

"Are you going to let me rub you tonight?" Liam asked. "I know you're still wild even if you lay there as if you're not," Liam said sliding back to the bottom step. 

His hand could reach Patch if he stretched, but he didn't do it at the moment. He wasn't going to move fast wanting Patch to trust him. He had worked all week on gaining the wolf's trust he wouldn't blow it now by moving too quick. He longed to touch Patch and feel his fur that was beautiful. He told Patch that he liked his fur every night. He told him how majestic he was too and the fact he was free to do whatever he wanted. He just asked him not to attack him. He wasn’t stupid in thinking that something could cause that to happen. Anything could spook Patch and he might see a threat. 

Patch looked at Liam debating on getting closer his self. He was thinking it might have been enough time to give Liam a chance to touch him. However, a real wolf wouldn't, hell a real one wouldn't be lying here listening either. He just wasn't a real wolf, but at the moment Liam was the only friend he had even if he didn't know who he was. Liam was his friend when he wasn’t like this too. It had never gotten to him before coming here and meeting Liam how alone he was. He hadn’t felt shit from his heart ever, who was he kidding it was Tara’s heart. His heart was long gone years ago. He had gotten eight years out of his heart, but he wouldn’t have made it to the age of twelve with his own. He had listened to what the doctor told his parents. He had felt so alone in that moment. 

He had lain in Tara’s bed that night with her begging her to save him. He still heard her voice at times telling him she’d give anything to see him live. She had said she’d trade anything to keep him from dying. He hated remembering that night and day. It had no meaning in the past, but right now, it was starting to mean something. It was this faint feeling somewhere inside of him. It was actually annoying if he had to think about it, but in ways he knew that Tara had never deserved to die. He might not be able to feel that, but listening to Liam talk about his family and how close they were got him thinking. It made him want to feel something besides the empty pit that was in his chest. 

"I am having a problem," Liam sighed biting on his bottom lip for a moment. "I wish you were an actual person or animals could talk. I have fallen for someone, but I don't know how to go about asking him out. Theo’s been nothing but nice to me and awesome too,” Liam said a smile forming on his face thinking of the last week. 

He reminded Patch about the couch and them sleeping next to each other. He was so happy thinking about those other moments too. He had felt like Theo was going to say something, but then Stiles interrupted them. Hayden and Mason had saved him too from going off so badly. Theo’s grip had been perfect though, he wanted to feel that grip on another part of his body. He told Patch that and he didn’t miss the look that Patch gave him. He laughed seeing Patch’s tongue hanging out of his mouth when he mentioned Theo’s hand on his cock. He hadn’t meant to let that part slip out, but he had licked his lips too at the idea. Theo helping him with Physics was an excuse at the beginning, but now he didn’t have to use it. He had been a little sad when Theo said he wouldn’t need his help after long. 

“I told him that I would always need his help. I just hope it didn’t sound lame when I said that.” Liam hated it when he sounded lame when he was trying for cool.

 

Liam couldn’t help telling Patch about seeing Theo shirtless earlier today. Theo had been changing after he’d showered from working out. He had wished he had shown up sooner though so he could have seen Theo right before the shower. It had been another one of those things he had gotten off to earlier. He smiled telling Patch that when Theo had left the locker room he might have used the shower his self. Theo’s scent hadn’t been completely gone and he could have sworn he smelled arousal around him. 

Theo’s body was better than he pictured it being. At least his upper half, he had only gotten to see Theo in a towel on the lower half. He had to keep pinching his self not to react. He was pretty sure he had failed badly on that part though. The muscles that had caused Theo’s shirts to be tight were so much better without a barrier. He was built but not body builder sick like with muscles popping out everywhere. They fit him perfectly and he wouldn't mind seeing what they felt like. Theo had touched his wrist so why shouldn’t he get a chance to touch Theo. 

"I love his scent too and almost got caught once sniffing him," Liam laughed telling Patch what he had done to cover. He was glad the laundry detergent being changed line had worked. "It was embarrassing though especially since I don’t know if he bought it," he sighed heavily. 

He had told Theo he was bi like the second day or it could have been the first day. They had talked some after school that first day. He was no longer watching Theo for Stiles’ benefit he had stopped that night after he talked with Theo in the locker room. He didn’t’ think he was the spawn of Satan. He might have a devilish smirk, but no one could convict Theo on that alone. He could swear that Theo only showed him that smile. He hadn’t seen it around anyone else and Theo was hanging around the pack a lot. 

 

"I would gladly become his subject if he asked me to." he laughed at the name that Stiles was using for Theo. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles, but Theo was not the devil on any level. 

Liam wasn't sure what to think when Patch growled slightly, but it was at the name Stiles had given Theo. He went on not thinking much of it telling Patch what he really would love to do was fuck Theo. He had thought about it so many times that he'd gotten to the point where he was day and night dreaming about it. His favorite one was the shower in the locker room. He told Patch that he would be the one giving the orders. He wanted to see Theo on his knees so badly because there was something about the older werewolf that made him want to do really dirty things to him. 

He wanted to dominate Theo and watch him beg to take his cock. He imaged what Theo’s ass might feel like when he could thrust into it. He wasn’t sure if it would feel like Mason’s had or if it would be completely different. He was sure it would feel different because no one was the same. He had pictured Theo begging him so nicely to suck his cock. He wouldn’t mind tasting Theo either. He wanted to down Theo’s cock in one swallow. He wanted to hold him on the edge of ecstasy until Theo thought he was going to die from it. He didn’t know why he thought that way so soon. He just couldn’t get those painted images from his mind. 

~LT TL~

Liam let out a growl of frustration feeling his cock getting hard just thinking about fucking Theo's mouth and ass with his cock. He didn't know if wolves could be gay or bi even since he didn't know a lot about animals. He would hope that maybe it carried over so animals didn't have as much trouble as people did with what others thought. He told Patch how he felt even if he probably didn’t understand. Patch might since he seemed to understand other things in a way. It might be a friend thing though. 

"Be glad that you are a wolf and not sixteen years old with a problem controlling what you feel. Being a werewolf doesn't help with sex problems at all," he growled out putting his head down on his legs. 

He kept it down until he felt something nuzzling against his hand. When he looked up Patch was standing in front of him. He smiled before reaching out and going for broke by wrapping his arms around Patch hugging him. Liam was happy that he was finally getting to touch his wolf that he couldn't help his self. He breathed Patch's scent in wanting to remember it if he needed to find him some time. It smelt good and like he thought a wolf might smell like. 

Patch hadn't been able to stay away any longer feeling the confliction coming from Liam. He wanted to make him happy instead so he gave him one thing he could. He wanted to Liam to be able to rub him too. He really was having his own problems of not just going up to Liam and kissing him. Everything that Liam had just confessed he had been thinking about. He felt strange at first hearing his thoughts coming from Liam. He wasn’t sixteen, but he wasn’t eighteen yet so he knew somewhat about having sexual problems. He had remembered being sixteen and wanted to fuck a lot. He wouldn’t mind one bit taking Liam’s cock into his ass or mouth. He had seen Liam licking the ice cream spoon at school days ago. He had wanted to be that spoon so bad.

He let his wolf tongue slip out licking over Liam's neck. He knew that it wasn't something a real wolf would do so soon, but he couldn't resist. He wouldn't mind lying down and letting Liam do whatever he wanted to him. He would gladly spread his legs for Liam to do whatever he wanted. He felt something he hadn’t felt in so long when Liam had wrapped him in a hug. He hadn’t had a hug since Tara had hugged him that night in her bed. He had never let another person get so close to him. Liam’s arms felt warm and if he remembered what love felt like he could swear it was this feeling. He wanted to stay like this forever and let Liam consume him. It was scary as hell, but it felt so wonderful in the same moment. 

He was trying to keep his dick from sliding out as Liam's hands moved all over his body. It felt good being touched and he had to fight his urge to not let out a sound that would be conceived as a moan if he was human. After a few minutes he laid down on the ground rolling over on is back. He was glad when Liam got what he wanted him to do and having Liam giving him a belly rub was the best idea so far. It was worth pretending to be the wolf if he got to have Liam's hands on him. He just had to figure out how to get Liam's hands on his actual body. 

Liam had just confessed to him that he liked his other half even though he had seen him checking him out. He had done his own looking in the last week. They had those slight brushes and the sleeping against each other. He needed more though. He nuzzled against Liam's pants for a moment sniffing his scent. He rolled back over standing up licking Liam's face as if saying bye before he took off running. He had to get away because he was starting to feel like he did right before he shifted. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, buddy," Liam called out as Patch took off. 

He was glad that he had finally gotten to rub the wolf. He had given him a rub down too wanting to show the wolf that he wanted him a round. He took the burger back inside wrapping it up since Patch hadn't touched it. He was defiantly going to have to find him something different to eat. Liam looked up hearing a distant howl before he went upstairs to go to bed. He just had no plans of sleeping just yet he was going have to take care of the ache in his pants first. It was back again even worse than before. Talking about Theo had given him a raging hard on that he was going to have to relieve. 

~LT TL~

Theo had forced his self not to shift until he got far enough away that Liam wouldn't notice if he let out a sound. He took hold of his cock that was almost steel moving his hand up and down it. He had almost cum all over Liam when he'd been rubbing him, which would have been bad. He used the pre-cum moving his hand so quick that it almost hurt. He needed to get off though and after the fourth jerk he let out a howl cumming. 

He didn't stop though using the cum as a way to make his self even more slick. He was still hard and needed to get off again. He closed his eyes moaning twisting his hand every time he went down. He kept picturing Liam's mouth the way he had been biting his lip. He was trying think of what Liam's cock might look like, but he went a different route. He thought about Liam's tongue and fingers buried in his ass. 

He would gladly fuck in some bar or club, but he hadn't trusted anyone to give it back to him. He wanted it though; he wanted Liam to fuck him until he was howling as Liam unloaded into his ass. He wouldn't care if Liam bit him either just thinking about being rammed with Liam biting him had him letting lose for a second time. He cried out, but kept his self from shouting Liam’s name. His cum shot up farther than he had gotten it to go before. It was covering his face and torso which he licked away from his mouth. It had landed on top of his head once it came back down too. He could feel the hot liquid as it slowly ran down his back as well. He was panting like crazy wishing that Liam could see him right now. 

He still wasn't satisfied, but he didn't want to get caught in the woods jacking off. He got up after a few minutes before he took off running. He didn't shift back since he was still frustrated not getting the release he was craving. He wasn't going to seem desperate about it, but if Liam ever asked he'd gladly let him fuck him. He would just have to remember to insist on something first. It was what most people did that weren't at bars and clubs for sex. Even if he wanted to be claimed with Liam’s cock and cum he couldn’t seem that eager. 

He had been offered two hundred bucks to be chained down and fucked once. He hadn't been that desperate and no money was worth that kind of pain. He didn’t want some chick flick kind of first time, but he didn't want it to make him hate the idea of wanting sex again. It was another reason he didn't trust anyone near his ass. He didn't see Liam wanting to be involved in torture sex though so he might get what he wanted. He just had to wait for Liam to get up the nerve to ask him. It might seem crazy since the way he acted not caring who saw him naked. He liked flaunting his body with what he had to others. He just wasn’t sure about asking Liam to fuck him like nobodies business. He wanted a no holds bar fucking like he gave. 

He was going to have to do something soon or get something to satisfy his craving until then. He got to his house going in the window before flopping down on the bed. He got the bottle of lube from the floor and poured it all over his cock and hand. He was going to paint the ceiling if he had to in order to get the release he needed. It was closing in on four now so he had time until he had to get up. He just didn’t see his self falling asleep if he was this frustrated. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worked on this chapter for most of the day. I tried to edit it last week, but never was happy with what I was writing. I am really happy with this out come though. Thanks for the reviews and kudos on chapter 1. They were greatly appreciated. Once I get back into the swing of things I might put more than one chapter up at a time, but til then enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam make out in the weight room and things heat up even more in the locker room shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Liam was sitting in the weight room with Mason when Theo walked in. He had been studying and then fell asleep on Theo in the locker room during their free period. That was during school hours which he had come close to kissing Theo during too. He’d woken up after a nice nap where he’d been lying with his head in Theo’s lap. He’d wanted to be close to Theo so he’d just laid his head down. It had been a great three days which included Theo and him hanging out a lot more. He’d also been keeping company at night with Patch. He’d been tired and caught some z’s since Theo had told him he didn’t mind. It would have been a hot make out session when he woke up if the substitute coach hadn’t walked in the locker room on them.

If it wasn’t for Mason running in behind the coach telling him that it wasn’t what it seemed because he was sick it could have been worse. Liam was so grateful that the coach had believed he was sick too. He’d had to fake throwing up though so it seemed real. Mason said he’d eaten something that didn’t agree with him so he’d had to lie down. Theo hadn’t thought it was right for him to be alone if he was sick so he’d kept him company. It was softer to lie against Theo than on just the floor or bench. Liam had found out from Mason that Stiles was the one that had sicked the coach on them too. He knew that Stiles had done it on purpose, which had pissed him off. 

Liam hadn’t gone after Stiles for an answer though. Instead he’d gone with Theo to the woods just off the school’s property. He’d been fuming wanting to hit something because once again his life was being fucked with. He’d punched his fist into one of the trees that had been old knocking it down. It had hurt like nobodies business and he'd yelled in pain. He was pretty sure he'd broken his hand for a few minutes until it healed. He thought it was better than taking it out on Stiles. He was still waiting to cool off to talk to him yet again about butting out. He didn't want it to come to blows, but it was heading that way fast. 

Theo had told him to have fun if he was into beating up something that couldn’t defend their self. They’d ended up laughing and talking about getting together after school. Theo knew how to get his mind from boiling over to calm in no time. He liked that about Theo since he would have gone and given Stiles a piece of his mind other wise. He’d tried over and over to get Stiles to see it his way, but nothing was working. He felt guilty because he missed talking to Stiles like he could before. 

Malia had gotten on his case about picking a stranger over family too. He hated being treated like some baby. His parents treated him with a lot more maturity than the pack was right now minus Lydia. She kept getting on the others cases about letting him do what he wanted to do. Lydia understood what he was going through after all they hadn’t wanted her near someone once. They changed, but they’d died too which he hoped never happened to Theo. 

Stiles had tried following him the night before when he told Scott he was going to maybe see Theo. He had lost Stiles in the woods and doubled back to his house to play with Patch. He hadn’t even thought about seeing Theo, but he wanted to see what Stiles would do. He knew it was an evil plan and kind of mean, but he had only proved a point. That morning before school Theo asked Stiles if he’d had a nice time in the woods. Stiles hadn’t looked happy, but Scott had told him to lay off of them. The way Liam saw it Scott hadn’t done anything really since Stiles had done what he did during lunch. It was still a loosing battle that he was getting annoyed over.

Stiles was no where around right now so he knew that he couldn’t have his dating life messed with. He was hoping he could get farther than almost kissing Theo. Theo was at the pull up bar and Liam had a perfect view in the wall length mirror. He was lost in his own world which consisted of thinking about what Theo could do to him. He had been having the same thoughts for hours now. He wanted Theo’s mouth on him and he didn’t want his mouth on just his lips. He wouldn’t mind having those sinful lips on his cock sucking him down. Every night when he talked to Patch he told him about his dreams. Patch always seemed excited about it too which was funny since Patch didn’t know who Theo was. 

It didn’t matter though because he could talk all he wanted about Theo to Patch. He’d told Mason some things, which Mason had told him some of those were too detailed. He couldn’t help it though since he wanted to tell Theo all those things too. He wanted to seal the deal on them dating before the week was over. If he could get Theo to agree to go out with him he would be beyond happy. He let a moan slip out seeing the muscles in Theo’s back flex when he pulled his self up. He put the weights he’d been lifting on the bar holder. He let out a moan not meaning too, but he couldn’t hold it in. Theo had taken his shirt off when he’d come in putting it down so he could see his bareback.

He knew that Theo was baiting him by what he was doing. He didn’t mind it because he wanted to see all of Theo this time. Just seeing him in a towel the other day had been pure joy. However, if he could get a glimpse of Theo with nothing on his day would be golden. He wanted to bend Theo over and fuck him. He wanted to fuck his tongue into Theo’s ass to see how tight his hole was. He wanted to stretch him open with his fingers one at a time until Theo was begging to be fucked. He would have him waiting though until he’d worked him into frenzy of need. Theo’s body was hot as sin and it should be a crime. 

~LT TL~

 

“Um Liam,” Mason said feeling his own face heating up because every single thing that Liam had been thinking he’d said out loud. He told Liam that hoping that it would get him to understand what had just happened. He was shocked that Liam had started spewing that kind of details in here. There was one other guy who was finishing up his work out fixing to leave. There was no way that Theo hadn’t heard it either. The dead Egyptians in Egypt could have heard Liam. 

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” Liam asked looking from Mason to the mirror seeing that Theo had a possum eating grin on his face. 

He knew in that moment he hadn’t kept those thoughts in his mind. He didn’t know what was going to happen either since he really wanted to do that to Theo. He smiled his self getting up from the bench going over to where Theo was. Theo was still holding onto the pull up bar acting as if he wasn’t there. He raised his arm moving his fingers up Theo’s back feeling his skin. It was hot to the touch like his hand and arms were if he touched them. He was glad that the other guy had left and it wasn’t like Mason would say anything. Liam wanted to do a lot more than what he was, but it was still risky at school. He moved in close sticking his tongue out and running it up Theo’s spine. It was risky, but he wanted to taste Theo so badly, even his wolf did. 

Theo didn’t stop the moan that escaped moving back into Liam’s tongue. The last thing he'd been expecting was for Liam to do what he was doing. He let go of the bar turning around to face Liam after another minute. He took hold of the back of Liam’s neck bringing their mouths together. He couldn’t wait any longer to feel Liam’s lips against his. It had about driven him up the wall in the locker room when they’d been interrupted. He’d wanted to know what Liam’s lips felt like against his. He had forced his self not to go and kill Stiles knowing he would lose Liam if he went that far. He'd had to rain in his emotions fast before Liam had noticed how pissed he'd been too. 

 

Liam moaned bringing his arms up gripping Theo’s upper arms as they kissed. Liam opened his mouth up and Theo’s tongue thrusted into his mouth. He welcomed it letting Theo have the control even if he wanted to fuck Theo. He had the desire for Theo to fuck him as well. His dreams had him waking up soaked in his own cum every morning and at night too. He jacked his self off three times a day at the least thinking of Theo. He had never felt this way even when he'd watched gay porn. It just wasn't the same as having Theo next to him. 

Mason shook his head watching them, but he was glad that they had finally acted on the building desire. He put his weights down going over to the door so if anyone was trying to come in he could warn them. He was just hoping that they didn’t decide to have sex here and now. He did however take his phone out getting a picture of them kissing for Liam later. He knew that Liam would want the evidence that this happened. Liam might think he had dreamed it which wouldn’t be the case. He knew that Liam was happy just by looking at him right now. If people would stop messing with Liam he'd stay happy.

Theo moved his mouth to Liam’s neck kissing and nipping at it as Liam panted. Liam’s hands moved to Theo’s back turning his head to give Theo better access. Liam moaned feeling his cock getting harder with every suck and nip from Theo. He wasn’t about to cum like this though he couldn’t. Mason was in here and they could get busted since he wasn’t sure if there was a camera or not. He didn’t want to be rational about any of this, but he had to be. He brought Theo’s mouth back to his for another heated kiss. He wasn’t going to give this up without having a second kiss with Theo though. He would be insane to do that and he wasn’t insane. 

~LT TL~

Theo let out a growl taking hold of Liam’s hips lifting him up causing Liam to wrap his legs around Theo’s waist. Liam moaned kissing Theo back just as hungrily as Theo was giving him. They had wanted to kiss for days now and it had finally come down to this. Theo knew he couldn’t go too far here, but that part of his brain wasn’t working yet. He pressed Liam up against the free wall causing their cocks to press together. The only thing separating their hardened members were their clothes. He wanted to feel Liam’s cock against him and then some. After the description that Liam gave he wasn’t going to say no if Liam wanted to do that right now. He didn’t even care that Mason was still in the room either, which showed how badly he wanted Liam. 

“Oh my god you two have to stop,” Mason said shocked that they were going at it like they were. “I don’t care if you do it, but not here. Go to Theo’s house or your house and do that,” he said in a rush hoping that he was breaking into their zone. 

He had been watching Liam’s back most of their lives. The only time he hadn’t been able to was when he was at Devenport Prep and the coach’s car happened. He blamed Brett for that one no matter what anyone said since he knew what really happened. He didn’t need his best friend and Theo getting kicked out of school for what they were doing now. He could get kicked out too for helping. 

“He’s right,” Liam whined letting his head fall back against the wall. Mason was being rational at the moment when he couldn’t think. “I’ll meet you at your truck,” he needed to get his clothes from the locker room. 

“I got to get my stuff too, we go together,” Theo said claiming Liam’s mouth again. 

He let his tongue battle with Liam’s for another minute or two before setting him back on his feet. He didn’t know how he was going to keep his self from fucking Liam. He wanted to do everything that Liam had described, but he couldn’t be this needy. He had to keep his guard up still and not let it fall even if he wanted Liam badly. Liam had surprised him by licking his back. 

He was beyond horny right now since he hadn’t gotten his tension out like he’d planned by working out. Watching Liam shove those trees down in the woods had turned him on shocking. He’d found it hot that Liam had been that close to the edge of his anger. He just couldn’t let him go over that edge even if he wanted to see what happened if he snapped. He’d brought Liam back in by making fun of him picking on something that couldn’t defend itself again. 

Liam had started laughing and he’d been happy again. He had to be the good guy right now to get Liam to trust him, which he was pretty sure that Liam already did now. He liked that Liam trusted him and something in him didn’t want that to leave. He was working for something that he wouldn’t have this much before. It wasn’t forced with Liam like he was having to be with the others. Mason and Hayden weren’t so bad nor was Lydia he liked them. He was forcing his self to be nice to the others. 

“Okay, but Mason stand outside the locker room if we don’t come out in a couple of minutes…” Liam started, but Mason interrupted him. 

“Oh no I’m not, you know good and well that I’m having dinner with my parents. I’m late as it is so I’m leaving.” Mason said telling them to behave their selves as he walked out the weight room. 

He was smiling though because he was happy for his friends. He thought of Theo as a friend since it was obvious that Liam was going to be more than friends with Theo. Theo wasn’t bad at all from what he could see. He was actually nice and he didn’t care who was around when he made out with Liam. That was a slight turn on if Liam ever agreed to a threesome. He wasn’t sure if Liam would, but Theo was making Liam bolder by the second. He just hoped they could behave long enough to get out of the school. There was a fat chance of that though with how heated it had gotten. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to tell anyone though not wanting to get them in trouble. 

~LT TL~

Liam had left the weight room first since Theo told him it would have him resisting temptation. He didn’t care if Theo resisted him or made out with him right there. It was probably why Theo had told him to go first. Theo’s brain was slightly working where his wasn’t working at all. He had been working out for a while so he needed to cool off. He stripped down getting under the shower spray which was hot against his heated skin. It didn’t matter that he’d turned it to cold he was too over heated to notice it. He was like this every time he was near Theo. He knew that Theo could tell too especially at lunch. He’d woken up moaning Theo’s name out and his jeans hadn’t been hiding anything.

He closed his eyes letting a moan slip out thinking about how close Theo’s body had been to his. One thin layer had separated them from their cocks touching. He couldn’t help moving his hand over his cock. It was rock hard and leaking from just the idea of what Theo and he had been doing. He knew that if Theo came in there right now he wouldn’t stop him from anything he wanted to do. He would probably suggest a few things that he wanted Theo to do. Sucking his cock that he was now jerking off was one of them. He let out strangled moan bucking into his hand letting the water act as a lubricant. 

Liam moved his hand faster needing to cum before Theo got there. He was too hard to walk out of the school like he was. He was picturing Theo on his knees taking his cock down into his throat. He jerked his cock once more before cumming spraying the shower wall. He almost howled, but before he could Theo was covering his mouth. He hadn’t even realized that Theo had come into the locker room or shower for that matter. He whimpered as their mouths crashed together. He felt Theo’s fangs against his own not even realizing he’d shifted either. Theo spun him around and Liam didn’t care that he was once again pinned to a wall. He welcomed it needing Theo’s naked body against his. He’d wanted to feel this since he’d first saw Theo at the school that rainy night. He’d wanted Theo right then and there, but he had stopped his self from doing that. 

They didn’t stop kissing until Liam needed air as he came down from his orgasm. Theo smiled looking at how wrecked Liam looked at the moment. He’d wanted this for days now and it was better than his dreams. He’d thought about staying in the weight room giving Liam a few minutes. He’d heard the shower turn on and knew exactly what Liam was up to. He’d heard him moaning and couldn’t resist. He had wanted to see what Liam looked like when he was cumming. He’d heard him before when he’d shifted that night, but he thought Liam looked gorgeous right now.

He should have asked sure, but Liam had been moaning his name. He had broken a few rules since he’d been told not to do what he was doing. The Surgeon had shown up while Liam had been sleeping before he’d woken up. He’d made it clear that he didn’t want him getting this close to Liam. He’d told him to mind his own business and he’d do what he wanted. He really needed them to get on his side of thinking about Liam being his. He was going to be with Liam either way. It was the only thing good about being in this town pretending to be something and someone he wasn't. Liam made it wonderful and he was enjoying every moment he got to spend with Liam. Right now had to be his favorite though, except for when he was Patch. That was a totally different kind of favorite though.

“I thought you could use another hand,” Theo said bringing Liam’s hand up looking at the cum that was covering it. He darted his tongue out licking Liam’s hand getting a moan of pleasure from Liam. 

 

~LT TL~

Liam smiled at what Theo had offered. “You can give me a hand, but I think I’d prefer your mouth. You did hear me saying it in the weight room,” Liam looked at Theo hoping that he wasn’t going to tease him. He’d love to feel Theo’s mouth on his cock right now. He was still hard and Theo had asked. 

“You want my mouth? Remind me where do you want my mouth?” Theo asked even though he knew what Liam had said. His mouth was right up against Liam’s ear while his hands where roaming over Liam’s back down to his ass. 

Liam whimpered enjoying Theo’s hands on his heated flesh. However, he found his voice after a moment telling Theo just where he could put his mouth. “I want your mouth on my cock now, Theo. I know how good you can kiss me now let’s see how good you can suck me.” 

Theo captured Liam’s mouth kissing him sliding his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Liam kissed him back battling for who could have control. Theo pulled free of the kiss once he needed air looking at Liam before he got down on his knees. He kept his eyes on Liam as he took hold of Liam’s cock. Liam watched as Theo darted his tongue out taking a swipe of the pre-cum that was leaking from his cock head down the side. Until Theo had come around he hadn't leaked this much just thinking about sex even after he'd been turned. It was like his body was just begging for Theo to take him. He wanted to take Theo more though and see just how good it felt to slide into his ass. He wanted to know how innocent Theo was or wasn’t for that matter. He was bold as hell and he loved it. 

“I said suck not lick,” Liam growled looking down at Theo.

“You are way too bossy, Liam. Just relax and enjoy your way too tense,” Theo replied grinning taking Liam into his mouth and swallowing him down to the hilt. 

He knew that Liam didn't want to be teased. He just wanted to make him feel good since he'd been cranky most of the day. He was cranky too and it really had taken all of his will power not to go find Stiles. He would have done something he would have regretted. It wouldn’t be because of the doing it, but because he would have lost Liam.

~LT TL~

Liam moaned as he was engulfed in Theo’s mouth. It was better than he thought it was going to be. It had been a good while since he’d gotten a blow job. Theo was growling as he sucked Liam’s cock down. He was going to give Liam just what he’d asked for a blow job to remember. Liam was wound up tight after what happened today so he wanted him to enjoy this. He was enjoying it his self. It had been long while since he’d done this, but Liam wasn’t looking for it to be rough. He was trying not to go too fast, he was used to fast and rough. He liked fucking nothing slow, but it was obvious that wasn’t Liam’s style. He thought slow was for lovers which he had never seen his self being. His mind was changing on that idea though when it came to Liam.

Theo sucked the head of Liam’s cock before swirling his tongue around it. The slit was leaking even more from what he was doing. Theo held Liam’s hips when he tried thrusting into Theo’s mouth. Liam closed his eyes doing what Theo had told him to do and enjoy it. The mixture of growling, licking and sucking was getting him closer. He could already feel his balls rising closer to his cock. It wasn’t much room between them as it was, but now they were almost melted together. 

“Theo, fuck going cum,” Liam cried out wanting to warn Theo.

Theo already knew that Liam was close just from the smell. He doubled his efforts wanting to taste how good Liam was. From what he’d been getting a pre show of he knew it was going to be good. He hadn’t tasted cum before besides his own, it wasn’t something he liked doing. Right now he couldn’t get enough of the taste that was all Liam. He was sweet and smelt wonderful like something he hadn’t had before. It made him want Liam that much more and he didn’t care what kind of trouble he got into. Liam was worth every second of the trouble that could come his way. It actually scared him that he thought that way since he hadn't even decided what he was going to do to keep Liam alive. The doctors wanted him dead after he got him to kill Scott. He was going to have to make sure that Liam didn't end up dead. 

Liam moaned biting down on his fist to keep from howling. Theo sucked once more on the head of Liam’s cock pressing his finger into his mouth beside Liam’s cock. He had a moment before Liam was going to cum. It was just enough time to get his finger slicked up. He slid it back between Liam’s crack pressing the tip against his hole. Liam’s eyes had closed, but they shot open feeling the tip of Theo’s finger pressing into him. He let out a strangled noise around his fist shooting his load into Theo’s mouth. 

Theo drank Liam down sliding his finger a little farther in right against his prostate. Liam held Theo’s head to him but he didn’t thrust not wanting to hurt Theo. It was the last thing he wanted to do. Theo growled swallowing around Liam’s cock head once more before pulling back. The last mouth full that Liam gave him he kept in his mouth standing up. Liam moved his fist away from his mouth replacing it with Theo’s mouth. Theo let his tongue slide into Liam’s mouth letting the cum from Liam’s orgasm slid down Liam’s throat.

~LT TL~

Liam wrapped his arms around Theo kissing him back. He drank his own cum down thinking it was the hottest thing ever. It tasted better through Theo’s mouth than it ever had from his hand. It tasted better than when he’d shot it from his cock straight into his mouth. Theo pulled from the kiss looking at Liam. His finger was still against Liam’s prostate he hadn’t thought about it until the moment he’d done it. He licked the small bit of cum that had slipped from Liam’s mouth or his during the kiss. 

Liam clenched around Theo’s finger wondering what he was going to do next. “Do you want to fuck me? I’d rather have a bed for that.” Liam suggested. 

“Not now, I don’t know what came over me. I wanted you to feel good and thought it might feel good. I’ve never had it done, but was hoping it felt good.” Theo explained kissing Liam’s jaw moving back to his neck. 

He always fucked the guys making them prepare their own selves if they wanted to get fucked. He hated spending extra time on it, but he couldn't take the pain so he let them do it. He might not care but he didn't need somebody coming after him for being too rough. He had the internet and books only to show him what it was like to be with someone else. The doctors defiantly weren't going to do it. 

“It felt better than good,” Liam said turning his head to the side letting Theo have better access. 

Theo kissed Liam’s neck sucking and licking at his pulse while Liam clenched around his finger. He bit down with his teeth above Liam’s pulse he wished he could sink his fangs in, but he couldn’t. It meant more than he could ever give Liam. He wished he wasn’t who he was right now more than anything. He couldn’t risk it though if he went against the doctors then Liam would be in more trouble. He slid his finger from Liam’s hole kissing him before pulling back. 

“How about I give you a little something before we get out of here,” Liam offered taking hold of Theo’s cock. He wanted to make Theo feel good too after what he'd just given him. 

He had his hand moving up and down over Theo’s cock in quick short jerks. Theo moaned not expecting Liam to give him anything in return. He’d wanted to make Liam feel good, but he was the one feeling good at the moment. Liam picked up the pace getting a moan from Theo as he turned him around. Theo’s back hit against the wall and Liam’s hand doubled in speed. Liam grinned hearing the whine that fell from Theo’s mouth. He didn’t want them to get caught just in case so he brought Theo’s mouth to his. 

Theo let loose between them Liam’s name only a muter with the kiss Liam had him in. Liam twisted his hand pumping the cum from Theo’s cock all over them. He pulled from the kiss after the last bit of cum had sprayed out. He smirked before bringing his hand up licking it clean of Theo’s cum. It was only fair since Theo had gotten to taste him twice and he’d gotten no taste of Theo yet. Once he finished he let Theo have a taste through his mouth. 

Kissing Theo was something he could get used to. He still couldn’t believe that he had gotten half way to going all the way with Theo. He wouldn’t have minded it either, but it was too soon. He really wouldn’t mind having a feel of Theo’s ass though. He had gotten one of his a few minutes before. He hadn't expected Theo to be that forward, but it had felt damn good. He wasn't going to complain about it at all. He would gladly bend over and give Theo a proper look at his ass. 

~LT TL~

“I wish we had more time,” Liam said after a few minutes looking at Theo. “I’d like to fuck you like I said I wanted to earlier.” He wasn’t going to beat around the bush this time. They had just fooled around in the locker room shower. “Bend you over something and fuck your ass with my mouth and fingers first. Then thrust my cock into it see how tight you are.” He said.

“You’re going make me cum again if you don’t stop,” Theo smirked looking back at Liam. 

He wouldn’t mind what Liam was wanting one bit. He just couldn’t do it right now knowing it had to be too soon to go there. They had just started dating if that was what this was. He thought they were dating, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to bring it up right now though since he was on a high from his post orgasm bliss. He wanted to spend a lot more time with Liam, but he had something he had to do before he could meet Liam as Patch. He would rather be spending the time with Liam though. 

The doctors were forcing him to do their dirty work since he was theirs as far as they were concerned. He didn’t want to be anyone’s property unless it was Liam’s. If he did what the doctors wanted then he could spend more time with Liam. It felt nice being snuggled up against Liam the times he had before. It was nice having Liam’s arms around him now and when he was Patch. He’d never thought much about being held until Liam had started doing it.

“If you want to see how tight my ass is then you have to make me dinner.” Theo said coming up with the best idea he’d thought of in a while. “That’s the ticket to my tight ass,” he added tilting Liam’s chin up. “I’ll gladly let you fuck me after you cook for me.” He said kissing Liam once more. 

“Okay,” Liam added once they finished kissing. 

He didn’t want to leave Theo here but he had to go his self. He needed to do something before he could meet Patch tonight. He had to pick up the food and bowls he planned on getting for Patch. He told Theo bye after he got dressed taking off out of the locker room. He couldn’t wait to tell Patch what had happened. He also couldn’t wait to tell Mason what had gone down once he’d left him. He only had one problem with what he had agreed to on for having sex with Theo. He couldn’t cook worth anything. It was so bad that he’d almost destroyed his house. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking agreeing to cook for Theo. He was doomed unless his new wolf abilities came with one that made him into a great cook. 

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Sorry it’s taken a while to update this. I’ve been having a little fun with fishing and relaxing. I also hit a rut where I couldn’t edit this right. I had to redo the entire chapter so it took longer. It was the same idea, but I added a lot more.
> 
> I had to break off and put into chapter 4 because this ended up being like 30 pages long and I couldn’t post that much into one chapter. Thanks for the reviews and kudos so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctors show up right after Liam left Theo trying to ruin Theo's good mood. They decide to teach their property a lesson, but its not going to have the affect they wanted. The doctors and Theo are the only ones in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.

Theo got dressed letting out a happy sigh thinking about having a date with Liam. He wasn’t sure when they would get it, but they were going to have it. He’d never had a date before it was always a quick fuck then he’d go home. Some times he would go on to another guy making his night suck even more. It never did feel right until he’d been with Liam which really was throwing him. They hadn't even actually had sex it had just been heavy making out and he'd blown Liam. He'd also fingered him, which had Liam letting out sounds that had turned him on. 

He should feel great about it, but he was confused. Liam had made him feel incredible when he’d been cumming. Any other time he didn’t feel that good, he didn’t even enjoy it. It was a need he had to get off nothing else. He could swear that the doctors programmed it in him at times not to enjoy it. However things were changing when it came to Liam. Every time he was around Liam he felt wonderful. He was going to have to make sure Liam stayed in his life and safe. 

When all of this was over he was going to find a way to get Liam to maybe leave with him. He’d run away with Liam so they could maybe find a way to be happy. Maybe he could do what he had to do with taking the pack down for the doctors and just leave with Liam. Liam wouldn't have to even know he was the one that did it. He wasn't sure how he could go about doing it that way yet, but he had time to think maybe. All he knew was if he didn’t try the doctors were going to end him. He hadn’t had much of a life that was his own; he didn’t want to die now. He didn’t fear anything, except dying. He wasn’t scared of the actual act of dying or the pain. It was the fact that he hadn’t done anything that meant anything. He was going to hell that was a given, but there was nothing significant he’d done. 

He had been trapped in hell as it was for so long now. He hadn’t even realized it until he’d started spending time with Liam. He missed the affection even if he told his self he didn’t need that stuff. He was wrong and he had started thinking about Tara again. Liam had that side of his brain he’d shut down years ago or maybe the doctors had done it to him. He dreamed about Tara the night before when they were younger. She’d been playing hide and seek with him. Tara had hid in the closet and when he’d turned around acting like he didn’t know she was there she’d jumped out grabbing him. It had been so much fun; she’d been his best friend. He had glimpses of other moments of having fun, but the people had no faces to them. It was actually creepy seeing his past life that way.

He shook his mind of those thoughts thinking more positive needing to keep the happy mood going. He was smiling a lot more lately and they weren’t fake ones. It was usually a fake smile on his face and his emotions were fake too. He steadied his heart beat so no one knew when he was lying just like Stiles said he did. Stiles had his number which was driving him crazy too. He needed to do something to get Stiles to back off. He thought being good like he was would do it especially when he saved Lydia. Lydia was nice and she wasn’t riding his back about dumping Liam. He wasn’t even officially dating Liam then; he really needed to bring that up but didn’t want to be lame. 

None of that had helped it seemed to make Stiles even more desperate to prove that he was the bad guy. He had thought about hiding the evidence about the house he was living in. It would only make him look bad if Stiles did go farther than that simple background check. He could tell how things were drifting for Stiles and Liam. He should care that they were falling apart, but it was helping him. He wanted Liam and if things kept going the way they were then he would have that. Then again, family bonds ran deeper than anything. The doctors kept reminding him of that.

The way that Stiles was riding Liam and trying to get them in trouble had pissed him off. He hadn't shown it, but he had come so close to going off his self. Liam had taking his anger out on the tree and he had enjoyed watching that. He'd made the comment about picking on the tree like he had when Liam had thrown the book. He liked spending time with Liam because it did something to him. It was the same way he felt when he was Patch with Liam. When he shifted back to his self after being Patch it was like he was finding pieces of his soul. 

He almost laughed at the thought since he wasn't sure if he had a soul anymore. All of the bad things that he did there probably wasn't but a trace of a soul in him. He'd stopped believing in anything good years ago when he'd realized no help was coming for him. He'd once believed in something, but there was no use now. He was doomed as it was, but if he could just keep Liam maybe he wouldn't be alone in his private hell. It was stupid to want that, but he figured life owed him something. 

At night when he went to sleep before coming here to Beacon Hills he'd only dreamed of his self as Patch. That was the only time that his dreams were any good the rest of the time he saw what he'd done during the day. Those lives he took played over and over if he let them. He'd learned to shut the dreams off though so he wouldn't remember. He didn't need to remember what or who he'd killed. He knew without thinking of all the lives he took to keep going. Before he left Beacon Hills, hopefully with Liam, there would be more. He knew that there would be more lives lost. 

He just had to make sure Liam wasn’t one of those lives. He had no doubts that the doctors would go that far. Liam was his distraction now when before he just did what he was told or stayed in reading. Some of those things he was told was helping them in the lab too do the operating. They wanted him completely lost in all of this so there was no way someone could see it as him being innocent. He lost that kind of innocence the day he watched Tara die. If he had to think that was probably the worse moment of his life so far. He’d blocked it out before, but now he could see her eyes haunting him. He really needed to get to Liam tonight because when he was Patch he didn’t think that. 

~LT TL~

The smile he'd had on his face faded when he saw all three doctors waiting at the locker room door. He couldn’t leave since they were in his way and he knew it wasn't going to go well. They were the last thing he wanted to find, but he should have known one of them would be around. He just hadn’t expected all three of them. He was hoping that they hadn’t been watching or listening to what he’d been doing with Liam. It was already creepy when he found the surgeon watching him twice now. He didn't give a shit if they thought he was their property he needed space. 

“What do you all want? I have somewhere to be for you as it is,” Theo asked annoyed. 

He hoped that Liam didn’t back track and find him talking to them. There wasn’t much he could do to cover if he did. The doctors were going to ruin everything if they didn’t hurry and leave. He might be able to fake that they showed up looking for someone else and he was there. Like he saved another person from being taken. That might earn him some points big time with Liam then again with Liam he didn’t need points. Stiles was the one he had to win over in order to keep the pack from doing too much looking. If helping Lydia hadn’t scored him major ones he doubted a fake victim would either. 

“Yes you do, but once again we find you messing with Scott’s beta.” The Surgeon said giving Theo a glare even if he couldn’t see it from under the helmet. He was not happy with Theo. Ever since they had gotten to this town he had been under minding too many things when it came to the beta. They were going to have to teach him a lesson. “If you don’t back off then you are going to be sorry. Whatever happens to him will be your fault.” He threatened getting in Theo’s face so that Theo and him were face to face almost touching. He was the one in charge not Theo and he was going to force him back into his place. 

“You mess with Liam in any way and I’ll find a way to kill you. Liam is mine; you said you needed him to do something to get Scott’s powers. If I get him on my side then you all win. You saw how Stiles keeps trying to keep him away from me. They are going to end up fighting sooner or later. When they do then Liam will have me to turn to.” He had to get the doctors to back off. He was standing his ground though because they weren’t going to intimidate him this time. 

~LT TL~

 

He hated it when they got to him, but some times he knew when to back off. Other times he’d had his ass handed to him by them because he didn’t back down. He had only won two fights with them and one was by accident. The other one the doctors let him win because afterwards he’d been told just that. He’d had a moment of victory before he’d been put on the ground hard. They wanted to see how much he could take before he broke. They came close that time and he’d been out for days. He didn’t even know what they did while he was out it was that bad. He had to get to Liam tonight so he wasn’t going to get his self locked up anywhere. 

They’d done it before and would do it again too. They’d strapped him down pumped shit into him all for science on their stupid projects. He was a joke and should know by now that even if he was the first successful chimera it came with a price. He’d loved that idea once being the first success he told the other chimeras that. Now, it was starting to have a bitter taste in his mouth even when he thought about it. 

He had spent almost ten years of his life with them. Practically half of his life really since he would be eighteen come April. He knew that they wouldn’t hesitate to kill him either. As many chimeras as they had already taken out they would him too. He didn’t think that he was their favorite anymore since he’d gotten here. It had been about two weeks give or take time and Liam was what he was more interested in. They might have only been getting close for a week and letting Liam touch him as Patch about the same, but it was two weeks here. Liam was wonderful and he knew just like the doctors did that Liam was changing him. The doctors didn't like it one bit since he spent more time with Liam than helping them out now.

The doctors looked between each other before the one with the electricity coming from his hand brought it up. He hit Theo with a powerful zap directly above his heart. Theo bit down on his inner jaw refusing to yell out as the pain went through his body. He brought his hand up best he could punching the doctor as hard as he could. It was a testament to his strength that he even moved him while he was being zapped. He shoved him into the other doctor taking a swing at the third doctor. He wasn’t going to stick around to get another punishing. He was going to be weak if they kept this up when he went against another chimera too. 

He felt sick from the zap, but he was still standing from his will power. He was getting used to being zapped, but he wasn’t immune to it. They always increased the power every time so he couldn’t get accustom to the pain. It was one of many punishments that they would use on him and he hated it. He'd almost been killed once because they wanted to see how much electricity he could with stand. He’d been fucking strapped on their table at the time too without a chance of fighting back. Every year on his birthday he didn’t get good presents. All he got was experiments done to him to see how stronger he was. 

“You can go and find that chimera you wanted dead tonight yourselves. You’re stupid if I’m going to do it after you pulled that,” Theo growled not bothering to turn his back on them. He needed to get to the locker room door, but he didn't trust them at all. They had moved when they’d attacked him so it wasn’t blocked now. 

He probably should have since the Surgeon had vanished and was standing behind him. He grabbed Theo by the back of the neck throwing him as hard as he could against the wall. He was stronger than Theo was who had been caught off guard as well. Theo scrambled off the floor, but it wasn’t quick enough. The Pathologist had him before he was even really on his feet. He was dangled off the ground held in a tight grip that he couldn’t get free of. He could feel the blood running down his face from where he'd hit. His nose had been broken and he was pissed off. The Pathologist brought him away from the wall only to slam his back against it again. 

The third doctor, the Geneticist hit him in the side getting a blow to his ribs. The Pathologist did the same to his other side since he had him in a strong one handed grip. The Surgeon smiled under his helmet watching Theo lose the battle of letting the pain register on his face. He knew that Theo could take more and let them continue. He knew when Theo would be at his limit and until he was making pained sounds he wasn’t close to it. He nodded when his partners looked at him signaling to continue. 

Theo bit down harder on his inner jaw refusing to let the sounds out. He knew that his face was showing pain by now especially when he felt his rib break from the power behind the blows. They would give up before long and he could get out of here and see Liam. He’d take this punishment over being held prisoner. He needed to see Liam to know what that goal was of being free. Liam would be his reward for taking this abuse even if it was as Patch he saw him. 

~LT TL~

“You are going to kill for us like we told you. If you try to get out of it then we do know how to dig a hole for you,” the Surgeon threatened after a good five minutes. “You become a problem for us then we’ll take your heart out again for good,” he added before the Pathologist dropped Theo. 

He brought his foot back before kicking Theo as hard as he could in the stomach. He did it twice more knowing that it was going to remind Theo what he was going to get when he disobeyed them. He wanted Theo to remember, but he couldn’t hurt him anymore or he wouldn’t be able to kill the failure tonight. He made one more blow going for one that would get Theo’s brain on something else. Theo turned before the kick was delivered directly to his dick though he wasn’t going to suffer that much. 

“You better go kill or I will make you never want Liam fuck you or anyone for that matter. You are our property and don’t you ever forget that Theo. We made you and I will destroy you so you better fall back in line,” The surgeon said not bothering to kick Theo again. He’d driven his message home even if he hadn’t kicked Theo were he was aiming. 

Theo let out a groan knowing that he couldn’t put it past them to do what they threatened. He was waiting for a kick or another strike, but when he looked up they were gone. He was glad of that even if he wanted to kick their asses. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with any more of them tonight. He needed to do what he had to then get to Liam as Patch. He wanted to feel good again because right now he felt miserable. He had felt wonderful until the doctors ruined his buzz. He spit blood from his mouth rolling back over. He sat up slowly just resting against the wall needing time to recover. The doctors would do their thing and cover up the blood from their mess as usual so he wasn’t worried. 

He had known that this was going to happen sooner or later. He wished that he had left with Liam instead of hanging back. The buzz he’d had from the pleasure Liam gave him was long gone. He wanted to get it back, but only Liam could do that for him. He hadn’t even gotten a high from killing the chimeras that were failures the last couple of times. He used to get a rush out of it. He knew that it wasn't right more than likely, but it had made him feel good to do what he was told knowing he stayed alive because of it. He didn't have the power or anything to say if they lived or died. The doctors would have killed them if he hadn't and punished him for not doing it. He’d done it once, not killed the chimera and they had punished him worse than this. 

He felt strange afterward the last time he’d killed like he was doing something wrong. He was doing something wrong, but it was different. He didn’t want Liam to ever find out what he was doing. Liam wouldn’t want him around if he knew the truth. Liam would probably want him dead if he knew the things he did to stay alive. He couldn’t risk Liam getting hurt so he got off the floor getting his book bag and left. He had three hours at least before he had to meet Liam as Patch. He could take care of the chimera then go be with Liam. It would make him feel better again. Seeing Liam that was, not the killing part. He just needed an hour to heal before he went to take care of the task. 

He didn’t know what it was about Liam that made everything feel okay. He had to get his mind away from Liam for now though. He didn't want to think about Liam while he was doing the one thing Liam would never do, killing someone. He had to do it just like all the times before. He wanted free of the doctors so badly. If he could only get Scott’s powers he would be free of them forever. He was going to have to find another way instead of killing Liam to do it. That was out of the question since he’d first started liking Liam. That idea brought a smile to his face again as he slipped into the driver seat of his truck. Liam could always make him smile. He was in pain from the beating he’d taken, but he needed one more moment of thinking of Liam before he slipped his game face on. He closed his eyes using the memory of Liam pleasuring him in the shower to be his focus point. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter once again became too big so you’ll get two chapters this week. I didn’t want it to be overly big. This was also a great place to break it up before Theo turns into Patch later to be with Liam. Thanks for reviews and kudos they are candy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patch and Liam spend time together in the woods at their usual spot. Spending time with Liam is helping Patch and Theo too from what happened earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Time passes a little slower in this story than on the show since it always seems like the story keeps going from one ep to another all in one night or day at times.

Liam had gotten two bowls and three cans of what seemed to be the best kind of dog food after school that day. He had decided that hamburger was getting old to feed Patch every time. He put food in the bowl before pouring a bottle of water in the second bowl. He sat down waiting for Patch to show up only to stand back up. He needed to talk to his wolf friend because he was excited. He could jump up and down cheering right now. He hadn’t bothered jacking off like he usually did after school. He had been too happy to do that. He also wanted to remember Theo’s mouth there for now. 

He'd spent the last three hours mostly at the house besides when he was getting the stuff for Patch. He hadn't jacked off, but he had day dreamed a lot about Theo. He'd gotten lost a few times stopping in the middle of doing homework. He'd finally put it up knowing he couldn't get anything done. Theo giving him a blow job had actually eased the feeling he'd been having in his balls. He had been getting off for days sure, but it was never enough. It didn't matter how long he masturbated after that one night. He couldn't get enough cum out of his balls to relieve the ache he needed gone. 

Today at the school however, he had become sated almost at the wonderful bliss afterwards. He'd walked to the store since Mason had been his ride and he'd been dumb not asking Theo for one. He should have remembered that Mason drove him to school that morning. He'd wanted to ride with Theo, but his step-dad had made family breakfast so he'd told Theo not to pick him up. He needed more time with Theo before he introduced him to his family. He had mentioned that he liked Theo and all, but not how serious crushing he was on him now. He had enjoyed the time with his parents just having breakfast. 

Mason had eaten with them so they'd been talking about lots of stuff. Theo had been a big topic since Mason had kind of blown his cover on the major crushing part. He hadn’t minded though because his parents told him to just be his self. If he needed more time with Theo alone then he had the time. They weren’t going to hound him until he dragged Theo over in chains. He loved that about his parents so much and he had showed them a picture of Theo. His mom had thought Theo looked cute, which he’d already known. They did request when he was ready to bring Theo around. He already knew that he would because he wanted their opinion. 

He didn’t have to get approval knowing that as long as Theo was good to him they weren’t going to complain. So far Theo had been wonderful to him. They weren’t even dating yet and he’d gotten to spend some great moments with Theo at school and home. He’d defiantly went total crush this morning telling his parents everything about Theo. Mason had checked his head to see if he’d caught something since he was spilling his guts so much. His step-dad had done the same thing as well. It had been funny which got him and his mom laughing. He knew without a doubt he was her son since she’d done the same when came to his step-dad. He remembered those days of them dating. His mom had been head over heels right off almost the way he was now. 

Liam thought about sitting down again, but he was too antsy to sit down. He paced back and forth thinking about Theo's wet body against his. The feel of Theo against him and Theo's cock in his hand was wonderful. He knew that he was going to dream about that tonight and possibly get off from it. He might go a little farther in the dream since he did have Theo's finger in his ass. He had cum so hard when Theo had done that. The way that Theo had asked him if he was okay had bonus points in Theo being great column. Great was an understatement really, he'd felt over the damn moon when he'd gotten off. 

He was going to have to try using his own finger the next time he masturbated. He hadn't done that in a good while, but he might try something larger. He wanted that feeling again because he was still on a high from it. He was going to have to process his thoughts to tell Patch. Right now if he started talking it would all come out as nonsense. He couldn't wait for Patch he was that excited, but knew he'd be around soon. He’d told Patch the night before that they were going to meet here in the woods tonight. He loved coming here because no one could catch them if they showed up at his house. 

Scott had mentioned maybe coming by, but he’d told him that if lights were off then he was sleeping. He needed some sleep, which had gotten a smile from Lydia asking if he was going to be snoozing with Theo. He knew that Lydia hadn’t been saying it in a mean way. She’d actually wanted to know what his plans were. She didn’t treat him like the kid that he sometimes got treated as. Until recently Stiles hadn’t either, but he was going to take the good with the bad. Although, he’d run into Stiles at the store when he’d been shopping and he hadn’t been bugging him about Theo. Stiles had actually walked around with him and they’d talked. It had felt like before Theo had came along. 

They made plans to play some online games that weekend if nothing supernatural went down. He was actually looking forward to that if they got to do it. Stiles had asked him about the dog food and he’d said it was for a friend. It was for a friend, but he could have told him right then about Patch. He just wanted to keep Patch to his self; he hadn’t even mentioned him to Mason. He told Mason almost everything, he told Patch the other things he didn’t tell Mason. There were so many things that he’d wanted to tell Stiles then too. He wanted to tell him that he’d finally gotten a blow job. Mason really needed to tell that to first, but he’d been so happy. He hadn’t gone there though. He’d been so happy to have his second brother back that he didn’t want to ruin those twenty minutes he spent with Stiles. 

It physically hurt knowing that they weren’t going to come to an agreement on Theo. He could have told him how pissed he was about the move he’d pulled at school. It seemed stupid to bring it up when they’d been laughing and talking. Stiles had tossed something in the buggy he’d had making a joke about thinking it was his. It was their thing in a store if they met up and didn’t see the other first. They’d toss something in saying oops thought it was mine. It was how he’d started getting closer to Stiles really. He’d been with his mom at the store and Stiles had been standing there staring at the freezer section. He’d opened the door up beside him and tossed frozen vegetables in. Stiles had turned around saying something until he’d noticed it was him. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been close before then. Stiles got him through that first full moon without Scott around. That was when it probably really took place on the roots, but that day in the store he’d ended up leaving with Stiles instead of his mom. 

They’d gone to Stiles house and he’d gotten a free meal plus they’d played to way in the night video games. He hoped that this weekend they could do that again. He was going to have to explain it to Theo that he needed Saturday night free. He shouldn’t have to explain things much since Theo kept telling him to work it out with Stiles. He had to find a balance between Theo and Stiles to keep from losing the person he thought of as another brother. He needed to stop thinking about the sad stuff right now though. 

Patch was going to be there soon and they would have fun. He couldn’t wait to see what he thought of the dog food and the bowls. He’d put Patch’s name on both of them. He knew he couldn’t claim Patch for the world to know, but maybe this would let Patch know how he felt. He didn’t think Patch could actually read, he wasn’t that nuts, but he’d tell him. He didn’t want to let Patch go even if some day he might have to. Patch seemed young so he would have to go out to find a mate some day. He really had to stop thinking sad before he scared Patch when he did show up. 

~LT TL~

Patch crept up behind Liam crawling on his belly before jumping up when Liam turned around. He was in a playful mood at the moment. He refused to think about what he'd had to do as his other half before getting here. He didn’t want to think about the beat down he’d gotten either. He’d healed up completely after an hour of sitting in his truck. He’d driven somewhere off the road and fell asleep. He’d needed the sleep to recover with his ribs being broken. His nose had healed over before that though. 

He felt the distance reminder of it, but he wasn’t letting them win. They didn’t want him to come here to be with Liam tonight, he’d out smarted them. When it came to time with Liam he didn't think about anything but them. Liam smiled before getting on his knees accepting the licks that he got. He wasn't sure if a wolf was supposed to be like this, but Patch was different. He had been spending time with him since the first night he had seen him. 

He had been rubbing him every night too since the one four nights ago he got to rub him. After he rubbed him for some time Patch ran off, but then he came back really playful like now. He always heard a distant howl from Patch while he was gone, but no one had come near them. He was glad that no one had either because he didn't want Patch to get hurt. That was one of his fears that Patch would get hurt. He knew the howl was kind of like Patch’s way of saying I’ll be back. 

He loved Patch even if he was trying to keep his self from getting so attached. Anything could happen from Patch leaving because he found a mate to someone hurting him. It was crazy to be jealous over Patch finding someone, but he would let Patch go if it came to that. Patch deserved to be happy like he was right now. He wasn't going out saying that Theo was the one, his forever that would be over kill, probably. He was only sixteen years old and Theo was going to be eighteen in April according to the transfer papers he'd seen. He could see his self with Theo though he'd even dreamed that. It was a long shot, but if things could work out that way then it would be awesome. 

"I'm starting to think that you might have some mutt in you too," Liam laughed falling backwards running his hands over Patch's coat. Patch was loveable and he enjoyed his company. He could easily take his mind off of all the other problems that were going on around him. "You want food or to run around and get some this energy out first?" Liam asked when Patch stopped licking his face. 

Patch ran a little ways from Liam and sat down bowing his head. It was his signal that he wanted to play. He’d seen dogs on TV do it so he figured he might as well try too. Liam stood up before going over to Patch thinking he was going to get to touch him. However, Patch took off again and their game of catch the wolf had started. The last three nights they had gotten into this routine. Liam launched his self in the air landing in front of Patch. Patch let out playful yip that was close to a bark, but not quit one before going between Liam's spread legs. 

"Hey," Liam called out falling on his butt before he got up chasing Patch again. 

It went on until Patch got back to where they had started lying down. He rolled over on his back and sides a few times waiting on Liam. Liam got to where his friend was at sitting down. He rubbed Patch's bell and the rest of him for a few minutes. He rubbed his nose against Patch head kissing his face. He laughed when Patch got him right in the mouth not caring Patch's tongue almost slipped in his mouth from the laugh. Patch was the most excited that he had been in as long as he had known him. Patch’s tongue was hanging out panting with his tail wagging like crazy. There was defiantly mutt in Patch somewhere down his blood line. It was probably backwards, but he didn't know. He wished that Deaton was around so he could ask him, but the man was still gone on his quest. 

~LT TL~

"Go ahead and eat, buddy. It's better than burger I promise you," Liam said ruffling Patch's fur on his head kissing the top of it. He sat back against a tree watching as Patch ate a little hesitant at first, but then he chewed down. "I had an awesome day buddy," Liam started closing his eyes as he told Patch all about the shower he'd had with Theo. 

Liam didn't leave much out even telling Patch that Theo didn't like burgers right now either. He gave him details and what he'd felt having Theo's mouth wrapped around his cock. He told Patch just what he wanted to do to the rest of Theo Raeken's body as well. He also told him about wanting to feel more than Theo's finger in his ass. He probably over shared, but it wasn't like he could tell anyone else besides Mason this. He needed to get this out now before he burst and Mason was having family night. That meant no phones on until he went to bed kind of time. He had those times too; this morning had been one of them. He hadn’t cared though because it was how his family stayed close. He wished he could tell them he was a werewolf, but right now it was safer if they didn’t know. 

Patch stopped eating letting out slight whine when Liam went into the graphic details. The wolf walked over to Liam laying his head on Liam's lap nuzzling at his pants. The whole while Liam had been talking Liam had gotten hard and the arousal was strong. He hadn't meant to act on instinct, but he wouldn't mind having his wolf tongue wrapped around Liam's cock either. It was longer and he could incase the head completely if he tried. 

He just doubted that Liam would drop his pants with him this way. He had gotten his libido under control when Liam rubbed him at least after that first night. He still ran off to make sure he didn't shift for couple minutes. However his wolf’s dick stayed in place not coming out when Liam rubbed his belly. When he got home at night he jacked off a couple of times with he images of Liam touching him. 

He didn't have to think about what it might be like tonight though. Liam had jacked him off in the shower at school. He hadn't wanted Liam to walk away when he had though. He'd wanted to give Liam what he really wanted right then. He just didn't think it was a good idea to get fucked at school where anyone could walk in. Point in mind how the doctors had just shown up in the locker room to beat him down. He was going to be glad when the next day was over and he got Liam all to his self. 

"Sorry, boy, maybe if you were human," Liam said rubbing Patch's head when he started nuzzling his snout against his crotch. He knew just what Patch smelled and any other animal could too. He didn't care though because thinking about Theo turned him on. He went back to talking after a moment with a happy sigh. "I just have to figure out how to cook. I agreed to cook for him, but I can't. I um well I almost burnt the house down last time," he confessed this time the sigh was of frustration. 

~LT TL~

Patch raised his head eyes going a little wide looking at Liam. He was waiting for Liam to go on because he really needed details on this to see if it would be safe for Liam to cook. Burning a house down wasn't a good price for sex. He licked Liam's hand when he didn't go on at first. He wasn't even going to have to fake being good on not letting that happen. There was no way he'd let Liam burn his house down just to have sex with him. That would be bad and even he knew that. He wanted Liam to stay with him it was going faster than it should, but he was so drawn to Liam. He didn’t get it or want to understand it, but he defiantly needed more information. 

Liam smiled before telling Patch that he had been fourteen and wanted to make his pancakes for his parents’ anniversary breakfast. He'd had everything out and the eye was heating up the pan. He'd over flowed the grease for the pancakes. When he had added the batter it all over flowed hitting the eye on the stove.

"My mom was coming down the stairs and the flames were starting at that moment. She yelled for my step-dad because I was trying to use water to put the fire out," Liam explained saying he'd been banned from the kitchen for life. "I can't even use the toaster, Patch. She makes Mason, my best human friend do it if he's over," he said because it was so embarrassing. "I don't know how I can cook for Theo. He made me loose my brain function when he was blowing me. I finally had what wanted and now ugh," he grumbled. 

The hottest guy he had seen ever wanted him to cook and he couldn't. He had been so happy that he'd got what he wanted that his mouth ran off on him. He was too embarrassed to tell Theo that he couldn't do it because of that. How was he going to explain it when he hadn't even been able to explain it to Stiles the time he'd come over. His mom had to do it, but at least Stiles hadn't made fun of him. Scott had laughed when he'd found out, he knew his alpha hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but it had. He smiled thinking about Stiles telling Scott to stop and he'd given him a look like saying too far. He groaned because right now he could really use Stiles' advice and he couldn't go to him. It was like the grocery store all over when he’d wanted to tell Stiles about what had gone down in the locker room shower. 

Patch whined putting one of his paws over his eyes. He hadn’t thought he could do it in his wolf form, but he had managed it. He was defiantly going to have to stop Liam from cooking. There was no way he wanted Liam to burn the house down. He was going just have to do the cooking. He had learned when he was ten to survive or go hungry. He had refused to eat when he was in his wolf form until now. He was doing it because of Liam was giving him the food. Even though he'd gotten tired of the burger he would have kept eating if it made Liam happy. This was the best part of his day or night for the last two weeks or so. Although the shower today had defiantly been beyond good. 

He didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling towards Liam. He hadn't used his stolen heart before now, but he could feel it when Liam was around. He felt it the most like this when he got to see Liam being his self. He had decided to choose what he used for future references. He really wanted to stay with Liam and it didn't hurt as much as it had. He didn't feel lonely even if he didn't get to stay with Liam as his self. He got to come here like this and he didn’t feel empty. He didn't feel empty when he was with Liam at school or hanging out either, but this was a different void filler. 

He didn't have to worry about Stiles ruining things, the doctors or having to watch what he said and did. It wasn't complicated one bit and it made him feel better. When he'd killed the failure earlier he'd felt no happiness at all. He'd actually thrown up, which he hadn't done since the first time he'd killed someone. The dog food had actually made his stomach feel better too. He hadn't ate before he'd come here since the smell of the blood had gotten to him bad. Liam was changing everything about him and it was scary as hell. He wasn't going to change how he was starting to feel though. He was just going to have to find a way to do what the doctors wanted so Liam didn't die. 

"Yeah I promise I won't cook for you. I'm not just a fire hazard; I sort of poisoned myself once too. I thought I had the stomach virus, but was food poisoning and had get my stomach pumped," Liam laughed when Patch whined again and then rolled off his lap onto his back with his feet in the air. He couldn't help watch Patch play dead at the idea of what he'd said. 

Liam laid down on the ground wrapping his arm around Patch when he turned on his side. He rested his head on the wolf's shoulder listening to Patch's heart beating. He loved the way Patch tried to communicate with him. It made him laugh at times seeing the different ways he tried. He was glad that he had found Patch. He felt less alone when he got to be with Patch. Granted having Mason and Theo in his life wasn't bad at all. Lydia was great too and Scott was trying to stay out of the deal Stiles had against Theo. He just wished he could have his cake and eat it too. He’d gotten a little relief at the store with Stiles at least. He’d tell Patch about that later when he rested his eyes some. He was sleepy and wasn’t going to last much longer. 

"I love you, Patch. I'm glad that I have you to talk to and you make me feel better. Just be careful when you're out on your own. I don't want anyone to hurt you and there are people that would," Liam said closing his eyes. 

It might not be a great idea to do this, but if something happened Patch could wake him up. He had a feeling that his wolf wasn't going let anyone hurt him. It was the same way he felt towards the beautiful animal beside him. He drifted off thinking about the next day burrowing his head in Patch's fur. He didn't know what had come over him to just take a snooze here, but he was exhausted. He got to sleep against Theo at school so he'd give sleeping against Patch a try. He didn't want to sleep alone tonight in his bed. 

Patch hadn't expected Liam to snuggle up against him. He felt how strong Liam's hold was on him. He couldn't wait to feel them when it was actually him, but he wasn't going to risk shifting back now. He had gotten to hold Liam plenty lately, but Liam hadn't held onto him yet. He wasn't sure if he could sleep and not shift back automatically since he'd never done it before. He stayed awake listening to Liam's heart beating almost in time with his own. He didn't know what he was going to do about what was going on. 

He knew he was going to try and keep Liam out of the middle of it. Liam was innocent and he couldn't see anything but good in him. He didn't know how to be a good person, but he was hoping if he kept watching Liam he might could figure it out. He had found out tonight that he couldn't kill without getting sick now. That was defiantly a change in how things had been going for him. The only problem he was going to have was keeping Liam safe from the Dread Doctors. He didn't need them finding out what he was doing here as Patch. 

They couldn't track him in his wolf form thankfully, so he was safe at the moment. It was when he was with Liam as his self that he worried about. There had to be away to stop them from killing Liam then, but he was going have figure it out. Liam wasn't going to die, he wanted a pack. He wanted a place he felt like he belonged something he hadn't felt since his eighth birthday. If that meant sucking up and actually ending up in Scott's pack for real he'd do it. If it meant getting Liam to do his own pack with Hayden and Mason he might could. 

Right now he was going to relax and enjoy Liam's strong arms around him. Liam wanted to feel safe tonight and he could give him that. He had no where to be since he'd dealt with his problem. The doctors hadn't said anything when he'd checked in after he'd showered and changed. If he messed around before he did their bidding they got upset. If he took care of it and then went on his way they didn't care. Although, now that he was spending time with Liam they were caring a lot more. It was ironic since they’d told him to get close to Scott’s beta in the first place. It was going to be thrown in their face in the end. 

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Hope that you all enjoyed that. Thanks for the reviews and Kudos so far. Been storming here so haven’t been able to get on desk top to do the major editing. I will try to get more one chapter up sooner like I did this week. I hand wrote the first 14 chapters I had to type them up back when was first doing this and didn’t add on or fix back then. Doing that now before I post each one which makes them two chapters at times when was one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has a talk about Liam and Theo. Stiles is still convinced that Theo's evil, but no one wants to listen. Instead they decide it's better to warn Theo about Liam's cooking issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

"Liam has gone to the dark side," Stiles said going up to Scott sitting down across from his best friend. 

He needed to get Scott more serious about Liam and Theo being as close as they were. Scott kept telling him to back off. He just couldn't do it though because Liam meant too much to him as a friend and brother to let it happen. He knew that something was off with Theo and Liam was going to be the one that got hurt. He'd tried getting them in trouble, but Mason had just stepped in saying Liam was sick. Of course the coach being nice didn't do anything but tell Liam to go to the nurse if it got worse. 

He had been nice to Liam at the store the day before not wanting to start something in public. He wasn't stupid, Liam would get pissed and explaining that wouldn't have been fun. It started out being nice, but then it had been like before Theo had come to town. He missed hanging out with Liam just playing video games and stuff. They hung out a lot when Scott was busy with other things. He had also ended up finding Liam that full moon that he'd been running naked under the full moon. Scott had tried, but he had known where Liam was going from what they talked about.

He could tell that Liam had been happy the day before. It had been more than happy, Liam had been almost bouncing off the walls. He knew why now after what he'd heard, which he was about to tell Scott. He should have known that Liam wouldn't tell him about it what he'd been doing with Theo. They talked about it before and he had given Liam a box of condoms even if he was a werewolf. He knew that Liam couldn't tell his partners that he was a werewolf and didn't need a condom. 

"What?" Liam killed someone?" Scott asked worried. 

The last time Stiles had said those words it had been in reference to something about death and murder. The last thing he needed right now was Liam doing something drastic like that. He was sure it couldn't have come to that over Theo. Stiles didn't seem panicked over it though so he needed more information before he panicked too. He would have known if Liam killed someone he thought. They were supposed to be bonded in some way, but Stiles and Liam seemed closer than he was with Liam. 

"What?" Stiles asked confused before he kept going. He didn't know why in the world Scott went right to thinking murder. He was really going to have to talk to Scott about his thoughts. True he usually meant death with saying the dark side, but only in reference to Star Wars. He hadn’t watched that this month yet. He still needed to get Scott to see the movies. "No, he had sex with Theo in the locker room, well half sex," he amended. 

"Oh. Um, I don't think that means he has gone to the dark side. Theo hasn't done anything to show he is a bad guy," Scott said hoping that Stiles would lay off the subject. 

~LT TL~

 

He knew why Stiles was doing it, but he didn't want a fight happening since he knew Liam did like Theo. From all that he had seen lately if anything Theo was good for Liam. He could feel Liam's distress at times and didn't know what was wrong. Lately when Theo was around Liam seemed a lot happier. Even with the pack around and Mason who was practically Liam's brother the same as Stiles was Liam had felt off. 

He knew that Stiles and Liam were closer than he was with Liam. He was actually happy that Liam had someone, even if it wasn't him that Liam was talking to. He wished that Stiles would stop and go back to the way things had been. He didn't want anyone to drive a wedge between the two of them. It was slowly being hammered in though, breaking up the friendship and then some that Liam had with Stiles. Stiles had helped Liam a lot that full moon he couldn't be there because Kate tried turning him into a berserker. He was pretty sure that was when Stiles and Liam had bonded plus during the summer.

Liam had saved his life that night and he was grateful for that. Liam came through when he needed him the most. He was going to try and stay neutral at least for Liam since he was dead set on being with Theo. He also knew what it was like to be with someone and be told he shouldn't. He had that two times now, but he'd always followed his heart in the end. It had also been what his mom told him to do that had meant the most. Her opinion he respected the most even when at times he wasn't sure, he tried going with what she said. That wasn't to say he hadn't done his own thing before either. 

"How do you even know he had half sex in the locker room?" He asked.

He knew what half sex was thanks to knowing the reference that Stiles sometimes used. The things that he said sometimes amazed him because it could only be Stiles that would come up with them. Half sex was oral sex that went farther into some body part penetrating the other person. There were a range of things that it included and the fact he knew this scared him at times. He was asking because he didn't know how Stiles knew what Liam had done. He doubted that Liam had mentioned it to him. He wished that Liam would talk to someone if he needed it in the pack. However, he wasn’t going to make Liam tell them if he only wanted to talk to Theo. 

"I was ease dropping and heard Mason and Liam talking," Stiles informed Scott, "Although if we wait Liam might kill Theo tonight. He'll either do it with fire or food poisoning," he couldn't help the smile on his face. He thought there might be a little left over at times of his former evil side. He wasn't sure, but the fact this brought joy to him made him wonder. He decided not to dwell on that part though. 

Scott looked slightly alarmed at Stiles since he had no idea what his best friend was talking about. "What in the world? Why would Liam kill Theo in either of those ways?" he asked. 

He really wished that Deaton would get back from his trip. He needed him to check Stiles for any signs that the evil spirit might have left something behind. It was probably the protectiveness coming out in Stiles, he was hoping it was. The last thing that he needed was the other side of Stiles to come back. They had lost too much the first time that his best friend got possessed. He didn't want to have to relive that kind of hell. 

"Liam can't cook," Stiles said simply. 

~LT TL~

 

He had known that Liam couldn’t cook worth a hoot. He never put him down for it though. He had just helped him and told Scott not to tease him about it when he’d found out. He knew it had gotten to Liam that they knew he couldn’t cook. He didn’t want Liam to feel like he couldn’t come to him about something by teasing him over it. Then again he was screwing that up now over Theo. He just needed to protect Liam because his scenes were screaming that Theo was the bad guy. He’d tried following Theo three times now, but he kept losing him. 

He went on telling Scott that Liam would either poison Theo with his cooking or burn the house down before Theo could eat it. Both of those ways Theo would be gone and Liam would have done it. He didn't think Liam would end up with blue eyes though because Theo wasn't innocent. Then again Liam might feel guilty since he was with him Stiles complained. He didn't want Liam to kill Theo all the way so he would change eye colors. He just wanted Theo gone out of their lives. He wished he knew where Ethan was at so he could call him and check on the story Theo had told them. He knew it was Ethan and Aiden Theo was talking about taking their alpha down. 

He could maybe convince Scott to give him Ethan's number. He could also hope that maybe Lydia had it since she used to have Aiden's. He knew that he shouldn't bring Aiden up to Lydia though. He wasn't stupid and they did talk a lot about things. He knew that she was still hurting and was trying to move on from Aiden. In the end Aiden had turned out to be the good guy. He had been there for Lydia the days after Aiden had died. He had sat with her letting her cry knowing that she'd been in pain. 

It hadn't just been Allison she'd been crying over, which anyone who knew her like he did knew that. Even if things had been rough it was clear that Lydia had loved Aiden. From what Derek had told them about Aiden's last words the younger twin had loved Lydia too. Which was why he wasn't trying to convince her Theo was bad. He knew that without a doubt Lydia would glare at him if he dared mentioning it to her. He had tried looking out for her like he was doing now for Liam. She hadn't listened and if things hadn't gone like they had they might have had a chance. Lydia and Aiden that was, but he knew that he couldn't change the past or bring Aiden back. He’d wished he could have for so long afterwards feeling like it was partly his fault. Aiden had been trying to help get him back to being his self. 

"Stiles, you have a strange joy in that thought," Scott sighed looking up seeing Lydia, Malia and Kira coming over. "Just leave it alone, if Liam likes him like he seems to then let it be. I do think someone should warn Theo though," he added because he didn't want Liam burning the house down or poisoning anyone. 

He was responsible for Liam since he was his beta, but also like little brother. Stiles might be closer to Liam now, but Stiles wasn't going to warn Theo. He thought it was funny and a way for Theo to be gone. It wouldn't have caused majored harm since he was a werewolf. It might piss Theo off though, but he seemed so chill about everything. Liam was the opposite which was why he thought they fit together. Liam needed someone to calm him down at times. The last thing he needed was Liam to explode on them. 

~LT TL~

 

"Warn Theo about what?" Kira asked sitting beside Scott putting her arm around him.

"That Liam is going to kill him in one of two ways," Stiles said before telling them what he had told Scott already. He hadn't planned on telling the others, but Scott had mentioned it so he just told it. He might as well try and get the pack on his side of keeping Theo and Liam apart. 

"I think it's sweet that Liam likes him. They are adorable together," Lydia said glaring at Stiles when he kept smiling. "Liam has been pining after him since the start of school. It might be why he went with you the other night too," she said.

She wasn't blind in knowing that Liam had at first been on Stiles' side of things. However, now that Liam and Theo were friends, possibly more, Liam wasn't going to side with Stiles. She had gotten after him good the day before. She couldn't believe he had sicked the coach on them and was glad Mason had covered. She had promised Stiles she would get him good the next time he wanted alone time with Malia. Malia told her that Stiles was planning on having Liam over Saturday. She just hoped that Stiles didn't turn Saturday into an all out Theo is the bad guy lecture for Liam. She was thinking about showing up or texting Liam to making sure that Stiles wasn't bugging him if they did get together. She was thinking that one might cancel though with the way things were going. 

"No one is on my side are they?" Stiles asked getting no's all around the table. "I don't trust him and I don't want him near Liam," he grumbled but stopped talking about it when it was clear his friends weren't going to listen anymore.

The only down side to this was that Liam had already gotten close to Theo. They were practically fucking in the shower and probably would have if not for what Liam had said was the food rule. Liam was clearly not going to listen to him and no one wanted to believe him that Theo was bad. He was still going to prove it though if it took him doing all the work his self. He had run a simple back ground check. His dad had refused to do a full out FBI level one so he'd been stuck with just one from Beacon Hills. The papers were a key though he just couldn't figure it out. 

Theo had sounded so sincere in the woods about wanting him to be friends again with him. The probably was he couldn't remember anything besides Theo was different than he was in the fourth grade. He hadn't remembered Theo at all until that night at the school though. It was like he'd disappeared from his mind altogether until he'd been in front of him. That was the part he couldn't understand. He could remember everything from that year of school before the night before senior year. He hadn't had one memory of Theo in his mind, but now he had a few here and there. It was like he'd been erased and then put back into his mind, creepy. 

~LT TL~

 

"Scott's right though if Liam's cooking could kill or maim. So one of us is going to have to either help or just tell Theo to bring a fire extinguisher and a stomach pump," Kira said looking around at her friends.

She agreed with Lydia that it was a relief Liam and Theo weren't dancing around their selves now. Lydia, Malia and her had agreed to push them in a room if they didn't give in soon. They could all see the sexual tension between them. There was also the touching they had done and the day before with Liam lying on Theo in the locker room. It hadn't been the first time either according to Malia who'd over heard Mason talking to Liam. Malia was trying to keep Stiles from going over board, which meant staying with him. She listened in since Stiles couldn’t, but hadn’t been telling him everything she heard. 

The only problem with Theo getting closer to Liam was Stiles' need to prove he was evil. Mason and Hayden had stepped in once or twice she knew before something went down. She didn't get why it had to be Theo was the bad guy with Stiles. They had been down this road once before months back when she'd first moved here. She didn't want to see it end in tragedy again for the pack losing members. This time it wasn't going to be death, but being pushed too far until they came to blows. 

"What?" she asked when they all looked at her, "Crap," she groaned not wanting to be the one, but someone had to. "Where can I get a stomach pump?" She asked. 

She didn’t know if one came attached to something or if there was a portable one. Scott would know since his mom was a nurse. It was probably a little drastic, but if it meant keeping Theo from eating bad cooking it might be wise. She wasn't sure how to even start a conversation like this. She could already hear her self having the conversation and she wanted to laugh in her own face. 

"Just take a fire extinguisher. I think that werewolves are safe from food poisoning unless we eat wolfsbane, mistletoe or mountain ash," Scott said. 

There was also the spicy food that could tear their stomach up. That was more of an upset kind of one though. He was sure that if they ate one too many it might tear the lining of their stomach for a while. He'd watched Ethan once eat a bowl of them and he seemed okay for about five seconds. Danny and Aiden had both gotten after him for it. He shook his mind from those thoughts not wanting to remember it right now. It still hurt that he couldn't save his pack mates or Ethan from losing his brother. He still blamed his self at times for Allison and Aiden's deaths. 

Their blood was on his hands even if his eyes didn't seem like they would be blue if not red. After they had gotten Derek back to being his self and not a teenager he'd taken a weekend. That weekend he'd stayed home with his mom who'd been off and he'd finally dealt with the lose of his friends. In the end that was what Aiden had been too. A friend, a pack mate, even though he had only been official for a short time. Isaac had left too and he hadn't even heard from him yet besides a few emails here and there. Derek was doing his own thing now too which made it feel like he’d lost his big brother. Now Deaton was off doing research which really made him feel alone at times.

Kira nodded before she got up to go find Theo. She was going have to make sure she didn't accidently volunteer for anything again. This was going to be strange conversation and hoped that no one asked her what she was doing. She wondered if people thought she was strange that didn't know her. They probably thought the pack was strange for the things they did at times. She knew that she had thought of her self that way before she understood somewhat about her abilities. 

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became too big once again in edit so broke it up into another chapter with Liam and Theo once Kira has her chat with Theo. 
> 
> It’s been storming like crazy so haven’t been able to get on here to edit or post. They come up too quick to risk the computer. 
> 
> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo confronts Liam about his ability or lack of ability rather to cook after he's given something from Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Liam was flipping through a recipe book he had found at the library. He was so involved in trying to find something simple, but great that he missed Theo coming in the classroom that he was in. He jumped when metal hit against the desk looking up at the cause of the sound. He was met by a fire extinguisher and Theo grinning at him. He couldn't help but give a slight smile at the grin that Theo had. He loved his smile and couldn't get enough of it. He'd been looking at it earlier in the day when they'd just been talking between classes. The smile faded when he realized maybe the reason that Theo had the extinguisher. He'd been busted and he knew that there was only one person that could have told. 

"Mason told you?" Liam asked with a groan. 

He had hoped to get by without telling Theo that he couldn't cook. His plan if he couldn't pull the cooking off was to order take out and put it in his own dishes. He'd seen it done on a show before and it had passed as the woman's cooking. He wasn't sure if Theo's idea was to come over and watch while he cooked. That had been the only down fall to his plan. He had asked Mason for some ideas after he'd told him all about the shower. Mason told him to suck it up and just tell Theo. It could result in Theo maybe helping him in the kitchen if Theo could cook. That hadn't been a bad idea and the food fight that was playing in his head with them ending up having sex on the kitchen floor wasn't bad either. 

"No, your pack took a vote or something. Kira lost and was standing outside the weight room with this," Theo said thinking that Liam looked cute realizing his secret was out. "She showed me how to use it and said I would need a stomach pump if I wasn't a werewolf," Theo explained trying not to laugh not wanting to hurt Liam's feelings. "Why didn't you just tell me you can't cook without possible death?" he lost the battle with the smile but stopped his self from laughing. 

He had laughed when Kira had told him to bring the stuff. He thought it was some kind of joke at first. Seeing Liam's face proved it wasn't a joke. It could have been another one of Stiles' tricks even if he knew for a fact that Liam couldn't cook. He wasn't crazy in forgetting what he'd learned as Patch the night before. He just didn't know how in the world Stiles or the pack found out that they were going to be cooking. He was talking to them sure, but he wasn’t giving them anything with his private life. 

He was starting to think that someone was spying on him. If they were doing that then he was going to have to be more careful in what he did and said. He couldn't risk anyone finding out his secret until he was ready for it to happen. He never wanted Liam to know his secrets though. He liked Liam a lot, which was why he had been planning on mentioning the cooking thing. He hadn't been able to come up with a way to bring it up though. He had ran a few things in his head about bringing it up. All of them had ended up on the no list though then classes had happened. He’d had more fun texting then bringing up food issues. 

Liam sighed closing the book before putting his head down on the desk. "Because you said I could fuck you. You already made me loose my brain once, your mouth sucked it out through my dick," he mumbled into his arm, but Theo made it out with his werewolf hearing. 

~LT TL~

 

Liam felt completely embarrassed as it was, but having the pack know too was worse. He wasn't sure why they had gifted Theo with the extinguisher unless they wanted him not to hurt Theo. That was defiantly a chance to the usual song of Theo's bad from Stiles and not caring if he hurt him. Kira had given it to Theo though so it meant that Scott had told Stiles to back off again, which was good. He knew it wasn't going to last and he was thinking about Saturday. 

Mason told him that Stiles would try getting him to stop seeing Theo then. If he thought it was going to be that then he wasn't about to go. Theo had become important to him and he wasn't just talking about what they had done the day before. That had been wonderful and awesome, but he felt a connection forming with Theo. In some ways he was nervous because he didn't feel like it should be this fast. 

He'd talked to his mom that morning about it and she told him it happened at times. It happened between his parents when his mom met his step-dad. She just knew she was going to be with him for the rest of her life. He didn't know if it was that powerful with Theo, but he felt like he could trust Theo. He was going to start telling him more stuff starting that evening. He wanted to know about Theo too, what he liked or didn't. He was going to start with music maybe and go to movies. See what Theo had or hadn't watched over the years and maybe they could watch a movie after cooking. 

He had spent almost all night in the woods with Patch sleeping, dreaming of Theo. He had dreamed that they had gone farther than what they had in the shower. Theo and he had gone to his house and they'd had sex. Theo had been riding his cock while they'd faced each other. Another dream had him fucking Theo with Theo bent over his truck, but that wasn't even his favorite. They'd been in the preserve under the full moon having sex and he'd woken his self up cumming. 

He'd cried out in pleasure jerking his cock until he couldn't get any more from the engorged member after three more orgasms. He'd painted his self along with his head board and bed. He had fingered his self too while he'd been jacking off thinking of Theo's finger that had been inside of him. He almost let a moan slip out remembering that now since he had Theo in front of him. He'd wanted Theo there in his room maybe even letting Theo fuck him. He was so damn horny that his cock was starting to ache now. He was probably going to have to go to the bathroom soon to jack off. 

~LT TL~

 

"How about we compromise then? I cook at your house, but I'm going to teach you how to," Theo asked causing Liam to look up again. Theo took the book off of the desk flipping to the middle of it. "When you make this without burning it or the house down you can have my ass," he said handing the book back over to Liam.

"I'll never get to fuck you. That's not fair changing the rules," Liam growled out shutting the book after putting a piece paper in it so not to lose the page. He thought about throwing it, but it was a library book he'd have to take back. Mason would have his ass and not any pleasant way if he did any harm to the book. It was also his ticket to having sex with Theo with his cock sliding into the tight channel. This time he did moan thinking about how tight Theo had to be. 

"I can't fuck you either and it gives us more time to hang out. I'd like to get to know you besides using a bed," Theo said leaning down kissing Liam. They had mostly been focusing on school and light things. He really wanted to know Liam and start working harder on getting Liam to follow him. Although right now he was thinking he'd follow Liam anywhere he asked him to go. 

Liam kissed him back with a moan. He was really starting to enjoy kissing Theo and this was their first one since the shower. "Fine, but we're making out at least," he gave in to the deal, but he was going add his own part to it. 

He couldn’t keep his hands completely to his self until he learned how to cook what was in the book. It had been hard enough not tackling Theo when he'd seen him this morning. He'd wanted to accept Theo's offer of a ride to school, but Mason had shown up right when he was about to say yes, with Hayden. He'd promised Theo the next time he could drive him to school no matter what. Theo had sent him a text kissing emoji though. That had to count for something and he'd sent a few of them back including an egg plant one. 

"That's okay with me, starts today after school," Theo said before pulling Liam up out of his chair. "I might give you a freebie since you look so cute right now." He whispered against Liam's ear sliding his hand under Liam's shirt. "It might be a while before you get what we want," he was really going kick his own ass for this stupid food rule. 

It was way too complicated to have to wait that long. They had almost had full blown sex the day before in the shower and now he was making them both wait. He'd told his self this morning he was going to give in and not wait. Now he was once again saying Liam had to cook. He had wanted Liam to say yes when he'd offered him a ride to school. He'd planned on picking him up a little early and making out for a little in the truck. He'd wanted to feel Liam's hands and mouth on him like the day before. 

It had been almost four when he'd gotten back to his house after Liam woke up in the woods with him. They had slept there until then because at some point he'd fallen asleep as Patch. He had thanked his lucky stars he hadn't shifted back though. That really would have been hard to explain to Liam. He had gotten his self off in the shower and never went back to sleep. He'd gone for a run since he'd been wired and ended up showering again since he had been hot and sweaty. 

"You're too cocky for your own good," Liam grinned before jerking Theo's belt open. "I'm getting more than a taste. You're going cum and I'm going make you swallow it, all of it," Liam easily got Theo's pants undone as he was talking. He pushed them down far enough to free Theo's hardened member. 

He had wanted another look at Theo's cock to see it in better light. The locker room had been okay, but the shower area didn't have enough light. He wasn't disappointed that was for sure because it was just as he remembered. He dropped down to his knees not thinking about locking the door. He wanted Theo in his mouth now after the dreams he'd had of doing just this once he got home. He had thought about telling Mason he couldn't that he'd made plans with Theo. He just didn't want to blow Mason and Hayden off like a jerk for a guy. It wouldn't have been right and that wasn't his style. Mason and Hayden had both told him for Theo they'd blown their parents and sister off for a taste of him though. 

~LT TL~

Theo bit down on his bottom lip to stop the moan that he wanted to let out. He watched Liam take him down to the base. Liam sucked once then he came back up to the top and he wasn't stopping but to suck twice before taking all he could down his throat again. Theo went to put his hand at the back of Liam's head, but it was slapped away. Liam grinned around his cock and it was almost too much. The look on Liam's face was turning him on even more knowing he was enjoying this as much as he was. He hadn't planned on this, but he wasn't going to turn Liam down either. 

Liam moved his tongue around the cock head before he pulled back for a second. He put some of the pre-cum on his finger before sliding it back. He had been granted this and he might be able to actually fuck Theo yet with his dick, but he said nothing about a finger or two. Liam took Theo back down sucking like he would try to get the last bit of drink from an already empty cup out. 

Theo almost shouted when Liam hollowed his cheeks out sucking at the same time Liam's finger pressed into his hole. It had already been worrying at the rim moving over it, but Liam sucking like he was caused him to relax. Liam moved it around with a twist or two letting Theo adjust before pushing all the way in before he stopped. Liam moved his mouth back to the cock head swirling his tongue around it. He was catching all the pre-cum swallowing it down enjoying the taste. Theo tasted better today than he had in the shower the day before from his hand. 

Liam started moving his finger in and out slowly until he thought Theo could take another. He was doing more than Theo had done to him the day before. However, he'd wanted to know just how tight Theo's ass was. He took his time at first wanting to drag it out. However, when he found Theo's prostate he became relentless. He sucked and licked at his cock while stroking the nerves in his ass. It was the fifth pull and press that was Theo's undoing. Liam pulled his fingers free wrapping them around the base of Theo's cock when he had a mouth full of cum.

Liam stood up covering Theo's mouth with his own as he let the cum slide into Theo's mouth as they kissed. He pulled free going back to Theo's cock taking his hand away his mouth was once again flooded. He wanted to swallow a little bit of it so he did this with this batch. After the first swallow Liam gave the rest to Theo making him take his own cum like he had done the day before. It was making Liam harder than he already was watching Theo swallow it down when he pulled from the kiss. He ran his tongue over Theo's throat as he swallowed again. 

~LT TL~

 

Liam smiled looking Theo over, "Damn you look hot and criminal right now. You swallowed your self down. If we didn't have this stupid deal I'd fuck you over the teacher's desk right now for being so damn good," Liam said licking his lips not shying away from what he wanted. He hadn't done it the day before after he'd given in. He wasn't going to go back to pussy footing around with Theo either. 

He was seriously considering bending Theo over the desk and making him take his tongue. He might even like to press up against his opening with the head of his cock and see how much his pre-cum he could leak in before sucking it back out. He wasn't done with his taste yet and he was hard as a rock so he wanted off too. He hated the stupid deal, but it had been Theo's idea so he'd try and wait. It wasn't a bad deal at all and he did want to know more about Theo. They talked some since they had started getting closer. However, they hadn't hit anything major and he didn't want to say anything that would upset Theo. 

Liam took hold of Theo's hand sliding it into his jeans using his own hand to guide Theo's over his leaking cock. "I'm going to have your ass by this weekend. So make sure you got no plans, going to open you up nice and slow," Liam said quickening the pace of their hands until he was cumming.

Theo growled capturing Liam's mouth with his own and Liam all but howled into Theo's mouth as Theo's hand moved over his in a quick switch. Liam felt his eyes shift bucking into Theo's hand feeling like he was going to cum again and he wasn't even done with the first orgasm. Liam closed his eyes as he erupted in a second wave of bliss he didn't think was possible. He gasped as Theo kept pumping his hand slicking his cock until there was no resistance as he jacked him off. 

Theo made sure he didn't cause Liam any pain at the pleasure he was causing. He couldn’t take pain away since he wasn't sure how it worked, but he wasn't going to let him feel any. He held onto Liam kissing his neck as Liam shouted his name begging him not to stop. Liam's mouth moved against Theo's neck to keep from yelling or howling any louder. The most he had gotten was two from jacking his self off even after becoming a werewolf. Yet his legs went to jell-o when Theo used the tip of his finger to slide along the slit of his sensitive cock. He felt tears in his eyes, but it wasn't an ounce of pain in him. It was pure bliss and he wanted more, but knew that if Theo kept going he would feel pain. 

Theo backed off after Liam found his mouth again letting a howl that was close to a roar out as he found his third release in a matter of minutes. Theo held onto Liam as he came down. He had wanted to make Liam feel good and gave him more than he had planned as a pre cook dinner gift. It was going to be more than the weekend he was thinking before Liam got what he wanted, they wanted. He couldn't help his self when he lifted Liam up sitting him on the teacher's desk. He got Liam to lay back and he peeled his jeans down along with his boxers. Liam's boxer-briefs were coated in cum and his cock was smothered as well. The cum was almost pouring out of his slit down into his boxer-briefs

Liam let out a whine as Theo's mouth covered his cock head. He bucked and jerked using his hand to keep from shouting. Theo held Liam's hips breathing in his scent as he cleaned the cum from Liam. He ran his tongue over Liam's cock head and slit getting the last of what was coming from the slit. He swallowed him down too making sure to get a good taste of Liam. Once he came back up he licked his tongue over the sides of Liam's cock. He cleaned the cock until there wasn't a trace of cum.

~LT TL~

 

He could tell that Liam was going to cum again if he didn't back off. He hadn't thought about doing any of this and it was getting risky to go on. He just didn't want to stop looking up at Liam seeing how good he looked at the moment. They were going to be kicked out of school if anyone walked in that was in charge at the school. He listened to make sure no one was coming before bringing his claws out and cutting Liam's boxer-briefs away. They were soaked with cum and there was no way he could put them back on. It would look like he'd pissed his pants so he was helping Liam out. 

The school was known for being lack on teachers being nosy. He knew from listening to conversations just what the guidance and coach's offices were used for mostly. It sure as hell wasn't for seeing the coach or guidance counselor. Liam was already half undressed and Liam had finger fucked him. It had felt like nothing had before and he'd tried it when he'd been in the shower by his self. Liam had looked wrecked and he'd almost howled in pleasure when he'd done it so he'd tried his self. It hadn't felt right, but when Liam had done it just then it felt like something he wanted a repeat of. He seriously thought the doctors had fucked with his natural feelings towards sex.

"I want to fuck you; I need you so damn bad right now. I've never wanted or needed something so bad in my life," Theo admitted leaning down crashing their mouths together again. 

He didn't stop kissing Liam until they needed air. He still didn't let go of him completely moving to Liam's neck sucking below his ear. He had scooped some of Liam's cum onto his finger from his boxer-briefs after he'd gotten them free of Liam. He moved his finger back against Liam's opening like Liam had done to him. He could feel it clench up at first, but Liam relaxed after a second and he pushed his finger in. 

Liam moaned closing his eyes as his head fell back on the desk's edge. He was glad that Theo had turned him long ways or his head would have fallen over the edge into the air. Theo had his middle finger up in his ass again. He hadn't thought they were going this far, but he had done the same thing minutes earlier. He'd finger fucked Theo until he'd cum in his mouth wanting to repay him from the day before. He really wanted to be anywhere but at school right now since they didn't have much time. He knew they were pushing it bad with what they were doing. Stopping was the best option, but the only words he got out were don't stop. 

Theo let Liam adjust before he pulled back only to start thrusting his finger in and out. He watched as Liam's ass kept swallowing his finger. The sight was making him hard again and he was going to end up cumming from just this. His brain wasn't working on telling him to stop anymore. He wanted to watch Liam cum from just this and then he could wait on going any farther. Liam whimpering and moaning was going straight to his cock as he doubled his efforts. 

Liam bit harder into his fist shoving back onto Theo's finger enjoying every moment of it. Theo let out a growl leaning his head down sucking on Liam's inner thigh. He thought about pushing Liam's legs up and seeing what his ass tasted like right here. He moved his finger back looking at how it was shiny and puckering from the pre-cum he'd used. He wanted Liam and everything inside of him was screaming to do more. He needed Liam to say it though and Liam wasn't looking at him. He couldn't even form words at the moment his self and Liam was making inaudible sounds. He added a second finger though getting Liam to thrust back into his fingers again. He was about to go for Liam's jeans and just yank them off. However, everything came to a crashing stop when the classroom door opened.

~LT TL~

"You two have like thirty seconds to get out of here before the teacher gets here," Hayden said in a rush with her eyes closed. 

Mason was stalling the teacher who was coming here with some questions while she got Theo and Liam to leave the room. They had been keeping an eye out since Theo had gone into the classroom. She had been able to hear that they were starting to get busy. They knew that Liam and Theo had a way of not keeping their hands to their selves. The last thing they wanted was their friends getting in trouble.

"NO!" Liam about shouted feeling his orgasm just seconds away. Theo was connecting with his prostate with each thrust and he needed to get off. He couldn’t sit in class with a hard on knowing what they'd been doing. 

"Fuck," Theo said at the same time. He didn't want to leave Liam hanging, but they couldn't stay here. He was starting to think that Hayden was handy to have around too. "Stall for like a minute," he added before taking hold of Liam's cock and sucking on the head.

"You two are nuts," Hayden grumbled, but she did the only thing she knew to do. She kept her eyes shut and held the door handle. 

She could hear the teacher and Mason outside the door and it was the only one for the room. They were all going down if Theo didn't hurry up and she was glad that she had the extra strength that she did. It was freaky and scary at times, but she was handling it. She needed to say something to her friends about it, but right now they had more pressing matters. Theo and Liam not getting kicked out of school. 

Liam had thought Theo was going to back off, but he'd doubled his efforts instead. It only took a second and he was cumming. He just didn't get to enjoy the after feeling or Theo feeding him his cum. The second that he had finished he was standing with Theo's help who fixed his jeans then his own. He had never thought of doing this at school again and if it wasn't for his friends they would have been busted for sure. He really needed to thank them in a better way than the words thank you.

"I think you're the one that looks criminal now," Theo said before he moved Liam to the desk he had been in. He kissed him again before breaking apart. "I'll see you after school. We have to get some supplies," he grinned walking backwards so he could watch Liam. "At least this is your next class," he laughed hearing Liam's growl that had no heat behind it. 

Theo smiled at Hayden thanking her when she let go of the door. He was defiantly liking Liam's friends more than the rest of Scott's pack, minus Lydia. She was okay and he wasn't sure about Kira though. She had been nice enough to warn him about Liam's cooking, but she'd lost the vote. He wasn't going to think about any of that right now because he was on a Liam high. That probably wasn't a thing, but to him it was. He nodded at Mason before going towards his locker to get his stuff for the next class. He was also going to have to dispose of Liam's boxer-briefs that were in his back pocket. He'd barely remembered to get them when he was leaving the classroom. 

He was going to have to make sure he didn't find his self needing Liam that badly again. It was risky and if not for help they would have been caught again. He really needed to look in the doctors' safe to see if they had done anything to him. Sex had meant nothing before Liam and now it was becoming a full blown need. He wanted that need, but it was also going to get him in trouble, Liam too if he wasn't careful. He knew he had gotten his desire taking care of for a while at least. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse started adding to this chapter and I couldn't stop. Hope the classroom part was enjoyed. I added to it about Liam on the desk and them once again being almost caught. 
> 
> It's storming so been editing these chapters when I can. It's been bad weather here with these storms popping up like crazy which is why it's taking longer to get the editing done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo start cooking up the dish that Theo picked out. They talk and do some more kissing while they wait for the food. Part 1 of the four chapters cooking/making out section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Liam slipped out of class a few minutes early. He knew that Theo was upstairs in his pre-calculus class. He had thought about just going to Theo’s truck, but changed his mind. He was impatient to get home so they could cook. He was going to have to do some negotiating on just what no sex til he could cook meant. He had thought of a few things after he'd gotten his brain back to his head. He wanted a lot more of what they had done in the shower and in the classroom. He hadn't known how he could wait for more when he was craving Theo. He hated the line like a drug, but damn if it didn't fit. 

Liam didn't flinch when the bell rang seeing as he'd finally gotten used to it. He could tune it out so it wouldn't murder his ear drums. He was also too busy thinking about Theo at the moment. He had randomly been texting Theo since earlier, trying to bait him into a response of admitting he was getting to him. It hadn't happened so far, but he was about to see him. He was happy that Theo would be coming out of the classroom soon. He enjoyed the time he spent with Theo whether it was talking or studying, making out or texting each other. He had become attached to Theo and it sucked if he didn't get to talk to Theo. He didn't care what anyone said about what he should or shouldn't do. 

Scott and Lydia had both texted him during class to see if he needed to talk. He'd declined for now, but he gave Lydia more knowing she wouldn't run to tell Stiles. She had promised it was between them. He did tell her that he felt stressed out from what was going on with the others. He just wanted to be happy with Theo, but Lydia said she couldn't promise anything on that front. She'd try, but Liam knew that it was looking more like a loss cause. He trusted Theo to tell him anything that might be wrong. He wasn't going to pry if there was, but Theo didn't seem to have a care in the world. He defiantly didn't have a care and his brain had finally started working during class earlier. Theo could make him lose his mind, but he didn't care he enjoyed losing it that way. 

Liam put his phone up when the door to the classroom opened. He'd been looking at the picture of Theo that he had for his contact for Theo. He waited for the first couple of people to come out. He knew that Theo sat in the back of most of his classes. Liam groaned out loud when Stiles walked out third. He wasn't in the mood to talk about anything to do with the pack. He certainly wasn't in the mood to hear him talk shit about Theo either. He'd forgotten that most of the pack was in the Pre-Calculus class too. It wasn't the others that would say anything about his date so to speak, it was Stiles. 

"Liam, you waiting on me?" Stiles asked putting his arm around Liam, "That's sweet," he smiled not sensing that Liam was a little annoyed since he was human. 

"Actually, I was waiting on someone else," Liam said, but he didn't move back from Stiles. He didn't want Stiles to think he was rejecting him as a friend or brother right now. He might be annoyed, but when Stiles wasn't being annoying over Theo he was his second go to. Besides now he could tell him things like he did Mason. "Not that you don't or wouldn't be nice to see," Liam said trying to make it less awkward at the moment. If today was any other day he wouldn't have a problem with it. 

"Then who are you waiting on?" Stiles asked forgetting about what he had heard earlier. He'd been thinking of other things during class zoning in and out. He'd tried doing some of the Math, but the rest of the time he'd been thinking about the new big bad around them. It was the first time in days that Theo had taken a back seat since he'd seen the message on his phone. Before that he had seen Theo getting messages from someone. After the third one he had stopped caring.

"Me," Theo said from behind Stiles giving Liam a smile. 

He moved around Stiles taking Liam's hand pulling him to him and away from Stiles. He leaned in kissing Liam glad that Liam didn't pull away if he thought he was doing it on purpose. He was only slightly doing it to piss Stiles off; he really did like kissing Liam. He pressed Liam up against the wall kissing him in a way that was probably too hot for school or public even. Liam moaned deepening the kiss with Theo bringing his hand up to the back of Theo's head. He opened his mouth letting Theo's tongue slide in. They really shouldn't be getting this heated in front of others, but he when he was near Theo he had a way of losing his bearings. Theo pulled back from Liam's mouth letting Liam get his breath, which he needed too. 

Theo smiled seeing Stiles glare knowing he couldn't force him to like him or even trust him. He wasn't going to give up after all he did want Stiles in the pack if he could convince the doctors that the others could be saved. Stiles was like a dog with a bone and he knew there was a side to Stiles he liked. He didn’t need that dark Kitsune to bring it out. The doctors had referred to him as Void Stiles a few times. They wanted Scott's powers, but it wasn't going to be easy on that end either. He'd end up hurting Liam if Scott died, but he had no clue what else to do. For now he didn't want to think about it, he was going to put it aside and enjoy the evening with Liam. 

"You're dream of me being burned up or poisoned isn’t going to be coming true. I'm cooking," he laughed when Stiles' mouth fell open then closed only to open again. "Yeah I know what you wanted," he added, “I do have excellent hearing since I am a werewolf. I can hear a lot of things you say and you don’t know how to talk in a low voice.” Theo said because it was true. None of the pack knew how to whisper and people could easily hear them. 

He knew that Stiles wanted him to suffer some kind of pain, which he was trying not to want the same thing to happen with Stiles. He didn't want to kill Stiles because he liked him even if that didn't make sense at all the way things were. He wanted Stiles to get a grip, which he had thought about during class. If he could get him on his side then it would be smooth sailing. Granted he had spent most of it thinking about what it would be like to taste Liam's ass though. It was something else that he had never thought about or even wanted to do before. His mouth had started watering at one point for it. Liam had texted him to tongue fuck him if he wanted, he wouldn't think of that as sex. 

"There is still time," Stiles called out in a grumble crossing his arms. He knew he wasn't going to win the battle that easily. He was determined to win the war however.

Theo had a grin on his face at the moment and he wasn't sure if he was helping or hurting his cause. He could swear that Theo wanted him to keep going, but back off at the same time. He really needed to get a werewolf cheat sheet to facial expressions. Then again half the time Theo didn't even have a facial expression besides a smile when Liam was around. It would be nice if he could trust Theo. Liam did seem a lot happier, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. 

"Stiles please just leave it alone," Liam pleaded, "If you really and truly are my friend and brother just stop. I respect you, but we're going to have to agree to disagree. Theo's good, he's my boyfriend so please leave it alone." he added hoping that Stiles would listen this time. He gave one last look before turning to leave with Theo. He had to get out of here before he snapped knowing it was going to happen if he didn’t leave. 

He didn’t know if they'd ever get along and he wasn't stupid in knowing what Theo had done. He knew Theo had partly kissed him to irritate Stiles. He just didn't want them arguing now he wanted to have fun not be stuck in the middle. He was feeling like when his parents used to fight before his dad left and it sucked. He had hidden in his closet or under his bed trying to drown them out back then. Sometimes he had left and gone to Mason’s when it got bad. Mason had been there when happened once and they’d started screaming and yelling. His mom had come to see what was wrong. Mason said it was how they were doing so they were acting grown up. 

He was so stressed over being stuck in the middle that he hadn't realized he'd said boyfriend. He had thought about Theo being his boyfriend in class. He had wanted to text it to him and ask, but never had gotten up the nerve to do it. He’d defiantly done it in the hallway in front of others, but his mind still hadn’t processed it yet. 

Liam didn't say anything until they got out to the parking lot next to Theo's truck. He went to pull his hand free to go to the passenger side, but Theo stopped him. He should have called Theo on being a jerk. He was conflicted because he liked Theo a lot, but knew he should have told him to back off some too. They could have waited until now to kiss so it wouldn't seem like he was rubbing it in Stiles' face so bad. He hated his self right now for being a part of that too. He didn’t like how Stiles had said there was still time for Theo to get hurt either. He didn’t want them hurt, but they were being alpha males right now. Like he was the prize if the other one or lost and it sucked bad. 

"Don't let it get to you; it's obvious you're like a little brother to him. He's trying to protect you because he doesn't trust me," Theo said sensing the mixed emotions coming from Liam. He probably shouldn’t have kissed him partly out of spite. "I'm sorry about up there," he said telling Liam he should have just waited til now to kiss him.

"I don't regret you kissing me, it's just that part of the reason," Liam said, "I know that Stiles is trying to be helpful and I'm glad I have him. I just really wanting him to like you because I do," he said before letting out a sigh. He let the rest of it out too not want to ruin his mood even more, but he had to say something more. "I also think that we shouldn't have been so grabby. I don't want you to hate me, but I don't want to lose Stiles either." He hoped that Theo would understand and not be offended. 

He looked down not able to look at Theo at the moment not wanting to see anything that might be disappointment in his eyes. He felt disappointed in his self for the way he acted. He didn’t want to see it looking back at him too. He had seen that look in his parents before and he saw it daily in Stiles now. It hurt so much seeing it in someone that he cared about so much. 

"I'm sorry, you're right." Theo said knowing that he had done it mostly out of spite. 

If he wanted the pack to like him he couldn't keep rubbing the fact he won Liam over in Stiles' face. He needed to be nicer and that also meant he'd get back some of what he'd lost by doing what he had. He might have been glad to see Liam, but he could have waited or not tongue fucked his mouth. He had backed Liam into the wall shoving his tongue into his mouth. His hands hadn’t stayed put either. He’d cupped the back of Liam’s head with one not wanting him to hit his head. His other hand had slid under Liam’s shirt making him moan out. 

He really enjoyed kissing Liam, but using his tongue to claim Liam's mouth was better in private. What he’d been doing with his hands was better in private too. He liked doing other things too when he was kissing Liam, which he really couldn't do in front of Stiles. Jacking Liam off, sucking his cock was another form of kissing he loved doing. His hands had been half tame compared to his usual form of things he did while kissing Liam. 

"I promise to try and be good next time. I got carried away in needing to see you after all of those texts you sent. I'd love to have you all to myself because I feel like I got to get approval to be with you. Even though you're the one that decides that in the end." Theo said letting his hand go from Liam's hand to his chin. He tilted it up so that Liam was looking at him since he'd dropped his eyes when he had told him to back off some. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." he was sorry that Liam got hurt. It was the first time in a while that he felt sorry for playing with someone's emotions. 

Liam didn't need to check Theo's chemo-signals to know that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't have done it anyways because he knew Theo. Theo was his and he wasn't as worried about calling him on something now. He hadn't wanted to lose Theo if he said the wrong thing. He didn't know why he worried that Theo would disappear if he did. There was nothing to even suggest that Theo would leave him high and dry. Theo wasn't his biological dad, which he knew was where that worry came from. 

He apologized too telling Theo why he had been worried. If Theo and he were going to be together he couldn't chicken out on the big stuff. He figured if they were having a date by cooking he needed to start talking about that kind of stuff more. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam hugging him. He loved hugging Liam because he fit just right and he could feel that extra warmth flooding into his body. He wasn't cold body temperature wise, but he felt cold at times. Liam made him feel warm and he loved holding onto Liam. He was getting Liam's hug too and it was the first time he'd had one. He'd held onto Liam and Liam had hugged him as Patch, but this was a double hug.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was wrong and I'm sorry, you told me about your dad some that day in the locker room. If you want I can go find Stiles and apologize?" He really didn't want to do that, but for Liam he would. If it would make Liam happy he'd go tell Stiles he was sorry for being an ass. 

"No, I just want to go to the store with you so you can cook," Liam sighed enjoying the feel of Theo's arms around him. He didn't want to move, but he knew that he had to if they were going to cook. "Come on you said you had to pick up stuff to cook and I'm starving," he added that he hadn't eaten lunch since he was betting the food would be great.

"Oh so if you don't like it I'm to blame that you're still hungry?" Theo joked before telling Liam to get in as he unlocked his truck. 

Liam seemed like he was feeling better and he'd checked. The anxiety and sadness was gone right now. He was going to hope he didn't do anything else that upset Liam. He liked him and his stupid need to show that he'd gotten Liam had got him in hot water. He could have easily been put in time out or Liam might not have wanted to go cook today. He was thankful that Liam hadn't pushed him away because he needed Liam. 

He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but Liam was the closest thing to an anchor he'd ever had. He wasn't supposed to have one after what he'd done. However, he kept feeling something pulling at him when Liam was near him. He promised his self that tonight was going to be good. He wanted Liam to have fun with him and maybe this connection that was starting wouldn't fall apart. He could have lost everything just then, but he found it in his self to apologize. He never had done it since he was little. He tried pulling his mind away from that thinking about the present.

He couldn't wait to get to Liam's house because he wanted him all to his self. He wanted to be a little selfish at the moment. Liam was innocent and he didn't want to crush or change that at all. He knew what he was supposed to do, infiltrate the pack, and then kill them all. He just wasn't going to be able to do that to Liam. He'd been thinking of different plans for a week now. He also knew that kidnapping Liam wasn't going to work. Liam wouldn't just go with him after he took the pack out. He was pretty sure that the idea of taking the pack down needed to be erased from his plans. He had a few alternate plans that included just letting the doctors take Scott. It would be the simplest thing to do and he'd have to make sure no one knew. Once again he brought his self back to the now looking over to the passenger side of the truck.

He smiled at Liam because he hadn't missed what Liam had said. Liam had said boyfriend when he'd referred to him in the conversation with Stiles. Liam said they were boyfriends then he was going to go with that. He'd never had a boyfriend or thought about that either. It was up there with not knowing why sex was supposed to be the shit when he'd never felt anything besides relief from emptying out. He hadn't even thought if he was gay or bi or straight for that matter. He had sex with all guys though so he figured he'd been attracted to them. He just hadn't got anything until now. It was wonderful knowing that Liam thought they were boyfriends, which meant they were dating. He'd wondered about that, but he now knew that they were. He wasn't sure if Liam knew he'd said it, but he was happy for now knowing he knew. 

Liam put his seat belt on before looking out the window as they backed out of the parking spot. He looked up after a moment feeling Theo taking his hand. He smiled moving his thumb over the back of Theo’s hand. He liked that their hands fit just right together it was like when they hugged. He couldn’t wait to find out if other parts of them fit just as snuggly together. 

~LT TL~

Once Liam and Theo got to Liam's house his mom and dad had already left for work. He was glad because he wanted Theo all to his self. Even though his parents wanted to meet Theo he still wasn't ready for them to meet yet. If they got through cooking and another week then he was going to get Theo to come over for dinner or breakfast. He couldn't hide Theo forever since his mom was still chomping at the bit to meet Theo. 

He talked about him enough that he hoped that it wasn't a let down when they did meet Theo. He had a bad time keeping things to his self at times so it was a miracle they didn't know about Patch yet. Mason was still in the dark too and he hadn't told Theo yet. He thought about telling him though. He should introduce the two important guys in his life to each other. He just wasn't ready to give up alone time with either one of them. It wasn't like he thought Theo would kidnap Patch and do anything to hurt him. Theo had loved on the neighbor's cat the other day when it had gotten out by accident. Theo had just picked the little girl up without a problem and took her home. 

He had tried, but Boots had about attacked him. It was one of those things that had made him fall harder for Theo. He didn't know how in the world anyone could think he was anything but wonderful. The kitten had been shaking all over since it was only about three months old. It had only been out once before and that was when it somehow escaped through the doggie door. It had been a month old then and hadn't freaked out on him as bad as this time. Of course the kitten being unable to tell what he was then had helped. Theo had laid down and waited for her to come to him. 

He'd talked to the little girl in a low voice that had about had him wanting to go to Theo and do anything. Boots had rolled over on her belly and let Theo rub her there purring up a storm. He'd gladly do that too if Theo talked to him and rubbed any part of him like that. Theo had refused to take the money that Annie, his neighbor offered. He had only been helping the little girl back home he'd said. He wouldn't have taken the cash either, but he knew some would have. Annie had been flirting up a storm with Theo too, but he knew that Theo was his. He hadn't gotten jealous or wanted to show off that Theo was his. He didn't need to do that even if he felt like he needed to at times. 

~LT TL~

 

Liam got what they need from the cabinets and set them on the counter. He was hoping that Theo would do the rest, but he was wrong. "You don't get to watch, you're chopping the stuff up that needs chopping," Theo told him giving Liam the cutting board along with the items to chop. "You can do this without detaching limbs right? I don't need Stiles chopping off my vitals if you loose a finger," he smirked teasing Liam knowing the reaction he'd get. 

Liam growled grabbing the knife probably a little to quick, but luckily Theo let go in a hurry. Theo had been teasing him the whole time in the store and even now. He liked it and was having fun; he just had to protest a little. He really hadn't meant to grab the knife as quick though since he wasn't actually upset. It was fun having Theo tease him and there was also the major kissing they had been doing too. Things had done a one-eighty from how he'd felt at the school, which he was glad of. He was glad that the mood hadn't soured from what had been said then. Theo apologizing had helped some and then the constant joking and teasing did more. 

"I'll do it for him if you don't stop teasing me," Liam said taking the knife to the onion chopping it in half without peeling it. He didn't have any plans of actually doing it though. He was smiling as he went for a second cut of the onion being a little over dramatic. He didn't care though since it was fun.

"I thought you liked my dick where it was at? I could make you a mold if you want to use it that badly," Theo couldn't help but keep teasing Liam because it was fun. Liam wasn't actually angry he'd know if he was so he kept doing it. "I got your mouth once, but I need more of it." he looked from Liam's mouth down to his own cock that was covered in his jeans.

Liam sat the knife down before he walked over to Theo kissing him nice and slow before pulling away. He hadn't touched him with anything but his mouth. "That's all you get til after you cook, we cook," Liam smiled going back to his side of the counter peeling the onion then he started chopping it. 

He was pretty sure he'd be breaking the rule plenty of times with them this close together. They had sat in the driveway in Theo's truck for five minutes kissing and grinding together. He was hard as steel right now, Theo too from what they'd done. In the grocery store they'd kissed a few times almost getting too heated twice. He'd forced his self to pull back not needing his mom to get him out of jail. Although, he thought the Sheriff might let him off with a warning since they were friends. 

He did spend enough time at Stiles' house to get to know his dad too. He at times snuck Stilinski something that wasn't so healthy for him and Stiles threatened to put him in time out over it. Stiles had done it once so he knew he'd do it again. Although time out wasn't that bad it usually meant they had to do homework instead of play games. They were tied on who had won the most times at one of their favorites though. He hoped that maybe if he got to have some time with Stiles this weekend they could do that. He just hoped that it didn't turn into them being miserable. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait hope the next few chapters make up for that. Been busy few weeks helping family out with things and just relaxing with cool weather. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. Tried to post this yesterday but soon as I got done with last edit it stormed so without farther a due here are the chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo's cooking lesson turns heated when they start making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Theo shook his head before turning the stove on to boil the water for the pasta. He'd picked something that he didn't think was possible to turn bad. It was a spaghetti like dinner, but it had penne pasta instead of noodles which he liked more. He had already baited Liam a couple of times at the store. He was paying him back for all the text messages that had about driven him crazy. 

He didn't even know a couple of the sex moves that Liam had text him. Trying to sit through Pre-Calculus class had been the worse since Liam kept sending him dirty text messages all class. He had finally turned the phone off because he couldn’t cum sitting behind Scott and next to Malia they would have noticed big time. He had already been getting looks from Stiles when his phone went off. 

He had it so low the teacher wouldn't hear, but Stiles was like a blood hound. Although, Stiles had looked distracted after the second text looking at something else. He'd stopped checking to see if Stiles was noticing after the third one he got. He figured it was something to do with the bodies that kept being taken. Stiles was heavy into the trying to find out who was doing what. If he wasn't trying to stay off of Stiles' radar in what he was doing he'd want to know if he could actually catch him. Stiles would be good at it for sure because he wasn't going to rest until he got what he wanted. He’d make a great cop someday if he wanted to be like his dad. 

Theo stirred the water after he'd added the butter which Liam had gotten for him. It had been nice shopping in the store with Liam. He had let his mind go to it being just the two of them. He wouldn't mind it one bit spending time with Liam forever. He didn't know if he was going to live to see that kind of life. A life where maybe he didn't have to kill to stay alive or hide so many things about his self. 

They were walking in the store holding hands and he'd pushed the buggy one handed. They'd also been holding hands going down the road to and from the store. It had felt right on so many levels to be that close. It was like something had been missing for so long and Liam was the answer. He was glad that Liam’s mood had picked up. He’d felt miserable because Liam had been down for a while. When they had gotten to the store he’d told Liam to stay in the truck for a moment. He’d gone around and opened the door putting him fireman style over his shoulder getting him out of the truck. He’d gotten Liam to squeal out in surprise when he’d done it since he hadn’t expected it. 

He hated he couldn't be a hundred percent honest with Liam. He had thought about telling him about the doctors and how he was their prisoner. There was just the part about the blood on his hands that he didn't know if Liam could look past. Liam might have I.E.D. disorder, but if it came down to it he knew he'd forever regret it if he killed someone. Another reason he had to rethink things before he got in over his head. Then again he was practically there now since he wasn't supposed to be here right now. He was supposed to be in the lab doing something for the doctors. He picked Liam over them yet again and this time he didn't care if they beat him down when he did check in.

~LT TL~

Liam chopped up the onions, peppers both red and green along with the mushrooms and sausage that Theo had picked out. He put them in a pot mixing it all together so they could be put on the stove. He had originally gone for canned mushrooms and frozen peppers in a bag with onions as well. Theo had told him it was fresh or none because he wasn't having anything frozen in the mix. Theo hadn't done it in a mean way he'd actually kissed him telling him he had something fresher in mind. Theo's mouth on his neck and lips had him agreeing to whatever he wanted. He really wanted Theo's mouth back on his body in one way right now. He thought it might be better to go slow right now with them cooking. He didn't want the food to burn up because they got carried away. 

"Who taught you to cook?" Liam asked about to open the sauce. He figured that it was a good time to start asking Theo questions. He should have already asked because Theo knowing how to cook was awesome. He couldn't help but day dream about someday them living on their own doing things like this. It might be stupid and years away, but he wouldn't mind that one bit. He just didn't want to get too far ahead of his self and say it out loud. It might go badly if Theo didn't think about that kind of thing. 

"Sauce goes in last after the foods cooked," Theo explained before Liam could open the sauce. "I had to teach myself because after Tara died it was learn or starve," he left out that his real parents had been killed by the Dread Doctors. 

No one knew and he wasn't going to slip up even if he did like Liam. He was doing it more for Liam's safety because even if the Doctors thought he was their first success they wouldn't hesitate to punish him again. He had gotten that beat down the day before in the locker room. He would take one for seeing Liam because he enjoyed it here, but he wasn't up for another one any time soon. He had his own frequency and they'd find him just as easily as they were the others. He knew most of their secrets since he did live with them for the most part. He could destroy them if he could only figure out how the hell to kill them. He still hadn't figured that one thing out, which was bad. He had thought about how he'd feel if they were gone before, now he was sure he'd be happy. 

They had no conscious at all and he barely had one, but he wanted to change. He was pretty sure that was the difference in them and him at the moment. They didn't care who they hurt, but he didn't want to hurt Liam or the ones that meant the most to Liam. Right now he was having a hard time with that struggle since Stiles was on that list too. He wanted to cause a little pain there maybe a punch or kick. He had the problem of wanting Stiles on his side too and not hurting Liam's feelings again. It was getting way too complicated and his head was trying to hurt. 

~LT TL~

 

"My mom's not great at cooking like me. She doesn't start fires, but burns the food. My step dad is awesome at cooking though," Liam smiled telling Theo he had tried teaching him to cook before. "I finally just sat and watched instead. We'd put music on and have fun just singing and dancing. Sometimes we'd just talk though," They still did it every Sunday when his dad wasn't on shift.

He smiled thinking about the talks that they'd had over the years. It ranged from movies to sports and now it was dating too. His step-dad had told him he knew he might be bi before he'd known it his self. He hadn't even thought about it although it had explained a lot of things. He was glad that he hadn't been cast aside for what he felt. His step-dad had made sure he didn't feel like he couldn't talk about it. The sex talk hadn't been that bad with him as it had been with Stiles. Although Stiles had made his way funnier, but it was a little awkward when Stiles pulled out certain items trying to tell him what they were for. He hadn’t even known where Stiles got some of the things. He really hoped that they weren’t his because he just hadn’t wanted to think about what Stiles did in private or with Malia. 

Theo listened to Liam talk as he leaned beside the stove as he waited for the water to start boiling. He had added the other pot that Liam mixed together putting a lid on it. He smiled enjoying Liam talking telling him stuff about his life. He was trying to think of something he could tell that was close to the truth. He couldn’t say he was raised by psycho path doctors and he was close to being just as psychotic as they were. That would really put a fly in the butter and he didn't want Liam to hate him. It kept coming back to that with him, the look on Liam's face in the parking lot at school. He knew that he hurt Liam's feelings and it kept nagging at him even now. He felt like he still needed to make it up to Liam for being a jerk when he should have just led him away. 

His record was spotless, but his hands were covered in his sister's blood. He didn't pull her heart out of her chest, but he hadn't helped her either. There was also all of the other people/chimeras that he had killed. Their blood stained his soul, but he couldn't change that about his life. Liam made him want to erase it all though and he'd thought about how things could have been different. It had caused him to wake up a few mornings back out of breath as if he was having an asthma attack. It was the first time he'd ever dreamed of Tara being a live since he was ten. It had taken him a few minutes to realize she wasn't there. It sucked too because when he realized she wasn't he'd gone to the only place he could to be close to her. 

He'd ended up at the bridge and sat there staring at the water. He hadn't known what to say and he couldn't ask for forgiveness since she wasn't there. He was an atheist so he didn't believe in anything. Although, he was believing in Liam and the need to be near him. After spending almost two hours at the bridge he’d gone to Liam’s. He’d turned into Patch and laid outside right below Liam’s window. He’d felt miserable and listening to Liam’s heart beating while he slept helped some. He had finally shifted back, but until he’d seen Liam he hadn’t felt any better. He wished at times he had Tara to talk to. He hoped that she was somewhere happy like she had believed in even if he didn’t. 

~LT TL~

While he was thinking about his own problems, still listening to Liam he heard a name. It was his other half's name and that made him smile. He had found his way in yet again to talking to Liam about something. It also brought him out of his bad memories of Tara. 

"Who's Patch?" Theo asked even though he knew who Patch was. It was a safe topic for the moment that couldn't get him in too much trouble. Liam had mentioned him just now and it felt like the perfect opening to bring his other half into the mix. He just hoped that Liam never offered to introduce them. He would have to find a way to dodge that bullet. He couldn't be both of his halves at once. 

"Patch is my wolf," Liam said with a smile coming over his face as he explained all about Patch. He described him right down to how happy he was always to see him. "I told him about you before I even mentioned it to Mason that I liked you. It's easier to talk to someone who can't talk back, but sucks at times too," he added before telling Theo that he wasn't the only one who was tired of burgers.

"Jeez you gave him burgers for a week I defiantly wouldn't want one daily," Theo said. 

He turned around before he could give anything away not sure if he could stop his self from gagging for a second. He really had gotten founded on the burgers and was glad when it changed. The dog food wasn't bad at all and it was cooked. It had also settled his stomach after what he'd done the night before. It was defiantly a plus side to feeling awful to have something that the wolf side of him loved. He wouldn't mind having the dog food any time that Liam was willing to feed it to him. He had also liked the bowls that Liam had gotten him, which he would deny forever. He hadn't missed the fact his name was on them either, which was cute. Something he'd also deny if ever found out. 

"I thought you loved cheeseburgers?" Liam asked because he'd seen Theo with one before when he'd been watching him. "Sorry, Stiles and I were watching you longer than you thought that night," he confessed not wanting the lie between them. 

Theo knew that he had been watching, but he didn't know how long. He probably might have guessed after a while, but he wasn't sure. He was still new to this even if he had spent all summer trying to learn things. He might have had three full moons since Mexico, but it was still a learning process. He didn't know if he'd ever be as good as Scott was or Derek, but he wanted to be. Theo was great at it too and he didn't even seem to have a single ounce of anger in him. 

 

~LT TL~

It was uncanny how relaxed Theo was even when he got annoyed, Theo was still relaxed. Although, there was the Stiles thing, but Theo hadn't gotten annoyed it was more like he was trying to show Stiles who was boss. He had hated the way it had been done, but a part of him had also been turned on. It was more of the kissing part and the way that Theo had done it not the actual reason behind it. 

"Liam I knew after the first thirty seconds that you were watching me," Theo laughed because Stiles and Liam were really bad at being quiet. "I could hear your hearts beating and I also heard Stiles telling you to stop drooling," he looked right at Liam and Liam was looking right back at him. He had purposely stripped his shirt off after he'd heard Liam growl that night. He had wanted to see what Liam had looked like in that moment, but had resisted. He hadn't wanted to blow his own cover yet. 

"Fuck, I told Stiles to shut it," Liam groaned realizing that Theo had known he found him hot before he'd said it in the locker room. 

He had known all along what he thought and he should be pissed, but he found he liked it. Theo had purposely worn the tight clothes around him to bait him probably. It was hot knowing that they had been dancing around each other even longer than he knew. He could have said something sooner too, which sucked. He could have already been doing all of this maybe. He might have also gotten laid already if he had just thought that Theo had heard them. He really wanted to have fucked Theo already or right now. 

"You growled at him and kept watching me. In the woods I heard you too when you told him I smelt good," Theo moved next to Liam moving his hand up pulling Liam's bottom lip out of his mouth before he kissed him. He was going to end up breaking his own rule of Liam cooking before, but he wouldn't care.

The classroom had almost broken him as it was. Having his fingers in Liam's hot channel while he'd been finger fucking him had been his undoing almost. The sounds that Liam made when he was being fucked like that was perfect. He wanted to know if he got louder with an actual cock in his ass. He wouldn't mind finding out and he had said that it was for Liam to fuck him when it came to the cooking deal. He hadn't said a word about what he had to do to fuck Liam. It turned him on more knowing that he could maybe give them both what they wanted if he could have Liam's ass. He might need to let Liam talk him into it so he didn't seem like he was as desperate as he was. 

~LT TL~

 

Liam kissed him back pulling Theo closer to him sliding his hands down into Theo's back pockets so they were flush against each other. He opened his mouth letting Theo slide his tongue into his mouth moaning. He could feel how hard Theo was and he wanted him just as bad as he had earlier. He deepened the kiss letting Theo's tongue battle with his as he slid it into his mouth. Theo's hands were in his back pockets too so he had no where to go either except for into Theo. 

"I want to fuck you now," he breathed out.

Theo let a growl out barely keeping his self from taking Liam up on that offer. He knew why he was waiting, to make it that much better. They were in this much of a hunger for each other then when they did have sex it would be that much better. The kiss got even more heated as he sucked Liam's tongue getting a whine from Liam. He could feel Liam's cock brushing against his again through their clothes. He had become a master of control, but wished he could just make his self give in. He wanted to lift Liam up and take him upstairs to his room. He wanted to strip Liam down, then his self and let Liam fuck him. Hell, he wanted to fuck Liam right here too. He let out another growl going for Liam's shirt yanking it over his head. 

Liam went back to kissing Theo once his shirt was gone and he got rid of Theo's too. His hands weren't in Theo's pockets anymore either. They were roaming over his back just like Theo's was his. He moved them over Theo's body getting moans as he did so. He was giving off his own desperation for Theo's body to be naked against his. He pushed Theo back taking a moment to catch his breath. Theo collided with the counter turning Liam around so he was up against it. Theo found Liam's nipple a second later pulling it into his mouth after kissing his way down Liam's chest. 

Liam whimpered letting his head fall back hitting the upper kitchen cabinets. Theo sucked and pulled worrying his nipple. He switched to the other one after a moment giving it the same treatment. Liam let his eyes shut feeling Theo's hands working on his jeans. He hadn't bothered putting another pair of boxer-briefs on from the ones that Theo had ripped from him. He'd been leaking for a while too and knew he was going have pre-cum all over the inside of his jeans. Theo let out a growl peeling Liam's jeans down since they were tight as could be. He licked his lips looking at Liam's cock. It was gushing pre-cum and he wanted another taste. He smiled telling Liam to hold on one moment. He just couldn’t let the food burn up either so he had to be a little patient. 

~LT TL~

Liam nodded not sure what Theo was going to do, but the sound of a lid gave it away. Theo was stirring the food to make sure it didn't burn. It brought him back to reality knowing that they needed to finish cooking then eat first. He was about to say that but Theo was back and on his knees in front of him. Then Theo's mouth was taking his cock and he couldn't object. He bucked into Theo's mouth and Theo let him. He cried out Theo's name as he thrust into his mouth not being held back. He didn't go too fast, but he was at the edge of human speed. Theo let out a growling sound giving Liam free range to fuck his mouth. 

He could taste Liam's pre-cum coating his tongue and throat as he thrust. He enjoyed the taste wanting to drink Liam down as he came. He took hold of the sides of Liam's jeans yanking them down to his ankles so he wasn't as confined. Liam was white knuckling the counter feeling Theo's mouth tightening around his cock. Each thrust he made Theo sucked on the head with a long hard pull. He was sure that if he opened his eyes that Theo's cheeks would be hollowed out. He felt the cool air when Theo jerked his jeans down. He'd already kicked his shoes off when they came in. It only took a second for Theo to get his legs free of his jeans and he was turned around facing the counter. 

Liam cried out again his cock connecting with the counter drawer, but he felt too much pleasure for it to hurt. Theo's fingers were spreading him apart and he was bent over the counter. His feet were dangling and he couldn't even touch the floor, but with the tip of his toes. Theo's mouth was at his hole in a second and he felt Theo's tongue licking him from the base of his cock all the way back to his hole. He wasn't making coherent sounds at all, but he was trying to tell Theo to fuck him. Theo's voice against his ear telling him to hold on again had him whimpering when he vanished. 

His entire body was on fire with need, but Theo wasn't going to let their food burn it seemed. It took a little longer for Theo to come back this time. He was still hard and moaning when Theo got right up behind him. Theo slid his feet a little closer to the floor, but he was still more on the counter. Theo's mouth was back at his opening in a moment after he got back. Liam moaned feeling the tip hitting against his hole. Theo would lick from the base of his cock to his hole then tongue tap him. He did it until Liam was almost sobbing with need and he pulled back. 

"I want to tap you," Theo said giving Liam the only warning before Liam felt Theo's cock head against his ass. "You're not open enough for my cock to go in." he added making sure that Liam knew they weren't going to do it like this. 

Liam knew exactly what tapping was thanks to Mason who had done it to him. Mason hadn't gotten to fuck him, but he'd tapped him until the head of his cock had almost gone in. He'd been so turned on that he'd cum after the third tap. It had been so damn good that he'd wanted more, but Mason's parents had called them to dinner. The down side of having parents around, but none was now. He nodded after a second figuring he'd give Theo some sign he understood. The second he did he was pulled back and Theo's cock head was crashing against his rim. He shouted in pleasure because it stung for only a second. Theo was right because he was going to need to be a lot more open to take Theo in. 

~LT TL~

Theo held onto Liam's hips holding him tight against his body. He kissed Liam's neck before sucking just below his ear. It got Liam to relax and he felt the tip of his cock push a little farther. However, he backed off not wanting to hurt Liam. He kept tapping against Liam's ass though pulling him flush against his cock only to back off when he felt his rim trying to give way. He felt his orgasm starting, but he'd already turned the food off so he didn't have to worry about stopping. He made sure not to let his fangs come out as he kept moving Liam against him. He wanted a better angle and pulled Liam into a standing position. The tip of his cock almost went in from how slick Liam was, but he was careful. 

He wasn't about to make this their first time fucking with his cock actually penetrating Liam. He'd looked up some sex moves because he didn't want Liam to think he was nuts when it came to this. He also wanted to make sure he didn't do it wrong and actually slide into Liam without more lube. That wasn't what he was going for at all in giving him pleasure. The table was where they ended up and he leaned Liam over it making sure that his cock was pointed down. He didn't want Liam cumming all over the table and he was going to be cumming at any moment. 

Liam gripped the table the best he could letting Theo have the control. He knew what he was doing and he'd never tapped before. Mason had told him to try once, but they'd ended up going out it, which turned into hot making out. Right now Theo was giving it to him and he could swear they were fucking. However, Theo's cock hadn't gotten inside his ass once. He could feel the pre-cum though dripping into his ass with every thrust that Theo made. He let out a strangled moan that turned into Theo's name. He couldn't say anything else because he was cumming with Theo's cock slamming against his rim. He didn't care if it went in, but Theo wasn't letting it happen. 

Theo let out a growl biting down on Liam's neck with his teeth. He couldn't mark him knowing that it meant something he wasn't ready for. Liam wasn't either, but he pulled back thrusting in a quick sharp thrust hitting against Liam's rim again. He stopped this time pulling Liam back from the table. He told him to bend so he was holding to his ankles and he unloaded against Liam's ass. He moaned knowing that it was leaking right into Liam's ass too since his cock head was flush against his hole. He moaned hearing Liam's whimper as he took his cum. When he stopped cumming he moved his cock back, but he didn't leave Liam. 

Liam gasped feeling Theo's finger slide into his hole causing Theo's cum to slide deeper into him. He almost lost his balance, but Theo caught him standing him up with two fingers still deep in his ass. He whimpered clenching around Theo's fingers as he slowly pulled them to the edge only to thrust them back in. He knew that Theo wasn't done with him and knowing that Theo's cum was the lube right now made his cock hard all over. He didn't think he was going to last much longer with his balls starting to get tighter against his cock again. 

 

Theo knew that Liam was close to cumming again and he took full advantage of it. He pulled his fingers almost free before thrusting them all the way back in. He connected with Liam's prostate with each thrust he made. He wasn't sure on which thrust Liam came, but he had him going over after the third or fifth he knew. He moaned watching how much cum came from Liam even after the first orgasm. He jerked Liam through it making sure he aimed Liam's cock at the floor so it would be easier to clean up. He didn't want to have to get it off the ceiling. They would really have a mess if it got up there. 

~LT TL~

It took a few minutes for Liam to come down from his high. Theo held him up knowing that Liam wasn't going to stay up right if he didn't. They were going to have to clean the kitchen up after he put the food in the oven to bake. It would give them a little something to do while they waited the other thirty minutes. It would also keep him distracted from actually fucking Liam right here. Liam had been a lot louder with them not being at school. When he'd cum he'd let out a roar, which was fucking hot. He liked that Liam didn't hold back on his instincts during sex. He couldn't wait until they could do more, but for now he had to wait to get fucked from Liam.

"I don't think I can wait, we need to go upstairs so I can fuck you," Liam said once he caught his breath again. 

"You have to cook first," Theo said nipping at Liam's neck before he helped Liam sit in the kitchen chair. 

It was a lot safer for Liam to sit there at the moment. He was close to caving and they still hadn't gotten the meal over with. He kissed Liam before moving back to the stove where it was safer. He might be able to resist a little more, while he finished getting the food ready after he washed his hands. They were covered in Liam's cum, which he had licked some from before he got to the sink. He could hear Liam's breath coming in gasps still as their heart rates slowed down. 

Even if he could smell how much Liam wanted him he could control his self from going all the way at the moment. If he couldn’t he would have already given into Liam before he had ever told him he knew he wanted him. He had caved in the weight room though because Liam had been too much to resist. The same thing had happened in the locker room and shower. 

He didn't know if he could out last a fourth time though. What they had just done was hotter than anything he'd done to get his self off before. He took in Liam's scent since it was all over then kitchen. It was mixed with his own and it was going to drive him crazy for the rest of the evening. He could control his self though, but if he lost that he wasn't going to worry too much. As long as the doctors stayed the hell away. 

He was supposed to be a spy, but he was easily expendable. He was still under their rule even if he tried to make them tell him stuff. Even if he was demanding a pack he could easily be dead. He shook the thoughts away refusing to think about the time he had gotten punished by the psychos. He had been forced to stay in his form for weeks unable to shift to his wolf form. He had been beyond miserable and didn't want to go back to that. They hadn't even realized he could turn into the wolf either. It was why he'd been miserable since he'd been tied up unable to shift. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: I hadn't planned that, but I wasn't going to stop when I started. Not sure if I invented something new or not, but hope it was enjoyed. I called it tapping since it was what Theo was doing. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo's cooking continues into eating the meal and watching movie afterwards. It starts out going in the right direction, but a strange noise from Theo's phone destroys the good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: There will be more than 72 chapters to this story but I'm not sure yet if it's 80 some or 90 some now with all the extra editing that I have done.

Once the food was done on the stove and Theo had baked it for thirty minutes letting the cheese he'd mixed in melt together Liam got the plates out. They had talked the rest of the time that the food had been cooking about different things. They talked to mostly distract them from going back to making out. They did clean up while they waited for the food to finish, but managed to keep it tame. Liam wasn't sure how since they had gotten a few heated kisses in. The shower had been mostly them washing the other in their post orgasms haze. It was probably why it hadn't gotten as crazy as the kitchen. 

Liam found out Theo loved snow, but hated the rain. It went back to when he was younger and still had asthma. The rain messed with him more than the snow since Beacon Hills didn't have much snow. He had found out that Theo read when he was bored, which before here was a lot. They had compared favorite movies and video games even more than they had in the last two weeks. 

They'd started playing twenty questions, which was fun and they had laughed at a few of the questions. No question had gone unanswered except for one. Liam remembered that Theo had never answered why he didn't want cheese burgers right now. It was funny, but Liam let it go because it wasn't earth shatter. So he had just changed the topic to something else not wanting to push. He didn't want to start anything over something stupid as food. He was having a lot of fun with Theo knowing that they were in their own little bubble at the moment. 

Liam smiled thinking about the present since the food was now done. He'd gotten plates from the cabinets and let Theo have them so he could put the food on them. Theo had set a timer on his phone so the food wouldn't burn. He'd hated it when the timer had gone off because he'd wanted more time. It was different now than the last two weeks since they'd started breaking the ice more the evening before. He was happy and the outside world didn't matter to either one of them at the moment. 

Liam had prepared the garlic bread and had put it in the toaster oven. Theo had set it though since he'd put it on the wrong temperature. He would have burned it before it was even done. He had put the butter and garlic powder on it just right so he did have a few points on his side. Theo had kissed him and tried to distract him when he'd changed the temperature not wanting to hurt his feelings. He'd thought it was sweet, but he'd felt him reaching for the toaster oven. He'd known what he was doing and they'd both ended up laughing. He wasn't going to get upset about Theo fixing his mistake. He'd rather know than wonder what in the world was happening if the food got burnt. 

~LT TL~

"You want to eat at the table or in my room?" Liam asked not sure where they planned to eat at. He had TV trays that his parents and he usually used. "I can put a movie on I got some of the ones you said you liked. I could also show you some of my favorites," he offered.

He hadn't been able to help going into the movie debates. Theo had named one and it had ended after a ten minute debate on the movie's sequels. It had been fun finding out some of Theo's favorite parts of the movie. Some of them had been the ones he hated and a couple he had loved too. They both enjoyed Scooby Doo, which he had given Theo his impression of Scrappy and Shaggy both. Theo had a great Scooby-Doo impression, which he'd ended up kissing him after he'd done. Scooby-Doo was his favorite and he'd told Theo that after he'd done the impression of him.

"We can eat at the table then watch a movie," Theo said setting the pan on the counter out of the way. 

He hadn't thought passed the food on what they were going to do. It would be nice to sit beside Liam and watch movies. He hadn't had anyone to do that with in ages since he had no one. He already loved sitting beside Liam whenever he could. He tried to do it as often as he could during the week. Getting to be on Liam's bed was going to be better if he could keep his self from losing his self in Liam. He was already having a hard time keeping his hands to his self. 

He'd loved watching and listening to Liam doing the impressions of their favorite Scooby characters. He hadn't had this much fun with anyone as long as he could remember. He was sure that the doctors had played with his memories so he couldn't say one hundred percent. However from what he could remember right now with Liam was the best time of his life. Liam was pure and he loved his laugh. He didn't want to keep his hands to his self either needing to know that this was real. 

"Okay," Liam said before going to the fridge.

He pulled out two cokes wishing he had tea since it was Theo's favorite. He had thought about it at school today, but had forgotten. Theo really did make him forget a lot of things when they were close together. He would have gotten a gallon of it if he had remembered. Theo mostly drank tea or water, which he'd found out the week before at his house. He wanted to get to know Theo more not just making it about sex between them. This was a date as it was since he had asked when they got the food if it was. It was nice hearing the words out loud instead of just in his head that it was a date. Theo was his boyfriend now, which he'd realized finally that he'd said it to Stiles at school. He was going to have a lot to tell Patch when he saw him. 

"Coke’s good when there isn't anything else," Theo said not wanting Liam to feel like he had to please him every time. "I'm just glad you don't have cherry Coke. The last one made me gag it was awful, although the Pepsi ones aren't bad just go flat too easy," he smiled at Liam. 

It was never hard talking to Liam, but he wished he could be completely honest with him. It sucked he had to think before he talked usually. However, since he'd gotten here except for the burger part he hadn't had to censor anything he'd said. It was normal and he hadn't known he'd been missing this kind of feeling until now. Just hanging out with Liam, cooking and being in their own world. He knew he never wanted to go back to being alone. He was going to have to find a way to keep Liam in his life forever. It was probably stupid to think they could go forever from their ages now. He wanted to though because he felt alive in a way he had never felt after Tara's heart had been put in his chest. He actually felt pain knowing that he was lying even if he was trying to keep Liam safe. 

~LT TL~

Liam handed Theo's coke over before sitting down across from him at the table. He wanted to be able to see him while they were eating. It also helped putting some distance between them. He had done a little teasing when he'd gotten near the toaster oven putting the toast in. He had run his hand along the part where the pants met his lower back. He'd also moved his hand over Theo's spine feeling the shiver. He had smelled Theo's arousal just as strongly as he could smell the food. The shower had done nothing to cool them off like the orgasms hadn't. He still wanted Theo in the best way possible. He was really thinking about giving in and letting Theo fuck him tonight even if he wanted to have his way with him first. 

Theo had played just as dirty with a few more heated kisses. His hands wondering under Liam's shirt and Liam had been so close to cumming right there in the kitchen when he'd started palming him and talking dirty in his ear. That had been after the shower, which he wouldn't have minded a second one. However, Theo had backed off right before he was about to cum. He was doomed, but he was fine with that. Theo could do anything he wanted to him and he wouldn't object. There was something about his voice that could turn him on. He brought his self back to the present with a smile forming on his face. 

"I didn't destroy the garlic bread," Liam realized after a moment. Even if the temperature had been wrong, he had put it in and took it out too so he had earned a little something. "I think that is cooking something," he grinned.

Theo laughed not because it was funny, but because he had already known Liam hadn't let it burn. "So I should give you a reward?" he asked sliding his fork into his mouth slowly watching Liam. He was really wishing that it was Liam's tongue in his mouth, but that could wait. He wondered what Liam was going to ask for his reward. He thought it might be something to do with sex. He wasn't a hundred percent, but he'd be willing to bet on that. 

"Yes," Liam about shouted back watching the fork disappear for a moment. He knew Theo was teasing him the way he pulled it out just as slow as it had gone in. "I get to pick too nothing is off limits," he said thinking that he wanted to do a few things to that ass that was covered up by the too tight jeans. Theo had tapped him until they'd both came so why shouldn't he get to do something in return? The orgasms from earlier were great and showering with Theo again was too. He just wanted something more. 

"I'll think about it, but I don't want there be no actual cock entrance. It was garlic bread," Theo grinned hearing Liam growl. "It wasn't going to be as easy as just bread, Liam. The ticket to a virgin ass is higher than garlic bread. I'm thinking breakfast or dinner," he was giving Liam a little easier task than the Penni casserole spaghetti. "I'll still make sure you don't burn the house down, but you have to cook it your self," he added before sliding another fork full between his lips. He hadn't missed Liam's heart skip or the look he gave at what he'd said. 

"You've never had sex?" Liam asked almost dropping his fork. He was being serious, but Theo was giving him a smile that was like a Cheshire cat or the big bad wolf about to eat Grandma. "But, I mean I know you said food was ticket, but like never?" He could have sworn that Theo had mentioned sex before, but maybe he was wrong. Although it did give him a little freak out moment not wanting Theo's first time to suck. Of course he had the same issue, which he had mentioned. 

"I don't bottom, but you did ask nicely. I have been having sex since I was your age, you just can't trust anyone and it was not something I wanted. Money sure ass hell wasn't going buy the ticket either," Theo said being honest with Liam he hadn't wanted anyone fucking him. 

~LT TL~

He couldn't trust anyone and he knew that people would do anything to someone to hurt them that way. Liam had asked him though and he'd already thought about having Liam doing it to him. He couldn't help resist making Liam even more shocked by telling him that he was the only guy he had ever blown. He hadn't thought about doing it in return to some stranger. Liam was different and he had gotten to him. It wasn't just the time he had with him, but when he was Patch. It felt like he belonged with Liam when he was the wolf. 

There was also the thing with sex not doing anything for him before now. He wasn't sure how to bring that up with Liam. He might feel obligated to make sure he had the best sex ever. He was already having that without the need to put pressure on Liam. Everything that Liam did turned him on. He was a walking hard-on at times around Liam, but he didn't care. 

"How is that possible? I could barely walk when you got done, you didn’t even gag and you deep throated me?" Liam asked once again stunned there was no way possible that mouth had never taken a cock before. "You just bottom if you're asked?"

"No, you. No other guy or girl with some strap on is getting near my ass. I doubt you'd get off on hurting me," Theo said before turning it around on Liam. "What about you, Liam? Have you had sex before?" he wanted to know since he had just spilled his own secret. 

"I have never gotten fucked, but I have done the fucking," Liam said telling Theo about the summer he had told Mason he was bi. He had told Theo some about it before, but he hadn’t just skimmed over it then. They had decided to be each other's firsts since they were best friends. "We messed around a lot before we did anything though. It wasn't until the last day at the beach house that we went all the way," Liam said adding that Mason hadn't known if he wanted to be top or bottom. He had made it good not wanting to do anything that would hurt his best friend. 

"You're a good friend, Liam. I haven't had a friend that I would trust that much since I was a kid," Theo said in a low voice it wasn't a lie either. He had no one that cared that much to offer him that. He actually felt alone half the time as if he was missing something. He was probably missing his soul or heart. Then again there was Liam; he missed someone to talk to like he could now. 

"It was a bit awkward at first and I Googled it," Liam said telling Theo that he'd been given the same offer, but never cashed in since he had ended up getting turned the next week. "So I've never gotten fucked," he knew he had gone the long way around it, but he didn't care. "I hadn't even thought about it until now," he did like the idea of Theo fucking him. He really liked the idea more and more as maybe what he wanted for the garlic bread. He just wasn't sure if Theo would give in. They had gotten close to it so actually going there wasn't going to be a big deal. 

~LT TL~

The rest of the dinner had been lighter than the subject of sex. Theo had turned it towards what Liam did for fun outside of home and school. Liam had gotten out of the cross country since the coach made it optional this year. He had been happy about that since it was one reason he got to spend all this time with Theo. He was sure that Theo would have still found time to come over after practice. He might have talked him into going to practice with him. Scott and Stiles hadn't even joined up with the cross-country this time either. There was just too much going on to worry about it. He would be glad when spring came though for Lacrosse. They had a Lacrosse charity thing in two months give or take. 

Now, they were finishing the second of the X-men movies because Liam had been shocked Theo hadn't seen them. He had said they were watching them because there was no way he could live with Theo not seeing them. He was probably a little over hyper at the thought he had made a noise he would forever deny when Theo said yes. He had also pressed Theo against the counter kissing him like a crazy person. 

Liam had started out sitting beside Theo on his bed, but they had shifted inch by inch. He had at some point shifted so he was lying between Theo's legs with his arms around him. He had Theo's legs on either side of his and he could breathe him in. He really did smell good and it wasn't just his soap. The soap was beyond good and it wasn't like some that made him gag. The natural scent of Theo was driving him to want to shove his nose in other places.

Theo's hand moved from the top of Liam's shirt to under it moving his thumb over his stomach. Liam couldn't help the moan he let out enjoying the feeling. His entire body felt like it was on fire with need again. He was thinking about earlier again what he wanted for the garlic bread. He closed his eyes feeling his cock twitch at the idea. 

"I want you to fuck me. You cooked for me and that had been the arrangement for me to have you," Liam reminded him as the credits started rolling on the movie. "It's my pick for not burning the bread," he added.

Theo forced his self not to go still when Liam said what he had. He felt his heart almost stop for a second. He could tell that Liam wanted him to right now. He was trying to think of something to say in a hurry. He wanted tonight to be just this after all they'd done earlier. He didn't not want to have sex, but he was enjoying right now with Liam. He'd thought about maybe staying over and snuggling in the bed. Just being lazy and maybe stripping down to do it. He didn't want to let Liam down either. The words just didn't want to form in his brain to tell Liam no. He couldn't tell him no when all he wanted to do was scream yes. 

Liam cupped Theo's face moving closer kissing him once he had turned around. He was straddling Theo's waist now as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue along Theo's lip until he opened his mouth. He went after Theo's tongue sucking it as he moved his hand down to Theo's belt opening it up. He worked on his pants then getting them open. He could tell that Theo was conflicted. He was waiting for a no or yes, but he was going to help Theo's brain start back working while he waited. 

Theo kissed Liam back forgetting his objections giving Liam what he wanted. He closed his eyes feeling Liam's mouth sucking at his neck. Liam's hand slide into his jeans at the same moment causing him to moan. It felt great having Liam's hand that close to his cock again. He knew he would feel better once he was actually touching it. He didn't have to wait long though as Liam brushed against his cock. He had been hard as steel with Liam sitting against his cock most of the movie. The little moves that Liam had made not noticing he was doing it. It had been hard not doing more than holding Liam to him. He'd wanted to hold Liam like he had even if it had drove his dick crazy.

~LT TL~

They stayed like that for a little kissing while Liam jacked him off slowly until Liam pulled back. Theo let out a groan when he moved away, but it turned to a moan when Liam tossed his shirt away. Theo's shirt was next to go and once it was gone Liam moved a little more helping Theo slide down flat on his back. Liam moved his mouth over Theo's torso kissing and nipping his way to his mouth causing more moans to escape from Theo. 

Theo gasped when Liam took one of his nipples into his mouth sucking at it. Liam pulled it between his teeth holding it while he flicked his tongue over it. Theo bucked up into him bring his hand up holding Liam's head to him. He moaned feeling Liam's fangs slide out piercing around his other nipple. He wasn't going to last long if Liam kept this up, but it felt so good. 

Liam sucked harder at Theo's nipples swirling his tongue around them each time he drew slight amount of blood. He didn't know why it was turning him on to do what he was. It was probably his wolf part since he'd never done this with another supernatural being. He went back up kissing Theo not wanting him to cum just yet. He had plans of blowing him before he let him fuck him. He told him just that when Theo asked what he was doing next. He also wanted a good look at Theo's ass since he'd seen his. 

Theo let out a strangled moan as Liam took him into his mouth sucking at the head of his cock. Liam didn't venture any farther down as he sucked and licked until Theo was cumming in his mouth seconds later. Liam swallowed most of the cum until the last second. He pulled free going up Theo's body letting the last bit of his cum fall into Theo's mouth as they kissed again. He had known that Theo was close and wouldn't take long. 

Liam didn't want to pull back, but he had to for air. He looked down at Theo moaning at how hot he looked at the moment. "You look perfect," He said before he got up going to take his pants off. He needed to get some lube from the drawer, but he was too busy watching Theo. His cock was leaking onto his stomach. He wanted to lick Theo clean of it and do more, but Theo was going to get to fuck him. It was going to be perfect and they’d sleep in the bed cuddled up after another shower. 

 

However in that same moment Theo's phone started going off, but it wasn't ringing. It sounded like this shrill noise that hurt his ears. He felt the pain going into his brain as well having to shut his eyes. It made him go to his knees trying his best to get it from being so loud in his ears. He didn’t understand what was happening, but it made him feel sick too. He could hear Theo barely, but whatever it was, was hurting Theo too. 

Theo groaned covering his own ears knowing what the sound was. It was the frequency that the Dread Doctors had for him. He looked up at Liam's bedroom door seeing one of the doctors standing there moving in a vibration like movement. He knew what the bastard wanted too or what he was doing rather. He was being checked up on since he hadn't checked in his self. 

"You're not supposed to get this involved, Theo," The Surgeon said in his creepy voice that only Theo could hear. "You don't get to have a mate or boyfriend. You only get what we say and we might not let you have the pack either. Don't think we won't get involved if you cross the line. We are your masters, we created you and we will destroy you," the doctor said in a yell. 

He was angry at what Theo was doing yet again after they'd already told him to stop. He knew that he was going to have to take more action than giving Theo a beat down. It didn't seem to have worked the first time. He let out a second blast that hurt Theo even more before he disappeared and the sound stopped coming from Theo's phone. 

Theo groaned as the echo kept going through his head in almost a booming voice. His ear drums were ringing and when he pulled his hands away there was blood on them. He was relieved that it was red and no other color. He could feel it coming from his nose and eyes as well trying to blink. It was worse than when they had physically beat him down. He wanted to throw up, but he refused to let them win. He knew that they weren't going to hurt Liam if he didn't stop. He was being selfish, but he wanted to be with Liam. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or if this would even be covered with words. 

"Oh my god," Liam said looking at Theo when he finally could look up. The sound had been deafening and hurt so much. Theo looked worse than he did however since he didn’t have blood on him. He didn't know what it was, but he was hoping Theo might. He asked him, but he got no answer at all. 

Theo didn't trust his self to say anything even though he wanted to tell Liam what had happened. He had hoped that he wouldn't be caught, but he had been. They knew what he was doing with Liam because he had been stupid in thinking they wouldn't use his frequency to check on him. It took him a few more seconds before he got to his feet, unsteady. 

"I'm sorry, Liam," he said getting his shirt after he fixed his jeans. "I have to go," he wished he could explain. It had been going so good until the stupid Doctor had horded in on his fun. He had felt wonderful with Liam's mouth working over his body. The idea of having Liam was something he had been looking forward to. He might have not wanted to at first, but he had before it had been ruined. 

He took a moment cupping Liam's face as he kissed him. He wasn't sure if he was going to get to see Liam the next day. If he went back like he was supposed to then they would hurt him for sure. He knew there was no way to stay here like this so he only had one option left. He was going to have to leave and come back as Patch. Liam moaned bringing his arms up around Theo's waist. The moment he thought maybe Theo was going to stay Theo pulled back telling him he was sorry again before he left. 

He didn't know what was wrong, but something was. He just didn't want to think about it right now. His head was killing him from whatever had just happened with the strange noise. It was weird that it had come out of nowhere from Theo's phone. He wasn't sure if it was some kind of alarm or what. He just hoped it didn't go off in the future like that. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance. Hope that you enjoyed I got one chapter of Liam/Patch coming up after what just happened. Going edit the last one I have planned if no storms happen hope have chapter 12 up today as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes to see Patch after what happened in his room with Theo. Patch ends up finding Liam at home and spends the night with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I'm working on editing chapter 12 now and hope to have it up by noon today if storms don't come here. Was about post yesterday and stormed until well after midnight and we lost power for a while too. Got like hour break before was hours of heat again.

Liam wasn't sure what to think about what had happened with Theo. It had shocked him that the sound came out of Theo's phone like it had. Then all at once when it died down Theo just bolted on him. He had kissed him and said he was sorry, but he had still left. He'd tried texting Theo, but that was when he realized that Theo hadn't even gotten his phone when he left. He had thought about looking at the phone since it had no password to it. However, he had respected Theo's privacy by putting it on his spare charger so it wouldn't be dead the next day. He needed to be able to talk to Theo when he gave him his phone back. He enjoyed talking to Theo and texting him was just as fun. 

Liam was now walking through the woods looking for Patch needing to talk to his friend. He had told him he wouldn't be there since he had the date with Theo. However, he was here now searching for his animal best friend because he didn’t want to talk to anybody but Patch. What could he say to anyone else? Theo and I were about to have sex, take my ass virginity and then this sound happened and Theo just left. That wouldn't go over well at all so he needed to think. 

Liam called Patch's name out before he sat down under a tree. He had brought a bowl of the pre-sauced mixture from the spaghetti. He had gotten some out before Theo had added the sauce because he wanted Patch to try it because it was awesome. Theo was a damn good cook and he doubted he'd make food this good ever. There was no amount of practice that could have him as good as Theo. He didn't mind having Theo helping him when it came to cooking though. 

Liam looked through his phone at the photos he'd taken that evening of Theo and him. There were some of them in the kitchen together. He also had taken one while they had been cuddling on his bed. His favorite of just Theo was when he'd surprised him by taking the picture. Theo had this goofy grin after he'd told him something funny. He wasn't even sure what it was now, but he loved that picture. He had taken a couple others while Theo had been cooking. He had also gotten one of them kissing. It was probably a little crazy on the picture taking, but he'd had fun. There was just this feeling he had that he couldn't place being around Theo felt right. 

It was almost the same feeling he got being around Patch. He had about a dozen or so of Patch on his phone too. Patch was doing various things from eating to rolling over with his legs half in the air. His favorite of Patch was his paws over his face from the other day. It was when he'd told him how bad he cooked. The one he liked with Patch and him was Patch lying on top of him. It had taken a little to get them both in the picture, but he'd done it. 

There was also one of his self that Theo must have gotten when he didn't realize. He had been putting the butter and garlic on the toast before he'd put it in the toaster oven. He'd had his shirt back on since it was after they'd showered. However, it had been clinging to his body since he hadn't been completely dried off. Theo had taken one of them that he had remembered. It was when they were sitting at the table eating. Theo had gotten up to get some water after he'd finished his drink. When he'd come back he'd kissed him taking the picture at the same time. 

 

~LT TL~

Liam scrolled through his phone looking at some texted once he got through the photos. He had missed them while he'd been with Theo. One of them was from Hayden, she wanted to know how tonight had gone with Theo. He was glad that he'd listened to Theo and they had become friends again. She was on his side like Mason was about Theo and him being together. Hayden and Mason were the driving force that kept him positive besides his parents. He text Hayden back letting her know how it had gone. He hinted at the making out part though to see what her response would be. She was working tonight so he thought she might respond before he went to bed. 

There was a text message from Mason asking if his date went okay. He wanted to know if he had burnt anything. Liam sent him a thumbs up and the big grin emojii to show that all went well. He'd have to tell Mason more details later. He was thinking about just giving him the highlights though. Then again, Mason wouldn't be snarky about it like Stiles would be. He had no plans to tell his other friends what had happened. He didn't need to broad cast it all over the world. 

Liam waited a little longer before he got up. It was obvious that Patch wasn't coming it seemed so he was just going to go home and get into bed. He hoped his friend would be back the next night though. He took the food back with him not wanting to leave it there for something else to get. The food was special and it was only for Patch, but he did leave the bone. He left it beside where he usually left Patch's treats knowing he'd check there. 

Even though his night had been ruined by the sound, the rest of it had been perfect. He'd been on a date with Theo at his house. He had gotten to watch him cook and the food had been amazing. He had enjoyed their conversation about their lives. He hadn't even minded explaining some things about X-Men since Theo hadn't seen them before. He couldn't wait to let him see the third one even if he hated that Jean died in it. He hadn't felt awkward about anything because he'd been his self. He had been hanging with Theo already for two weeks, but tonight had been wonderful. 

~LT TL~

Theo had been pissed off so he'd gone to the Doctor's lab and told them off because he was angry at what had happened. He had gotten to the point with Liam he didn’t want to use him in any of his plans. Liam was so many things from cute to innocent. He might be a health and hazard risk with cooking, but he was good in all the ways that mattered. He wasn't just after Liam for sex either. It was how Liam had been with the movie telling him stuff he asked without getting upset. Seeing Liam smile and laugh at the stuff that they had done was great. 

He had demanded to have Liam left alone because he wanted Liam for his self. He didn't want the doctors going near Liam because he had nothing to do with Scott. The doctors wanted Scott's abilities to see if it would help with their end game at the ultimate creature. He knew it was something sinister they were planning, but that was all he knew. He wished that he knew what they had planned. 

The doctors had down right refused his demand promising more punishment, which had included not being able to see Liam. Defiance would cost him more than his own life. He knew he had to be smarter about being with Liam because he wasn't giving him up. If they found out Liam would get hurt. Theo was already hurt because the surgeon had sliced into him with the cane. The thing had hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't going to back down so easily. 

He'd left them going back to his truck before driving back to his house. Once he was there he had stripped down turning into his wolf form. His side had healed over by the time he had got to the house. He hadn't thought about where to go because he knew the only place he wanted to go, Liam's house. He wanted to be with Liam and feel safe because Liam was his safe zone. He could be his self when he was with Liam. He could be a seventeen year old and he was happy that way. He was miserable the rest of the time when he wasn't around Liam. 

Theo had to wait for the Doctors to get back since they had been out. He had been furious that he couldn’t have what he wanted. He'd wanted to inflict some kind of pain on them, but he was the one that got the pain for the second time that night. He was now Patch lying down waiting on Liam to get back. He needed to see Liam even if it was in his wolf form. He didn't know how to explain what happened. He was an experiment and he was nothing more than that to the doctors. They had told that to his face. They told him he was nothing but a disgrace to them now and he would fall in line or else. They had almost gotten him trapped in the lab, but he got out a second before he’d about been stabbed again.

The only problem he was going to have been figuring out how to keep Liam safe. He couldn’t just walk away from the doctors. He had wanted to tonight, but they would have killed him. His life had just gotten even more complicated than before. He didn't know what to do, but what he was right now. He was playing both sides, but not with Liam. He had made a vow to his self that Liam wouldn't get hurt. He was going to try to give the doctors what they wanted in order to keep Liam safe. It was his own safety too at stake and he just hoped that Liam didn't find out. It was a dangerous game, but he was conflicted. 

When he was the wolf Theo didn't have to play a con. He got to be Liam's wolf Patch. He got a friend that loved him with no boundaries. He didn't have to worry about being caught since the Doctors couldn't find him when he was like this. He knew they couldn't because he'd been right in front of them once. They had kept going passed him not realizing he wasn't a real wolf. He had loved that moment so much. It was a perfect laugh in their faces and he had smiled the best he could in wolf form. 

Liam was his safe place when he was Patch just like when he was human sort of. It's why he came here instead of going to sleep in his bed. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but he finally felt Liam coming. He got up taking off towards Liam as fast as he could on four paws. He slowed some as he reached Liam jumping on his friend. He really was happy to have Liam near him. He actually felt his tail wagging, which only happened near Liam. Liam was alive and the doctors hadn't hurt him. He'd thought about going to the woods, but Liam had told him he wouldn't go there tonight. It was why he hadn't gone there to find him.

"Holy fuck," Liam yelled out going to the ground not expecting Patch since he'd been lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't seen the wolf until he was tackled to the ground. He started laughing as Patch licked his face all over. "Hey buddy, I'm glad to see you too," Liam smiled running his hands over Patch.

Patch let Liam up after a few minutes of more licking. Liam got up and told Patch to follow him into the house as he opened the door. He let Patch go first before relocking the door. He put the food in the fridge deciding he'd feed Patch later. He'd offered Patch the food, but he'd only looked towards the house. Right now he wanted to go to bed because he was exhausted. He didn't mind having Patch in the house either since he had been thinking about it for a while. Patch had become his even if he still said that he wasn't going to own him. It was more like Patch had taken to owning him instead. He liked that knowing it was Patch's choice to be here with him. 

Liam stripped down leaving nothing on because it was hot once he got to his room. He got on the bed and Patch jumped up with him. He would just have to hide him from his parents, but his friend was staying. He didn't have Theo like he had hoped to be snuggled up with. He did have Patch who was a great snuggler and warm. It was hot, but he didn't care it was one of the reasons he had stripped all the way. He wouldn't be as hot with Patch against him without clothes on. He’d also turned the air back making it cooler in the house for the night.

"I love you buddy," Liam said rubbing Patch's head. "I'm going to leave a window open downstairs. If I'm not here just go in and come in my room," he said wanting Patch to have a safe place to come. 

Patch let out a whine moving so he was lying on top of Liam. His head was resting against Liam's chest needing the comfort. He never wanted to leave Liam again even if he knew he couldn't stay here forever. Liam's arms felt secure around him. He should hate his self for all the lying, but he didn't want to be alone. He'd been alone for so long with no one but crazy doctors that had started making him lose any grasp on reality. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews in advance I hope that you have enjoyed these four chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Patch have an introduction finally at Liam’s house. Things finally come to blows at school between Liam and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Mason used his key to get into Liam's house when his best friend didn't answer his calls or texts. It was two hours before Liam's parents would be home so he'd gotten worried. Liam had text him thumbs up and a happy emojji. That didn't mean something hadn't gone wrong after the text. It wasn't like Liam to not respond after the third one, okay so maybe there was a time. However, that was before he had been told about his best friend being a werewolf. 

Mason opened Liam's bedroom door, but before he got an inch inside he was tackled. Mason let out a yell or maybe it was a down right scream. It wasn't Liam that had him on the floor though it was a wolf. The same wolf that had chased them at the school a couple of weeks before. He was down right shocked to see the wolf and a little scared. 

Patch was snarling with his mouth an inch from Mason's face. He had heard someone coming up the stairs. He thought it was the Dread Doctors that had come back for Liam. He wasn't moving from Mason though keeping him pinned because there was something about him that was off. He didn't notice it when he was in his regular form, but now he did. He liked Mason a lot and he was cool, but he wasn’t sure what was wrong right now. He smelt just like the chimeras did, but he never could sense it when he was human. 

Mason yelled for Liam again putting his arm up blocking the wolf that was probably going to kill him. He was starting to think Liam was dead until he heard Liam roar a name out. The wolf let out a whimper backing off in a hurry. Patch ran back to Liam's feet and laid down whining. He put his head down covering his eyes with his paws. He didn't want Liam mad at him, but he'd been trying to protect him. Something was wrong, but he refused to disobey Liam not wanting to disappoint him like he had done the day before at school. Liam hadn’t roared at him before so he knew he was in trouble now. 

Mason was even more shocked by what had just happened than when the wolf had jumped him. He got up looking from the wolf to Liam and back. "You made him a pet?" he asked of his best friend. It was exactly what it looked like because the wolf was as calm as it could be near Liam. 

"I'm so sorry Mason," Liam said apologizing because he hadn't thought what Patch would do if someone walked into his room unannounced. "He's extremely protective," he added before kneeling down rubbing Patch. "I'm sorry too Patch. I didn't mean to roar at you I just freaked out for a second there. Mason's good and he's my best friend so there was no need to defend me from him," he explained thanking Patch for trying to and for backing off so fast. He rubbed his ears before kissing the top of his head. He hugged him as well apologizing not wanting to scare Patch from coming back to him either. 

Patch stood up putting his head on Liam's bare leg nuzzling at Liam ignoring Mason. He was glad that Liam wasn't upset with him anymore. He didn't want to disappoint Liam because he felt like he had. There was a need to protect Liam at all cost that ran through his body. It meant he would do anything to achieve that goal. He looked over at Mason after a few more minutes. Mason was Liam's best human friend, which meant he couldn't harm him either. 

He didn’t want to harm Mason either because he liked him. They were in a way friends now too since he kept helping them out. He was going to have to protect Mason too now since the doctors were furious at him. He just didn’t know what was up with Mason’s scent though, he didn’t like it. He was going to have to see if it was the same when he was human now that he knew what it smelt like. 

~LT TL~

"He's not really a pet, but he's mine," Liam said standing up proud of the fact that Patch was his. "He's been skittish all night and wouldn't even let me out of the bed. Took me forever to bribe him to let me go to the bathroom once," He didn't know what was wrong, but he had smelled fear all over Patch which he told Mason. He ran his hand over Patch's head when he stood on his hind legs so his front paws were on Liam's bare chest. One was resting against where his heart was and the other on the opposite side of it. 

"I'm guessing last night wasn't the first time you've let him near you?" Mason asked keeping his distance, but he sat down in Liam's desk chair. "He was ready to tear my throat out just now," he couldn't believe how dossal the wolf was now. 

"I know," Liam said before grabbing his pants finally noticing he was still naked. "Patch, go apologize to Mason," he said in a low voice. He wouldn't mind them being friends at all. If Patch was this protective over him then it would be good for Mason and him to be friends too. 

Patch wanted to stay with Liam, but he didn’t want to make him upset again. He might not be a real wolf, but he still wanted Liam's approval. He went over to Mason smelling how nervous the human was. He put his head in Mason's lap like he would Liam's. He just didn't go as far as licking. Liam was the only one that would ever get licked by him. Mason’s emotions were changing and he could tell. He really hadn’t meant to scare him, but he was on edge with what the doctors promised. They could make you see things that wasn’t actually there or see someone else. He felt better now too knowing that it was Mason even if his scent was off. 

Mason was surprised, but after a moment he rubbed Patch's head. "He's just a big ol’ softy, he doesn't look harmful at all now," Mason said with a smile giving in to rubbing Patch more. "Your parents haven't seen him yet either," he said moving from the chair to the floor rubbing Patch down. "Oh god if he did that to me what did he do to Theo last night?" he asked looking up at Liam. He thought it would have been comical to see Theo get that treatment or worse. He thought Theo was perfect for Liam, but wasn’t sure how Patch would see him. He had about attacked him and he was Liam’s best friend/brother. He also asked if Stiles’ had met Patch yet either. He wasn’t sure how the wolf would react to Stiles with the way Liam and him were having so many issues. He knew that animals could sense things really well. Patch seemed like he was going to protect at all costs. He’d seen his fangs less than an inch from his face minutes before.

~LT TL~

Liam turned back around from dressing, but before he answered he took a picture of Mason and Patch together. "Patch wasn't here until after four," Liam said telling Mason that he had gone looking for him and when he got back he was waiting on the porch. "He actually tackled me, but I got licked all over instead of growled at," he smiled before letting a sigh out, "Theo bolted at midnight," there was no use hiding it from Mason. 

Mason looked up hearing the last part, "What do you mean bolted? You text me like it was good," he needed more details. 

"It did," Liam said before he started explaining every thing flopping down on his bed. He hadn't planned on telling, but once he got down to it he needed to. He needed someone to respond with words and Patch couldn't do that. "Then the sound came out of his phone. It was so bad that when I looked up after it finally stopped minutes later Theo was bleeding. It was coming from his ears, nose and eyes," Liam finished rubbing his hands over his face. He took a breath waiting to see what Mason was going to say.

Patch moved from Mason jumping on the bed lying across Liam's body. He moved his nose over Liam's hand until Liam started rubbing him. He felt Liam's heart beating against his body and he could tell that Liam was scared. He was too and he had to change back to really protect Liam. He had stayed here all night not wanting Liam to move an inch from the bed. He had to be shoved off twice when Liam went to the bathroom. 

He stayed right on his heels though and Liam stepped on him both times he was so close. Liam had told him to lie down outside the bathroom after he inspected it. He’d gone so far as trying to get the shower door open. Liam had thankfully entertained him by showing him no one was behind it. The second Liam was finished he was on his heels again, but Liam hadn’t gotten annoyed with him. He’d let him back on the bed, but Liam had snuggled him on his side then. He felt safe being next to Liam, but he knew that they weren’t safe at all. 

He would have to wait until Liam left for school before he turned back. He couldn't risk anyone finding out his secret. The Dread Doctors couldn't control everything about him. Changing back and forth from his self and the wolf was doing something to him. His wolf was bonding with Liam which was making other things change. He knew that Patch would do anything for Liam, which included die for him. He didn’t know if he was on that level yet when he was his normal self. He wanted that level of protecting Liam when he was human too. He wished that he hadn’t left the night before. He wanted so badly to wake up feeling Liam’s arms around him not filtered by his fur. 

Patch didn't move until Liam asked him to, but he'd hoped that Liam would stay home. He could stay here with him, but he was out of luck on that. He had spent half the night watching over Liam only dosing off a couple of times. He was exhausted and needed sleep, but he wasn't going to get it because Liam was leaving with Mason. He wanted Liam to stay with him, but he was going to have to suck it up and deal. He couldn’t make Liam stay home when he could tell he needed to talk to Mason. He figured Liam was going to want to track him down too when he got to school. 

~LT TL~

When Liam got to school he looked around for Theo's truck, but it wasn't there in his usual spot. However, Stiles' jeep was and he accidently made eye contact. It was how he'd found his self in the locker room with Stiles and Scott. Mason tried his best to stay with them, but he was told to scram for a while. He told Stiles to stop acting like a jerk to Mason because he would leave if he kept it up. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the drama today. The drama happened however once they were in the locker room. He got informed about what had happened the night before. They told him about the latest victim that was a chimera. 

"Why didn't you come? I called and text you," Stiles asked seeming to have forgotten what Liam had been doing. Although, Liam was sure he had tried calling before they found the victim. He did have three missed calls, but he hadn't thought they'd be that important since he never heard Scott howling. He had been in the woods after midnight so he would have heard. 

"I was eating and trying to have a date, Stiles. You know those things that Malia and you go on. Mine was at home with movies and Theo, it was great by the way since you didn't ask," Liam said keeping his self from growling even though he wanted to. He wanted Stiles to leave it the fuck alone instead of gnawing on it like an old bone. "I’m sorry if I wasn't there," he only felt slightly guilty because it had been nice lying in Theo's arms. 

"You were kissing the Psycho path instead of helping us, nice going Liam," Stiles said, which did get a growl from Liam. 

"My boyfriend is not a fucking psycho path," Liam let his eyes change because he hated anyone saying that about Theo. “Why can’t you just be happy for me? You told me once that when I found the person I was supposed to be with you’d be happy. I’m over the moon for Theo yet you won’t stop hurting me. You know what feels like having someone you love so much tear you down just because of the person you’re dating? You’re my brother; you’re supposed to be on my side. We’re so not doing Saturday if you don’t stop.” Liam was trying not to snap. 

Stiles was one of his closest friends, his brother. He couldn’t go off on him, but his I.E.D. was trying to get the best of him. He was upset and hurting so much so that he could feel the heat on his face. He got upset and angry he also cried, he hated it, but the doctor told him it was normal. He wanted support and to tell him how happy he was about Theo. He heard all about Malia and Stiles’ relationship, but he couldn’t even talk about how happy he was. He was sorry that someone had died. He never wanted anyone to die because he was having fun. 

He hadn't meant boyfriend to slip out again, but it was what they were now. There was no use hiding it from them anymore and he didn't want to. Theo had finally told him the night before after dinner that he’d called him boyfriend the day before. He had smiled and they’d ended up kissing for good ten minutes before he’d put the first movie on. Theo meant a lot to him and he thought that Stiles and the others would care more about his feelings. It seemed that they didn’t. 

"Liam, Stiles," Scott warned getting between them trying to stop the situation from getting worse. He knew he could have howled for Liam to come and help them. He had decided to give Liam a night off; he'd been helping them a lot lately. He had known what last night meant to Liam because he had been sixteen once. It was only two years before he'd been in Liam's shoes with Allison. He told them both his thoughts on the matter making it clear the world wasn't going to end because Liam wasn't there. 

"I'm telling you something is off about him," Stiles said, "I won't let it go Scott and I'm never going to trust him. If I could give a command I would make Liam stop seeing Theo," he added looking at Liam as if he could give that order, "I'd order him to stay away actually," Stiles amended. 

He was just trying to protect Liam and the others. He knew something was wrong just like he had sensed it before. He had to protect Scott and the pack because Scott trusted every one until there was proof otherwise. He had a feeling it was going to back fire in the worse way this time. Liam’s heart and head wasn’t in the right place because he was as he’d said over the moon for Theo. He told Liam just that too knowing that someone was going to get killed again. They needed the pack to focus on what was going on. The doctors were killing and they couldn’t be distracted for a moment. Theo was the worst kind of distraction for Liam since he couldn’t see through the fog of puppy love. 

~LT TL~

Liam could feel the anger starting to build inside of him even more. He wanted to get passed Scott and punch the hell out of Stiles. He didn't want to hurt his friend though and Stiles meant a lot to him. He was trying to keep that in mind, but his control was slipping. He felt pure rage inside of him as he closed his eyes trying not to shift. He let out shout before he slammed his fist into the locker door beside him so hard that it went completely through it. He didn’t just do it once he did it twice more. He was going for a third when he felt his self being pushed backwards. He was taking his anger out on the locker so as not to hurt Stiles. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles, he knew if he hit him with how angry he was then he’d hurt him. 

"Liam," Scott and Stiles both yelled pulling Liam away from the locker when he tried to punch it again. "Calm down," Scott said while Stiles told him to say the phrase he used to stay in control.

Liam tried he really did, but he felt like he was going to freak out more. He felt Scott holding him against the wall. He just couldn't pull it back as the anger tried taking him over. "He's Mine," Liam growled out before he caught a scent. It was right in his face and it smelt good, really good. 

"Liam, stop," Liam heard as he opened his eyes, but it wasn't Scott telling him to stop or Stiles for that matter. Theo was the one that had him in a bear hug. He didn't know when he'd come in or when Scott had let him go. However he felt safe, completely safe and he knew Theo was okay. He was keeping him from ripping into his friends, his pack, and his family. He didn't know why he had lost his control so bad. 

~LT TL~

Liam smelt the blood a moment after he calmed down. It was strong and there was a lot, but not the bleeding out a lot. He looked at Stiles seeing no blood or marks on him. Scott only had a couple of small ones that were almost healed. 

"If I let go are you going to be okay?" Theo asked trying not to wince because Liam's claws had sliced into him before he'd retracted them. He hadn't known what to think when he'd heard Scott and Stiles telling Liam to stop. He'd seemed fine when he had left him as Patch, but it was obvious he wasn't when he'd walked in the room. 

"I think so," Liam said looking down refusing to meet Scott or Stiles' eyes. 

He'd lost it for the first time in so long. He'd come close to hurting Stiles and he had hurt Scott. He felt so guilty for letting it get to him this badly. He’d told his self he was going to start ignoring what was said. Theo told him that Stiles was trying to protect him the day before. Theo wasn’t a threat he was wonderful and perfect. It wasn’t puppy love; he had spent some time with the pack helping at night. He wasn’t wrapped up in all of Theo as Stiles had put it. When Theo let up on his hold Liam noticed the almost healed marks on Theo's arms too. It was where the scent of blood had come from that was so strong. 

"Anyone want to tell me what set him off?" Theo asked not letting Liam go, but he had let up on the death grip. 

He had really under estimated Liam's anger issues. When Liam had got free of Scott he'd just pulled him against him not letting him get near Stiles. It was where the anger was being directed at since he had being trying his best to get to the human. Whatever Stiles said to make Liam angry he couldn’t let Liam get at him. He trusted Liam more than he did anyone in his life since he was little. Liam was the only person he trusted, but something told him not to completely let Liam out of his grasp. He was going with that instinct right now to keep someone from getting hurt. 

"No, Yes, You," were the answers that came out. Stiles saying no glaring at Theo with Scott saying yes not wanting to lie, but giving Stiles a look for the now. Liam was the one that said you which pretty much gave the answer. 

"You might want to thank him instead of calling him a psycho," Liam said glaring at Stiles, "He just saved your ass," He had tried not to lash out, but he just couldn't take it. He'd spent time with Theo he didn't see anything or feel anything that was evil. He couldn't be evil, if he was he would have felt it. He would never believe it no matter what was said. 

"You're going to slip up, Theo. You'll do something and then he's going to see the real you," Stiles said before he left. He wasn't going to thank him for stopping Liam. Scott would have, he'd be damned if he gave Theo an inch. 

~LT TL~

Liam thought about the options he had. He could go against a person that was a brother to him or go with his heart. "You never choose," Liam said looking at Scott. "You didn't have to decide between someone you liked a lot and pack. So why the hell should I?" he asked knowing about Allison. He knew that Scott had loved her and how her family was hunters. It was like star crossed in a way, but Scott was still alive. Stiles had told him all about Scott and Allison.

"I'm not against whatever you two have going," Scott said he had seen how quickly Liam's anger subsided when he'd sensed Theo there. It was obvious that they had a bond forming so quickly. It was surprising, but then again Liam was right. He had loved Allison and he'd known after their second date he wanted to be with her. "I promise I won't make you choose. Just let me deal with Stiles," he didn't think he could help much. Stiles was dead set against the two in front of him. He didn’t want Stiles and Liam to lose the bond they had though. It wasn’t just a pack bond it was so much stronger. He was hoping it wouldn’t get fractured or broken. He knew that he was wrong though. Liam had destroyed the locker door not to go after Stiles.

Scott told them to be careful since the Dread Doctors had struck again and he didn't know what was special about the guy. Deaton was still gone and the chimera had looked normal to him. He wanted them to watch out for each other since they were together now. He told them he'd see them later before leaving. 

He had to talk to the rest of the pack about the body and what had happened in the locker room. They had to know what not to say near Liam right now. He didn't need his beta snapping that fast around others. He also realized that Liam had found an anchor in Theo. He just wasn't ready to tell Stiles that to make things worse. It was a big deal when you found an anchor and he knew how bad it was if you lost one. He had gone through it when he broke up with Allison. 

He’d ended up taking his mom’s advice and using his self as an anchor. Liam was using Theo it seemed because he saw the way Liam had gone from full on rage to calm when Theo spoke. Liam hadn’t noticed probably, but he had watched the way they interacted. Theo had his mouth right against Liam’s ear talking low. He’d heard it with his hearing, but barely Theo had been talking so low. He didn’t know what Stiles was thinking saying to order Liam and Theo apart. He’d had that practically done to him by Derek over Allison. It hurt to have that done so he couldn’t bring his self to do it.

~LT TL~

After Scott left Liam was left alone with Theo. He didn’t know what to say because he had pretty much confessed to liking him. Okay so maybe Theo knew he liked him, they had been going hot and heavy for a few days now. He had also gone a little nuts defending Theo because it had hurt what Stiles had said. He had almost calmed his self down until what Stiles said about making him stay away from Theo.

Trying to get Scott to order him to stop seeing Theo was harsh. He didn't know how to not follow orders. He was just glad that Scott was his alpha and not Stiles since Scott hadn't given it. Scott rarely gave him any unless it was to stay in control. He had been in control for a while though, but it had been Stiles that helped him get there. He wanted to go find a dark place and curl up right now. He felt like he was being ripped apart inside. 

"I promise I won't hurt you again if you let me go. I'm not being a lunatic now," Liam said when he realized Theo still was holding him. 

He leaned back against him though not making a move to pull free. He felt the need to just stay put and if he was honest he would be happy if he was held forever. He was starting to think it might have been what Patch felt when he'd left him for school. Patch had looked so down when he'd had to order him away from the door. Patch had laid down against it at first refusing to let him out. He had promised him that he would come back. He'd told him to hid under his bed if he wanted to or in his closet. 

"Maybe I don't want to let you go," Theo said with a smile nuzzling against Liam's neck. 

It was the first thing he had said since being told what had set Liam off. He'd been processing it not sure how to keep some kind of peace and not stop with Liam. No one had ever fought that much about him. No one had gave a damn so much so that they would go against their family. He moved his hand under Liam’s shirt rubbing circles with his thumb against his shirt line. He loved breathing in Liam’s scent. He’d been told by Mason that Liam had been dragged away by the Scott and Stiles like some dog. He hadn’t even had a chance to get Mason’s scent he was worried about Liam. The way Mason had sounded he’d been pissed at what happened as it was. He hadn’t known it would come to what it had. 

"I don’t want you to let go. I’d be happy with you never being away from me again, but the bell is going to ring soon. You could walk me to class since I did the opposite with you yesterday," Liam smiled turning so he could look at Theo finally. He didn’t see the pain that he had the night before. He'd almost forgotten about it until now. "I'm not going to say anything about the noise from your phone. I don't want more ammo for him hating you," he said before pulling Theo's phone from his back pocket. "I'm just glad you're okay," 

"I don't think we should hide it. They find out it won't go over well," Theo said knowing it would be one more thing against him and he had taken off. That made it look worse because he had left Liam there. He'd wanted to go after the fuckers for what they had done. Liam still didn't know one had been there either. He was trying to think of a way of letting what happened seem like a random thing. 

"I'll mention it later if you really want me to, but not here at school," Liam sighed he knew Theo was right he couldn't lie even if by omission to the pack. "Thanks for stopping me and for the dinner yesterday. I didn't get to before you left," he smiled because dinner had been wonderful. Theo had kept him from getting to Stiles also. Scott had been trying, but he hadn't been able to calm him down. 

"I wasn't going to let you hurt them even if Stiles hates me. You would have regretted it and I didn't want you to feel guilty," Theo said before telling Liam that he'd had fun the day before too. He just hated how it had ended. He had felt like tearing someone apart the night before. "Come on, I'm going to walk you to class since I got to watch your back." he would have to do it in both forms. 

Liam pulled Theo to him giving him a kiss showing him how thankful he was that he had stopped him. It was heated and they were both catching their breath when they pulled away. He wished he had more time to do more than kiss. He would do better later when they could be alone. 

"That's just a preview; you still owe me your dick in my ass. Tomorrow night I'm getting that since tonight I have to help the others," Liam said not wanting to slack off so badly again. Scott hadn't howled for him but he still felt like he let him down.

"I'll help you. I was told to watch out for you. It's my turn to be sneaky about spying," Theo smiled knowing he was a lot better than Liam was at it. He laughed when Liam punched his arm for the comment. "Well, I am," he kissed Liam before they left the locker room. He had his arm around Liam holding him close to him needing him close. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: I added this chapter to the four I had planned to post wanting to give you all an extra one since hadn’t posted in a while. I had planned on things coming to this big of a blow from the beginning from how things were on the show and how close I got them in this. Thanks for the reviews and kudos. 
> 
> EN2: Remember what Scott said for later chapters about not making them stay apart it comes back in a big way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for someone to get seriously hurt in this chapter. Think about what Kira and her mom did to Scott during the benefactor in season 4 where he was in state of being half dead. Although this is not half dead at all. It is someone important too that gets a visit from the doctors that are upset once again. It doesn’t end well, but this is a happy ending story, but tissues might be needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Where I live at we’re about to be hit by a hurricane possible category 5 so if I don’t get any more of this up this week that is what happened. Don’t live on coast but still that won’t be fun at all. I post more when I can be safe all. And the tag Temporary Character Death comes into play here.

The rest of the day had been good because Liam hadn't lost his temper with anyone. At lunch he had sat with the pack, but he had made sure to stay on the far end away from Stiles. He didn’t want to hurt one of his best friends. He was still hurting because of what Stiles had said to him. He refused to let anyone see him weak right now, but he really had just wanted to go home and curl up with Theo. What Stiles had said had cut him down farther than any weapon ever could. The saying about sticks and stones breaking bones but words can’t hurt was the biggest line of bull he’d heard. It had felt like he couldn’t even breathe as if he’d been hit by a house falling on his chest. Theo had kept texting him during class asking if he was feeling better. He’d told Theo how he felt. Theo hadn’t stopped holding onto him until they only had a minute til the late bell rang. 

During lunch Theo had been next to him when they had gone over the plan for that night. He had been as close as he could get to Theo needing him there. He had set his foot down when he'd been told at first he was going with another pack member. He had said no even if Theo wasn't officially in the pack yet he was close enough for his liking. Lydia had been the one to tell Stiles to drop it this time which hadn't surprised him. 

Even though Stiles was with Malia he knew Stiles was always going to have a crush on Lydia. He wouldn't be surprised if one day they got together for real. He did know Stiles on a deep level to know he'd never lost that love for Lydia he always carried. It was used against him sometimes and today hadn't been any exception. Lydia could give Stiles a look and he'd shut up in no time. Lydia had actually done more than glare at Stiles though. She had verbally told him to stop being cruel. He’d heard Lydia when he’d walked in the cafeteria with Theo, Mason and Hayden. Most the time she left after first then came back, but today she’d stayed til lunch then came back. 

He had gone home after school with Lydia giving him a ride. Stiles had to do something with his dad and Scott had needed Theo's help with something. He had thought about going for broke and going with Stiles at first. They needed to seriously talk about what had happened, but Stiles hadn’t even looked at him when he’d called out his name. It had hurt even more that Stiles had ignored him. He thought maybe Stiles was trying to give him the space Lydia and Scott told him to. He had left a note in Stiles’ locker after third period which was probably stupid. He just couldn’t help wanting that approval even if he never got it. He’d left it simple in the note even if he was hurt. You’re always going be my brother was what he’d written. Even on his worst day he’d never want to completely lose Stiles.

He could have gone with Mason, but Lydia had offered. He had planned to wait on Theo if it was at school what Scott and he were doing. However, when he got outside he'd saw Scott and Theo leaving in Theo's truck. He wasn't sure what they were up to since Scott hadn't said. He'd only said he wanted some help since Stiles wanted to go see his dad first. He was hoping that Theo wasn't getting the third degree and Stiles had ended up meeting them. He felt a need to protect Theo from them even though he knew he could fend for his self. 

Lydia had already left school after lunch, but she'd come back to take him home. He hadn't understood it, but the ride home had been nice. Lydia was smart that was for sure, but she didn't act like those ones that were a know it all. She had asked him if he was okay after that morning. He hadn't wanted to talk about it at first, but he needed to understand why Stiles wouldn't stop. He had known him for a while, they were practically brothers, and he had been able to turn to Stiles with anything. 

Now, he was scared to even go near him, which hurt. There were so many things he could use Stiles to talk about right now. He could really use him to bounce ideas off of him about the noise from Theo's phone. Then there was why he was so obsessed with Theo. Lydia had given him the best answer she could on the why with Stiles being so obsessive. He had already known that when Stiles got something in his head he couldn't let it go. He had to see it out even if it ended badly just to protect the ones he loved. 

Lydia told him that it wasn't going to change over night. Theo had saved her from bleeding out, which was one reason she was giving him a chance. She had told him she went with what she felt about someone. Everyone told her that Aiden had been bad news, but she'd found something inside of his heart that was worth something. He had not only seen the slight trace of pain in her eyes, but he'd heard the way her heart had skipped. It was clear the werewolf he'd never met had meant a lot to her. She'd seemed sad talking about it so he hadn't stayed on the topic long. He didn't know what he'd do if Theo died like Aiden had. He'd sacrificed his self in order to save the others. It was a heroic death, but he could barely breathe thinking about watching Theo die. 

He had asked about Aiden's brother though if she knew where he was at now. Lydia had gone back to smiling then when he'd asked about Ethan. She'd told him that Ethan was doing great right now in London. She had sent him there knowing that he could find a fresh start along with a friend. He'd laughed at the idea when she'd told him about Jackson, her ex-boyfriend being there too. She'd then showed him a picture of Ethan and Jackson lying together on the couch. Jackson had been sleeping with his head on Ethan’s shoulder. The caption below it was about him sleeping the second they turned on the movie again. She'd mentioned that Ethan knew how to deal with Jackson's personality since Aiden had been the same way at times. They were perfect for each other and it had been clear from the picture alone they fit. She also thought it was better there for the both of them away from all the supernatural of Beacon Hills. They’d both been through hell in their lives to get to that point of finding the one. 

He'd wished that people would see a picture of Theo and him one day and say just that. It had made him feel better when Lydia told him she thought they were adorable together. He knew that Mason and Hayden thought it, but his mom had said she had to meet him in person. She thought that Theo was cute with him. However, she needed to see him to tell him if they were a perfect fit. She couldn't tell from a photo, which he was thinking about having Theo over sometime in the coming week. He knew his mom would love Theo once she met him. She wanted to see him in person to make sure he wasn’t hurting her baby. He loved his parents for looking out for him that way. He wasn’t judged for what he wanted and that was the best thing he could have wanted. 

~LT TL~

He had done most of his homework by the time he got a text from Theo saying he was coming by before they had to leave. He was happy to get some time with Theo even if it was going to be short. He was hoping they had time for a quick make out session. He wanted to kiss Theo at least for a while. During lunch Theo had kept nuzzling his nose against his neck, but he hadn't kissed him. He'd known that Theo wanted to, he could feel it, but he had held back. He hadn't kissed him until they'd left the cafeteria away from the pack. 

Mason and Hayden had been with them at the time. Mason had thought something was wrong with them, but he'd smiled knowing why Theo hadn't kissed him around the others. He'd told Mason they couldn't be better and Theo had wrapped his arms around him even tighter. He had felt completely safe in that moment like nothing bad was going to happen ever. He’d never let his self feel that way before outside of his mom and Mason before. Well, he’d felt it with Stiles, but that was broken at the moment. He still trusted Stiles with his life which would never change. 

Hayden had at some point taken a picture because he'd heard it. It was probably when Theo had pulled him in close devouring his mouth in a heated kiss. He had told Hayden to send him the picture, but she'd grinned asking what picture. It had been nice the last fifteen minutes with just Theo and his two friends. He had ended up laughing at Mason who’d zoned out when he’d seen one of the guys walk passed. He thought the guy’s name was Corey and he’d been dating Lucas who’d died the week before. However, he was lost in Theo for the most part so he wasn’t paying a lot of attention. Theo kissing his neck while moving his hands elsewhere had been distracting him.

He had left some food for Patch in his room in case he showed up. He'd been surprised that his friend wasn't there. He had been hoping to talk to him while he was waiting for Theo to get back. He had wanted to vent over what had happened that morning too at school. He needed to get his frustration out before Theo showed up. He didn't want it to seem like he kept holding a grudge. It would make things worse with Theo and Stiles; he wanted them to be friends. They had been friends once and he was determined to get them back there even if was the death of him. 

However, he'd noticed the laundry on his bed that his mom had taken up. They switched off weeks on who did the laundry so he figured Patch had left for the time being. He couldn't blame Patch for not wanting to be caught his mom would have freaked out. He hadn't told them and walking in the room with a wolf there. It would have scared him too if he wasn't a werewolf. He'd actually forgotten that night in the school before he'd roared at Patch. He had been running right behind Mason before he remembered he was a top predator too. He ended up with a friend so he was glad he had gotten his wits back. 

He had told Theo to just come in the house because he had left the door open. He was thinking about what he could do quickly for food. There were three cans of different stuff on the counter for Theo to pick. Ravioli, Beefaroni or chili mac he didn't care that it was Chefboy R D. He had grown up loving the stuff and he just opened the top and ate out of the can. Mason always cringed when he ate straight from the can, but it was good that way. He hated the spaghetti heated up, but he was out of that right now. There were also leftovers from the night before, which he'd packed for lunch today. Theo had been smiling when he'd seen what he'd brought. He'd brought some for Theo too and while they'd all been talking about the night's task, he'd fed it to Theo. Theo had returned the favor and with every fork full Theo’s free hand had moved under his shirt. It was out of sight of the others and it had felt wonderful. His parents had taken some with them to work after he'd told them that Theo helped him cook it. They'd been worried at first when he'd said what it was. 

~LT TL~

Liam heard Theo's truck pull up and he looked out the window with a smile glad he was finally there. He was going to maybe get Theo to eat then go up to his room. He wouldn't mind just snuggling up for fifteen minutes. Scott was supposed to text when they were meeting up since he had to drop his mom some dinner off. Liam turned around to go meet Theo, but he stopped dead in his tracks. There was the creepy looking guy standing there that he had seen at Sinema weeks before. It was one of the Dread Doctors, but he didn't see the other two. He knew there were three of them, but so far only one was in his kitchen. They creped him out because of the masks not able to see their faces. 

He still remembered that night at the club when Brett and he had been fighting Lucas. Scott and Kira had shown up as well. It had been horrible and Brett had gotten hurt, but Mason had helped get Brett out of there when it was over. He'd tried not showing it then, but he was defiantly nervous with them around. One being in his kitchen was something he didn't want at all. Theo was outside in the truck, if he would get inside maybe he'd have a chance at fighting them. He kept thinking he should howl, but nothing was coming out. He couldn't even move, but that was all his mind was screaming for him to do. He needed to move, leave, get to Theo, but it was like he was paralyzed. He was starting to wonder if the doctor wasn’t doing it his self, making sure he couldn’t howl for help. 

"There are consequences for every action," The Surgeon said looking at Liam. "There is only death for disobedience," he went on in his creepy voice. 

"What the hell? You don't belong here so get the hell out of my house," Liam growled his fangs and claws coming out as his eyes turned too. He had fought against the invisible shield like that kept telling him not to yell for help. "Or I'll throw you out," he was not in the mood to deal with the doctor now. 

He also didn't understand why the doctor was after him. The riddle made no sense. He really was hoping that Theo would come through the door at any moment to help him. He'd finally gotten his self out of his fear state shifting. He let out a low growl readying his self for a battle if he had to fight the guy. Fighting Lucas had been awful and the guy in front of him looked like he wasn't going to go down any easier. 

"Disobediences means death," the Dread Doctor said again moving forward towards Liam. Liam moved, but he hadn't notice the one behind him appearing out of no where. "Death to you," he heard almost against his ear as he walked right into the doctor. 

He turned, but it wasn't quick enough because he had been caught in a tight grip at the back of his neck. He elbowed the guy as hard as he could in the ribs. He didn't even flinch from the blow or the stomp of the foot he delivered. His head was slammed forward hitting his head against the kitchen cabinet he'd been on the day before with Theo tapping him. The doctor had turned them so fast that he’d almost lost his balance. He let out no sound because of the air that left his body at the blow to his head. He turned back around slashing out at the doctor with his claws. He missed by an inch with how thick the clothes the doctor had on.

He brought his leg up kicking the doctor with as much aim as he could. His face was bleeding and he was sure that his nose had cracked at the force of the blow. He swung out with his arm not wasting time to wipe his face. He wasn’t able to hit the doctor with enough of a blow to do much of any damage to stop him. He brought his leg back up taking another swing and the doctor while the first one came towards him. He swung around bringing his arm up to deliver a punch, but the doctor with the cane struck him. 

Liam let out a howl as the cane sliced along his stomach. He felt it go in deep burning like he had with the wolfsbane that time. He did his best to fight back, but it was two against one so it was an unfair fight. He was also injured and every time he moved he felt blood seeping from the wound. He got one good punch in and a kick to the second doctor before he was grabbed again. Liam let out a roar trying to get free, but it didn’t happen. He was thrown against the kitchen island hitting his head hard for the second time. This time he felt something break, but he turned on his side holding his midsection putting his back to them. 

He coughed spitting blood from his mouth. He tried catching his breath, but he heard the doctors getting close to him. He needed to move before they reached him. He tried getting through the small squeeze between of the kitchen island, but they grabbed his ankle yanking him back through. He kicked out doing his best to give some kind of blow that might get him free. He didn't know what the blue light coming from the second doctor was, but it couldn't be good. He scrambled trying to kick hard enough to get away, but there was no where to go. He had the hole that he’d tried squeezing through, but it wasn’t going to be fast enough. 

He felt the doctor’s hand touch him as he tried to move but he was trapped against the counter. Liam felt his heart pounding in his chest like it was going to stop. He had a feeling he was going to die and Theo would be next. He just couldn't figure out why they kept saying death because of disobedience. He didn't know what they could want with him or why they claimed he was disobeying. Liam let a roar out at the pain continuing to go through his body. 

He wanted to kick his feet out, but the electricity going through his body was stopping any body function besides the shaking. He felt his breath slowly being sucked away until the roar died out. He went completely limp on the floor turning his head towards the door. The last thing that he saw before he felt his heart stop was Theo in the doorway completely shifted. He hadn’t seen Theo shifted fully since the first night he’d saw him. He thought he looked wonderful at the moment. It was probably the thought of knowing that in that moment someone had heard him. He tried saying something to let Theo know he was thankful he came even if it was too late. 

However, it was useless because the electricity going through his body paralyzed him after the third shock. He felt his self convulsing on the floor, but he couldn’t talk or howl anymore. Then his heart just stopped. He was glad he got to see Theo one last time before it happened. He'd wanted so much more with Theo, but it wasn't going to happen. He didn't want Theo blamed for any of this, but it was too late. He wanted to tell his parents that he loved them again, to make up with Stiles so badly even if Stiles wasn't ever going to like Theo. He wanted Theo to know that he was falling in love with him. He hoped that maybe Theo would take care of Patch for him. He didn't even want to think of how heart broken they were all going to be.

His eyes had locked on Theo’s letting a single tear out hoping Theo was going to be okay. His head shifted, but his eyes never closed. He was lying on the floor dead with the doctors standing over him. If they didn’t have their head gear on he would have seen them smiling. The unseen smile directed right at Theo who let out a roar that shook the windows. He heard Liam’s heart stop beating. 

 

~LT TL~

Theo launched his self at the doctor that had the electrical powers in his hand. "Start his heart back NOW.” He yelled as the doctor tried striking him with his free hand. He wasn’t going to give up. He had fucking told them that Liam was off limits and to never fucking touch him again. Instead of listening they had just killed Liam, but he had a couple of minutes to get Liam breathing again Electricity could shock him back or he could do CPR, which ever he was going to get Liam back. He brought his fist up hitting it against the doctor's chest. He tried inflicted some kind of damage, but the suit protected the bastard. He was furious and he wasn't going to give up until Liam was alive again. He knew he had at least a minute or two until Liam was dead. Liam wasn’t dying because he had fallen for him. 

"You are becoming disobedient, Theo. We told you what was going to happen if you didn't do what we told you. We want the whole pack dead, but if you do as we said and kill the True Alpha then your little pet can live," the Surgeon said taking hold of Theo's wrist and twisting causing him pain. He twisted as hard as he could knowing how much pressure to use to break Theo’s wrist in half. If he wanted to he could rip it off completely. 

Theo refused to yell out as he felt his wrist break not wanting them to win. The Surgeon got in his face yanking it up so they were only an inch apart. He was going to make Theo choose who he was going to save Liam or Scott. He moved his cane up Theo's side sinking it in causing as much pain as he could. He watched not happy at all that Theo wasn't yelling in pain. He could tell that Theo was holding it back though. He dug the cane in deeper before starting to pull it up slicing into his side even more. The Pathologist brought his hand to Theo's chest shocking him with as much voltage as he could put into his hand. 

"PICK, he only has another minute before he dies for good.” The Surgeon yelled. “Who’s it going to be Theo? Your former childhood friend or this pet of yours? You are never going to have a happy ending. You belong to us and in the end we’ll kill you before you get to be happy,” He hissed pulling the cane free slightly only to shove it all the way back in. 

"LIAM," Theo shouted because he wasn't going to let Liam die. He didn't know if there would be a way around letting the others live, but he would try. He would try for Liam's sake not to kill the others, but if it came down to Liam's life or theirs then he'd go for the first option every time. "Please revive him," he felt like hell for having to beg them to bring Liam back. 

He hadn't begged for anything in years, besides with Liam. He could take pain just fine after all of these years when it came to physical pain. However, he felt so much pain right now coming from his chest. It wasn't from being shocked or stabbed; it was from knowing that Liam only had a minute left. 

"You will do what we tell you from now on. If we need you then you will come to us at any time. We won't hesitate to rip your pet's heart out if you disobey again," the Pathologist said before he shocked Liam with a high voltage starting Liam's heart again. "He will heal, maybe." He added before turning his hand to Theo again. 

The cane doctor let go and electric doctor shoved his hand against Theo's chest. He shocked Theo dialing up the current until Theo was howling in pain. Theo felt his body go limp he hit the floor from the amount of current going into him. He tried to get free, but the Surgeon sliced down his back and across it multiple times. He was determined to stay wake, but the Pathologist shocked him over and over. The Geneticist was standing off to the side watching them enjoying Theo screaming. It had been a while since they had delivered so much pain that Theo made a sound. 

Theo couldn't move besides falling over on his side with his body shaking as if he was having a seizer. He had been trying to be accepted into Scott's pack knowing if he could then he might have protection. It was what he had come up with during class today and he'd asked Scott today what chance did he have. Scott had told him that he wasn't going to ban him from helping them. They could use the help, but it was going to take time to be in the pack. It went back to the whole trust is earned crap. He didn't know if he could still do that with the doctors threatening to kill Liam if he didn't. 

The doctors had come after Liam promising death if he didn't do what they wanted. He'd do anything to protect Liam no matter what the price was. Everyone else wasn't going to matter if Liam was dead. The Surgeon took hold of Theo lifting him up before they disappeared with him. He didn't know what they had planned for him, but it wasn't going to be good. It wasn't going to be a simple shock treatment either. 

His back was already sliced open from the cane burning with the stuff they laced it with. It turned into a sword like weapon when he opened it up, which he'd done. It had been a long time since he was scared of anything, but right now he was. He didn't even know if Liam was alive, the Pathologist could have killed him instead. He passed out hoping that Liam was alive. He had heard what they had said about Liam healing, it was a maybe. Liam had to be okay or he wouldn’t care if he died. 

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to leave you all with this, but if nothing major hits I try to finish editing the next chapter. I have to do a major edit to it since I’m still on chapters that were hand written. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. 
> 
> Also about to post a Liam/Brett Story called We're Official This Time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles find Liam barely conscious after what the doctors did to him. While the others look for Theo, Stiles stays with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> The hurricane wasn’t as bad as they claimed it was going to be where I live. We barely got what the other states got. I worked on this and another two stories while I was waiting and hoping we didn’t lose power. Thanks for all thoughts of nothing bad they helped.

Two minutes was what it took for Scott to get to Liam's house by running through the woods as fast as he could. If it hadn’t been for the two deers that he’d about ran into getting across the woods to start with he would have made it in under that. He had not only heard Liam howling and roaring, but he'd felt something wrong. He hadn't known what it was, but he knew it wasn't good. He had felt it in his heart and even deeper than that. It felt like his soul was being ripped out and he couldn't breathe. After the pain had stopped it felt like Liam wasn't even alive. 

He had felt that pain before, Allison's death, even Aiden dying. He had felt their deaths so he knew that something bad was wrong with Liam. He hadn't thought he'd just let his wolf abilities guide him to Liam's side as fast as he could get there. He wasn't about to lose Liam to whatever was going on. Theo had said something was wrong, but he hadn't needed to hear the words to know. He'd felt it right before Theo had picked up, he hadn't even gotten but two words out. Theo had dropped the phone after that because he'd heard motion, but the phone was still on. He'd finally hung up his self when he heard Theo let out a roar. That was less than a couple seconds from the phone dropped. 

He still couldn't believe that had been two minutes ago though. Right now he was desperately trying to find a pulse on Liam. It was going in and out as if his heart wasn't sure if it wanted to keep beating or just stop. He knew how to do CPR, but Liam was breathing so he didn't think he needed it. There was blood all over the floor and kitchen in general for that fact. Most of it was Liam's, but there was a trace of what he thought was Theo's blood too. He had yelled out for Theo twice, but he wasn't around. 

He only had two thoughts in his mind for that. Theo was after the person who did this, which he didn't think he'd leave Liam though. The other was that Theo had been taken by the person that did this. The only ones he knew were around that he knew of were the guys in masks. Every time they came around he had this sense of dread. He had it right now at a full blown level cleaning some of the blood from Liam. It was mostly stopped, but some of it was trickling down his face onto his neck. 

He was keeping one hand on Liam's neck to make sure his heart didn't stop beating. He had let out a howl hoping the rest of the pack would come. He couldn't focus on calling anyone or texting, he had to concentrate on Liam staying alive. He didn't know what had happened, but whatever troubles they were all having they had to stop fighting. They let their guards down with their personal issues again and this happened. Liam could have died; Theo could possibly be somewhere dying all because they had been fighting over who they could trust. 

By bickering they had let their guards down on who should be protected. They didn't know what those creepy guys were after. They were after teenagers like Tracy, Lucas and the one that was killed the night before. It was getting serious yet again and he couldn't lose another person. He had talked to Theo in private after school away from the others. He wanted Theo to know that even if things were rocky right now he trusted him with Liam. The way Liam was around Theo had given him enough to tell Theo that. 

He knew that Stiles meant well, but if Liam was happy then he didn’t care about who Liam was with. He’d also asked Theo if he was okay settling back into Beacon Hills. He’d realized that in all the crap going on he hadn’t even talked to Theo. Theo had asked to be a helper to them without being in the pack. He was starting to think he might do a probation entrance to the pack. He’d done it with Ethan and Aiden, but it had gotten official fast with them. They had become pack and friends to him. 

He felt Liam's heart beat skip again and then there was nothing. He let out a frustrated growl before he started doing the only thing he knew to do. He started CPR hoping that Liam wasn't going to die. He refused to lose Liam and it had nothing to do with pack. They were friends and family first. Liam didn’t deserve to die because they had all been so wrapped up in things yet again. He hadn’t thought those psychos would come after his pack personally. He’d been wrong yet again and he was tired of being wrong. 

~LT TL~

Stiles was pretty sure he'd broken all the speed laws and even more traffic laws trying to get to Liam's. He'd heard Scott let out a howl that he knew was his best friend. He hadn't known where it was coming from until Malia texted him. He'd picked her up and they had taken off towards Liam's. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong, but the howl that Scott let out he'd heard too many times. It was a mix between a battle howl and a howl of pain, which meant someone, was hurt or worse. 

He took off out of the Jeep almost killing his self before he took his seat belt off. He managed to get in the house using the kitchen door since it was closer. He knew Liam's house like the back of his hand. Liam knew his house too, but the last thing he expected to see was Scott on the floor beside Liam doing CPR. The kitchen was a disaster zone with blood and broken objects too. Liam was lying on the floor with his face looking like he'd gone a few rounds with a brick wall or worse. 

Stiles got to Scott and Liam a little quicker than he'd meant to by sliding in some of the blood he had tried to avoid. Scott was growling yelling at Liam to just breathe, which scared him. He hadn't thought he was going to find a scene like this when he got here. Maybe something had been going on and Scott had busted Theo finally on something. Liam lying on the floor motionless was not anything he ever thought of. This was not what he wanted to see, his brother and friend lying here broken. 

He wiped some of the blood away that Scott had missed being careful not to do any more damage to the open wounds. He was furious that Liam didn't want to listen about Theo being bad news. However, he didn't want his little brother dying on him. It was what Liam was to him, a little brother, another friend, and family. He had never meant for Liam to get so angry that he'd explode like he had. He didn't want him near Theo though and right now this proved even more that Theo was bad news. Theo wasn't even around to help Liam and he'd sworn he'd take care of him to Scott.

~LT TL~

Scott hadn't given up until he heard Liam take a deep breath, but Liam didn't open his eyes at first. It took another couple of seconds before that happened, but only one would open. Liam's left eye was swollen shut at the moment with his healing being slow at the moment. He had died so it was going to take a little for it to come back. His other senses were working so he knew that Stiles and Scott were there. He knew there was a third person, but his nose was broken so he didn't know who it was. 

"Theo? Theo?" Liam finally said trying to sit up, but Scott and Stiles both pushed him down. "You don't understand, I have to see Theo," Liam pleaded trying to get up again with no hope because they were stronger than he was. He was desperate knowing that he had to find Theo since they had done this to him. There was no telling what they'd done to Theo. 

"Theo's not here," Scott said wishing he had better news for Liam. He could sense how distressed Liam was. It went up twice as much when he said Theo wasn't there.

"Find him, please, even if you hate him. You have to find Theo before they hurt him. They don't want us messing with what they're doing, Scott. They have to know we're trying to stop them so they did this." Liam said not sure what else was behind those evil guys attacking them. He'd just been standing in his kitchen. He hadn't even done anything to provoke them personally as far as he knew. 

"We'll get you cleaned up while Malia goes to look around for Theo. He might be out looking for them." Scott said not wanting to make Liam worry. 

It did make sense though that they did this. They were taking teenagers and changing them, they could have come after Liam to get to him. Theo showed up and got in the way so they took him instead, he was hoping that they might have left Theo outside somewhere. The scent that they gave off vanished right here in the kitchen. Theo's scent was no where to be found either besides outside. He'd seen Theo's truck though with the door still open where he'd probably taken off to help Liam. 

"NO, find Theo, he's the only thing that matters right now." Liam groaned bringing his hand up to his side. "Find Theo please, tell Mason to find Patch, he can find Theo if you can't." he added closing his eyes in pain. He couldn't wait til he healed more so he could go looking for Theo his self. 

"Who's Patch?" Stiles asked trying to get Liam to answer since they had no idea who Patch was. However, Liam had fallen asleep before he could give them an answer. He looked up at Scott for an answer because he had no idea who Patch was. 

"Don't look at me, he doesn't talk to me like he does you," Scott said giving Stiles a shrug. He could tell that Stiles had no clue either which meant Liam wasn't telling them some things. "We clean Liam up and then call Mason; he did say he'd know." Scott said before picking Liam up carefully. 

Stiles watched Scott go upstairs with Liam. He looked so young right now in Scott’s arms bruised and beat up. The fact that Liam had almost died struck even harder. Whatever was going around them it was getting too close to home. They needed to find more information out before it was too late. He was going to have to ask Lydia about getting a hold of Ethan if she could. He didn’t trust Theo and he would be damned if he lost Liam because he let his guard down again. Scott had told him to back off that Theo could watch out for Liam. Liam hadn’t been taken care of at all. 

~LT TL~

It was almost two hours before Liam woke back up finding his self in his bedroom this time. He blinked his eyes open letting out a groan reaching over to the side. He felt pain go through his body and stopped. A second later he felt two arms around him and the first thing he thought was Theo. He could tell the difference, but he still thought it was Theo. He thought he might have gotten hurt so he leaned into the embrace with a sigh. His nose hadn't healed completely yet so he couldn't tell the difference either in scents.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," Liam whispered tightening his arms as best he could around who he thought was Theo. "I thought they were going kill you too," he added not wanting to let go. "You're the best boyfriend ever," he couldn't be happier to be holding onto Theo. He’d been so scared that Theo was going to die. He’d wanted to say so many things to him, but it had been over. 

"Liam, you're hugging me too tight," Stiles said hoping that Liam would let up on his hold. 

He was glad that he was awake, but he needed air too. Liam always forgot his strength even now when he was hurt he had a death grip. He had stayed with Liam telling Scott and Malia to go look for Theo. He wouldn't have been much help at all without a supernatural ability of good smell. He also didn't want to leave Liam alone when he woke up. Those psycho paths could come back to hurt Liam. He wasn’t even sure that Theo was really missing like the other’s thought. He could have been in on it and was off somewhere laughing at how stupid they’d all been. 

Mason was out looking for Patch, who turned out to be Liam's semi-but-not-pet-pet-wolf. He hadn't even known that Liam had been thinking about getting a pet again. They'd talked about it once sharing an animal because Liam had wanted one, but they decided not to. All the supernatural things going on the pet might get killed. They didn't want their furry friend dying like that, but Liam had a wolf now, which was different apparently. He didn’t even know when Liam had gotten it. It hurt that he’d been left out of that important moment of Liam’s life. 

 

~LT TL~

 

"Stiles?" Liam asked pulling back seeing that it was Stiles he was about to squeeze in half. "I'm sorry," he added looking down not saying who he thought Stiles had been. 

He didn't want to start anything right now to hurt Stiles' feelings. He had been hoping that he'd still care enough to show up if he didn't die. He just needed to see Theo and know he was okay too. In the moments of almost dying he’d wanted another chance with Stiles. He wanted his brother to love him still. He wanted Stiles to know he still loved him even if they couldn’t agree about Theo. He wanted to tell Stiles so many things even the stuff that Stiles always declared TMI. Besides Theo, Stiles was the only one that knew he’d had sex with Mason. Stiles had offered to go to Jungle or Sinema with him if he ever needed a wingman. They had gone once to Jungle and he’d met Stiles’ friends. He’d loved them and it had been fun hanging out with Stiles and them. It was like Stiles was different in some ways around them. 

"It's okay, I should be used to all of you squeezing me to death by now," Stiles said giving Liam a smile. 

He couldn't be happier that Liam was awake now. He had been worried and when he got worried he felt helpless if he couldn't do anything. However, he had done something for the last two hours. He had cleaned Liam's kitchen up so that it didn't look like prom night with Carrie now. He had been scared that Liam wasn't going to wake up even though he could see some of the minor wounds healing. He had showered afterwards, but he’d taken a few minutes to let the water hide his tears. He’d lost it in the shower feeling like he’d already lost Liam even though he was safe in his room. 

The way Liam had looked when he came in the kitchen had been a kick to the gut. He hadn't thought that anything would happen to Liam. He knew werewolves could die, he'd seen Aiden die. There was also others during the benefactor deal the year before and most of the alpha pack. He knew that humans went too, but he didn't want to ever see Liam lying on the floor like he had been again. It had shaken him to the core seeing one of his closest friends like that. Those two minutes he’d given his self in the shower had been ten at least. It hadn’t been just the pain of Liam almost dying, but how far their closeness had become to almost strangers.

He had told Scott before he’d left to go look for Theo that he blamed him. All of this was Theo’s fault and he didn’t know how to protect someone. Scott had looked over at Liam then back at him before he’d left. He knew that Liam had heard him, but he hadn’t cared then. He’d been angry over what happened. Liam knew that he still had a part of him that still knew what it felt like when he’d been possessed. He had told Liam how he felt, he’d told him some things even more than he’d confessed to Malia. Liam promised that he’d never let him go down that road of wanting that. 

~LT TL~

 

Liam looked at Stiles wanting to ask if Theo had been found, but he hadn't missed what Stiles had said earlier. He thought Theo was to blame for this somehow. If Theo hadn't been around then he wouldn't have had the bad luck. He debated with his self for a moment or two before he held onto Stiles a little longer, but less of a death grip. He figured that Stiles wouldn’t be here right now if Theo was here. It was how he figured out that Theo wasn’t back yet. He wanted to say so many things right now and take back even more. He wanted to tell Stiles that he'd been dead and Theo saved him, but he was scared it would just start an argument. He didn't want to be alone right now because he was scared, he'd died. 

He was trying not to let on even if Stiles couldn't sense his emotions by smell, Stiles wasn't stupid. They stayed around each other enough to know if something was wrong. Stiles was damn good at reading body language and people in general. He knew if Stiles ever became a cop like his dad then he'd make the case every time. Stiles had a guilty pleasure of playing games like Clue, who done its and any other game with a mystery to solve. They had played many of them online too. Once he'd gone with Stiles to a live action who done it in another county over the summer. It had been a lot of fun for the week to just get away and be normal teenagers. 

Stiles had solved the mystery in three days and they’d had four more days to just watch the other teams. It had been fun because the Police Chief there had let them be apart of another game that was going on too. The younger kids were having a treasure hunt during the same week. They got to help them out if they got stuck. They had also ended up having to rescue one girl who slid down an embankment. 

Thinking of that and now with the fact that he'd died on top of Theo missing it was almost too much. Liam wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry or howl, either one would work. His mind made the decision for him though choking back a sob. He hadn't been this scared since Scott had turned him and he hadn't thought he could control it. He'd let Stiles in the most of all since he'd just came up to him and said it was okay. He hadn't duct taped him in a bathtub even if Stiles had helped Scott afterwards it wasn't the same. He trusted Scott with his life, but Stiles he had a bond with. When life got to the worst moment if he couldn't turn to Mason or his parents he'd go to Stiles. He didn't think he could now though and it hurt even more. This was the worst moment he’d had in so long. He just wanted to let everything out, but it was no use trying probably. 

"Liam, are you okay?" Stiles asked when he felt Liam's entire body shaking. 

He'd thought he was going to let go, but he held on tighter, but not bone crushing tight. Liam hadn't hugged him at all in almost a month. The night that he'd told Liam that he could tell Mason about everything was one of the two last ones. Liam had been happy, but it was after that too. The morning after he'd told Mason if he remembered right. They hadn't really hung out either since that day in the store. Besides the night they'd stalked Theo it was the most fun they'd had together since before school started. He wasn't really counting the store that day because it was like a pause from the drama. 

"No, I'm losing my brother, Theo's missing and I was attacked for no reason." Liam replied not wanting to let go of Stiles. "Did you find Patch?" He went with that question figuring that Patch would be a lot safer. 

Stiles let out a sigh letting Liam continue hugging him. He held onto Liam too rubbing his back. "No, Mason and Hayden are looking for him right now. Scott and Malia are looking for Theo. I stayed here with you and cleaned up the kitchen," he told Liam trying to think of something they could talk about for the moment without getting into an argument. 

Scott promised to howl when they found Theo, which they hadn't done in the last two hours. It was starting to worry him even if he did think something was wrong with Theo, he didn't think he should die. Stay far away from all of them yes, Liam especially, but not die. He hadn't missed what Liam said about losing his brother. He knew he'd meant him and it was killing him to know Liam thought that. 

He wasn't about to let Liam and his bond just vanish even if he hated Theo. It felt like he had just come out of nowhere and taken not only Liam, but the others too. Theo wasn't about to fool him into letting his guard down to trust him. He wanted to go back to the way it had been before people started dying all around them. 

"I promise you here and now you are not going to lose me, Liam." Stiles said giving Liam the tightest hug he dared. 

He knew that Liam was affectionate and being a werewolf on top of that made him that much more. He was glad that Liam hadn’t left the pack when Scott had given him the chance. He enjoyed having a little brother around to teach things to and share stuff with. Scott would get bored at the murder mystery things he loved. Liam loved going to them and doing things like that in general. Liam went with him most of the time if the pack split up if Lydia or Malia wasn't with him. 

"I feel like I already lost you the second I started dating Theo." Liam said back closing his eyes hoping that it would keep the tears away. 

It was how he felt since Stiles had never said anything about the note he'd left for him. He'd hoped he would get a text message or a phone call, but nothing had come. It was a feeling inside of his stomach that things were just going to get worse. Stiles promising him that they were okay only went so far if they couldn't stop coming to blows over Theo. Right now he felt safe knowing that he was alive and the others were out looking. Even if Theo wasn't liked by Stiles, the others were looking. 

"I remember Theo, Liam. I know that it is not the same best friend I had when we were little. He promised me he'd call when they moved. He never did, didn't write either, Theo would have done that. We were close like us. me, and Scott were his brothers. Something is wrong and I'm sorry if you don't understand what I see. I can't stop until I find out what happened to him," Stiles knew it wasn't what Liam wanted, but it was the only thing he could give him for an answer. "He's nothing like Theo even if he did get turned," Stiles added.

He was never going to see eye to eye with Liam on this no matter what was said. Theo was different and the facts were there. Even if he had gotten turned into a werewolf other things shouldn't have changed. Scott hadn't changed like he could see Theo had. He couldn't even put his finger on it yet. He hadn't remembered Theo until he'd shown up at the school, but once he did he'd remembered some things. Other things were foggy, but he was trying to remember them. It was like his mind wasn't ready to see them and they were behind a curtain. If he could only get to them he could figure out what was different about his former friend, brother.

"People change, Theo changed and he's wonderful to me. He could have left me in that kitchen, but he walked in trying to help me. If he was evil he wouldn't have done that." Liam said before he pulled back. "I have to go find my boyfriend, I'm healed enough," he stated even if he was still in pain. He couldn't just keep sitting there or he was going to get upset yet again. "I was dead, I felt it and the only thing I wanted when I was dying was to see you all again. I wanted to know that I'd never let you down even if I'm furious with you. I guess the note meant nothing, but even if you hate me for being with Theo. I'll never stop being your brother," Liam got out before taking a breath looking at Stiles. "Even if you don't want me around." 

"Liam." Stiles called out getting off the bed going after Liam. He couldn't believe that Liam thought he didn't want him around. He also couldn't believe that Liam was moving so quick injured. He really hated werewolf speed compared to his. "Wait on me, we have to talk, what note?" He hadn't gotten a note from Liam. The second school was out he'd went to the Jeep and left. He hadn't checked his books or his bag and he hadn't bothered going to his locker all day. 

"The one that said no matter what I'll always be your brother. I was hoping that I still could count on you too. I guess blaming Theo for this is my answer. I'm sorry he never wrote or called you back. I'm sorry that you hate him and want to blame him for everything. The only thing I want is to see my boyfriend alive because they killed me. I felt my heart stop and I know for damn sure it didn't start by itself again. Theo saved me and now I'm going to go save him." He didn't have the energy to say anything else so he left. He was still hoping that he wasn't going to have the rest of his heart shattered tonight. 

Stiles grabbed hold of Liam's wrist before he got out of the door to the room. There was no way he was letting Liam walk out of the house alone. He knew that Liam could easily remove his hand if he wanted to, but he could see hurt instead of anger. He sighed knowing that he was hurting Liam. He also was shocked that Liam said killed, he'd known that Scott had been doing CPR. However, he hadn't thought that Liam had already died once. 

"Until we find Theo I'll stop hating on him," Stiles said knowing that afterwards he couldn't promise Liam he'd back off. The fact that Liam had died made this even more of something he didn't think would have happened if Liam wasn't near Theo. "But I do not want to know anything about your sex life. That would be too much for me to handle." he added. 

"We haven't had full blown sex, we've only tapped, sucked, blown, and fuck can he kiss. If you didn’t hate on him so much I'd suggest a three some when we started fucking. He'd make even you convert he can suck your brains out your dick and ass." Liam replied giving Stiles a smile. "Now I'll tell you what he looks like wet and covered in my cum," he couldn't help but smile. 

"I will let Scott knock you out if you dare tell me that," Stiles groaned wishing he hadn't said a word. 

“If I only have until we find Theo for you not to hate him; there is a lot I have to cover.” Liam replied. He smiled, but he also let Stiles support him a little. His ribs were still hurting like nobodies business when he moved. The all out sobs he’d let out had about killed him making him hurt even more. 

“I take it back, there is no truths,” Stiles declared, but Liam wasn’t listening. 

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a chapter with Stiles and Liam so I hope that this worked. Thanks in advanced for the reviews and kudos. The next chapter has Theo found and I’ll try and get that up soon. I had to do another major edit and then kept tweaking it until I had it just right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Hayden find Theo in a place that is all too familiar to Theo from the past. What he went through puts a few things into perspective even if it’s hard to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Mason and Hayden were looking all over the woods calling out Patch and Theo's names. She had been trying to use her newly enhanced scene of smell for help. Hayden knew that Mason and Liam knew that something was up with her too. The others didn't know that she had vanishing wounds, her hearing had become enhanced or the other supernatural abilities she had gained. She wasn't sure what she was besides having glowing eyes, fangs and claws. She'd told them that day at lunch and they were all keeping it to their selves. It was scary, but she knew she could trust her friends. 

Mason had asked for her help and she wasn't going to say no. Theo needed to be found before the ones that took him could do anything. Liam had almost died from what happened in a few minutes. There was no telling what they could to do to Theo in two hours. She liked watching horror movies for the fun of it so her brain was working over time right now in things that could be happening to Theo. 

Mason let out a sigh looking around feeling like they'd been searching the same area for the last two hours. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t at least find Patch. He had searched where Liam told him that he’d met Patch in the woods. He had expanded the search with Hayden going farther into the woods after that. They were the same area that Liam, Brett and he had searched the week before looking for the grave that Tracy came out of. Mason was about to go farther when Hayden grabbed hold of him pulling him down in a hurry. 

Hayden covered Mason's mouth with one hand and pointed over to the creek in front of them. One of the three guys that Mason had described to her had just appeared on the bridge over the creek. He wasn't empty handed though, he was holding onto a limp body. She made sure that Mason didn't say anything by keeping her hand over his mouth. However she was watching the creepy guy as he just dropped the body into the water below. She felt Mason's heart skipping when the guy turned his head to look at them. Her heart was racing at the moment hoping that if that was Theo he'd just dropped he wasn't dead. 

The Surgeon turned looking at Hayden and Mason knowing that they were there. He couldn't be seen smiling by them, but under his mask he was. He'd left a message on Theo that couldn't be covered up easily. He was tired of the pack messing with the plans he had on top of what Theo was doing with Liam. Theo was theirs and he was making it clear with what he'd done. He had hoped it was going to take longer for Theo to be found, but it would have to do. 

Theo hadn't been a willing hostage at all either. He'd tried fighting them, but there had been no use. Once he'd had Theo strapped to the lab table he hadn't been able to move and he'd given him a lesson in what didn't feel good. They'd taunted him too letting him know just how close an eye he'd been keeping on him around Liam. He'd asked Theo who felt better Liam or him before he'd carved Ours across Theo's chest. He'd wanted Theo to remember the pain when Liam touched him again. It might stick in his head longer this time, but he had gotten bored deciding the pack could find Theo. 

They would have so many questions and Theo was going to have to come up with ideas to answer or hide out. It would take a good day for the word to heal and they knew Theo couldn’t stay away from Liam that long. He’d thought about detaching a part of Theo, but he couldn’t be that rash. He wanted Theo obedient to them and if he did that then Theo would give everything away. They had already turned Hayden, but he was waiting til the perfect moment to take her again. He had the perfect plan when it came to how he was going to deal his final card before the super moon. 

Liam’s life meant a lot to Theo, he could already feel the sickness getting into Theo’s heart. He despised the love that was starting to grow there. He had tried getting it out, but it was the one thing he couldn’t carve out. He’d tried shocking it out Theo, but he’d seen the smile on Theo’s face. He was going to have more than one life on the line in order to save Liam. Theo had made friends, which was not acceptable so it was their lives plus Scott’s to free Liam from death. 

He'd also decided to give Theo some of the kanima venom from Tracy that they had stashed before she'd died. He'd paralyzed Theo before he'd dropped him in the creek so he would either float or sink. He went for poetic too dropping Theo in the same creek that his sister Tara had fallen into. He had thought about holding Theo under until he drown before bringing him back, but he had already done a lot of damage to Theo. He needed to heal before they did anything else when Theo decided to misbehave again, which he knew he would. Theo had sworn he wouldn’t stay away from Liam. If he couldn’t get his perfect monster puppet back then he’d kill Theo too. Just because Theo was their first success before didn’t mean he would keep him around. He was already working on the end game. He knew the perfect person for it too and he was looking right at them. 

~LT TL~

The moment that the doctor vanished Hayden got up from the ground and took off towards the water. She wasn't sure if their search for Theo was over or if the guy had just dropped another dead body for them. She hadn't been there when they had been found, but it still sucked hearing about them. She didn't like the fact that Liam had been called out on not showing for a reason one had died either. She was hoping that they could save the person so no one else died. 

Mason took off behind Hayden glad that she had seen the psychotic guy before he'd just walked towards him. He followed Hayden down the embankment into the cold water helping her flip the body over. He was only thinking of one person it might be and he wasn't wrong at all. Theo was the one that had been thrown off the bridge into the water. He had felt cold run down his spine thinking about his friend might be dead. He'd wanted to take off the second he'd seen Theo fall, but Hayden kept him rational about it. He was human and the one that hurt Liam and Theo was anything but.

Hayden pulled on her strength that she mostly kept at bay getting Theo from the water. She was stronger than Mason was, but she hadn't worked on tapping into her abilities completely. They were still new, but she managed to get Theo halfway out of the water. She checked for a pulse finding the faintest ones. He was alive thankfully, but his heart was racing and his body was a mix of blood and wounds trying to heal. The thing that got her attention the most was the word Ours engraved across Theo's chest above his heart. 

"You think they are sending us a message with the bodies now?" Mason asked not sure what Ours meant. "Like if they drop off more then this will be understood?" 

"I don't know, but we need to tell Liam before the others find out." Hayden said not sure how they could cover it up. 

Ours was pretty large, but it wouldn't be understood until they talked to Theo who was unconscious. He could probably tell them what happened, but until then it was better if no one knew. Stiles was already blaming Theo for what happened to Liam and all the other things even more. The last thing they needed was for Theo to get hurt before he woke up with some kind of answers. If he had on a shirt they could cover it up maybe, but he didn't have one on. He probably had before, but the psycho paths had taken it off to torture him. His jeans were still on so she wasn’t worried about any other kinds of torture. 

"What are you going to do? There is no way of covering it up the way it's healing slowly like that it might heal with the words there." Mason said. 

"Then I use these to erase it," Hayden supplied before her claws came out. "We cannot let them keep hurting Liam by blaming Theo for stuff. Theo hasn't done anything but be nice to us and Liam. I can't feel anything bad when I'm around him. He keeps getting Liam to stay in control when he's ready to snap. The way I see it Theo went after those guys that are killing the other teens. They might have dumped him thinking he was going to die. Do you want this on him for Stiles to have one more thing to condemn Theo for?" Hayden asked knowing that Mason felt like she did. Theo wasn't the problem he was the best thing that could have happened to Liam. 

"Just hurry before he wakes up and feels you doing it,” Mason replied knowing that Hayden was right. They would have to tell Liam, but the others didn't need to know right now. 

It was going to be one more thing added onto the other things he had been told. However, it was one of those things that you had to take lying over one to help someone else from getting hurt. Theo wasn’t trying to take Liam from them like was claimed. If anything, Theo wanted to be in the pack; yet he was waiting for approval. He would have already said Theo could be in the pack by now. He was thinking about telling Theo he was in with the three of them. Hell, in a year the others were leaving it would be only them. Theo deserved in the pack and if the others wouldn’t agree then he’d talk to Liam and Hayden about the four of them having one. Theo had been tortured and he knew Theo wouldn’t give up anything on them. He was in, in his book. 

~LT TL~

Theo was trying to will his eyes to open when he felt the doctor starting his torture up again. However, when his eyes did open up it wasn't the surgeon there it was Hayden and Mason. He had defiantly felt whatever Hayden had done because his first instincts had kicked in and he'd let out a howl of pain. He wasn't numb from the pain anymore and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. He was starting to think the doctors were playing a trick on him like they had done before. He’d held back from letting any sounds out for so long. He’d counted until he couldn’t think anymore. He knew it was over an hour that they had held him. He had refused to give them what they wanted. 

"I'm sorry, I had to get it off of you," Hayden explained before looking up to make sure no one had gotten to them yet. "I don't got much time the others probably heard you howling so just listen." She let out a sigh before she told Theo what she'd done. It wasn't going to help hide it from him since he might know what was done. 

"Do you know why they took you? Why the hell they would carve that onto you?" Mason asked once Hayden had finished. He’d been holding Theo’s hand since Hayden had gotten him out of the water. It had hurt a little when Theo had squeezed a little too tight, but he was in pain. "I mean your Liam's I know and I won't go there, but you’re hot and it's not fair they tried to destroy your body." 

"Mason," Hayden glared hitting his shoulder. She did think that Theo was hot, but it wasn't the place or time for it. "Do you know why?" 

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need to get to Liam and my legs don't want to work right now." Theo said hoping that it would give him more time to think of something. He'd tried coming up with something when he'd been being tortured, but all he got was mind numbing pain. "Thanks for covering it up. I'll explain later." He added looking between Mason and Hayden best he could. His legs weren't the only thing not wanting to work right yet. 

"Okay, from the way you look right now I wouldn't want to be talking either if I'd been tortured." Mason said taking in more of the wounds on Theo's body. 

The psychotic guys had done a number on Theo. It didn't seem right that anyone could keep saying Theo was the bad guy. They had left him here to die after torturing him. If Theo was on their side then why would he look like this? He was pretty sure that Theo would heal once he had whatever was in his system he was given was gone. However, he was going to be happier when Theo did talk about what happened. He didn't really want to know, but if they were going after teenagers and doing this now; anyone could be next. 

He wished that he could take Theo’s pain away, but he was only human. Hayden didn’t know how to do that or if she could. They sat with Theo keeping him company hoping that the stuff was going to wear off soon. Hayden on one side of Theo and Mason on the other like a protective barrier in case someone besides the pack showed up. Hayden kept trying to trigger something to take the pain away. She could feel Theo’s pain and his heart was still beating faster than it probably should. 

“We have your back, Theo,” Hayden said putting her hand in Theo’s left one. Mason was still holding onto his right one. “No matter what they think, we know you’re good. Liam’s alive and he’s going to be fine because you got to him. You’re our friend,” she finished with Mason agreeing with her. 

“You helped Liam when no one else has been able to. I might can’t fight like you all, but I’d still try,” Mason added giving Theo a smile.

Theo knew that Mason and Hayden were telling the truth. He didn’t deserve to have anyone in his life that was this good. Liam had broken his walls down in thinking he should be alone forever. Mason and Hayden had wormed their way into his heart too. He’d already promised his self once he’d protect them along with Liam. He’d done it too; he’d even held back what he knew about Liam and Stiles’ arguing. The pack being divided on other things as well; especially him. 

“I got your backs too,” Theo said giving them both a smile. He needed to be near Liam, but he could smell Liam on the two next to him. It was giving him enough until he could be near Liam. If he had a pack he knew he’d heal faster since he knew all about what packs could do. He had wanted one, begged for his own, but he still hadn’t gotten one. However, he was feeling something right now that he couldn’t explain. Whatever it was was helping in healing faster than he should. It was still slow compared to a real werewolf or were coyote, but he was healing.

~LT TL~

Hayden hadn't been wrong because it was only another minute or so before the rest of the pack was calling out for them. They managed to get Theo up and to the top of the embankment so he wasn't half in the water. Liam and Stiles got there when Malia and Scott were setting Theo up against one of the trees. He'd wanted to stay there until he could feel his legs more so he wasn't being dragged. He also wasn't about to be carried he might be hurt, but he wasn't broken for good. 

The doctors had tortured him for two hours not giving him a second to think of nothing besides the pain, except for one thing. Liam was the only thing that kept him from just giving up and dying because he'd felt like it. He might be able to heal, but the doctors had killed him almost with the electricity and other means of torture. He kept thinking about Liam and what he felt around Liam. He kept the knowledge of what it felt like to have Liam touching him and holding him. Liam meant so much to him and he’d tried blocking the doctors from getting into his head. It hadn’t worked because they’d broken his boundaries while torturing him. He couldn’t keep them up and deal with the torture too. 

He had wanted to escape by turning into Patch, but it would have given his secret away. He didn't know if he could have escaped the restraints that way either. Listening to the doctors trying to ruin the good memories with Liam had gotten to him. Knowing that the bastards were watching him when he didn't even know about it had pissed him off. He hadn't given them any response even though he'd wanted to yell and howl every time they cut into him. He had closed his eyes at one point thinking about Liam's touch instead of what the Pathologist had been doing to him. 

He'd felt sick and couldn't wait til he was back with Liam. It was the first time in years, he’d wanted to curl up in someone’s arms and let go. The last time he’d felt that way had been with Tara. She’d always been his safe place and he’d gotten her killed. He’d been the reason for her death. He’d tried to hide those memories too, but the doctors had seen them. They’d laughed telling him Liam would never want to be near him again if he knew. He dealt with it hoping to be with Liam when he woke up from his hell.

They hadn't touched him in a sexual way since that wasn't their style. He was glad of that, but they did laugh their evil sick laughs at him and Liam. He'd endured their hell because he wanted to get back to Liam. He had to get back to the only person he'd come close to ever loving. It was what he'd felt when he thought about Liam. It took time to realize what it was, but the doctors had taunted him with it. They had laughed at him because of it. They promised to rip Liam’s heart out and fed it to him if he didn’t do what they wanted. 

~LT TL~

Liam hadn't left him for a second since they'd gotten back to Liam's house. It was going almost midnight, but the others had just left. He hadn't thought they were going to and he was sure that Scott hadn't really left. He was probably outside somewhere lurking planning on staying all night. He had gotten away with saying he didn't want to talk about it then. He needed time to heal and it had worked thankfully. Stiles had tried and he’d kept asking about the claw marks. Hayden had covered saying that the doctor had a sick looking cane thing he’d used. The same marks had been on Liam so Stiles had backed off thankfully. Lydia telling them he wasn't going to forget whatever happened by morning had helped too. She wasn't wrong, he wasn't about to forget what they'd done to him. 

He still remembered the Geneticist changing his voice so it sounded like Liam. They could do that, but he hadn't bought it for a second. He'd kept trying to shut it out knowing Liam wouldn’t been sadistic. They had kept trying to coax information out of him too, but he hadn't said a word. He hadn't cared what they had wanted because he wasn't giving them anything for the hell they were putting him through. They had hurt Liam and him both, but they hadn't given up making sure he knew he was going suffer.

The shower that he'd taken with Liam had gotten the dirt and blood off of him. However, he still felt like he needed another shower or twelve. Liam had healed for the most part, but he was still working on a few of the wounds. Liam had told him that he'd come to a truths with Stiles until he was found. He'd actually been shocked they hadn't gone at it since he hadn't been there to make sure they didn't. Stiles had gotten Liam there at least because he had needed Liam. 

There was no use denying it to his self Liam was the only thing that had made him feel complete. Hayden and Mason had helped too, but seeing Liam; knowing he was alive was the last piece. He had tried denying it for the last two days, but he knew it for a fact now. Some how Liam had become his anchor. It was another thing that kept him from losing it while being trapped on the table. The doctors didn’t seem to realize that piece of information. They had been furious when they realized he’d fallen for Liam. He didn’t know what they would do if they realized Liam was his anchor. 

~LT TL~

At the moment he was lying on Liam's bed with his arms around Liam. He could hear Liam's heart beating like it was supposed to, feel it too. He knew Liam was okay right now, but he'd heard it stop earlier. He just needed the reassurance that Liam wasn't going to die on him again. Liam's hand was moving over his side since Liam was laying with his head resting on his chest. His head was resting right on top of where Hayden had clawed out OURS. Liam had snuggled up against him before he could say anything, but he'd been planning on getting in this position anyway. He’d needed to hold onto Liam right now and Liam had him in a tight grip too. 

They hadn't bothered getting dressed after the shower. He wanted to be as close to Liam as he could be. He hated to even think it, but he was starting to get scared. It had been a long time since he'd felt helpless. Liam had died on him and he knew what it was like to hear silence instead of Liam's heart. He'd felt like his own heart had stopped in the kitchen just seeing Liam's lifeless body. 

"I didn't think I was going to see you again." Liam said snuggling closer to Theo listening to Theo's heart beating. The sound of it was giving him a safety net at the moment. He knew that they weren't safe, but Theo was his safety net right now. 

"I'm not going to leave you, Liam. I might can't be here twenty-four seven like I want to, but I'm not going to let you die again." Theo said hoping that Liam could know how much he cared even if he didn't say the words out loud. 

He had lost all reason to say the words after what he'd done to his sister. He didn't deserve to know what love was again, but he knew Liam did. He could feel it coming from Liam right now and he knew his feelings were like that too. It was one of the things that the doctors had mocking him about. He didn't deserve being loved or feeling it, but he was feeling it. He wanted to say it to Liam, but he couldn't when he was the reason that Liam had died. 

~LT TL~

He'd stood under the water spray when Liam had been getting the new shampoo bottle he'd forgotten to bring to the shower. He'd let the water mix with the tears he hadn't deserved to shed. Liam had been dead; he'd gotten him killed just like Tara had been killed because of his stupidness. He didn’t know how he’d kept his self from completely breaking. He had barely gotten the walls back up that kept anyone from knowing what he was feeling when Liam had gotten back. He was so close to telling Liam how he felt, but he was still scared of Liam dying all over. 

Liam kissed Theo's chest before looking up at Theo. Theo had told him about what had been on his chest. Theo told him they wanted to know about the pack, but he wouldn't give them what they wanted. Liam was pretty sure that the psychotic doctors wanted Theo to die there. Mason and Hayden were the only reason that Theo hadn't died where they'd left him. He couldn't lie about how he felt to Theo. He didn't know if Theo felt the same way or if he was ready to say it. He wasn't expecting Theo to say it back, but he needed him to know. 

"I know you did your best to save me and you did. I... I love you, Theo. I'm not expecting you to say it back right now. I know you feel it; I can feel it right now. I don't need the words because you showed me how much you loved me today. You could have died, but you risked your life to protect me. That's all I need right now to know how you feel." Liam smiled seeing the look in Theo's eyes. He loved looking into Theo's beautiful green eyes knowing that he never had to worry with Theo around. 

He knew something was wrong and pieces were missing to the puzzle, but he wanted to sleep before he tried piecing them together. He was scared when he did that he was going to know the reason the doctors went after Theo. It had to be right there in front of him and the words Ours that he'd been told about had to fit in. Mason had offered up an answer to it like Hayden had. None of that mattered when it came down to how he felt about Theo in the end. He loved him even if he couldn't say the words around anyone besides Mason and Hayden to Theo. 

"I'd do it again because I feel the same way. No ones cared enough in so long I want to say it back, Liam. You're my best friend and the only thing that kept me from losing it. My foster parents hate me and I'm never going to win when it comes to Stiles liking me again. I guess I been alone so long I didn't know how to say it." Theo confessed and it was the truth. "No matter what happens that's the one thing that is the truth." 

"I don't know why they went after us," Liam said taking Theo's hand in his own needing the extra connection. "I do know that I was dead because I felt my heart stop. The first thing I thought about when I woke up was you." Liam sighed. "The second thought I had was I never got to tell you I love you." He breathed in Theo's scent glad that he could do it now. Theo meant a lot to him and he'd told him how he felt. 

"I brought you back before I was taken," Theo said piecing together some truth with out telling his secret. He knew he was going to have to tell Liam but he didn't want to when they were both exhausted. "The electric shocking one was still over you so I forced his hand against your chest before the cane one stabbed me. I didn't know how else to bring you back," 

"You saved my life because if you hadn't shown up I would have died for good," Liam said before he shifted kissing Theo. "That makes you good in my book," Liam said resting his head against Theo's. "My hero," he whispered "I'm safe with you," he added before telling Theo he loved him again laying on his side holding onto Theo. 

Theo kept his hold on Liam, but he didn't feel like a hero. He felt like crap because he'd gotten Liam killed. If he'd just backed off some instead of coming on so strong. He'd fallen for Liam and it was going to get them killed. Liam had already died once for loving him like he'd just confessed to. He wanted to hide away from the world and the only way he could do that and stay with Liam was to shift into Patch. 

He was considering it to keep Liam safe, but didn't want to either. He was torn and conflicted, but the words my hero kept running in his mind. He knew they would be what made his choice even if he loved Liam; he had never been anyone's hero. He laid there listening to Liam as he fell asleep. He watched Liam letting a single tear run down his face. He’d never be a hero, he was a murderer, a monster and he might as well have killed his sister his self. 

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, baby,” Theo choked out. He hugged Liam trying not to let the walls fall away. He couldn’t wake Liam up; he couldn’t let Liam know so he slipped away from the bed. “I just hope you can forgive me in the end.” 

He watched Liam for a couple minutes before leaving the room. He had to get somewhere where he could let the pain out without being heard. He had to repair the damage that they did before he could face Liam as his self again. He had no choice, but to shift into Patch. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews in kudos. They are enjoyed and help when get stuck. Have an awesome weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo’s feeling like he’s no one’s hero; especially Liam’s. However Liam ends up coaxing Theo to turn back from Patch by calling him on his ways. No, Liam doesn’t find out he’s Patch yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> This is start of two part chapter of Liam and Theo having sex for first time.

Liam woke up feeling something heavy and furry on top of him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Patch. He was glad to see the wolf that had become his friend. The only problem was when he turned to see if Theo was awake he was gone. Instead there was a note on the pillow that was still warm. He had hoped that Theo and Patch were about to get to know each other finally. He’d been hoping to introduce them so they could hang out together. He wanted Patch to see how loving Theo was in person. 

Liam wasn't shocked because after he'd told Theo he was his hero Theo he’d felt something shift. It wasn’t until he’d called Theo his hero though. When he’d said he loved Theo it had been fine, he knew Theo felt it back. He hadn’t said it back, but he’d felt it through the chemo-signals. Theo loved him without a doubt. He didn’t know what he had said that could have been so bad in those words of my hero though. Something had told him he would wake up alone. 

He hadn’t been fully asleep when Theo had left the bed, but he’d stayed put. Theo had promised to talk when he was ready. He couldn’t smother him and ask hundreds of questions like the others wanted. Theo was his boyfriend, he trusted and loved him. When he was ready he would tell him what was wrong. He’d fallen asleep before Theo had come back to the bed though. He didn’t know when Patch had shown up and Theo had left. 

Liam picked up the note ready to just toss it without reading it. He didn't understand a lot of things the biggest was why if Theo wanted into the pack so much and helped them how could he not see that he was worth something. He was sure it tied into what had happened so he read the note hoping for an answer, but was only confused more. 

~LT TL~  
I know you're going to hate me for not being there when you wake up. I'm no one's hero even if I tried protecting you. You were dead for over a minute and I didn't know if I could save you. Have you ever had to make a choice that's one life over another? One person lives, but there is no way to save the other? I figured out what they want. When I forced him to shock you back to life I saw what they wanted from getting shocked at the same moment. I can't risk you dying Liam and I can't watch you die again. Patch will keep you safe for now, he really hates me like Stiles does. I think Patch would have ripped me apart if I didn't go out your window. I'm saving you; you're the one I care about. No one else matters, but you. This is me protecting you by not being there. You have no idea how much you mean to me when no one has ever come close. I've had no one for so long until I met you. I hate myself for what happened, but I pick you over everything. 

Please know that in picking you, I’m also picking our friends. I can’t let you die or them, Liam. Hayden and Mason saved me yesterday and I can’t think them enough for that. I want to tell you so much right now. I love you, Liam that will never change. I didn’t know what love even meant until you were in my life. I may be hated by everyone else, but I know what love feels like because of you. I won’t be at school today, so tell the others I’m still healing if you go. Stiles was right, I couldn’t keep you safe yesterday. I tried my best, but you died. You know what it’s like hearing complete silence? It’s deafening. Stay close to Patch when you’re not at school. It’ll give me some peace of mind knowing that you’re safe with him. 

Theo

~LT TL~

Liam read the note several times trying to understand the hiding meaning because it was laced with them. The part about only saving him and one life verses was another. He laid the letter down running his hand through Patch's fur. He felt like his heart was breaking. The letter felt like a goodbye in a way. Even though Theo said he was choosing him it was like he was breaking up with him to keep him safe. He was a fucking werewolf and didn't need protecting by the way Theo was doing it. 

"I don't want a fucking keeping me safe shit letter," Liam growled telling Patch to get up. Patch didn't move though letting out a whine nuzzling Liam's neck with his nose. "I got to find him because he has to know what I feel about him. I want him to know that it meant something," Liam said going on to tell Patch that he had to make sure that Theo knew one life was never out weighed by another. There was always a way to try and save both lives. It took a few minutes but he finally wrapped his arms around Patch rolling them over. Patch tried to get back on him, but Liam moved quicker. "I have to find him Patch, the notes like a warning. I don't know what kind, but I really hate cryptic," he growled. 

Patch lay on the bed after Liam left burying his head in Liam's pillow. He wanted Liam to stay, but he couldn't force him. Liam was looking for his other half, but he was still in the bed with him. He'd heard what Liam said, which was why he tried to keep him from leaving at first. Liam couldn't find him because he was in the same spot he'd been the whole night. He was just in his wolf form not able to leave Liam.

He hadn't even left the house like he had planned on doing. He had gone to the bathroom and sat there for a few minutes making sure he didn’t break. After that he just wrote the letter and shifted on the bed. If he was the wolf then he couldn’t go and be their spy. He couldn't be used to get what they wanted. All he wanted was to stay with Liam and find his own comfort. He didn't feel like a hero that was Liam's job. He'd saved him so he was going to try and stay as Patch. 

If he was Patch he couldn't kill. He'd have Liam even if it wasn't how Liam wanted him. He wanted Liam too and no dinner between them. For now he was making his self stay as Patch because it was safer all around even if it hurt Liam by him not being there as his self. Liam wasn't a problem and didn't deserve to die. He hadn't felt like he was worth anything when Liam fell asleep. Knowing that Liam thought he was some kind of hero for saving him without knowing the whole truth. The lives he'd taken the blood that could never be cleaned off of his soul. He was a murderer not a hero and he didn't want Liam to ever know the truth. 

He hadn’t lied about loving Liam. It was screaming through his brain even now as he whined wishing that Liam would come back to bed. The shower turning on signaled that Liam wasn’t going to come back to sleep. He got off the bed going to the bathroom lying down just outside the shower. He wasn’t leaving Liam’s side and he was going to follow him to school. He’d come back here once Liam was there and go back when school was over. He was going to keep Liam as safe as he could even if he hated him for it.

~LT TL~

Liam sat down in his history class trying to figure out where Theo could be at. Theo's truck had been parked in his driveway still. He thought maybe he'd gone for a walk, but he didn't come back. He'd moved Theo's truck to the yard so it didn't block the garage when his parents came in. He left the keys in the visor in case Theo showed up when he left for school. Scott had actually gone home instead of leerking like Theo had joked he might do. He’d only smelt a faint scent of Scott so he knew he’d left when he said he was. He had hoped that he might have talked to Theo before he’d vanished. He had thought about taking Theo’s truck, but thankfully Hayden had picked him up. Theo had promised to give him a ride to school if they went, which he was going to get him for too. 

He couldn't concentrate on history which was his favorite subject. He kept texting Theo hoping that he'd answer, but it was to no avail. He groaned after the tenth no answer before he text Scott hoping maybe he'd heard from him. Scott asked him why and at first he thought about avoiding the subject. After a moment he just sent quick respond that he thought what happened had scared Theo. He didn't mention the letter because he hadn't told the others about what else had been happening. 

He had to come clean about it, but right now he had to locate Theo. Hayden and Mason were the only two that knew. They had left a few minutes after the others and he’d told them the other stuff. Theo had told him they should at least tell someone so he’d let Theo do it. The pack was going to be pissed when they found out, but he was protecting Theo. If Stiles was being an ass now it was going to be hell when he knew more. He had been glad that Stiles hadn’t gone full blown the night before. He had been civil in trying to get the information from Theo. He knew that Stiles had been doing it for his sake. He hoped it was a little for Theo’s too since he’d been tortured and didn’t give anything up. 

Liam was racking his brain since Theo wasn't in Scott's class and his truck wasn't outside either. Liam growled before he thanked Scott in text wishing his boyfriend would just respond. He decided to go for broke with the next text he sent to Theo. He didn't want to hurt his feelings, but Theo had hurt him. He sent the message without a second thought because he had to get Theo to respond. 

If calling Theo a coward for running and that he was being a little shit and not being a man helped then so be it. He'd also added the part about it going back on his promise to watch his back. He wasn't going to regret any of the text if it got the ass wipe to answer his fucking text messages. He might have added that he rejected his attempt of breaking up with him too. He wasn't going to let Theo just end things in a letter that was confusing. 

The only thing that had kept him from breaking his phone he’d been so pissed was Hayden grabbing his wrist. He hadn’t realized just how upset he’d been with Theo missing again. It felt like the day before all over, except he had a note this time. He wondered if Theo could have been taken again and forced to write the note. There were so many things going through his mind that Hayden and Mason both were telling him to calm down. It didn’t help as quick as Theo could, but his best friends kept him from wolfing out. He still wasn’t happy, but at least he hadn’t let the whole school know about werewolves. 

~LT TL~

Theo had almost bit his phone in half when he was Patch because it wouldn't stop going off. He had no password on his phone so he'd used his paw to try turning it off. However, it had turned it on so his text messages were showing. There were almost a dozen or could have been a dozen from Liam. It was obvious Liam was furious at him. Hayden and Mason had even sent a text calling him a jerk for not answering. Scott and Lydia text asking if he was okay and needed to talk. He was being baited to show up with each new message. He had tried his best not to shift back, but he had. Liam's last text had gotten to him in more ways than one. 

It was why he had gone home changed and was trying to find Liam at school now. Liam had succeeded in bating him because he was supposed to protect him. He'd thought maybe he could find a way to do it as Patch. The pack was there at school so he could cover at night as his wolf self. It kept everyone safe in the end if he just stayed Patch. It just didn't help Liam if he was searching for him. He wouldn't find him and think the doctors had taken him again. That could go bad on so many levels. Liam might go find them thinking he was there so he needed to show he was okay. 

Theo found Liam with Mason and Hayden. He heard Mason telling Liam to stop checking his phone before he got to them. He had to make it up to Liam for disappearing even if he really hadn't. He turned Liam around before Mason finished telling him to turn around. He kissed Liam not sure how to apologize to him. It wasn't something he usually did, but lately he was doing it to Liam. He was the reason he had to keep saying he was sorry.

Liam moaned opening his mouth letting Theo's tongue slide into his mouth. He hadn't known Theo would reply like this. In the moment he forgot why he was so mad at Theo and started wishing that he was home. He wanted to do or get fucked senseless by the way he was feeling now. Theo was holding onto him deepening the kiss showing Liam just how much he cared about him. He could feel it coming from Theo too as if he was being rained on by Theo’s chemo-signals. 

Theo pushed Liam up against the wall letting his hands slide down to Liam’s ass. He lifted him up feeling Liam’s legs wrap around his waist. He moaned when Liam groaned against his already aching cock. He knew they needed to stop, but his brain was telling him to keep going. He wanted to show Liam how much he meant to him. He hadn’t been thinking in the right way when he’d written Liam the note. He hadn’t even been able to write the words we need to break up. He’d gone around it, but Liam had known what he’d meant. He’d rejected the break up and right now he needed to make it up to Liam. He’d been so stupid and the picture Hayden had included in her text about being a jerk proved it. He’d seen what he’d done to Liam in trying to protect him. 

"I think we need to spray them down," Hayden said when Theo and Liam kept kissing moving their hands over each other. The way they were going it would get them in trouble because it wasn't meant for a school. It wasn't even right for any public place with the sounds that were starting to come from them as well. They were drying humping each other and they were going to be kicked out of school for this level. She’d thought Liam would have punched Theo, he’d threatened to, but he’d turned to this.

Mason took the water bottle he had popping open the top so he could squirt water on them. It got them both right in the face causing them to break apart. "Get a room this is school and your in the hallway," he said when he was giving two looks that would have killed him if looks could do that. 

"I'd change your eyes back too," Hayden said when she saw Liam's eyes glowing. She knew that Liam was happy to see Theo, but school wasn't the place to show that.

She was grateful that Theo had finally showed up since Liam had started to get on their nerves a little. The constant texting had almost gotten Liam's phone taken away in first period. He'd also kept growling, which they could hear. Mason had planned on hijacking the phone if he hadn't stopped. They had both sent texts calling Theo out and showing him just how bad Liam was without him here. Theo was Liam’s anchor and without Theo, Liam was losing it. She had a half a mind to hit her friend for not thinking about Liam’s feelings. 

~LT TL~

Liam let his eyes change back, but he couldn't fix the reason his pants were cutting off circulation now. "If Scott asks think of something, nothing bad just something," he said before taking hold of Theo's hand pulling him towards the school exit. He couldn’t take not having Theo for another second. He'd wanted to show him how glad he was to see him. He'd been worried that Theo wouldn't come back. "Give me your keys," he said.

"You would kill us before we got to your house so no," Theo said knowing that Liam wasn't able to think of much at the moment. When they got to his truck he pushed Liam against it before Liam could open the door. He kissed Liam like his life was depending on it again. "Need you now, want you to fuck me," he was just as desperate as Liam as his control started slipping. He thought he had just enough to get them to Liam's though. 

Liam moaned sliding his hand under Theo's shirt that was way too tight. Theo's pants were too because he tried to slide his other hand in his jeans, but couldn't. Liam pulled from the kiss gasping for air moving to Theo's neck. He bucked into Theo's hand that was palming him through his jeans. He wanted the hand on his bare cock right then, but his brain was working just enough to know they couldn't. It had stopped working to think how mad he'd been at Theo though. He’d told Mason and Hayden he was going to kick Theo’s ass for what he’d done. He couldn’t bring his self to do it. He’d been hurt and Theo had gotten hurt or scared or something from what had been done to him.

"Gladly, but not here," Liam answered feeling his eyes shift again at how turned on he was. "Want a bed, but my parents are home. I don't want to be quiet," he moaned again before Theo pulled back. He wished he hadn't, but they did need to find a place to go. "Your house?" he asked.

~LT TL~

Theo was trying to remember if the people he was using as his fake parents were working days or nights. If it was days then they could go there, but if it was nights then it was out for sure. His brain just wasn't processing anything at all besides the need to have Liam. He forced his self to think so he could calm down a little. He hadn't wanted something this bad in a long time; he wanted Liam more than the other things he wanted. 

"I don't know if they're home we don't really talk that much. They deal with me, but it's really complicated," Theo said forming something of a truth in what he said. He wasn't about to take Liam there to bring up a lot of questions right now. They both had one thing on their minds and going their might ruin the mood. 

"Good thing I know of another place," Liam said pulling Theo back in not bothering to ask why his family life was complicated. He was close with his parents, but he hadn't told them he was a werewolf. He was thinking he really wasn't going to in this life time either. He held Theo to him moaning as his fabric covered erection made contact with Theo's leg. "Fuck," he gasped pulling free of the kiss a few minutes later. "If we don't stop I'm going cum," he let his head fall back against Theo's truck window. 

Theo looked around to see if anyone was near them, but it seemed the coast was clear. He had to park farther from the school since he had shown up right after lunch. He got Liam's pants open keeping one ear on everything else as he took Liam into his mouth. The head of Liam's cock was red and leaking pre-cum like crazy. Liam’s cock head looked like ice cream had melted all over it. It was pouring pre-cum and now that his pants were open it was running down even more.

He sucked holding Liam still as he tried bucking into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before licking back and forth over the slit. It was the third swipe that Liam let loose in his mouth hitting the back of his throat with his load. He swallowed him down so Liam was aiming down his throat for the rest of the time he was cumming. 

Liam biting into his hand to keep from howling his eyes shut tight watering at how hard he had them closed. He tried thrusting, but Theo had him held tight pinned against Theo's mouth and the truck. He whimpered when Theo finally pulled free fixing his jeans before they kissed. He wrapped his arms around Theo's waist tasting his self through Theo. He was still hard, but it wasn't explode in the next instant hard. 

Theo pulled back after another minute panting resting his forehead against Liam's. "Is this place far? I don't know if I'm going make it there if it's more than five minutes," he was the one about to explode now.

Liam dug his hand into Theo's pocket being careful not to brush against his cock. He pulled the keys out nipping at Theo's neck before telling him to get in. "I think you'll be the one that crashes," he moved from the truck hearing Theo growl at his statement. "I promise not to crash," he smiled before getting into the truck. 

He only had his learner's until the following month, but Theo was a licensed driver so he wasn't breaking the rules. It was Theo's truck after all and he was slightly drunk on wanting him. He could easily say that Theo wasn't feeling good if he got pulled over. It would be criminal if he let Theo drive right now. It was criminal not being able to fuck Theo in the back seat of the truck here and now. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed. Thanks in advance for the reviews and kudos. We are finally here at the part that you have all been waiting for.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here no food required, no more waiting, they have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Liam was glad that he had thought about Derek's loft since they couldn't go to either of their houses. He told Theo it was a friend's place that was out of town. He didn't know when he was coming back, but he was part of the pack in a way. He had thankfully not crashed the truck on the way to the loft. Theo had kept massaging his inner leg making him feel good. He could have sworn he was doing it to see how good his concentration was. 

Liam locked Theo's truck tossing his boyfriend the keys before he took off into the building. He'd told Theo to catch him if he wanted him and Theo had chased him. Liam had been pushed against the door to the loft before they got inside. Theo and he had kissed like crazy moving their hands over each other. Liam felt like he was on fire as he moaned wanting more. He gasped as Theo jerked his shirt over his head. 

"Shit, we need to get inside," Liam moaned his entire body shaking with need. He didn't want anyone to see them and call the cops. He was pretty sure that no one else lived in the building, but still. He would rather be inside on the bed than out here having sex. 

Theo stepped back letting Liam open the door to the loft. He barely let Liam lock the door back before he picked Liam up fireman style. He couldn't help it he needed Liam on the bed right then not later. Liam protested at the treatment claiming he could walk just fine, but he moaned when Theo tossed him on the bed. He liked that he didn't lay him down like he was fragile. 

"Clothes off now," Theo said before he started stripping his self down. He kicked his boots off before working on his jeans. He jerked his shirt over his head looking down at Liam who was still dressed from the waist down. He let out a growl taking hold of his cock stroking his self a couple of times. "If you want a taste you got to loose the clothes Liam," he waited a moment to see if Liam was going to move.

Liam had seen and sucked Theo already more than once. They had practically had sex the night in his house Theo cooked. He just couldn't help his self staring at Theo's leaking cock. He didn't even hear Theo at first when he told him to strip. Liam watched Theo move his hand up and down his cock wishing it was his hand on Theo's cock. He was pulled back to reality hearing Theo growl and he heard him this time. Liam took hold of his jeans taking them off once his shoes were gone. 

He was fixing to get up, but Theo got on the bed crawling up to where he was at. He moaned as Theo moved his hand over his side once he was above him. Theo took hold of both their cocks stroking them together. He smeared pre-cum up and down both their hardened members looking down at Liam. He was leaning on his other arm as Liam's hand wrapped around his own. Their hands moved together over their shafts not breaking eye contact as they built to their orgasm. 

~LT TL~

Liam pulled Theo down kissing him shoving his tongue into Theo's mouth. He needed to taste him as much as he needed to touch him. Theo moaned feeling Liam's hand twist both of theirs until he was cumming. He pulled free of the kiss as his head fell against Liam's shoulder. He moved in their hands unloading between them. He had wanted to get off once before Liam fucked him. He was practically chanting Liam’s name he felt so good right now.

Liam let go of Theo's hand and their cocks before easily flipping them over. He kissed Theo before moving down his body. He licked and sucked the cum from Theo's torso causing his boyfriend to moan. He licked his tongue flatly over Theo's nipple before swirling it around. He used his teeth to worry it before sucking it again. He moved his hands over Theo's sides causing the other teen to shiver in pleasure. Liam switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. He didn't stop until he had Theo on the edge of a second orgasm. 

"Just fuck me already," Theo said watching Liam's tongue lick along his abs. He just wanted Liam inside of him. He had been waiting for what seemed like ages for this moment. It was one of the things he’d kept in his mind willing his self to endure the doctors the day before. He just refused to think about that right now wanting nothing but to think about Liam pleasuring him.

"No," Liam said avoiding Theo's cock that was flat against his stomach leaking like it had before. "I'm taking my time with you, Theo. I've wanted to fuck you since the night I saw you at the school. You were soaked with rain and looked so damn hot. I wanted to shove you against the wall and lick the water off of you," he smiled up at Theo before pushing his legs apart. 

He lifted one up seeing Theo's hole. He bent down thrusting his tongue into Theo's opening without giving him a warning. Theo thrust back into Liam's tongue gripping the sheet that was below him. Liam's tongue was relentless on him as it darted in and out before licking up and down. Liam locked his lips around Theo's hole sucking as if he was trying to pull something out. He thrusted his tongue back in before swirling it around the rim. Theo moaned feeling Liam’s fangs locking around his hole. It was added suction to Liam’s tongue fucking into him like his cock or fingers would. He spread his other leg as far apart as he could needing more. 

~LT TL~

Liam kept going until he felt that Theo would cum if he didn’t stop. He moved on from his tongue using their cum for lube since he didn't have any on him. He hadn't expected to be having sex with Theo today. He also didn't know if Derek would have any around since he was pretty sure he was straight. He had only seen him with Braden so he was going with no lube around. The cum was enough though because it hadn't dried and there was plenty of it. 

He had thought about asking Theo when was the last time he had cum wanting to know if it was his doing or if Theo had jacked off thinking about him. He would find it wonderful if Theo hadn't touched his self at all since the night he'd sucked him off. He just wanted to be in the moment and make Theo feel good. It would make him feel better too knowing that Theo was completely his. It was wonderful being a werewolf with no risks of STD's because he wouldn't be going bareback soon otherwise or giving a blow job like this. When Mason and him had sex they’d both gotten tested. Mason had wanted nothing between them even if they hadn’t had sex with anyone else.

Liam had started with one finger, but he was on two now moving them in and out in quick then slow motions. He was also scissoring them apart all the while finding different places to suck and nip on Theo's body. He added a third finger finally finding Theo's prostate causing his boyfriend to moan in pleasure. He grinned moving up Theo's body while his fingers kept thrusting and twisting. He kissed Theo covering the next sound he let out with his own mouth. He kept constant pressure with one finger against his prostate. 

Theo tried reaching for his cock, but Liam shoved his hand away growling. "No," Liam said his eyes glowing as he moved his fingers in quicker motions until he felt cum shooting against his body as Theo came again. 

~LT TL~

 

Theo let out a howl of pleasure cum shooting between them as Liam’s fingers plowed into his ass even more. He couldn’t believe he’d cum untouched, but he should have known Liam could get him to do it. He needed Liam inside of him right now, but he knew that Liam was the one in control. He didn’t mind at all because Liam could do anything he wanted to him. He whimpered feel Liam’s mouth moving over his body. Nothing had ever felt so good in his life and right now he felt even better than the last time Liam had taken him. 

"Damn, you look good like this," Liam said watching Theo for a moment before looking down between them at his erupting cock. "I think it's time I actually fucked you," Liam said kissing Theo once more before taking the cum and spreading over his leaking cock. 

Theo moaned at the scene before him with Liam slicking his self up. He hadn't gotten off since Liam had blown him last. There really hadn't been a lot of time between then and now really. He was thinking it was two days, but his brain wasn't working. His other brain was working perfectly though since he was hard still even after the last orgasm. He'd never felt like this before wanting to cum for pleasure not need. He needed to cum, but it was all because of Liam and nothing to do with getting his balls lighter. 

He could easily over flow a guy at a bar or club if it was a full moon. It was the only time he really went and had sex, before now. He tried finding some type of supernatural creature to fuck on those nights. It was how he'd gotten offered the cash to be fucked since the damn alpha had thought he was an omega. He was a damn science experiment, but still had the problems that werewolves could. The full moon was two more nights away so he wasn't worried right now. 

Although with Liam and him doing what they’d been doing he didn’t feel the need to find anyone else. He felt unbelievable compared to how he had felt during the last full moon. He’d ended up fucking one of the other chimeras that had been on the kill list. He had had another in mind, but the doctors had refused to let him go near Corey. He’d opted for Lucas though, but it wasn’t like right now with Liam. 

~LT TL~

Liam wished he knew how to take pain since he knew it was going hurt some. He hadn't been fucked before, but he remembered from when he had Mason. It had hurt like a bitch at first since he was slightly large. He pressed against Theo's rim moving his free hand in soothing circles over his stomach. He bit down on his bottom lip before thrusting forward in one sharp motion of his hips. He felt the resistance stopping with the head of his cock barely inside Theo's ass. 

"Fuck," Liam said with a moan at how tight Theo was even after he'd opened him up for fifteen minutes. He leaned forward so he was resting on his arm apologizing for any pain before he kissed Theo. 

Theo held onto Liam moving his hand to the back of his head feeling completely numb after a moment. He wasn't sure how Liam had done it, but he'd felt the pain being taken away. It wasn't an awful pain in his ass, just a burn at being stretched so wide. He really hadn't thought about Liam not fitting. He pulled free of the kiss moaning as Liam sank the rest of the way into him. 

"I think you just found out how to take pain," Theo said moving his hands over Liam's back and sides. He couldn't get enough of touching Liam inflicting nothing but pleasure. 

"Too bad I don't know how I did it," Liam said waiting for Theo to adjust before he moved. 

He ran his thumb over Theo's five o'clock shadow smiling down at him. There were so many things he was trying to think to say right now. He loved looking into Theo’s green eyes that were shining back at him right now. He saw the love that Theo felt for him looking right back at him. He didn’t think it was possible to love someone so much even if it had been almost a month since they met. Theo had told him in the letter how he felt too, but he would wait for it out loud from Theo his self.

"You can move now," Theo said clenching around Liam pulling him from whatever thoughts he was having. He moaned as Liam pulled back only an inch inside of him before moving forward again. Liam kept the movements up until he finally was only head deep in before moving slowly back in. "You going fuck me? I thought that's what you wanted?" he asked really wanting Liam to go faster. 

"No, I want something else," Liam said as he kept moving slow in and out of Theo. He could go fast and make their first time an actual fuck. "I don't want that now," he added kissing Theo as he stopped pulling back and just rocked. 

~LT TL~

Theo tried getting Liam to move faster, but Liam wasn't budging. He needed it rough to get off because that was the only way he knew how to. He groaned feeling his orgasm stalling out because Liam wasn't fucking him. It was right on the edge and he could feel the build up, but it wasn't getting closer either. 

"Am I hurting you?" Liam asked not sure what was wrong. 

He was close wanting Theo to cum with him, but he could smell the chemo signals shifting. He moved his hand between them moving his hand up and down Theo's cock. He pulled back thrusting forward a little faster than he had before. He kept the new thrusts up still going slow, but not as much as he was. He changed the angle so he was brushing against Theo's prostate every time.

Theo moaned this time as Liam movements became a little more bearable since he wasn't rocking. There was actual pulling back and thrusting forward so he was adjusting to the motions. He didn't know how to tell Liam he liked rough sex it was the last thing he wanted to say right now. Liam was trying to give him something nice and damn did he want it. Liam was showing him that he loved him and he loved Liam back. He didn’t want Liam to know how broken he was that nothing but a rough fuck could get him to cum this way. 

Theo let his mind shift to how much he loved Liam. The times they’d spent together and all that Liam had done for him. He wrapped his legs around Liam changing the position of he way Liam was moving into him. He whimpered feeling his balls rising giving way to his orgasm that was going to happen. He turned his head baring his neck to Liam wanting to feel Liam’s fangs against him. He let the walls fall away that he’d been keeping up, which helped more than he thought in enjoying the slow pace Liam was using. 

~LT TL~

Liam moved his mouth over Theo's neck still thrusting moving his hand over Theo's side. He bit down gently not breaking skin even though his fangs weren't out. He was right on the edge now and he was getting moans from Theo now. He had felt him go still for a moment before moving back against him with every movement he made. He was going to have to ask him what was wrong after they came. 

Theo knew he was going to have to figure a way to get over the rough sex only deal. For now though he'd keep his eyes closed and let Liam have his body. It felt wonderful having Liam moving into him trying to go deeper with each thrust. When he wrapped his legs around Liam it felt even better as he moaned out. He was also thinking of what Liam had told him and the fact he loved Liam. It was the only thing that mattered right now. 

Liam changed the angle again and the pace as his balls started rising. He started jacking Theo off again wanting him to cum at the same time. He barely pulled back before moving back in hitting against his prostate until they were both cumming. Liam felt Theo clench around him as he unloaded into his boyfriend. He let out a howl thrusting at a medium pace now needing to coat every inch of Theo's passage. 

Theo gripped Liam's hips flipping them over so Liam was below him. He kissed Liam to cover his own howl as he fucked his self up and down on Liam's cock. He was moving at his full speed as he came. He felt his cum splattering against his body and Liam's as he fell forward resting his head against Liam's shoulder. Liam's hands were roaming over every inch of Theo's body that he could touch. He moaned as Theo stopped moving and just clenched around him. 

Liam kissed Theo's neck before rolling them so they were on their sides resting his head against Theo's. His hand kept moving over Theo's back as he slipped free of his boyfriend. He could feel Theo's heart racing under his hand. He wanted Theo to open his eyes, but he still hadn't. He'd told him to right before he had cum, but Theo hadn't responded at all. He wrapped his arm around Theo holding him close.

"Whatever it is you can tell me. I want you to talk to me if something's wrong. I don't want another letter like you left me this morning," Liam said kissing Theo before resting his head against him.

~LT TL~

Theo wasn't sure what to say, but he couldn't say anything this time. He had known that if he opened his eyes Liam would have asked him more questions than he could answer. So he'd kept them shut until now looking at Liam with his natural eyes. He could find some truth in the problem he had since there was no lie to it at all really.

"I don't know how to explain it," Theo started; he really wasn't good with anything besides causing the pain. However, with Liam that was the last thing he wanted. "I've never done that, it's always been fast and rough," he said letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I haven't done it except for on full moon and it was always with another of our kind," he was already letting it out so he kept going telling Liam he was sorry. He let Liam know one of his secrets that he kept buried. Liam was finding out more and more of them because he didn’t want to hide things from him.

"So until you were riding me you couldn't cum?" Liam asked leaning up to look at Theo. "I thought it was bottoming you didn't like," he said with a relief also glad it wasn't him personally.

"Hell no, that I liked, your cock in my ass was great," Theo said sitting up so he was only an inch from Liam's face. "It felt right having you there. I don't mind working on the other part though. Means you get to fuck me as much as you want, whenever you want," he said kissing Liam to show him how much he enjoyed having him there. He didn't care if he ever got to fuck Liam, even if he really wanted to. It had felt completely right being filled by his boyfriend.

Liam kissed Theo back moving so he was straddling his waist. He could feel Theo's cock resting between his cheeks. He moaned wishing he was open so he could just slide right down on it. He'd have to wait though feeling like he needed to sleep for a few days after the great sex they'd had. He had physically recovered on the outside, but he hadn’t fully recovered from the day before. 

"When we wake up, you can show me just how rough you like it," Liam said, "I wanted you have something good. The note made it seem like you'd never had anything that was good besides me. Might be stupid, but wanted to show you that you are worthy of something. Being a hero to me is one of those things." Liam said refusing to listen when Theo tried to object. "I'll show you how to make love and you can teach me how to fuck. For now we're going to get some sleep because I'm sleepy, but have to be home before my parents leave for work today." Liam groaned at the last part, but he was glad that Theo didn't say anything against what he had said first. 

Theo held Liam as close as he could like he was a lifeline in the ocean. He hadn't gone swimming since he was eight. He couldn't look at water besides showering and drinking it. He was still holding onto Liam as if he was drowning though. In a way he was because when he wasn’t around Liam he felt like he was being swallowed up by an ocean. Being dropped into the creek the day before had brought back the memories he’d thought were lost. The way the doctors had tortured him had triggered things that they had tried taken out of him years before. 

He was trying to force it to stop. He just didn't think he could turn it back off, he felt like he did when he was Patch. He never wanted to let Liam down even though he knew there was the biggest chance he was going to do just that. He just hoped he could find a way around hurting the only friend he really had. Liam was his boyfriend, but he’d gotten close to Mason and Hayden too. They had become friends to him and he couldn’t let them get hurt. Liam had just given him something he wanted to have again. The hope of staying with Liam forever and finding a way to kill the doctors was once again in the front of what he wanted.

Theo wasn’t going to disappear on Liam this time because it wouldn’t do anything but hurt them both. He had felt whole again when Liam had filled him. It had felt like he’d found where he was supposed to be. He’d do anything to keep that from being taken away from him. He had felt Liam wanting to bit him when he’d nipped at his neck. He hadn’t minded and he would have gladly let Liam claim him that way too. It was what he’d been trying to think of when Liam had finally fucked him, no it hadn’t been fucking he reminded his self. Liam had claimed him as his even if he hadn’t bitten him. 

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was worth the seventeen chapter wait. I will post more next week, but wanted to get these three chapters up. Thanks for the reviews and kudos.


	18. Meeting The Parents Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finally meets Liam’s parents and more sex is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> There part in here about werewolves if you don’t like just don’t read no flames please. I really love stories with that in it and decided to write it for first time in here.

Liam had almost over slept, but his phone going off had woken Theo up. He had told him he had to see his parents before they left for work. Although he had a huge problem now, his parents wanted to meet Theo. Liam knew Theo hadn't meant to answer his phone, but he was hard to wake up and the phone just kept ringing. Theo had answered it just in case, which was the same moment that his parents decided it was time to meet Theo. It had been almost a month since they started dating. 

Liam looked over trying not to laugh because Theo looked uncomfortable at the moment. Theo was the one driving this time on the way to Liam's house. Liam's parents apparently had the night off for once. Liam hadn't known, but then again they hadn't told him on purpose. He had thought he would have Theo to his self for the most part for a little longer. He wasn't ashamed of Theo at all; he just needed more time with his man alone tonight. If his parents were going to be around then he might not be able to do a few things he really wanted to do; namely have sex with Theo a.s.a.p. 

"You didn't have to say yes," Liam said with a sigh, "I hadn't told them when they were going to meet you because my parents sometimes get a little over happy. Like my mom is going to ask a ton of questions probably threaten you. My stepdad will defiantly threaten you; he's a doctor he knows how to get rid of bodies." Liam gave a sheepish grin hoping that Theo wasn't going to change his mind even though he said he could. His parents weren’t going to be that bad more than likely, but he hadn’t brought anyone home besides friends before. His mom had told him she’d have to meet Theo before making final decision once. However, he knew that his mom would love Theo. 

His parents loved him so much and had already told him countless times they wouldn’t embarrass him, but he knew them too well. They were going to meet his first boyfriend. There was going to be questions he knew, but he hoped to God no baby pictures. There were so many pictures of him in the bath tub that his mom should have been banned from the place. He never got why in the world they thought it was cute. He didn’t need Theo seeing him that way even if he had filled out a lot since then. 

"I've never met the parents before because you're the only person I've ever dated," Theo said turning into Liam's driveway before turning the truck off. "So I'm two for two today, never bottomed and never met the parents til now," he was trying not to groan, but he put his head against the steering wheel. 

He wanted it to be just Liam the rest of the night. It was a lot easier being just Liam or maybe Mason and Hayden having dinner with them. He was already doing his best with trying to keep it together. The last few days had been getting to him with Liam dying, him almost dying and then this afternoon. The sex had been wonderful and he wanted it again. He had wanted Liam to turn the food offer down and spend the rest of the time at the loft. He knew that they couldn’t so he’d just agreed to dinner. He wanted to spend all night with Liam, but he knew if he didn’t check in with the doctors too he was going to be in for it. He was torn and Liam was making it harder just feeling his boyfriend’s eyes on him. He knew that Liam wanted the same thing he did. 

"Yeah, but you enjoyed me fixing the first problem. I am sorry about my parents though," Liam said moving his hand under Theo's shirt and up his back. He moved it up and down his back feeling the muscles that were there. "Damn I want to ride you right now before we go in there. I was going let you fuck me before we left if there was time," he was doing the best he could to reassure Theo it would be okay. 

He knew that Theo would be fine he was just nervous. He was probably going to feel the same way if he got to met Theo’s parents. Although, he doubted that was going to happen. Theo said they wouldn’t understand if he brought him there. He didn’t know if it was because Theo was gay or just that they didn’t like anyone in general. He hadn’t asked because Theo seemed to not want to even talk about them. He was respecting Theo on that and he’d told Theo he didn’t care if they didn’t like him, he loved Theo. 

"You said your mom owns a gun, you think I'm going fuck her son in the driveway so she can shoot me?" Theo asks lifting his head up looking at Liam like he had grown another head. "I like my dick where it's at, especially if I get you later," he said before letting out a slight growl feeling Liam's hand sliding down into his pants. "Liam, no," he whimpered because he wanted Liam’s hand and then some. 

"You keep telling me what to do like I'll listen," Liam said before leaning over kissing Theo letting his hand slide a little lower cupping Theo's ass the best he could with the way he was sitting. He wanted to have his hand on Theo’s cock or balls, but he didn’t have enough room to move his hands up front.

"You're not werewolf, you're the devil in carnet," Theo said letting a moan slip out before he went back to kissing Liam. 

~LT TL~

 

Liam was going to have him hard as shit before they got out of the truck. He really didn't think it was the best way to meet the parents with a hard on. If he could get across the middle of the truck to Liam's side with no problems he would. He'd cross the center console and let Liam fuck him right now. He wanted Liam inside of him again; before they'd left Liam had fucked him again on the bed, in the shower and before they’d gotten out of the parking lot of the loft. He'd cum in under a minute, but now he wanted it again. He just refused to believe he was becoming addicted to it. He didn't think it was possible, but his body was sure telling him otherwise.

"Open your jeans, Theo," Liam said pulling back completely from Theo looking towards the front of his house. The garage door was open and his mom had mentioned about needing his stepdad to get something extra. "I'm going blow you right now and you're going make sure no one comes," Liam said before telling Theo to open his jeans again. 

Theo knew he was crazy for doing it, but he did what Liam told him to do and opened his jeans. He pulled his leaking cock from its overly tight prison not sure why the hell he was so damn horny again. If he wasn't worried about getting stuck at the lab he'd try and find some kind of book the doctors might have. The second Liam's mouth closed over the head of his cock he almost howled it felt so good. He barely remembered he had to keep quiet so Liam's mom didn't come out of the house. 

Liam moved his mouth up and down Theo's cock sucking and humming as he went. He used his hand to cup Theo's balls feeling just how heavy they were. He really wished that he had more time because he would get Theo completely empty. He licked his tongue back and forth over the slit. He moaned as Theo tried to get him to take all of his cock again. He wanted to, but knew Theo was going to cum any moment now.

"FUCK," Theo shouted his head hitting against the back of his seat thrusting up trying get Liam to take all of him. Liam had no mercy with his tongue curling it so it could keep working over his slit until Theo was cumming. "Liam," he groaned feeling like his cock wanted to get larger if that was even possible. 

Liam swallowed everything that Theo was shooting into his mouth stroking Theo through his orgasm. He felt Theo's cock slowly deflating as the last bit released into his mouth. He pulled back from Theo's cock moving to cover his boyfriend's mouth. He let the last of the cum slide from his tongue into Theo's mouth. He moaned enjoying the kiss as they battled for control. They would have to go inside soon, but right now he was going fuck his boyfriend's mouth too.

~LT TL~

It had taken a little longer to get into the house, but they had finally made it. Liam hadn’t backed off on torturing Theo though. He wanted to do a lot of things to him and he couldn’t help, but telling Theo just that. Liam knew that only Theo could hear what he was saying since he was using a low voice and Theo had werewolf hearing. He was telling Theo exactly what he wanted to do to him later too. He'd heard that it was possible to get addicted to sex, but it was more Theo he was addicted to. He heard Theo warning him to stop, but he was enjoying his self. He set the rest of the silverware on the table before he went up to his room. 

The few moments he’d spent in the pantry with Theo had about killed him. Theo had been in there looking for something and he’d followed him in. It had been his mom calling for them that had pulled him out of his need to do Theo right there. He’d been wrapped around Theo’s body kissing him and grinding against his erection. That would have been bad if his mom had actually caught them. Theo luckily had gotten his head back together and stopped it from going farther. He had been so close to cumming when Theo had told them they had to stop. 

Theo knew Liam was baiting him to go upstairs with him, but so far Liam's mom liked him. He didn't want her to hate him if they got caught having sex. He was hoping when Liam’s stepdad got home he’d like him too. He set the timer for the biscuits that Liam had practically begged him to fix for the dinner they were having. He had remembered Liam saying he loved the garlic cheddar biscuits and he'd seen the box mix in the pantry the other day. It was how they had ended up in there almost having sex so close to Liam’s mom.

He'd offered to help since Liam was out right told not to touch anything. He'd tried to help by saying he could help Liam, but it just wasn't happening. Liam had found the box saying he could at least mix the biscuits up. It had been a turn on watching Liam pout like he had been. Theo had taken pity on him and took the box from him telling him to get the cheese and butter. Liam's mom had been surprised he had given in so fast, but he couldn't say no to Liam. He had let him blow him in the truck before they came in after all. He’d trusted Liam enough to let him fuck him. He’d fallen helplessly in love with his boyfriend and the word no couldn’t seem to come to him now. He’d probably end up giving in and having sex with Liam upstairs when he got up there.

Liam had also been touching him every chance he got which was getting to him. He told Liam's mom he'd be back before he took off upstairs. He opened Liam's bedroom door finding Liam in the middle of his bed jacking off completely naked. He shut the door in a hurry biting down on his bottom lip. It was totally wrong for him to even think about doing this now. He was defiantly doomed looking at his sexy werewolf on the bed.

~LT TL~

 

However, Theo didn't wait for Liam to say anything he crossed the room stripping in the process before getting on the bed. He moved over top Liam kissing him as he impaled his self on Liam's cock. He was insane, doomed and wanted Liam bad there was no turning back. He had given Liam everything he had earlier. He was even debating on telling Liam the truth he was that far gone into Liam. Liam flipped them over pulling his mouth free from Theo's kissing and sucking at his neck. He moved his hands over Theo's sides before he pulled back til he was just head deep in his boyfriend. 

"Don't go shouting this time," Liam said pushing Theo's legs up before he started thrusting in and out. He shouldn't have been stealing touches and groping Theo in the kitchen or practically dry humping him in the pantry. He made them both hard again and damn did he want back inside Theo. It felt right and he had wanted him for weeks now. It had felt perfected at the loft and now that Theo was stretched he didn’t even have to use extra time. He hadn’t thought Theo was going to just thrust down on him, but if Theo wasn’t feeling pain then he wasn’t objecting. "This is thanks for the biscuits," he moaned thrusting right against Theo's prostate. 

Theo did tell him that he liked an all out fuck and he had seen some porn. He had read some damn good porn with plot stories too. Mason had books on the stuff and he had read every one that Mason owned in a week. He might prefer making love, but the look of pure bliss in Theo’s eyes right now told him Theo was enjoying this even more. He pulled out before slamming back in nailing Theo’s prostate over and over. He kept re-angling too making sure that every inch of Theo got some of his cock. 

Theo was doing his best not to let any sounds come out. He really did like being loud and Liam fucking him like he was defiantly would have him howling. He shut his eyes pulling Liam's mouth back to his cumming as he flipped Liam back over ridding him until Liam was doing the same. He felt his fangs and eyes shift as Liam wrapped his hand around his cock. Theo let out growl completely loosing it as Liam jerked him as fast as he had been fucking him. He latched his mouth onto Liam's neck howling into it as he tried to appease the ache he felt at the base of his cock. 

Liam held Theo to him slamming up into him as his cock erupted once again filling Theo. His eyes flew open feeling Theo's fangs slightly sinking into his neck. He let out strangled sound as his cock expanded at the base moving up until he couldn't thrust anymore. He was completely locked in Theo's ass with his knot pulsing against Theo's prostate. He hadn't even known it was possible and Scott sure as hell hadn't told him about this. He’d read some of the werewolf sex books too after he got turned. They had talked about it, but he thought it was all fiction. It was the best thing ever though and he was the one trying not to howl now. 

~LT TL~

 

Theo whimpered clenching around Liam causing more pleasure to shoot through his body. "Fuck, good thing I told your mom to check the biscuits cause might have to help you with your homework," he said with a laugh because this was slightly funny. He was going be locked with Liam inside of him for good half an hour. "Fuck, don't pull," he groaned when Liam tried pulling out.

"It's only supposed to be wolves in the wild, not werewolves," Liam said whining as Theo clenched around him again. "Oh shit, feels good, but strange," he tried moving slightest bit again, but he couldn’t. He cupped Theo’s ass giving it a nice squeeze before moving his hand farther down. He whimpered feeling his cock that was sealed around Theo’s ass. 

"Werewolves have them too, just never had it happen and trust me I've tried," Theo said using his arms for support looking down at Liam. He kissed him still clenching which pulled more cum from Liam. It was one of the things he was starting to think he might not have since he wasn't really a werewolf. He hoped that he did because it would be great having his dick locked inside of Liam. He was enjoying Liam being encased in him at the moment with no way to escape. He had heard a rumor once about knots. The only way to produce one was to be the other person’s soul mate. He didn’t know if it was true, but he had never gotten close to what he was feeling right now with anyone. 

"I'm on what my third home run?" Liam asked when they broke apart from another kiss as he moved his hand over Theo's back. "Fucked you, you met my mom, soon my stepdad, and I knotted you. I think we can go for four later," he smiled enjoying the feeling having Theo clenching around him was unbelievable hot. "What are you doing after dinner tonight?" Liam asked before adding he thought they should do something fun.

"We are doing something fun right now. Sadly, I have this thing I got to do later. I don't want to, but I'm being forced into it," Theo said wishing he didn't have to check in with the damn doctors. He couldn't deal if they came looking again though. Liam wasn't getting hurt again, so he'd go to the fuckers to see what he had to do. He'd go back to Liam when he was done, even if it was as Patch. 

"Full moon's close, we can hang out together that night," Liam said knowing that he wasn't spending it tied to a damn tree this time. He knew that Theo didn’t chain his self down during the full moon. He wasn’t going to be doing that either because he would have Theo to keep him busy that night. "You and I can run around in the woods together," he moaned when Theo ground down against him. He could feel his self deflating some, but he was still pulsing inside of Theo. 

"Whatever you say, but so you know, when I'm out running at night, we're not wearing clothes," Theo said before closing his mouth over Liam's again. He was going to have Liam during the full moon too. He wanted to feel what Liam was like clenching around him. He didn’t mind being bottom, it felt wonderful; he just wanted Liam at least once. He was sure that Liam wouldn’t mind either; they could even take turns having sex. 

~LT TL~

"Did you get your physics homework done?" Mrs. Geyer asked when they all sat down for dinner forty minutes later. 

"I got one more to do," Liam said hiding his smile glad that he had gotten out of Theo when he had. His stepdad had gotten back and had come up to meet Theo. They had just finished getting dressed when he knocked on the bedroom door. He had wished he had something that could have sealed Theo's ass with his cum inside. He might have to invest in a butt plug or two just for moments like earlier. Theo had been leaking like crazy with how much he had let lose into him in the last few hours. He had sucked some of it back out of Theo, but there was still plenty left in him. 

"That's good, sweetheart. I'm glad it's not causing you trouble anymore," Mrs. Geyer said with a loving smile. 

She was doing her best not to embarrass Liam like she had promised, but she wasn’t that naive. She had been watching Liam and Theo while they had been helping with the meal. They couldn’t keep their hands to their selves. It had reminded her of when David and she had been first dating. They were still hands on, but back then they had grabbed them not noticing the others around them. She had told David to do his best not to bring attention to the obvious between their son and Theo too. 

~LT TL~

 

They started eating and between bites the Geyers' were asking Theo and Liam questions. Theo was doing his best to try to seem normal. He had gone with meeting Liam for first time in locker room almost getting the physics book to his head. It was defiantly better than telling them their son was a werewolf and Liam had been spying on him. Liam had looked relieved since he had been able to smell that Liam was slightly panicked. He wasn't going to out his boyfriend to his parents. That would be one of the worst things he could do and he didn’t want to do anything to hurt Liam. Liam’s parents had laughed telling him he should wear a helmet around Liam in the future. 

Liam told them more about school and a few other things about Theo and him. He also reminded them that Theo was the one that had helped him cook the pasta. Liam was glad when his parents thanked Theo for not letting him burn the house down. They also mentioned that they would let Liam attempt to cook if Theo was there. It had made him feel happy knowing that they trusted Theo to help him cook. Theo had charmed them so far and it was going better than he thought it could. Theo didn’t seem as worried as he had been before they had come in the house either. Theo was being his self right now and it helped Liam feel safe even more than he did with Theo around him. 

His parents liked Theo and Liam was beyond grateful. The only person that he hadn't gotten to like Theo now was Stiles, but he wasn't going let it worry him. Outside of the pack, his parents liking his boyfriend meant the most. He was going to get Stiles to like Theo before it was over somehow, but for now he was focused on family time. He picked up another biscuit enjoying them more than the rest of his food. He couldn’t help letting out a moan too licking the extra butter off of them. He was in heaven with food and family. 

~LT TL~

 

Theo smiled watching Liam eating his fourth biscuit completely zoning out. Every time Liam ate one he let out this moan licking his lips. He didn't see anything that special, but Liam was moaning over the biscuit. He would swear that Liam was doing it on purpose, but when he caught Liam's eyes his boyfriend gave him a questioned look. Yep, Liam didn't even realize what he was doing, which was making it hard for him to concentrate. 

"Liam, do you need to be alone with your food?" Mrs. Geyer asked giving her son a look when the moan got a little bit higher that it wasn't just Theo that could hear it. 

Theo bit back a laugh at Liam's look of horror of what he'd been doing. He really was glad he had made the biscuits for Liam. He looked adorable right now and it was a good look on him. He was going to have to make the biscuits more often if it meant Liam did what he was doing. He couldn't resist teasing Liam his self telling him that he promised to make more if he'd share. He had been happy with one of them knowing how much Liam loved them. 

"Sorry," Liam said setting the biscuit down before giving Theo a look. He was going to get him back later when they were alone. He'd get him back before Theo left to do whatever with his parents. "They're really good," he really wanted to take the bowl and keep all of them to his self. He took two more before putting them back in the middle of them so the others could have some. There were still six in the bowl so that would be two each for his parents and Theo. 

Theo gave Liam a grin that told him he was going to get him back for the look. He did however take one of the biscuits eating it. He watched Liam the whole time licking his lips catching the crumbs and melted butter. Theo slid his finger into his mouth getting the butter that was running down it. He made it look like he was taking something else into his mouth by the slow motion. When he smelt the arousal coming from Liam his smile widened as he went back to eating the other food. 

He knew that Liam was going to try his best to torture him sexually during diner even more since he was doing it to him. He was going to have to be careful though because his pants were too tight to get hard right now. He was going to have to shower at some point as it was and wash his clothes. He could feel the cum seeping from his ass still which turned him on and felt strange at the same time. He was turning his own self on by what he was doing to get Liam back.

Liam tried not to growl jabbing his fork into his food glaring at Theo. His pants becoming beyond the level of comfortable that he could stand. He had a half of mind to make Theo wait days before he even touched him again for what he was doing. It was turning him on though and he needed relief. He couldn’t believe that Theo had acted like he was sucking his cock right there at the table. His parents had been talking about work so they hadn’t noticed what Theo was doing. 

~LT TL~

"Where was your first date?" Dr. Geyer asked breaking through to both boys after a moment. 

He had been watching them and could see what his wife had mentioned. Liam and Theo were defiantly on the love train. Theo looked more relaxed now than when he’d first met him upstairs. He hadn’t been crazy in knowing what they’d been doing. The room smelled like sex and he should know what it smelt like. He hadn’t drawn attention to knowing what they had been doing though. He didn’t want to embarrass them and have Liam upset. Liam had a look of pure joy on his face. It was something he hadn’t seen on Liam until Theo had shown up in his life. 

"Here, I cooked for him," Theo said because he had thought it was their first date. It might not have been out, but he'd had fun. The ending hadn't been the best ever, but the rest of it was perfect. He left out the sex parts, but he told them a little about the night. It did have Liam's mom smiling and he could sense she liked him already. He liked her too and he had this feeling inside of him that made him long for a family of his own. 

Liam smiled since he'd thought of it as their official first date. "I didn't burn the garlic bread," Liam added before saying that Theo had reset the temperature for him. He would have burnt something up if it wasn’t for his boyfriends help. 

"I'm sure that I can get him cooking in under a month. It's not that hard if you got something to work to," Theo said grinning at Liam because they both knew what the goal had been. He had set a new one before they had come back downstairs. If Liam could cook without burning he'd return the knot. He just hoped he could keep that promise since he wasn't sure if he could do it. However he told Liam's parents that he was going watch all the Star Wars movies with Liam. He had heard Liam talking about them plenty with Mason to know he loved them. He had only ever seen two with Scott and Stiles when he was younger. 

"Liam's been addicted to them since I introduced them to him," Dr. Geyer said with a smile on his face. 

He told Theo they had watched all of them in a three day weekend when Liam's mom had been away. It had been a wonderful weekend getting to know Liam when he’d first started dating his mom. He hadn’t been sure if Liam was going to like him, but he had known after the first hour he was going to love Liam if he’d give him a chance. He had seen a loving kid behind the wall of pain. Liam had given him a chance and then some over the years. He was proud of Liam as if he was his own son. 

"We were exhausted when we finished them and when mom got home we'd been fast asleep on the couch," Liam said with his own smile the happiness coming in a tidal wave from him. "It was about a month after they started dating. I didn't know if I was going to like him, but when she got back I told her never to let him go." he said looking at Theo. "We watch them three or four times a year, but not in a three day weekend." 

Liam felt the same way his mom had about his stepdad. They had gotten married after dating for two months because they just knew they were meant to be. He couldn’t exactly go marry Theo now since they were too young, but he would if he could. He'd follow Theo anywhere, which probably should scare him. He could understand what his mom had told him though. When you love someone you feel like the world’s going to end without them near. 

When he hadn't been able to find Theo at first the other day, he'd felt like he couldn't breathe. He had been so happy when they had found Theo. Then when Theo had given him that goodbye note he’d done everything not to get pissed off and do something. Although seeing Theo had wiped it all away from his mind. He didn't know if Theo felt like he did, but he could hope. He felt alone if he didn't have Theo or Patch near him. He knew he had Mason to tell his troubles to and they were brothers. It was different how he felt alone though without the two he loved. He felt complete right now though with Theo here with him and his family. He hoped that maybe he could convince Theo to stay the night with him. 

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: No flames for the knotting. It isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but I like it. In this you have to be a soul mate for it to work and love the one you’re with. Thanks for reviews and kudos. Sorry been a while. Last few weeks been burned out been trying get the juices going again by reading Cattle Valley series. I hope to have part two of this up this coming week.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo wrap up their night together outside in Theo’s truck. Theo doesn’t want to leave, but goes back to the lab anyway, which he really shouldn’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Sorry about the wait hope you enjoy this for Halloween.

"Was it so bad meeting my parents?" Liam asked standing beside Theo's truck with his arms around Theo's waist after a great afternoon together. 

He didn't want Theo to leave, but Theo said he had to go. His parents had convinced Theo to stay another two hours to watch a movie with them after dinner. He'd been happy snuggled up with Theo in the La-Z-Boy. He'd thought about sitting on the couch, but Theo had pulled him into his lap. Theo had kept whispering in his ear so low his parents couldn't hear, only them. It had been nice and Theo's mouth kept closing around his neck. If he didn't have the ability to heal then he would have a hickey by now. It had felt wonderful with Theo’s tongue against his pulse. He had barely paid attention to the movie. 

Every time Theo kissed or sucked at his neck it had gone straight to his cock. He had gone to the bathroom once to try and appease the ache Theo created. It hadn't worked though because without Theo's hands working him over, he couldn't get off. Theo had known what he was up to because when he'd gotten back he'd teased him about it. He was just glad that it had been dark and his parents couldn't see his jeans. It would have been embarrassing, but he wouldn't change the snuggling with Theo for anything. His parents had been doing the same on the couch, which had made him long even more for Theo to be around for the rest of his life. It was stupid maybe, but he never wanted this feeling of pure happiness to end. 

"No, they're actually nice. I didn't even get threatened about hurting you," Theo had expected it at some point. It just hadn't come up and thankfully neither had them wanting to meet his parents. 

"They loved you, my mom gave you an extra piece of cake, she has never done that before, not even to Mason and she swears he's her other son," Liam said with a smile.

He might be exaggerating a little. Mason got extra large sizes of cake. However, Theo had gotten two slices, which was different and he'd thought it was cool. His step dad and Theo had been talking movies that Theo had seen. His step dad offered a weekend of movies the next time he was off. Liam couldn’t wait and hoped that it was going to be soon. They were going to watch some movies across the board because his mom had even said she’d join in. 

"I had fun, so not spending the rest the day and night in bed having sex wasn't a terrible loss," Theo grinned before kissing Liam. 

He was dragging it out even though he had to go, he didn't want one of the doctors coming here. He just couldn't bring his self to leave Liam. He moved his hand under Liam's shirt tracing it up and down his spine. There was a feeling going through him that he wasn’t going to be seeing Liam the next day. He hadn’t been able to shake it for the last half an hour. It was why he kept dragging out their see you later out. Liam’s mom had said he couldn’t say bye to her. He had to say see you later because bye sounded like you weren’t coming back. 

Liam moaned sliding his own hands into the back of Theo's jeans bringing him closer. He moaned grinding against Theo. He could tell that Theo didn't want to go, they'd been standing out here talking for close to an hour. They'd sat on the tailgate for most of that making plans for the full moon and a date night. The rest they'd been making out with their hands roaming over each other like now. It was close to nine and Liam wasn't sure what Theo was going to have time to do with his parents. All he knew was it was getting hard to tell Theo bye when he wanted him lying next to him when he went to bed and woke up. 

~LT TL~

"Stay with me, you can just come back in the front door. Say you called your parents and they said it was cool. My mom already said you could stay," Liam said pulling away not wanting the best day and night end. He'd had some other great ones with Theo in the few weeks, but his parents had liked his boyfriend. He wanted to keep that feeling going by waking up next to Theo again. 

"Can't," Theo said with a growl turning Liam around so he was against his truck. "I got time for one more kiss, then I have to go," he smirked before undoing Liam's belt. 

"I thought you said you were going kiss me?" Liam asked confused when Theo pulled his pants down, but that confusion left when Theo took his cock into his mouth. "Fuck, yes," Liam growled out holding Theo's head to him. He let his head fall back against the truck moaning as his eyes closed. He'd take this kind of kiss any time of the day or night. 

Theo took Liam to the base of his throat swallowing before he went back up. He was going in quick motions of up and down. He sucked at the base and twice at the head before he moved farther down. After the fourth time he licked at Liam's slit darting his tongue over it. He growled around Liam's cock taking him back down, which was Liam's undoing. He let out a howl cumming down Theo's throat his eyes shifting as he opened them. 

Theo stood up once Liam stopped cumming opening his mouth like he had done before letting Liam's cum slide into his mouth as they kissed. Liam moaned swallowing his cum as Theo filled his mouth with it and his tongue. He gripped Theo to him hoping if they could keep kissing he wouldn't have to let him leave. Oxygen wasn't on his side causing him to finally pull away catching his breath. 

~LT TL~

"Damn, you look good right now. If I didn’t have to go I would fuck you right now," Theo said kissing along Liam's neck. 

He was still stalling though running his tongue along Liam's pulse. He could smell the want coming from Liam. He thought about it for a second before he pulled away from Liam reaching for his truck door opening the back one up. He got Liam's pants completely off before telling him to get inside. He wasn't going to fuck him right then, but he did know a few tricks. He got his own off along with his shirt before following Liam in the truck. He stripped Liam of his shirt as well kissing and sucking at Liam's nipples right off. 

"Thought you didn't have time, you keep delaying leaving, why?" Liam asked moaning arching into Theo's mouth trying to watch his claws since they had come out. 

"I don't, but I don't want to go there," Theo confessed turning Liam so he was kneeling facing the rear window instead of him. He put the blanket he had in the floor board against the seat and between Liam's legs. He could wash the blanket, but it would be harder to get the cum off the seat. He didn't need other werewolves smelling it and figuring what they had been doing. 

He shifted to the floor spreading Liam's cheeks apart before he licked at Liam's hole. He thrust his tongue into the opening causing Liam got thrust back onto it. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the rim before going back in. He wasn't going to actually use his cock tonight, but he was going make Liam cum from just this. He was thinking about adding his fingers to the mix too, but for the moment they just held Liam open. 

Liam moaned and whimpered thrusting back against Theo's mouth as he sucked and nipped at his rim. He bit down on Theo's truck seat gasping as his cock twitched again. Pre-cum had started leaking again with Theo's mouth practically devouring his hole. He kept thrusting back impaling his self on the wicked tongue that he enjoyed. He wished that Theo would fuck him here and now, but he knew it wasn't going to happen here. Theo had told him he wanted to wait until the full moon. He'd agreed to it even if he had to wait a few more days before he got Theo's cock inside of him. 

~LT TL~

Theo decided to go with adding a finger to the mix slicking it up in his mouth before slowly penetrating Liam's channel. He kissed and nipped at Liam's hip getting him to relax wishing he had actual lube for this. He moved Liam's legs a little farther apart and moved him forward so he was resting against the seat completely. It gave a better angle and gave better access. 

"If hurts let me know, I'll stop," Theo said kissing the base of Liam's spine as he slowly cork screwed his finger farther into Liam. He'd done this before and knew how much Liam had enjoyed it. He pulled it back the same way causing Liam to moan, then shout when he pressed against the bundle of nerves in Liam's ass. He smiled listening to Liam whine grinding against the seat and pushing back on his finger. "You want another?" he asked.

"Yes, it only burns a little, keep going," Liam said clamping his mouth down on the seat again to keep from howling in pleasure. Theo finger fucking him felt better now than it had in the kitchen when they'd been cooking. He moaned feeling the second finger starting to press into his ass. 

Theo found his prostate again as a second finger joined the first. Theo kept both his fingers still at first letting Liam adjust before he finally moved them. He had swiped some of Liam’s pre-cum for lubricant before he’d added the second finger. He kept the movements slow pressing against Liam's prostate every time he went back in. Before long Liam was thrusting back against them like he had before. His cock hitting against the blanket every time he moved from the bouncing motion. He needed more friction, but he was so close to cumming from just this. 

He was close to exploding when Theo removed his fingers causing Liam to growl. He didn't want them to be gone, he wanted them back. Theo moved Liam completely against the seat with his cock trapped. He had Liam's legs spread on either side of his as wide as he could move them apart. He kissed along Liam's neck lining his self up so his cock was flush against Liam's rim, but he didn't put any pressure on it. He had done the same thing days before while they'd been cooking. He wanted to tap Liam again until he was cumming all over the blanket. 

"Please, want you to fuck me right here, don't want to wait," Liam moaned leaning against Theo clenching his cheeks around Theo's cock. He could feel how close Theo was to entering him, the pre-cum smearing over his hole. He could feel some of it actually sliding in Theo was so close to taking him. 

"No, you're not losing it tonight, full moon's when I'm going take you. I'm going make you work for it though. You baited me today, called me a coward, a little shit, but I'm not going to run again," Theo said sliding his hand in a tight grip up and down Liam's shaft. He moved his hips back snapping them forward, but stopping before he could impale Liam. "At least not in that way, full moon you're going have to find me. If you find me then you'll get my cock where you want it," he whispered against Liam's ear sliding his hand even slower over Liam's cock. 

Liam moaned wanting to move back against Theo, but he couldn’t from the way his legs were apart. It ached in his hips from the way they were spread, but he loved the burn. He reached back trying to push Theo inside of him by pulling him as he held onto Theo's ass. "Please, can't wait that long," 

"It's only a night and half away if you think about it, Liam. When you find me, we're going for a run, and then back to your house. I'm going to open you up and then I'm going fuck you," Theo said as his cock slid back and forth between Liam's cheeks slicking them up. He gave Liam's cock another twist before Liam bucked into his hand cumming for the second time in less than ten minutes. 

Theo moaned smelling Liam's cum as it splatter on the blanket. He made sure Liam didn't fall pulling back slightly jacking his self off. It only took three jerks before he was cumming too letting it hit over Liam's back and ass. He moaned watching the cum slide down Liam's back before he licked it away. He was going to be doing a lot more of this in the future. His cum all over Liam turned him on making his cock spray another long rope all over Liam just from the image. 

“Please, don’t leave me tonight,” Liam practically begged wanting Theo beside him all night. 

“I’ll stay here til ten,” Theo said knowing he was going to be in for it. He just wanted to lay with Liam in his arms for a while before he had to go. 

~LT TL~

It had taken everything to actually drive way after Liam and he had gotten dressed. It was already eleven, but Theo knew if he didn't go back to the lab, the doctors would cause some kind of harm to him. He had said he would leave at ten, but that came and went. Ten-thirty had too, but he’d finally known he couldn’t wait anymore when eleven arrived. Theo hated the place since he had started falling for Liam. No, he wasn’t fallen, he loved Liam. He just couldn’t say the words yet to Liam. 

The lab sure as hell wasn't home, but neither was his old home. He didn't have one, unless he counted Liam as that since he felt like he belonged there. He wasn't good by any means, but when he was with Liam he could pretend for a little while. He could be a version of his self he wished he could be all the time. As soon as he was done at the lab, he was going to shift and go back to Liam as Patch. He had even started calling his wolf half that since Liam had. He needed to be with Liam tonight and it had to be as Patch. He had told Liam he couldn’t come back tonight. He didn’t want the doctors to follow him if he went back as his self. Liam’s parents didn’t deserve to be hurt. 

It had almost hurt when Liam had looked at him and asked him the last time not to go. He’d promised Liam that he would see him tomorrow. Although standing just inside the lab he had a bad feeling he was about to break that promise. It was one of the first ones he would be breaking though. He had kept every one so far that he had made to Liam. He had spent almost all day with Liam since he had pulled his self out of his self pity. He couldn’t let the doctors control his life forever. He needed to start taking a better stand on how things were going to go. They needed to find another way of getting what they wanted. 

"You are late, we said to be here at eight. It was the deal to let Liam live," the Surgeon said coming up behind Theo. "You do what we say when we tell you to," the doctor said before the other two entered the room. "You'll just have to be punished again,"

"The hell you will," Theo growled moving away from the doctors. He wasn't going to be touched by them again. The last time he'd been here had been pure hell and he'd almost died as it was. He would be damned if he let them trap him this time. 

"If you had been on time, this would not be happening, Theo. It's your fault for not obeying us," The genesis said in an angry voice ready to strike at Theo with electricity coming from his hand. "We were succeeding until you ruined it," he moved forward, while the other two blocked Theo from leaving the room. 

Theo let out a growl crouching down before using all his power to launch his self forward. However the Surgeon was ready for him as if he had seen his move coming. Theo let out a howl as the cane connected with him slamming him down on the floor. He rolled trying to get away faster before getting to his knees. He got up as fast as he could taking a swing at the doctor closest to him. He didn’t know which one it was, but he punched as hard as he could. He wasn’t going to let them win, he had to get to Liam again. 

The Surgeon took hold of Theo’s throat in a tight grip before throwing him against one of the walls. Theo wasn’t going to get away since they had sealed the room off knowing he’d try and escape. Theo felt something in his back crack, but he refused to stay down. He worked through the pain getting to his feet. Theo let his eyes shift using his chimera strength going at the doctors this time. 

Theo was trying to fighting back, but he was out numbered three to one. He put up a fight not giving in easily even though he was losing. He kept thinking about getting back to Liam and coming up with something on why he came back. He was going to be hurt he knew, but he could say something. Theo punched the Pathologist as hard as he could. He tried to keep track of the Genesis and Surgeon too, but they kept moving by using the frequencies. He was getting tired and knew that they were dragging this out on purpose. 

The Surgeon had enough telling the other two to grab Theo and hold him. Theo saw the vice grips that the Genesis had in hands and he tried fighting harder. He didn’t stand a chance though. He was forced to his knees by the two of them, while the Surgeon turned his head jamming a needle into his neck. He was unconscious before he could even let out a howl. It wasn't mercury like they shot into the failed experiments, this was something different. It burned like fire as it seeped into his veins. The only thing he'd seen before everything had gone black was Liam smiling at him telling him he loved him. He'd almost said it back, but Liam had kissed it off of his lips. He’d wanted him to wait until the full moon and now he wished he said it to Liam. Those blue eyes looking at him with a forced smile because he had to leave. 

~LT TL~

Theo woke up finding his self groggy from whatever had entered his system. He didn't know what they had given him, but his head was pounding. He felt like he wanted to throw up, but he forced his self to keep the food down. He went to move, but found his self tightly bond when he finally opened his eyes. He knew exactly where he was at again and he'd sworn to his self he wouldn't end up back here. 

He was strapped down with actual chains to a cold metal table like the doctors used with their experiments. He hadn't been on one in years until the last two days and he didn't know what they were going to do. He couldn't turn his head since the chain was wrapped around his neck almost constricting his breathing. He was bound worse than he had been when they'd been torturing him. It scared him because he could feel everything right now instead of being paralyzed. 

He couldn't hear anything else in the lab, which told him the doctors weren't even there at the moment. They had left to do who knew what to another of their experiments. They hadn't trusted him to stay so he had been chained down so tight it hurt. Every time he breathed the chain bit into his skin tighter. He knew he couldn't even shift to his wolf self because he was sure his neck would break if he did. He wanted Liam now more than ever to know, but he was hoping that they hadn't gone after Liam. It would be the worse thing ever for Liam to find out like this. 

He kept pulling as the toxins wore out of his body. He just needed it to wear off and he could break the chains maybe. He didn't get the chance since after another ten minutes the doctors appeared in the room again. He hated how they could use the frequencies to get around. They could be across town and then back in the lab just like that. He went still hoping that they wouldn't notice he was wake. If he just laid still they might leave and by then he would have his strength back he hoped. 

"Do not think us stupid, Theo. We can tell you're awake, it's why we came back," the Surgeon said before the chains fell away. "We finally thought of a proper punishment for you that will make you think before you disobey us again," he would have smiled if it was possible at what they had thought of. 

"I won't be late again, just please let me go. I've been doing what you've wanted and besides the stuff with Liam I haven't messed up. You can give me Liam, I won't even try for a pack. You can do whatever you want without me," Theo knew that the last time they'd gotten upset with him this badly he'd been shut in a room alone for a week. He'd been twelve and besides food and bathroom he hadn't left the room. He hated enclosed spaces now because of what they had done to him. 

"Inconsequential, you will learn again the way you're supposed to act. We made a killer not a love sick puppy. You're going back in the ground until we deem you can do as you're told," the Pathologist said before they disappeared from the lab. 

~LT TL~

Theo felt dizzy when they reappeared, but he jerked his self back hoping it would free him from the doctors. The doctors had thankfully taken the chains off, but he was barely able to stand. He wasn't going to go in the ground. He was going to try and get free the second he had a chance. He saw the hole that was there for him and the four oxygen tanks inside of it. He wasn't about to go in. He didn't know if they would even come back for him if they sealed it up. They might not even have put air in the tanks just made it seem that way before burring him alive. They never put the tanks with the other chimeras, which made him worry even more. 

He was still weak, but the reappearing had loosened the Pathologist's grip so he jerked as hard as he could a second time stumbling so that he fell backwards. He groaned before rolling over holding his side as he got to his knees. He got up as quick as he could stumbling as the Genesis tried grabbing him. The other two were moving in as well, which with him being weak was a down side. 

Theo shoved the Genesis as hard as he could. He almost fell when they collided with the tree behind them. However, it gave Theo enough space to take off running, but the Pathologist appeared in front of him. He cursed the stupid currents as he was lifted off the ground his back hitting hard against a tree. He felt something crack he hit it with such a force and he wasn't sure if it was the tree or his back. He tried breaking the hold on his throat, but it wasn't possible. He was getting light headed even more as oxygen was being denied in his lungs. 

"You're making this harder on yourself. You won't get out until the full moon and you will kill for us that night. There is another month until the Super Moon, but you will kill tomorrow night," The Pathologist said shocking Theo when he put his hand to his chest. "Next month you will do even worse," he was going to be glad when the pack was dead. 

He wanted Theo dead too now, he wasn't any good anymore. Theo was worthless with Liam around now, they'd seen what he'd been doing tonight. They all knew why Theo had been late, he'd purposely put off coming back to the lab to practically fuck the beta. They had waited and waited for Theo to show. Every hour that had passed and Theo didn’t show they had gone to see why. Each time he had been with the beta snuggling up or doing something else. He was sick of it and if this didn’t work he was going to slit Theo’s throat his self. 

"They don't need to die, I will get them out of your way some how," Theo choked out when air returned to his lungs, he hated the electricity. It burned going through his body and was making him sicker by the minute. He knew he was begging, but he couldn't lose Liam. Mason and Hayden were his friends too now, they didn't deserve to die. Lydia or anyone else in the pack didn’t deserve what he had once gladly agreed to doing. 

"You are worthless, Theo. You're just a sick love sick failed experiment that we really should have killed yesterday." The Genetics said. "He thinks you can be saved it's the only reason you're not dying now," he had lost the vote on killing Theo and he was furious about it. He'd come up with burying Theo knowing that Theo was terrified of enclosed places from years back. 

"I'm not worthless," Theo growled out trying to break the hold that was on his throat. He attempted to kick out, but the Pathologist shocked him again. He bit back the howl of pain knowing that Liam would come looking if he did. They could be setting a trap to kill Liam if he made a sound. He couldn't give them Liam on a silver platter so he kept his mouth shut as they tried to make him scream. 

"We call the shots not you, back in the ground," The Surgeon said before tossing Theo into the hole. There was a glass like box with only one hole for the oxygen line to go in it. The lid slammed shut on Theo. The dirt was shifted easily with making the earth shake enough to cause the dirt to go back in the hole. The doctors disappeared from the woods going back to the lab. They didn't think anyone would find what was theirs and that was exactly what Theo was, theirs.

The doctors vanished ignoring Theo’s screams that they could hear easily. They had left something inside of the box with Theo that was going to torture him even more. They needed Theo to go back to being their killer. He had once been the perfect killer they’d had because he had been terrified of death if he didn’t. They had brained washed him into being their monster. It hadn’t taken much just changing his memories. Those memories were coming back and they needed to squash them even faster now. Liam’s love for their once almost perfect chimera was destroying Theo. 

Theo yelled and screamed banging on the glass coffin, but no one could hear him. He was trying not to panic being buried alive was not something he had seen coming before now. He had tried his best to not go back to this place. The only thing he could think of was wishing he had listened to Liam's plea of staying with him. He closed his eyes feeling the tears falling as he yelled for them to let him out. He was trapped in his own personal hell until he was freed by the bastards. He didn't know how the night could have turned so horrible after one of the best ones. He'd felt like he had a family just being with Liam and his family. 

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Don't worry Theo's not going be staying in the ground that long.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo makes his way out of his grave and back to Liam, but as Patch. Liam's suffering because he can't get a hold of Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: The chip tracker on a phone for pets I think I heard is real if it's not then was probably a story, but I'm going with that for this. Also Mason and Corey haven't met yet since the time line is slower.
> 
> For this chapter how Theo gets out of the box is how it was shown on Supernatural season 4 when Dean pulled his self out of his own grave. Also the coffin is like in CSI when Nick got buried alive, but I added the oxygen tanks.

Liam felt like something was wrong all day when he didn't hear from Theo. He wasn't answering his calls or texts. He had even looked up the number for his house, but Theo's parents had told him nothing. They had hung up on him telling him not to call back. He had tried apologizing for keeping Theo, but they hadn't even listened. He knew Theo had told him it was complicated, but they were awful. They had been beyond rude and he could have sworn he heard Theo's dad say he's not ours. He couldn't imagine anyone hating Theo as much as it seemed that Theo's parents did. 

He’d even gone as far as asking Stiles if he had seen Theo. Stiles must have seen how hurt he was because he couldn’t get a hold of Theo because he didn’t make any smart comment. He felt like breaking because he didn’t have Theo there. Stiles had tried cheering him up and he had sat there listening to the story that was supposed to be funny. It probably was funny, but he’d ended up zoning out. His soul was aching right now and he’d asked Stiles how horrible had Theo’s parents been in the past. Stiles and Scott had known Theo’s parents when they’d been younger. Stiles had given him a look that spoke volumes on how bad they could be. On top of what Theo had already said and what he hadn’t said told him more. He had made Stiles promise to text him if he saw Theo. 

The fact that Stiles had just nodded agreeing had meant the world to him. They hadn’t talked much since Stiles had helped him get to Theo in the woods. It hadn’t really been that long, but it felt like ages, years even. He had sat beside Stiles for a little longer though not having the energy to move. He was worried and missing Theo like crazy trying not to let the worst thoughts in his head. Stiles kept telling him Theo got grounded for being out so late. He had actually smiled when he’d felt Stiles hugging him. Even in all the crap they had going on with Stiles not liking Theo he’d comforted him. 

Stiles had gone as far as calling Theo’s house his self. He knew that he’d done it to give him peace of mind. He had been so glad that Stiles hadn’t made some comment about Theo working with the doctors when he didn’t get an answer. He wasn’t sure if it was Lydia or the semi truths they had called days before that had Stiles helping him. He had taken it though needing to just talk to Theo. In the end with no answer he’d finally pulled his self off the floor. Stiles told him to go to class and keep trying, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus. 

Liam had turned in his homework early for Physics telling his teacher he didn't feel good and wasn't going be in class. He went to the nurse's office lying down on one of the table that was there. He couldn't leave the school without notifying his parents, but he couldn't take being in class another minute. He hadn't slept much the night before after Theo had left either. There had been this nagging feeling inside of him that something bad was about to happen. He'd gone to see if he could find Patch, but Patch hadn't even been around. The woods had been eerie quiet and it had actually scared him. He had searched for almost an hour for Patch and thought about going to Theo’s. He had thought about slipping into Theo’s room and sleeping there with him. There hadn’t been a light on when he’d went by so he’d gone home texting Theo night and he loved him.

~LT TL LT~

Liam had hoped that Theo could sneak away and when he’d gotten home Theo would be there Something had kept gnawing at him that when Theo had kept postponing leaving it might be little before he saw him again. It was something about the way he had been acting that told him his boyfriend was nervous about something. He should have never let Theo go if this was going to be how it was. He wasn't sure if Theo's parents had grounded him or shipped him off to timbucktoo for being late. It wasn't fair for them to lock him away for being late. 

Theo had hugged him for a good hour snuggled up in the back seat of the truck. It had been uncomfortable at first, but he'd lain on top of Theo nuzzling his neck. He had scented him if he remembered right from what Stiles had said. He'd seen Malia do it before and he'd asked, it was what he'd been told. He had wanted Theo to smell like him, not that he wouldn't have. After all probably had his cum still inside of him since he had flooded him multiple times, even knotting him. 

He had sat outside waiting to see if Patch showed up when Theo hadn't come back. He hadn't seen his beloved wolf in a couple of days and he was still worried about him. He had planned on telling Patch about his night and how he finally got to have sex with Theo. It had felt good being so close to his boyfriend. Having sex with Theo cancelled even what he'd done with Mason out. It had felt completely right and perfect really like he was meant to be in that moment. 

Theo had told him he'd enjoyed having him fuck him. He'd been blushing like mad when Theo had kept telling him what he wanted to do to him. They had laid together in the truck with Theo's hands moving over his back and ass. They had gotten dressed in case a cop or his parents came outside, but Theo had managed to get his hands back into his pants. It had felt like he belonged there and he was safe. Even with all the things going on with the Dread Doctors he felt safe in the back seat of Theo's truck with him. Hell, anywhere that included Theo next to him was his new safe place. 

Liam let his self fall asleep on the table wishing that he knew where Theo was at or Patch. He needed them both so badly for different reasons. His mind replayed the moments he'd had with Theo while he slept. He had thought about taking Theo on the date tonight, but he wasn't answering. When school was out he knew he was going to Theo's house to talk to him in person. He'd find a way to talk even if he had to go through the window to his room. Theo's parents weren't keeping them apart, he'd be damned if that happened. He’d go as far as begging Stiles to go with him to drag Theo out of the horrible home he was in. He couldn’t let Theo ever think that he was unloved. Stiles had said he’d go with him if he needed some back up. He had it in his mind to do just that if it came to it. He might even get Stiles’ dad involved if they couldn’t get Theo out. A tear slid down his face at the last thought of Theo going into an uncomfortable sleep. It was more exhaustion than anything because he had worried his self into it. 

~LT TL~

Whatever the doctors had shot into Theo's neck had finally worn off. He was still lying in the box in the ground, but his strength was coming back to him. He had already gone through one of the tanks and was half way through the second one he thought. It could be the third tank for all he knew though. He thought there was three hours or four in each tank if they were set to one. He just couldn’t figure up the math at the moment since he was barely keeping his self awake. He was trying to stay calm so he wouldn't panic on top of that, but he didn't know if it was going to last. He hadn't been in the ground since he had gotten his sister's heart. He'd gone through the same incubation as the rest of the chimeras. It just hadn't been this bad last time since he didn't remember much about that time. This he was going to remember for damn sure. 

The reason he wasn’t sure about the oxygen level was because he had panicked for a good half an hour or more when he’d first gone in. He’d screamed and yelled banging on the glass coffin trying to get out. He’d finally lost his voice at some point and the drugs in his body had made him pass out for a while. When he had woken up he had willed his self not to panic again. He had to make sure the air lasted a while or at least until he could get out. Which he was trying to think of an idea on.

The doctors had rigged the box up and it was playing an audio over and over. It was the same one he had heard before when he was younger. They played the stupid thing at night when he'd slept imbedding it into his mind. The tape told him over and over that he was their monster in training. It told him he was theirs and belonged to no one else. If he made them happy he got to live, them happy meant him being a killer for them. It kept saying that no one loved him and it was all a lie. His life was a lie and he had no one because his family had been happy to get rid of him.

The last part was what had him wanting out of the box the most. It kept telling him to kill Liam, even giving details on how they wanted it done. Liam awake for most all of it until the very last second. He couldn't let Liam get hurt because of what they wanted. Liam hadn't done anything to hurt anyone. Liam was loved and the way his parents were with him, he would never kill Liam. He kept seeing him dead for those few moments as it was when he closed his eyes at times. He loved Liam and it would kill him if anything happened to him. He couldn't figure how they thought he would just off Liam. Liam was the reason he was changing into someone else. He wanted to be a better person for Liam. 

The tape was getting on his nerves, but he couldn't reach it to shut it off. He was trying to dull the ache by drowning it out some from the shouting voices. It told him how to kill without leaving a trace. He didn't know if he could take much more of the tape without finding a way to break free of his coffin. The images it was giving him of Liam cut open or left on his parents’ bed. The worse was when they mentioned about giving him Liam's heart instead of it being Tara's. 

Theo could tell that he wasn't far from the surface, which had him thinking he could get free. He groaned shifting some before he brought his arm up. He didn't have much room, but he used all the power he could muster punching his fist through the glass box. He held the mask making sure it didn't fall off as the dirt came pouring into the box as he made a second punch. He was covered in the dirt after a moment and the oxygen had stopped flowing. 

It felt like he was breathing in dirt so he figured the hose had been sliced open by something. He could feel the cuts in his hand and arm from punching through the glass too. He needed to get out before too much blood was left for someone to find. He didn’t know if anyone knew what his blood smelt like, but he couldn’t chance it. They couldn’t find out until he made the doctors pay for this. He wanted at them first for burying him in the damn coffin. 

~LT TL~

Theo hadn't been wrong when it came to the depth he had been buried. It was deep enough for the box, but he was about a foot from the surface. He pushed the dirt away trying to get to the top, but the dirt just shifted down more. After the third try he finally felt his hand break free of the dirt. He thrust his other hand up doing the same before trying to pull his self free. It took all of the energy that he had gained back to claw his way out of the hole. 

When he was half way out he just laid there getting air to his lungs with his legs still buried. He had almost passed out without the oxygen as he'd crawled from his prison. The idea of Liam being dissected had caused him to snap. It had fueled his anger of what they had done to get free of the hole. He pulled his self the rest of the way out after a few minutes not wanting the doctors to show up with him like he was. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be out now, but the fuckers did like checking up on him. That meant they probably would do the same here to make sure he didn't get free. They really should have buried him deeper than what they had it was too easy to get out. 

He knew that he couldn't stay like he was because they could find him. He was on a frequency of his own, but his wolf half wasn't. It was ironic that the stupid doctors hadn't realized he could fully shift. They had made him part werecoyote too, which meant he could fully shift. He stripped down not even bothering to get off the ground. His phone and stuff were in his bedroom since he had taken a side trip there before going to the lab. He had left his truck in the driveway too not wanting it to be spotted out. 

He focused on becoming Patch smiling at the fact he was going to get to see Liam. He would be able to move faster as the wolf even if he might be a little slow going. It took energy, but once he was away he could rest in Liam's room. He gritted his teeth from the burn that was still in his lungs. After a moment he had shifted rolling onto his wolf's side before getting to his feet. His entire body ached but he took off in a slow walk stumbling on his paws some. His foot ached where it was cut from the glass though. He let out a growl before thinking of the only thing he could to cover up his blood right now. He concentrated and for the first time in a long time peed all over the grave site. He hated peeing in his wolf form, but it was needed right now to cover everything up. 

The only thing he had on his mind was Liam once he was done. He had gotten his clothes in his mouth before running as quick as he could. He didn’t want his clothes to be found there either. He had to figure out what he was going to say about being missing so soon after promising Liam he wouldn't leave him. It was eating at him for breaking his promise to Liam about not leaving. He had kept Liam in his mind the whole time he was in the box so he didn’t snap completely. 

~LT TL~

Liam got Hayden to drive him home after school he had thought of getting Stiles. He had said he would go with him to Theo’s. The only problem was that Scott would end up coming too more than likely. He didn’t want anyone else knowing what was going on. Hayden hadn’t asked him what was wrong after he’d said he didn’t want to talk about it. He’d let Stiles know he was just going to go home and sleep. He’d just go to Theo’s alone later maybe because he was going to need alone time with Theo. 

He had sent Mason a text back to the one he had gotten about going for food. He wasn't up for food or anything for that matter. He was planning on going in the woods searching for Patch if he couldn’t find him soon. He was also going to keep trying Theo and if he had no answer by eight he was going to Theo's house. He was waiting for dark so he wouldn't be seen sneaking in. He didn't need to get arrested for breaking into Theo's bedroom if his parents went that far. 

He had thanked Hayden before getting out of the car going inside the house. His parents had an early shift at the hospital so they were gone. He however heard another heart beat that was really faint in the house. He took off up to his room finding Patch lying on his bed with his head resting on a pillow. The wolf had burrowed his self under the comforter and Liam was surprised to see his friend shaking. 

"Oh thank god you're safe," Liam shouted startling Patch who whined looking back at Liam. "I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean to scare you," he got on the bed putting his arms around Patch holding him as tight as he dared. 

He was trying to comfort his best animal friend because he didn't know what had scared Patch, but he wanted to help him. Patch was his other safe place and he wished that Patch liked Theo. He still remembered the note Theo had left him about Patch about ripping him apart. He groaned thinking about the note that he had forgotten all about when Theo had shown up at the school for him. Then his parents wanting to have dinner to meet Theo. He hadn't had a chance to ask his boyfriend what he had figured out the doctors wanted. 

He also needed to tell the others about what had been going on. The last three days had been crazy or had it only been two. They were running together so it felt like longer, but he was sure that today was the third day since the doctors had attacked him in his kitchen. He still needed to figure out if he had a memory that the doctors had taken. He really needed to get a copy of the book the others were going to read. 

They had found it the day he had Theo over cooking dinner for him. Theo might be able to remember what was done to him too or why he got dumped like he had. They had carved ours into Theo's chest it had to mean something or the doctors were going to take Theo. Theo had said they wanted information about the pack, but he wasn't sure if that was all that he doctors had been after. He didn't have the feeling of pure dread right now. It was a worry, but not pure on fear that something awful was happening to his friends. Patch was here and something told him not to panic about Theo. He was beyond worried, but it wasn't skin crawling terror right now. 

He placed kisses on the top of Patch's head telling him over and over how happy he was to see him. He just wished Theo would have shown up like this too. He smiled before pulling the covers back when he got up. He told Patch to follow him before they went downstairs to get food. He didn't know if Patch had eaten anything good so he raided the fridge. There was one pork chop left that was supposed to be his, but he didn't want it. He took it out along with some of the left over vegetables. He mixed them into the bowl that was Patch's food setting it down on the floor. 

"Go ahead and eat while I get you some water. You smell like you're starving now that I got a whiff of you," Liam said smelling other scents coming from his friend. The biggest one was pure terror though, which made him think that Patch could have been trapped or harmed. He hadn't felt any injuries so that was good, but Patch was still shaking as he started eating. 

Patch looked up at Liam before looking back at the bowl. He wasn’t sure if he could eat anything, but he was going to try. His stomach was grumbling for it and he’d puked up the food he had eaten in the coffin at some point. He really needed to get back to the grave site so he could cover up the evidence. Although right now he didn’t have energy for it because it had taken him a while to heal. He had sat in Liam’s backyard until the wounds had healed over. He didn’t want any blood in Liam’s bed or house for that matter. 

~LT TL~

Liam got the water placing it on the floor before he sat down too. He kept his hand moving over Patch's fur as he ate. It seemed to be working on getting Patch to stop shaking so he kept it up. He opened a can of the dog food he kept hidden under the sink in the far back once Patch finished the chop and vegetables. He told him to slow down that no one was going to take his food. He didn't want Patch getting sick on him because he was obviously starving. 

Liam took his phone out sending a text to Scott asking if there was a way to have a tracker on his phone for a pet's chip. He knew that Mason had told their friends about Patch being his pet wolf. He hoped that maybe it would work because he didn't know if he could deal if someone was trying to hurt Patch. It was bad enough Theo's parents didn't want them seeing each other it seemed. He got his answer in another text which made him start thinking about getting a tracker for Patch. He might have to go to another town since Deaton wasn't back yet. It was weird too that the man had been gone so long, but he was on a mission to figure out what was going on. 

Patch broke through to Liam's thoughts licking his tongue across Liam's face. Liam laughed letting Patch continue with the licks until his face was wet. He didn't care either because he had Patch back. He got to his feet after a few minutes washing the food bowl before he picked the water bowl up. He took both of them back upstairs so his parents wouldn't find them. He was careful not to spill the water setting it down against his wall out of the way. Patch hadn't spilled any of the water or food since he'd started putting it in his room. He was actually glad about that knowing how animals could be. Patch was the most well trained pet he had seen for being mostly wild.

"Okay I have to try my best to study for test tomorrow, but I don't know if I can," Liam said before he started telling Patch about the last few days since he'd seen him. 

He started with how Theo had showed up at school. He smiled telling Patch how much he had enjoyed being with Theo. He even told him how Theo had tasted to him when he had cum in his mouth. He didn't stop until he had covered everything including the hot truck make out session he'd had with Theo. He sighed thinking about how close he had been to having Theo take him in the back seat. It was the second time they had gotten that close to going all the way. He had been so happy yesterday and today he was down right miserable.

"I wouldn't have cared if he had rammed me if he took the pain. It would have felt good being filled because he is better than average," Liam said resting his head on Patch's side hugging the wolf to him. "I still can't believe he was a virgin, but I get it. I wouldn't want to trust anyone with them doing that if I didn't know them. I trust Theo I know without a doubt he'd never hurt me. It's how I know you weren't going to attack me in the woods that night," Liam said with a yawn. 

He really needed to study and be ready to leave to find Theo. However, he was still exhausted from the night before. He closed his eyes promising his self that he'd study some when he got a little sleep. Patch was safe so he just had to find Theo, which he hoped was just grounded for not getting home early enough. Although, he'd think he would have shown up at school that day. Then again he knew nothing about Theo's parents and Theo wasn't fond of talking about them. He just left the subject alone, but he would feel better when he knew where his boyfriend was. 

~LT TL~

Patch breathed in Liam's scent while Liam slept against him. It felt good to have Liam surrounding him. He wished he could shift back and hold Liam in his arms. He needed to be close to him, but for now he had to stay like this. It was safer since he was sure the Doctors would know he was out of the box soon enough. He would do anything not to have to go back, but Liam's life was more important to him. He was going to have to get smarter about how he did things though.

The Doctors had wanted him to go back to when he hadn't felt the first seed of something in him. He didn't know what it was, but it was something to do with Liam. Every thing went back to Liam and the way he was now. Patch was completely attached to Liam, which was how he was now too. He had been doing what the doctors wanted when he wasn't with Liam. He had planted the book in Tracy's room about the Dread Doctors. He knew that Scott and them were going to read the book. They were waiting until after the full moon though since they were all thinking the Doctors might show up during it. 

The last full moon had been the night he'd come back to Beacon Hills. The doctors had sent that first chimera after Scott as a set up to get him a possible way in. They had thought if he helped fight then Scott would just let him in. That wasn't the case, but he was helping them at least and he'd fallen for Liam. He had saved Lydia after Tracy had cut her with the Kanima tail she'd had. He had also made them bring Liam back from the dead. That one still got to him because if he hadn't gone to Liam's after talking to Scott then Liam wouldn't be alive now. It haunted him seeing the life draining out of Liam. He had kept seeing it over and over when he'd been in the damn ground. 

Things were starting to run together though, which was bad. He had heard Liam when he'd asked him why he was scared. It wasn't like he could answer like this, but it was easy, the doctors were going off book. They were torturing him now to get what they wanted. They had thrown him back in the ground to try and make him follow them without hesitation again. He knew without a doubt that if he wasn't with Liam then he wouldn't have gone back in. 

His mind was working in over drive, but he needed to rest in case he needed to protect Liam. He let out a whine before resting his snout on Liam's arm. He closed his eyes figuring he might as well just sleep like this. He couldn't get free of the grip that Liam had on him. He didn't want to wake Liam either by getting free. He doubted Liam was going to let him leave without going with either. There was nothing that he had to do either because besides Liam, Hayden and Mason no one cared. 

He was pretty sure Hayden and Mason were off doing something since they weren't here with Liam. He didn't know why no one else hadn't checked on Liam if he had felt the way he was now all day. Things were slipping through the cracks with the pack and he knew he'd started driving that wedge. He needed to fix it, but for now sleep was what he needed. Although, he did take one thing into consideration. Stiles had been there for Liam some, he had even called his house for Liam. He was hoping maybe the wedge wasn’t as far in as he thought it was. Stiles had helped Liam when he had asked for it so that gave him a little hope. 

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope enjoyed. Finally on chapters that I had typed out instead of having to copy over from paper. Thanks in advance for kudos and reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason hangs out with Liam and Patch for a while as well. Patch and Liam both find something out from Mason about soul mates and knotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I really couldn't think of a way to go about a reason that Patch and Theo weren't in same place without Liam getting suspicious until I thought of the idea in this chapter. I liked it so went with it because I could see it playing out.
> 
> AN2: Carol Lynne owns the Cattle Valley book series along with Good Time Boys series. I have been reading them for ages and love them so much. Couldn't help but include them a little bit here.

Mason let his self into Liam's house knowing that something was wrong with Liam. His best friend had been off all day blowing off their weekly dinner together. He wasn't surprised when he opened Liam's door finding Patch sleeping beside Liam. He watched Liam and Patch before taking his phone out getting a picture of them sleeping. Patch looked like he was trying to shield Liam and vise versa. Liam’s head was buried into Patch’s fur with Patch’s foot over Liam’s back as if he was hugging Liam. Liam’s arm was tight around Patch as well hugging his best animal friend close. 

He smiled because he could tell that Liam was feeling somewhat better. He'd gone to the nurse's office between third and fourth period to check on Liam. Liam had been sleeping, but shaking on the table like he was cold or something. He knew that Liam couldn’t have actually been cold, cold. However, he had gone back to his locker and dug out the coat he kept sometimes for when the school’s AC was really cold. He’d put it over Liam so he would maybe feel a little better. Right now Liam wasn't shaking at all and he knew it was because of Patch. He was glad that Patch had finally turned up because Theo’s parents doing what they had, had Liam on edge. He wanted to go over to Theo’s and shout at the parents for their cruelty. 

It wasn't strange either on how Liam and Patch were at the moment. He had done some research when he had found out that Liam had made Patch into a pet. It was exactly that with them too because he saw the bowl in the corner of water. It had Patch's name on it and there were all the photos on Liam's phone with the wolf. The lock screen on Liam's phone was a picture of Patch and him together. The home screen had one of Theo and Liam which he had taken. 

Liam hadn't been able to get all of them in the picture so he had done it. Theo and Liam were leaning back against Theo's truck outside in the parking lot with Theo's arms wrapped around Liam. Liam had been leaning back against Theo with their fingers intertwine at Liam's waist. He had gotten a second one right after that of the two of them kissing. It had been almost as hot as the one in the hallway when Theo had shown up for Liam. He had to admit that it had been a turn on watching his friends making out in the hall. 

Mason wasn't sure why Stiles was still holding onto that Theo was no good. The way Theo was with Liam even before they started dating he couldn't see why anyone thought he was bad. He was slightly jealous because Liam had a damn good looking guy and his dating like was in the pits. Although, he had been talking to Brett a lot, they just hadn't done anything. He really needed to find a guy to date. He felt miserable at times and his hand really wasn't cutting it most days it ended in frustration. He was sure that jacking off thinking about Liam and Theo or both doing him wasn’t a good thing at all. 

He sat down in Liam's computer chair turning Liam's laptop on. He knew the password, which Liam had never changed since he'd gotten it. He put in Liam's name and a date, which was the day his stepdad had officially adopted Liam as his. Liam had hyphenated his last name, but for classes the teachers just used Dunbar. He didn't even know if anyone else in the pack knew that about Liam. He'd been sitting with Liam and Theo the other day at lunch when Liam had told Theo about it. 

It was how he knew that Liam had fallen for the werewolf, which was something Liam kept close to him. It was the same way about his biological dad; Liam rarely talked about the man. He'd watched his brother suffer from the emotional abuse. He was glad when Liam's sperm donor had walked out leaving Liam and his mom. Liam had been a lot better after that even if he had still had anger issues. He hadn't seen much of the anger coming out in Liam since Theo was around though. Theo was calm and cool even when he was being picked on; like with Stiles. Yet he didn't seem to care if Stiles liked him. Theo was protecting Liam in his book from losing it like he had once before. 

Although, he had noticed that Stiles had been really nice today to Liam. He had been shocked when he’d walked by with Hayden seeing Liam leaning against Stiles. Stiles’ arm around Liam had been the reason he’d steered Hayden towards the library. He wanted to give Liam and Stiles bonding time. He knew that they were in need of it and Liam hadn’t looked ready to blow so he left. Stiles when he wasn’t being a butt lately was great with Liam, he’d been a little jealous at first too. However, Liam had told him that Stiles helped him fit in with the pack more. Stiles also having his own things going on helped or had helped with the anger problems. He was glad that Stiles had given Liam that comfort today when he’d needed it. It had felt like maybe something was lining up. He really hoped that it would stay like that and Stiles wouldn’t go back to being a jerk off when Theo was back around. 

He looked over at Liam and Patch still sleeping away. He decided to give them another hour before he woke them up. Liam and he needed to study since Theo was M.I.A. to help with the physics test they had the next day. He wished that Theo's parents weren’t so hypocritical. It was what Liam had said that he thought. He couldn't see parents grounding their kid over being late because they were in love. His parents were always encouraging him to find someone, but he hadn't found the right one yet. Although he really needed to invest some time into talking to Corey Bryant. He could start a friendship with him until he was ready to date since his boyfriend had just died. He doubted that he was going to get Brett into his pants even if he really wouldn’t mind presenting his ass to the werewolf. 

~LT TL LT~

Liam woke up after the sun had gone down hearing a clicking sound. He pulled his face from Patch's fur turning over seeing Mason at his desk. He smiled before moving his arm from under Patch. It wasn't easy, but he did it with a groan because his arm was completely numb now. He looked at the clock realizing it was after eight. He jumped off the bed, which startled Patch and Mason both. Patch jumped up growling until he saw it was Mason that was in Liam's room. He looked at Liam then at the window. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten either and it made him nervous. 

"Easy, boy," Liam said rubbing Patch thanking him for trying to protect him again. "When did you get here?" he asked looking at Mason who had turned around in the chair to face them. He really must have been tired if he hadn't heard Mason come in. 

"About five-thirty," Mason said getting up going over to the bed. He put his hand out letting Patch sniff before he attempted to rub the wolf. He smiled when Patch bowed his head as if saying he was free to touch now. He had come to love the wolf too that his best friend had taken to. "I tried waking you up every half an hour, but you didn't even budge. Patch was snoring too so I just left you be to wake up on your own." Mason said getting a yip from Patch like he was trying to bark at him. "What? It's true you both were snoring, I have sound recording if you don't believe me," Mason said before he pulled his phone out and played it. 

Patch and Liam both let out a growl at the recording before Mason hit the stop button. He couldn't help but laugh at them going back to rubbing Patch. It wasn't his fault that the two of them were exhausted and snored. He had finished his studying and done other homework while he'd been waiting on them to come back to the land of the living. He'd also fixed his self a snack because he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He had been hoping for maybe talking Liam into asking Theo to cook something for them. He really wanted to try a recipe that he'd found online, but it didn't look like it was going to happen. Theo had said he'd cook for him some night inviting Hayden and him over for friends’ night. 

"Sorry from both of us for growling," Liam said resting his head against Patch. "Today has not been a good day. I think I got Theo in a lot of trouble last night," Liam sighed before telling Mason what had happened after he'd left the school with Theo. He didn't give all out details on the sex just that it was good and he'd defiantly be repeating it. He also mentioned about the family dinner. He had told Mason a little earlier in the day, but he was spilling now. "My parents loved him, they both told him to come back any time he wanted. They didn't even say he had to stay on the couch if he wanted to sleep over," Liam grinned adding about the cake. 

"Your mom gave him an extra slice of cake to go?" Mason's mouth fell open even if he got an extra large slice of cake he hadn't gotten two before. "Dude you cannot let him go ever, find a way to lock him to you if you need to," 

"I was locked in his body if that counts," Liam said ducking his head against Patch even more when he said it out loud. He really shouldn't have said it, but he had been surprised what had happened. He needed to talk to someone and Mason was his best friend so he went for broke telling Mason what Theo had told him about knotting. 

~LT TL~

Mason wasn't as surprised as Liam was and told him what he had found when he'd went searching. He hadn't meant to find out about knotting, but he'd Googled werewolf sex. He had just been curious in case he got a chance with one. He had been shocked at the time when he found it, but not so much now. Although from the look on Liam's face when he told him about what he'd read he was shocked even more than he had been. 

"You're telling me that a werewolf can only knot if they are with..." Liam trailed off because it was a little over the top at the moment. 

He was really not expecting that a werewolf could only knot with their soul mates. He hadn't missed the part about mates either and that they could go their entire lives without even finding each other. It wasn't some pull towards each other or a name that appeared on the body. Knowing that a knot couldn't form unless it was a soul mate made things even clearer about being with Theo. He had already thought that Theo was the one for him, but hearing Mason saying what he did had him feeling it even more. 

"A mate could be right in front of you and you'd never know until you had sex," Mason said before Patch put his snout right against Mason's face as if staring him down. "Sorry," Mason said going back to rubbing Patch thinking that was why he had gotten in his face. "I like research and my best friend is a werewolf who is dating one. I did the research like when we had sex Liam looked it up," he explained. 

He had known the basics he did watch porn and stuff. He hadn't minded when Liam had Googled gay sex though. It defiantly had covered more than the porn and stories he read online about it. He hadn’t started reading the actual books until after Liam and he had sex though. His favorite series was Cattle Valley by Carol Lynne. He loved her Good Time Boys series as well, which had gotten him turned on just as much. Mason shook his head bringing his self back to the present though. He couldn’t get lost in the latest book he was reading when Liam and he were talking. 

He was glad that it had been Liam that he'd had sex with that night. It hadn't surprised him when Liam had said he had gone slow with Theo too. He knew Liam cared even if he had moments where his I.E.D. kicked in he'd never done it towards him. Liam was one of the sweetest people he knew. It was just once in a while that the hulk came out. He smiled a little thinking about how sweet Liam had been with him too. 

Liam had taken almost an hour working him over before he’d even started thrusting into him with his cock. Liam had insisted on taking him out to lunch before hand too. It had been like a real date, which had made it that much better too. If his parents hadn’t shown back up he had planned on returning the favor to Liam. He was happy that he hadn’t gotten the chance though. Liam would have Theo for that and he knew Theo wouldn’t let Liam down in that department. 

Patch was still staring Mason down though because what had been said had almost caused him to bolt from the room. It was taking all his will power not to run as far from Liam as he could. He wanted more information, which was why he was trying to will Mason to keep talking. There wasn't a way he could have this conversation in his regular form unless... He thought about maybe going to Mason after he had a chance to turn back. That would mean asking for help outside of Liam, which he was just getting used to doing. 

However, drastic times called for drastic measures. If Liam was his mate then he had a way to get out from under the doctors even more. It also scared him a lot because if they found out about this then they could hurt Liam to make him obey even more. He wanted to run to keep Liam safe even if he wanted to stay here and never leave at the same time. He was so torn on what to do that he felt so over whelmed at the moment. 

Liam pulled Patch back from Mason making him lay down, which Patch did putting his head on Liam's lap. He was pleading for Liam to ask more questions, he knew nothing about mates or knotting besides that it could happen to werewolves. If you had to have a mate to do it then it would be the reason behind why he had never done it before. It also meant more which was making him feel something inside of his body growing even warmer right now. He didn’t deserve Liam, but he loved him. He would do anything to stay with Liam for the rest of his life. He wanted to tell Liam how much he loved him even if the fucking doctors said he’d never be wanted. Liam wanted him, he was hearing it right now how much Liam wanted him. 

~LT TL~

After another fifteen minutes of talking, which never went back to mates and knotting Patch jumped off the bed. He needed Liam to take him outside, but he didn't want to go alone. He could go out the window since it was how he had gotten in. He wanted Liam to come with him so he could keep an eye on him though. He turned around a couple of times before trying to bark. He really needed to learn to bark since he was part wolf. He couldn't figure out how so he went for a low howl. 

"What's wrong, Patch?" Liam asked looking at the wolf that was turning around again before looking towards the bedroom door. 

"Maybe he needs to go to the bathroom?" Mason offered looking at Patch with a questioned look before Patch turned around again. "You got a leash for him or just let him run free?"

"He's not a pet, pet so he just roams," Liam said getting off his bed grabbing his phone. He let out a yelp of surprise not pain when Patch took hold of his pant leg. "Okay okay, we're going just let me unplug my phone," he didn't know why Patch didn't just go out the window. It was easy for him to come and go through, but Patch was practically dragging him. It was something that Patch had never done before and it worried him a little. Maybe Patch didn't want to be alone outside. He really needed to figure out what had happened to his beloved wolf while he’d been gone. 

"We can always walk the two blocks to Theo's house. You said you wanted to check on him," Mason offered, which brought a smile to Liam's face and had Patch growling. "Jeez he really doesn't like Theo does he. Stiles and Patch would get along just fine on the 'Hating Theo' team," Mason said, which got another growl from Patch and a groan from Liam. "Sorry," he said before they left the room. 

~LT TL~

Liam was glad when he saw Theo's truck in the driveway once they had gotten to his house. It had been a long walk there since Patch had been walking on his feet almost. He'd about tripped half a dozen times or more because Patch was on top of him. He tried getting a scent to see if anything was wrong, but he didn't hear or smell anything. The wind was blowing slightly and he was picking up their heart beats, but that was it. 

It was after nine, but the lights were out in the house ahead of them. He was hoping that Theo was up and maybe playing video games in his room. He knew that he did it with the lights out since that night Stiles and he were spying Theo had the lights out. He had been talking to Mason going over the stuff he needed to review for the test the next day while they walked. Mason was quizzing him and he had gotten most of the stuff right. He would do better once he knew that Theo was okay. He really wished he knew why Theo's parents were being so cruel to them. 

He hadn't meant to sleep as long as he had, but it had been so peaceful next to Patch. It was the same kind of sleep he got snuggled against Theo. He couldn’t believe he had sleep so tight that Mason couldn't even get him to wake up. It told him that he had been exhausted from worrying over both of his boys. He needed to get back with his boyfriend now though and he would be even happier. He was thinking of maybe getting Patch to sleep in the room beside them if he couldn't get him to agree to share a bed with Theo. 

Patch tried again to block Liam from getting any closer to his house. He didn't want to shift back yet even if he got to hold Liam. He had backed off all seven times when Liam had almost tripped. He didn't want Liam to get hurt, but he wanted him to rethink going there. He had made sure that no one got information if they called his actual house for him. His 'parents' had been told to hang up. He knew it was wrong to make Liam worry, but he hadn't been able to tell them not to before he'd been buried. He would do anything to take that back now and let them tell Liam he was grounded at least. 

He just didn't know how to stop Liam from going in the house like he planned. He had tried to get Liam to play with him back at the house. He wasn't fond of playing fetch, but he had gotten Liam to do it a couple of times. He’d also stalled by attempting to go to the bathroom, which he had known wouldn’t work for him to actually go. He hadn’t figured out how to use the bathroom as his wolf since he always shifted back for that. He’d gotten them to stall again by asking for food. He had gone slow and even drank more water until he had actually needed to pee. It was uncomfortable with a full bladder and he’d finally gotten his body to work right. 

It had been a gift from the universe to actually go, but it hadn’t been much. All of the stalling hadn’t lasted though and now they were only a few feet from his house. It was a house, his home was right here with Liam, but he didn't know if he'd get to be with his home forever. He was hoping that he could stay in Liam’s arms one way or another. It wasn’t right to have it all taken away, but if it happened it would be his own fault. The bad things he’d done would catch up to him and ruin everything. He’d be alone again without someone to love him.

~LT TL~

"Patch, you have to stop. I know you don't like Theo, but he's my boyfriend. You are my best animal friend so you have to be nice to each other," Liam said squatting down in front of Patch. "I don't know why you don't like him, you like Mason and me," he tried reasoning with Patch. 

He ran his hand over Patch’s fur looking into his eyes hoping he might see something. He had been shocked at how bad Patch had stalled earlier. Mason had finally told him what Patch was doing and he’d told Patch to walk or he was staying home. Patch had looked so disappointed, but he had still tried stalling him on the walk over. Liam hugged Patch telling him he loved him and that being with Theo wasn’t going to change that. 

"I think he's being stubborn like his master," Mason said which got him twin growls from the two beside him. "I'm just saying," he laughed seeing Patch and Liam both looking at him like he was crazy. "Maybe we could leave Patch outside while we go in? That way he doesn't try attacking Theo and there is no blood shed towards Patch. I mean if I had werewolf claws and all I would have accidently sliced into him when we met. Patch, not Theo because he did scare the daylights out of me," Mason explained.

"I don't like it; he was shaking like a leaf when I walked into my room. Something scared him, Mason. I don't want Patch to be alone; maybe you could keep him company?" Liam asked standing up. However, the second he did letting go of Patch, the wolf bolted away from them. "PATCH," Liam yelled out. He was shocked that Patch had taken off like he had without a warning.

Patch ran as quick as he could glad he was feeling better now. He had gotten over what the doctors had done at least physically. He was still having problems with the part of them throwing him in the hole. He wasn’t going to be going near anything that had him locked away in a dark place for a while. He was just glad that right now there was opened space that he didn’t feel locked in. He had over come some of his fears from when he was younger, but they had triggered some of that now with locking him in the damn coffin. Patch tried to think in a hurry as he rounded his house as to how he could turn back and Liam not go after the other half of him. 

He looked behind him hearing Liam coming in a hurry. He didn't think of it but for a second before he turned his head as if he were to lick like a regular wolf or dog would clean itself. He just didn't lick instead he bit into his leg as hard as he could letting out a howl. He had no other choice because Liam was dead set on finding him. He would maybe get Liam to agree to wait til the next day at school to be with him then shift back. 

It was the last thing he wanted, but if he could convince Liam that he was grounded it might work. He couldn’t even remember if his ‘parents’ would be home right now. He could get them to tell Liam to leave or something, but he didn’t want Liam around them either. His life was in such a mess right now that he was going to be drained after what he was going to be doing. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. I am going to work on the next chapter, but wanted to post this one now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam reunite and Liam's upset that he didn't at least let him know he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

"What the hell was that?" Mason asked as Liam stopped dead in his tracks hearing Patch howl out before they heard a shout of pain. 

Someone was getting attacked by Patch, which was not going to be a good thing. He was going to be in so much trouble. He didn’t want to think about how bad it was going to be for Patch either. He should have made a make shift leash like Mason had said. It took him a moment before he recognized the voice and he was shocked. 

"Oh crap," Liam said taking off at full speed leaving Mason standing there. "Patch, Theo," Liam called out, but when he got to the back yard he only found Theo. "Are you okay? Please tell me he didn't get you too bad?" Liam said getting to Theo's side looking at the healing bite mark on his hip. 

"I'll heal, you sick him on me because I didn't show up today?" Theo asked trying to tease Liam even though he knew why Liam was there. He'd been with him since he'd gotten home from school after all. It was going to be so tricky and he had to keep his self from slipping up. It had hurt like crap biting his own self, but he’d done it. He was digging his self in too deep, why he couldn’t just come clean with Liam he didn’t know. Then again, he couldn’t bare the thought of losing Liam. 

"NO," Liam didn't mean to shout it, but he was worried. "I swear I didn't think he would go after you like this," he groaned. "You see which way Patch went? I know you're hurt, but he's been gone for days and he was scared already," Liam trailed off when he realized that Theo had no clothes on. He really should have noticed since he was bitten on the hip, but he had been worried. 

"Why are you out here naked?" Mason asked coming up behind them trying to hide his smile as he got a good look before diverting his eyes. Yep, he was certain that Liam was having a better sex life than his none existing one. Theo had a nice size on him even soft and he could only image what it might feel like hard. He scolded his self for thinking about it, but he was a guy after all.

"I went for a run when I woke up," Theo said before he stood up once the bite mark completely healed over. "I do that sometimes, remember I told you last night," He said hoping that it would cover. He hadn't thought about the clothes issue. "As for Patch I realized it was him at the last second and missed clawing him. I didn't mean to scare him off, but I forgot about him at first," he was having to keep his heart beat steady as he could, but it was hard since he was out of breath. It had hurt biting into his leg like he had done then turning back. He hated lying to Liam even more and it had started getting to him how many lies he kept telling Liam lately. He wanted to be honest. 

"It's not your fault; he's been protecting me like crazy since we started walking this way. Thanks for avoiding slashing him open," Liam said before he wrapped his arms around Theo's waist pulling him in. He was going to have to go find Patch in a few minutes, but right now he needed to hold onto Theo too. It was hard loving them both and knowing that Patch wasn't coming back with Theo here. 

~LT TL~

Liam didn't care that Mason was there as he kissed Theo like they had in the hall the other day. He moaned feeling Theo's tongue slide into his mouth deepening the kiss. He had missed Theo even if it had only been a day. He wanted to kick his ass at the same time for not calling or texting him. He didn't stop kissing him until they need air though wanting to show Theo how much he had missed him. Theo’s hands were on his jean covered ass pulling him as close as he could. 

Liam moved his hands over Theo's body loving the feel of heated skin under his hands. "I want to know why you didn't call me or text me?" he asked not sure where to keep his hands. He wanted to touch Theo everywhere at once needing him close. "I've been worried all day and then your parents hung up on me. They told me to never call again and slammed the phone down," he said before pulling Theo back to him in another kiss. He still felt like something was wrong even with Theo right here in front of him. 

"Should I leave you two alone?" Mason asked, but the couple was ignoring him. It was obvious that Liam was happy to see Theo. His best friend was pretty close to dry humping Theo in front of him. It wasn't the first time he'd seen them making out like this it wouldn't be the last either. He didn’t want to walk back to Liam's alone with the dread doctors running around. "I won't hesitate to spray you two down again," he said. 

"Sorry Mas, I just missed him," Liam said pulling back for air. "I couldn't get a hold of you and last night Patch hadn't showed up either. He was in my bed shaking when I got home. I meant to come here sooner, but I was exhausted. I didn't sleep much at all last night. I went to the nurse's office and slept after lunch." Liam said so fast that Theo almost didn't understand what he was saying. "I thought they took you again and it scared me," he didn't want to be without Theo in his life. After Theo's parents had hung up on him he had started thinking that maybe the crazy scientists had come back after Theo. He hadn’t said anything to anyone, but it had been in the front of his mind a lot. 

"I'm right here," Theo said hating his self for making Liam worry. He wanted to tell him everything in that moment, but he forced it down. He could find a way to do both well all three actually. It was going to get more complicated, but he would just have to switch off back and forth. The doctors wanted a killer, but he didn’t want to be that anymore. "Let me get some clothes on and I'll drive you two back to Liam's. You shouldn't be walking around alone at night," 

"I'm a werewolf I can defend myself, you were out here alone running," Liam said poking Theo in the chest. "Naked might I add. So what would you do out here that I can't and you're the same as me?" Liam asked poking him again. "Tell me?" he almost growled. He was happy to see Theo, but he had been worried and he was now getting pissed he hadn't contacted him sooner. Theo had to have gotten at least one of his messages or heard him calling his parents. It also ticked him off that he was being treated like he couldn’t protect his self. He was not some weak fragile girl. He had fought like hell not to be killed the other day and part of his mind knew Theo was still worried about that, but he was pissed. 

"Liam," Theo started, but Liam's growl cut him off. He needed to think of something fast because Liam was furious from the scent coming from him now. He maybe should have come to him as his self first instead of Patch, but he'd wanted to stay with Liam longer. "I'm sorry that you're pissed, but I was late and they were pissed at me. I just got my phone back maybe fifteen minutes ago." he was weighing about the time Liam had showed up here to when he'd turned back from Patch. It was about fifteen minutes and he'd said they instead of his parents. It wasn't a lie because they could mean a lot of people. 

"So you're going to blame me for making you late?" Liam asked, "You didn't have to keep making out with me. We sure as hell didn't have to almost fuck in your truck," he growled eyes shifting trying not to take his hurt out on Theo. He'd missed him so much and now he was trying to pick a fight with him. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. He had been scared something happened and now he was angry. He was also horny as hell right now with a thought running in his mind. He really shouldn't do it, but he wanted to punish Theo for not contacting him. "Mason, we'll be right back. You have any lube on you?" he asked.

"Why the hell would I be walking around with lube in my pockets?" Mason asked Liam as if he had grown two heads. "I do not believe I'm going to need it on the side of the road," he couldn't help wondering what in the world Liam was thinking. One second Liam was getting so pissed he had shifted and now he was asking about lube. His best friend was in love for sure, but he was starting to think Liam had flipped his lid. 

~LT TL~

Liam told Mason not to go anywhere as he pulled Theo farther behind the house. He wasn't saying a word even though Theo kept asking him where he was going. He had been given the silent treatment all damn day so Theo could deal with it for a few more minutes. He smiled seeing the picnic table sitting in the yard. He took his shirt off throwing it over the wood. He was pissed off, but he wasn't going to hurt Theo he rightly enjoyed the anatomy of his boyfriend. 

"Bend over and if you even think about cumming we won't be having sex for the next week," Liam growled out trying to calm his self at least a little. 

"Liam, Mason's on the other side of the house, we can't exactly have sex here," Theo said, but he wasn't opposed to letting Liam fuck him because he was angry at him. He actually was turned on by what Liam wanted to do. He had wanted Liam to fuck him the other day when he’d been angry at Stiles. He’d been horny as hell seeing Liam pissed off and it really had confused him at first. 

"You think I care? You don't seem to be shy about him seeing you naked. You're cock's leaking pre-cum too, Theo. You're turned on right now and you think I care if Mason hears you howl while I fuck you?" Liam asked before he turned Theo around making him bend over the table. "This isn't for you, but if it hurts say something," he said before undoing his pants. He really didn’t want to hurt Theo. He moaned looking at Theo’s ass at how good it looked right now.

Liam got his pants down far enough to pull his cock free of the prison it had been in. His pre-cum pooling in his boxer-briefs and at the head of his cock. He swiped it before thrusting one of his fingers into Theo. He concentrated on taking the pain while he fucked Theo open. He added a second and then third finger less than a minute apart. He only made two strokes after the third finger was inside before pulling it free. 

Theo moaned feeling the head of Liam's cock against his opening. He knew what was coming, but he barely had a chance to relax as Liam thrust all the way into him. He didn't feel it, but as a dull ache. Liam was taking his pain for a minute or so then backed off of taking it. Liam pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside of Theo. He rocket forward again, but didn't stop to let him adjust this time. 

"Liam, fucking hell," Theo growled out gripping the table as he slid farther onto it. 

~LT TL~

 

Theo’s cock was trapped between the shirt and his body; he was glad Liam put it down and so was his body. He wasn't going to have to teach Liam about fucking someone. Liam was defiantly good at that as he kept slamming into him. He felt Liam's claws digging into his hips thankful it had healed where he'd bit his self. He groaned not from actual pain, no he was only feeling pleasure now, but from the need to cum. He refused to wait a week to have Liam so he was trying to not get off from this. 

Theo moaned as Liam abused his ass in the best pay possible. He had wanted Liam to fuck him the other day and he hadn’t. Right now he was in pure bliss with Liam pulling back then thrusting back in. Liam was growling too and Theo was hoping that he could last. Liam was putting his claim on him right now and it had him turned on even more than he had been. 

"You are mine, Theo Raeken and tonight after you help me study I am going to fuck you again. It's going to be just like this too," Liam growled against his ear stopping for a moment. "I'm going to fuck you every hour all night. You're not going to get off from it either and in the morning when we go to school," Liam paused his words, but started thrusting again harder than he had been. He kept slamming into Theo his balls slapping against his boyfriend's ass. "You're going to be a good little werewolf and suck me off. I'm not letting you cum at all until we're fucking tomorrow night in the woods. You're going be so damn full of my cum by then. If you are good and take my dick all day no matter where I ask you to bend over then I will let you have my ass," Liam roared the last part snapping his hips cumming as he kept thrusting through his orgasm. 

He had purposely missed hitting Theo's prostate every time because he didn't want Theo getting off. He'd re-angled his cock each thrust just to avoid that bundle of nerves. He pulled free clamping the base of his cock before moving back. He told Theo to get up even though he could tell that Theo was close to cumming. He said it twice more before Theo moved standing up from the table. 

Liam pushed him down on his knees forcing him to swallow his cock and the rest of his cum. He fucked Theo's mouth a little slower letting his fingers trace over Theo's throat every time he swallowed. He held Theo to him letting out a howl as a second orgasm was pulled from him. He pulled free of Theo's mouth jerking his self through it while covering Theo in his cum. He moaned getting the last drop or two out. He had claimed Theo every way he knew how to besides biting him. He had felt the urge to bite into Theo’s neck, but he’d stopped his self from doing it. 

Theo licked his lips getting the cum he could reach off of his face. His entire body was shaking and his hand was clamped over his cock so he didn’t cum. He let out a growl looking up at Liam before pulling Liam down to him. He kissed Liam hard letting him taste his self from his mouth. Liam let out a whimper bringing one hand up to the back of Theo’s neck holding him close. He gave in some though to his demand of Theo not cumming until the next night. He wanted to see Theo cum so bad right now. He could feel the need coming from Theo and he couldn’t resist. 

Liam shoved Theo’s hand away so Theo’s orgasm wasn’t delayed any longer. He was desperate for the man he loved and he wanted, no needed to watch Theo lose control. Theo was always in control, it turned him on watching when Theo lost it during moments like this. Liam didn’t let his fangs come out, but he bit down on Theo’s neck above his pulse growling. He told Theo to cum as he bit down a little harder on his neck. His other hand was thrusting up and down on Theo’s shaft at his full speed. 

Theo lost it letting out a howl of pleasure as he came between them. His entire body was on fire with need as he covered their bodies. Liam had told him to let go and he had. He’d given Liam what he wanted knowing it was okay. He fell backwards on the ground taking Liam with him not able to hold his self up any longer. It was all too much and he passed out holding onto Liam feeling his cock still erupting. He let his fears go for the moment knowing he was safe with Liam. 

~LT TL~

Liam smiled looking down at Theo who started blinking a few minutes later. He had licked most of the cum from Theo’s body. However, he knew Theo was going to need a shower after how much had come out of him. He kissed Theo’s mouth looking at him moving his hand over Theo’s side. He loved looking at Theo and he looked so wonderful right now post orgasm. He was so glad he had let Theo cum once at least. He brought his hand up running it over the side of Theo’s jaw. He didn’t want to leave Theo again, but he couldn’t ask Mason to stay and watch them have sex all night. 

"I have to walk Mason back to my house and I will be back,” Liam said hoping that Theo wasn’t too tired when he got back to continue. He kissed Theo nice and slow putting all of his love into the kiss. He wasn’t sure if Theo had heard him say he loved him before Theo had passed out. “I love you, Theo. I’m sorry that I got angry at you, I never meant to.” He sighed hoping that Theo wasn’t going to hate him. 

Theo pulled Liam to him for another kiss wrapping his arms around Liam before flipping them so Liam was under him. There was no way on earth that he could express how much he loved Liam right now. He’d wanted to tell Liam those words the night before when he was being buried alive. He didn’t want to die and Liam never know how much he had. Seeing the love in Liam’s eyes for him when he’d woken up just now proved how good Liam was and how horrible of a person he was. He had come to the conclusion right then until he fixed his life he couldn’t say the words. He could put everything into showing Liam that he did though. 

Liam moaned bringing his arms and legs both up wrapping around Theo’s body. He could feel something trying to flood out of Theo at the moment. It wasn’t something he could physically see, but he felt it. He wanted to be locked his self into Theo’s body right now and make love to him. The thought of Mason wondering off alone was the only thing that stopped him. He kissed Theo though feeling’s cock still hard moving against his stomach. Theo’s cock rubbing against his was making his balls start to rise again. Just rubbing together was going to have him cumming again. 

“I’m not mad at you for yelling at me, Li.” Theo said breaking the silence kissing at Liam’s neck. “I was a dick in how I acted, I should have found a way to contact you,” he licked at Liam’s pulse wanting to bite into Liam’s neck. 

He knew that if he did that it would seal a lot of things. It would go a long way in having the others leave them alone too. He just wasn’t sure if Liam was ready for that right now. He knew he needed to be free of the dread doctors too, but he wasn’t sure how long he could hold off. If Liam followed through like he almost did before he wasn’t sure if he’d stop him. Theo knew he needed to get up from here. Mason needed to go home and Liam was going to be coming back to him in no time. He wasn’t ready to let go of Liam though.

~LT TL~

 

“Thank you for not being mad at me. I didn’t hurt you did I?” Liam asked moving his hands down Theo’s back before cupping his ass. 

“Nope, I feel perfect right now,” Theo said kissing Liam again. If he didn’t let go soon he wasn’t going to. “I’d rather stay at your house, but I’m going to need about an hour before I can be there.” Theo said with a sigh before he moved so he was sitting on the grass. His ass stung a little, but he wasn’t going to let Liam know. He had enjoyed the fucking Liam had given him as a punishment. 

“I like the thought of sneaking into your room knowing we could get caught,” Liam said sitting up before pulling his pants up. He didn’t know how they weren’t off by now the way they had been, but they were tangled at his ankles. Once they were on he moved closer to Theo hoping to change his mind. His anger was gone now and wanted to give Theo some loving on top of fucking him senseless.

Theo knew he was playing with fire if the doctors showed up. The last thing he needed was them coming to the house and watching him with Liam. However, Liam was winning out with what he was doing with his mouth and hands. Theo caved when Liam bit down on his nipple getting a moan as his cock jerked. He was going to end up cumming again before Liam left if his boyfriend didn’t stop. 

“Okay, you can come back over,” Theo said giving into Liam’s pleading face. 

 

“I knew you would see it my way,” Liam grinned. “You better be in your room on the bed when I get back. It might be at least twenty minutes, but if you have even moved besides the bathroom then you're going be in real trouble," Liam growled out before crashing his mouth against Theo's kissing him just as rough as he had fucked him. He was all over the place with what he was feeling right now. He’d gotten Theo to agree for him to stay over and he couldn’t wait to wake up in the morning in Theo’s arms. 

Theo moaned tasting his blood when Liam pulled away because one of them had split his lip. He didn't know if he had or Liam since they both had their fangs out now. He was panting watching Liam button his jeans. He needed to catch his breath so he could change back into Patch. He had to beat Liam back to his house and act as if he had gone back there then run back once Liam left. It was starting to get complicated, but damn did he want Liam to do what he had just described. He also had to do one thing before he did all that shifting and running shower. He was covered in cum and Liam would notice it all over Patch if he just showed up there like that. 

Theo smiled feeling his ass sting a little more when he got to his knees. It wasn't from any real pain, which he wouldn't have cared about. Liam could fuck him ten ways to next year like that again. He watched Liam put his shirt back on walking away. He got up going to the house and going through his window. He had to get a shower quick and then get back to Liam’s fast. 

~LT TL~

It took Theo fifteen minutes after his shower to get to Liam’s as Patch. He had tried not to take as long in the shower. He wouldn’t have minded leaving Liam’s cum in his ass dripping out. The only problem was that Patch would have the same thing happening. Liam would defiantly be questioning that if he was leaking cum. He had gotten all that he could out before going back out of the house and shifting into Patch. He was hoping that Liam would stick around a little so he wouldn’t be so exhausted. He was getting so tired right now that lying on Liam’s bed smelling the man he loved was making him drowsy. 

Theo was locking onto Patch’s love for Liam as much as his own. He knew that he wasn’t the same as when he had come to Beacon Hills. He wasn’t even acting like he had all those years of being told over and over by the doctors to do one thing. They had put one thought in his head for years it was simple too. He didn't ask anything he just killed for them. He had dug some of the graves because they had taught him to do it. He had helped some of the chimeras that couldn’t get out of their graves. He had changed and Liam was the best thing that could have happened to him. 

He defiantly wouldn't be doing that to Liam, Mason or Hayden. He wasn't going to be able to take out anyone in the pack now. He needed to figure out the doctors' plans again because they had gone off book. They were torturing him now and had killed Liam once he wasn't going to be their bitch like they wanted him to be anymore. He was going to have to learn to be the double agent. He would be loyal to Liam without a doubt in his heart about that. He had thought it was dead for so long, but he knew that it wasn’t dead. It had been waiting for Liam to come along and bring him out of his darkness. 

Patch heard the door downstairs open and smiled the best wolf smile he could. He couldn’t wait to see Liam. He felt happy at the moment because he knew how happy Liam had been to see him in both forms. Liam had claimed him earlier and he would get to have that done even more once he got back to being his other half. Patch started wagging his tail at the thought of seeing Liam any moment. 

He waited for Liam to get in the room so he could show Liam he was okay. He also wanted to show him he was sorry for attacking his self. His neck had hurt when he’d bent it as far as he had to bite his own hip. He wasn’t happy that Liam was taking so long, but Liam had probably been telling Mason bye. 

The only problem he had was that it wasn't Liam that walked into the bedroom. He had no chance to hide because he had been focused on Liam's scent on the covers that he had shoved his nose into he didn't notice it wasn't Liam. He really should have hidden under the bed to start with then come out once Liam was here. He should have known that Liam couldn't get here this quick with Mason and walking. It was like three miles or four between their houses if they didn’t take the woods. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Sorry to leave you hanging, but it was just too good. I will say this though; it's not the Dread Doctors. There are a lot of others to choose from on who it could be.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patch and Scott meet for the first time; it doesn't go well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I will post more next week hope you all enjoy this chapter

Scott had been looking for Liam for the last hour, but he hadn't text or called him back. He had tried twice at school to talk to him, but Liam had kept avoiding him. He'd checked on him in the nurse's office and found him asleep. The nurse hadn't let him wake Liam up, but he had tried taking some of his pain. He just couldn't since it had seemed to be emotional pain, which had him thinking something had gone wrong with Theo and him. He had tried asking Stiles who he had seen with Liam at lunch. He had been shocked to say the least that Liam had gone to Stiles. He’d thought he was going have to break them up, but it hadn’t come to that. Stiles had told him Liam just needed time to his self, but wouldn’t give him anymore information. 

He had wanted to talk to him after school, but Liam had left with Hayden before he could then. It had been one thing after another since then, which was why he hadn't been able to come looking until now for Liam again. He'd showed up twenty minutes before and Liam was gone so he'd followed his scent. It had led to Theo's house, which was where he had seen Mason standing in the yard. He had also heard something he actually wished he could unheard. He hadn't wanted to know or hear anything that Liam and Theo were doing in the back yard.

He had tuned it out waiting to see if Liam was going to go back to his house or stay with Theo. It was both, but he hadn't missed Liam saying he was coming back here first. He would find it safer to talk to Liam alone. He was already going to have a hard time looking Liam in the eyes after what he'd heard. He hadn't been able to block it all out either because Liam and Theo had howled and that had defiantly gotten his hearing tuned back in. 

Scott walked into Liam's bedroom planning on waiting there for his beta. He needed to talk to him about what had been found in the woods. It was a massive hole with a glass coffin like in it. There had been four oxygen tanks and it was down right terrifying to think about someone being buried in there. It was obvious that the person had been alive while buried. He couldn't catch a scent of who was buried inside of it, which was strange. He had smelled something that was off and the last time he'd smelt it had been when the dread doctors were near. He had also smelled lots of urine mixed in with what he thought was a bad blood stain. It was so blinded together he couldn’t tell it apart though. 

Patch looked up seeing Scott standing in the room knowing that this could go very badly. Liam couldn't tell he was an actual person under the fur. He wasn't so sure if Scott would miss it though since he'd found out about Malia. He needed to get out of the room and house before he could be found out. Scott was blocking the door though and it was his only way out of the room. He couldn’t break Liam's window so he went for the only other option he had. Running out of the room before Scott realized he was more than just a wolf. 

~LT TL~

Scott looked up coming face to face with a wolf lying on Liam's bed. He knew that Liam had said he was going to adopt Patch, but Mason nor Liam had never said Patch was a real wolf. He hadn't worried as much after the text so he had done what he had to before coming back here. Stiles had told him to let Liam be because he wasn’t going to be emotionally there if he was physically. He had still wanted to come here and see Liam to make sure he was okay. He didn’t want to think what Liam could be going through that he’d hurt so bad without Theo. He had days and nights he couldn’t be near Allison when they’d been together. He’d never been as bad as Liam was. He knew that Theo’s parents had been horrible in the past, but he’d hoped things had changed. It hadn’t after they kept Theo at home for being late. 

His mind came back to the present as the wolf stood up on the bed. He saw the wolf looking for an exit before it stood up. The scent coming from the wolf was mixed with Liam's, but it also smelled exactly like Theo too. It was the same wolf that had attacked Theo in the back yard. He didn't know why the wolf was here and he'd been confused by what Theo had asked. He'd wanted to know if Liam had sicked Patch on him for not answering. The wolf on the bed had to be Patch, but he didn't know if he was friendly to all or just Liam and Mason. It obviously did not like Theo. He shouldn’t have been spying, but he had and found out some information too.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to stop growling at me," Scott said flashing his eyes at the wolf who only snarled seeing the red eyes. "You're Patch right? I heard Liam earlier yell out your name. I'm his friend too so maybe we both just wait here for him?" Scott offered still trying to sooth the wolf, but he wasn't backing down. 

Patch wasn't about to bow down, he only did that for Liam. Okay, so maybe he was nice enough to let Mason touch him too, but Scott was different. He wasn't about to do it for Scott to let him think he was a sweet little pet. He was nobody's pet and he wouldn't be treated like one. It was different with Liam they had a connection that was more than that. He knew he wouldn't hesitate to jump in front of Liam. He’d protect Liam’s parents, Mason and Hayden too and probably more, but right now he needed out of the house. He jumped off the bed trying to get passed Scott. He acted like he was going to the right and then he jumped. 

He was trying to jump over Scott in hopes that he could, but Scott wasn't as far in the room as he'd thought and they both went down. He growled before he took off though running at full speed down the stairs ready to go out the window again. However, the front door opened and Liam walked in with Mason. Patch jumped at Liam, he needed his safety net and Liam could protect him right now. Liam would make Scott stop trying to calm him down. 

~LT TL~

"Oh my god," Mason shouted before Patch was almost taking Liam and Mason both down. "What is wrong with him?" he'd never seen Patch act like this which was worse than when he'd tackled him. It might be left over from when he'd jumped Theo he thought, but he heard Patch whimpering as Liam caught the full grown wolf. 

Liam groaned barely keeping his self up as Patch jumped at him from the stairs. He was glad he was a werewolf or Patch would have crushed him. "I don't know what's wrong," Liam said sliding down the wall behind him wrapping his arms around Patch. He laid flat after a second trying to calm Patch down. "He's shaking all over, something scared him again, but it just happened." Liam moved his hands over Patch telling his friend it was okay and he had him. 

Patch nuzzled and licked at Liam's neck whining as if he was in pain. He had come to close to breaking and shifting. He could feel it because he'd wanted to get as far away as he could. He had planned on going after Liam, but Liam had come to him. He didn't want to move listening to Liam's heart beating. He took comfort in feeling it under him too. His own was just as frantic and he could hear Scott coming down the stairs. It was all going to be over before he got a chance to make it all right if he was found out now. He hadn’t meant to leap at Liam so hard, but he’d been in need of something to keep him from shifting. 

Scott wasn't sure what had happened or if Liam was okay, but Patch was lying on top of him. He could smell blood on Liam and Patch had his head close to Liam's neck. He let out a roar going for Patch. Patch whimpered before he jumped up taking off out the door, which was still open. 

~LT TL~

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Liam yelled almost a roar getting off the floor. "You fucking scared him again. No wonder he's so damn terrified. If wolves can have heart attacks like people he's going to have one." Liam was pissed off shifting before he shoved Scott back. He needed to go after Patch in a hurry, but he had to know why Scott had almost attacked his friend. 

"I thought he was attacking you," Scott said barely keeping his self standing at the force Liam had used to shove him. He grabbed to the stairs' railing to keep the rest of it. "I can smell blood on you,"

"It's Theo's, it's along story, but this is going be simple. Do not EVER roar at Patch again," Liam shouted. “HE IS MINE NOT YOURS,” he roared before he took off out the door. He had to find Patch and make sure he knew he was safe. Scott wasn’t going to go near Patch and try to make him his fucking pack member too. Patch was his friend, his wolf part of his pack if Patch could be a person he’d be his mate if he didn’t have Theo. 

"Patch doesn't seem to like Theo or you," Mason said slightly stunned at what had just happened in the room. "At least you didn't get bitten," Mason offered before they both heard a howl coming from outside. "I think you just scared him, which is why he did what he did. He showed up after almost two days of being gone. Liam said he was shaking and he smelled terrified and then the run in with Theo. I'm guessing you didn't come off as friendly just barging into his den either," Mason defended Patch because he had come to like the wolf too. 

"Den? Patch lives here and I'm just now finding out?" Scott asked looking at Mason confused. 

He was going to have to get Liam to fill him in on what was going on here. He really needed to bring Liam up to speed on what they had found too. He had been trying to give Liam a little space so he could be a sixteen year old. It also meant that in a way Theo was still being watched after. He had gotten Stiles to agree to that and he hoped that Liam wasn’t going to have his ass for what happened. It was obvious that Liam could careless about anything he had to say right now. He knew that Liam and Mason said that Liam had a pet named Patch, but a wolf, he was behind. He wondered if Stiles knew about this, but he might go with no. Besides today at lunch and the other day Stiles and Liam hadn’t talked much. 

“Yes, Patch lives here and I don’t mean to be rude to you,” Mason said looking at Scott. “However, this is Patch’s home, Liam’s home and you just came off as the most threatening thing possible to Patch. You might want to be hoping Liam forgives you because if it was me, I would have let Patch bite you,” Mason declared. 

~LT TL~

Theo had barely made it far enough from Liam's house before he'd shifted back to his self. He had tried not letting Scott get to him, but the roar had affected his wolf half. He had taken off going as far as he could, hearing Liam shouting for him to come back. He finally stopped running before getting to his knees willing his self to shift back. It only took a second to do it and he lay down on the ground. 

It felt like his ears were still ringing and he was tired. Changing back and forth all the running too not to mention almost getting caught. That was all on top of digging his way out of the ground because of the stupid doctors. It didn’t count the sex Liam and he had so he was beyond exhausted. He heard Liam and let out a howl knowing Liam would find him. He wasn't wrong because Liam found him less than a minute later. It wasn't safe in the woods, but he just couldn't move on his own. 

"Patch," Liam called out before getting on the ground pulling Patch into his lap holding him close. "I'm sorry, he thought you were attacking me, but it's no excuse," he rubbed Patch talking to him softly. He didn't stop until he felt Patch's heart beat slow down almost to normal again. He kept rubbing him though moving his hands over. "I can't leave you even if I do want to go back to Theo. You are not spending the night alone, I just wish you two got along. I'd get him to come over to have you both," Liam said. 

Patch nuzzled up against Liam letting out a sound the best he could for a sigh as the wolf. He'd be glad if he could let Liam have them both. He didn't know what he was going to do if he was ever forced into proving there was two of him. He couldn't do it and Liam would know he was Patch. He was hoping that day was far off because he didn’t want to lose Liam. He wasn't going to think about it right now though it would only make things worse. 

"Let's go back to the house you can sleep in the bed and I'll study for a while." Liam said before he got Patch to stand up. "Theo can wait til morning I'll just text him about what happened," Liam got up his self before he started walking back towards his house. He didn't want to deal with things if Scott was still at his house. He hadn't meant to go off, but he'd been worried about Patch. Patch was his and he'd been scared that something was going to happen because Patch had just run out like he had. 

Patch followed Liam back to the house going up the stairs. He didn't even bother looking over at Scott who was still there. He got one of the pillows from Liam's bed and drug it with him to the closet. He pulled on the belt that Liam hung on the inside of his closet door shutting it. He was not staying in the room with Scott. He couldn’t risk being found out so was going to stay in the closet until Scott left. He lay down on the pillow breathing in Liam's scent before falling asleep in a few minutes. Liam’s scent was what kept him calm because he had just willingly locked his self in an enclosed space when he said he wouldn’t be again. 

~LT TL~

Liam wasn't surprised that Patch shut his self in the closet with Scott still there. He knew Patch was having a bad week he thought if he just slept it off maybe things would be better. He was having a bad day and night his self. He had to study still and Scott wanted to talk about something. He knew Scott would have just text or called if it wasn't bad enough to show up. 

"I'm sorry about Patch; it really did look like he was attacking you. I was trying to protect you," Scott said hoping Liam would understand. Mason had filled him in on a couple of other things he hadn’t known about. It had only been three days almost four since he'd really gotten to talk to Liam. It seemed like longer when he thought about it with all that was going on. 

"I didn't mean to yell at you, but he was already having a bad night," Liam sat down scrubbing his hands over his face. "I've felt like something has been wrong since last night when Theo left me," Liam said before he gave Scott the run down of what happened since he had seen him last. 

He left out the sex part; he really wasn't discussing that with Scott now. He might need to talk to him about the knot thing eventually, but he was too tired right now. He then told him about Patch showing up scared and shaking. He was still worried about Patch even if he was in the closet sleeping. He still hadn't had a chance to text Theo that he wasn't going to show up. 

"Why don't you get some sleep, Liam? We can talk in the morning," Scott said getting up after the fifth time Liam yawned. "I think we've all had a rough few days. In the morning have Theo pick you up and meet at my house. I'll make breakfast and we can talk about what was found in the woods." he said not giving Liam room to object when he started to. He went over to the closet opening the door. "Night Liam, Patch," he added before he left. 

"Night, Scott," Liam said before he went to the closet lifting Patch up taking him to the bed. He smiled at his friend before he got in the bed too. It didn’t take much until he was out still in his clothes. He was exhausted and studying was just going to have to happen in the morning. He was so tired that he forgot all about texting Theo as he fell asleep. 

~LT TL~

Liam groaned when his phone went off telling him it was time to wake up. He didn't want to move feeling like he hadn't slept at all. Theo had changed his alarm because he'd had it set to an air horn that kept getting louder til he would shut it off. Theo had put it to some song that he now liked. He shut his eyes though listening to the song before his bedroom door opened. He about jumped up until he saw Theo standing there. 

"Fuck, oh shit I forgot to call or text you," Liam groaned covering his face with his hand before he heard Theo laughing. 

"Yeah, but luckily Mason sent me a text that you probably wouldn't be coming back," Theo said before going over to the bed. 

He leaned over kissing Liam after pulling Liam's hands away. Once Liam opened his mouth Theo let his tongue slide into Liam's mouth causing Liam to moan. He moved his hand to the back of Liam's head deepening the kiss. His other hand worked on getting Liam's belt and pants open. He slid his hand into Liam's boxer-briefs wrapping his hand around Liam's cock. He didn't hesitate moving his hand up and down along Liam's shaft.

Liam moaned wrapping his arms around Theo pulling him down closer arching into Theo's hand. He pulled from the kiss panting as Theo's mouth moved down to his neck. He whimpered as Theo picked the pace up twisting his wrist while nipping at his neck. Theo pulled his hand free after another two strokes before pulling Liam's jeans down. He smiled seeing Liam's cock dripping with pre-cum. He didn't bother asking just bent down sucking Liam down to the base of his throat.

"Theo," Liam shouted as Theo started growling around his cock. He almost lost it on the second growl, but it was the fourth suck of the head of his cock that did him in. He tried thrusting, but Theo was holding his hips so he couldn't move. He hadn't expected to wake up to this, but he defiantly enjoyed it. "Damn, I like that kind of waking up," Liam said catching his breath before jerking Theo on the bed when he went to kiss him again. 

~LT TL~

Liam flipped them over glad that Theo had taken his pants all the way off. He straddled Theo's waist tasting his self on Theo's mouth. He ran his hand under Theo's shirt causing it to slide up as he did so. He pulled free of their kiss ducking his head capturing Theo's nipping sucking it into his mouth. Theo moaned moving his hand over the back of Liam's head. He gasped when Liam bit down sliding his fangs around his nipple before licking at the blood that flowed from the wound. Liam repeated the action on the other nipple before going back to kissing Theo. 

It didn't take long before Liam moved down Theo's body kissing and nipping until he was stopped by Theo's pants. He was in need of a taste of his boyfriend's body that wasn't his mouth or upper body. He jerked Theo's belt open careful when he pulled his pants down. He moaned seeing the red head of Theo's cock. He licked his tongue from the base of Theo's cock to right before he got to the head. He sucked the sides of Theo's cock with his mouth not taking it into his mouth completely. 

He growled nuzzling against Theo's cock before he sucked at Theo's balls. He took hold of Theo's boots pulling them off before he tossed Theo's pants too. He sat up stripping his shirt off before going for Theo's. He couldn't wait til that night to have Theo again even if he was going to be pushing it on time. The second he had Theo's pants gone he shoved his legs up exposing his boyfriend's hole to his gaze. 

"Liam, we don't have time," Theo said knowing what Liam was thinking after he caught Liam's eyes. "We got to meet at Scott's for breakfast," he really would rather stay in bed with Liam. They needed to be there too so he was actually saying no to Liam fucking him. 

"I told you last night that I'm going do you any time I want. So tell me again no," Liam said before sucking Theo into his mouth while he swiped some of the pre-cum that had leaked onto Theo's stomach. 

"After we talk to Scott, I promise, babe you can fuck me anywhere afterwards," Theo really hated his self for saying no. Liam's mouth sucking him was close to making him want to cave in though. 

~LT TL~

Liam growled swallowing Theo down like he had done to him. He just added a little something by pressing his middle finger into Theo. He kept growling moving his head up and down in quick motions. His finger was joined by another as he twisted and scissored them both. He was debating on letting Theo stay hard, but he had been nice enough to let him off. He'd gone back to Theo like he had promised either.

Theo shouted Liam's name out as he came in his mouth cumming. He moaned as Liam kept sucking pulling as much cum from him as he could. He felt Liam's fingers slide free of his ass before he closed his eyes. He didn't say no when Liam asked him for the third time if he was turning sex down. There was no way he was telling Liam no now. 

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick," Liam said before reaching under his mattress pulling out the bottle of lube he kept there. He quickly poured the lube over his cock before lining his self up. He thrusted in stopping head deep inside of Theo. He leaned down capturing Theo’s mouth before sinking the rest of the way in. 

Liam took the pain in case as he started thrusting in and out of Theo's tight channel. Liam moaned at how tight he was again after he had fucked him the other day. He had stretched Theo with his knot, but now he was just as tight as before. He stopped taking the pain after a few more thrusts. He moved his mouth down sucking at Theo's neck as he held his hips ramming him over and over with his cock. He didn't deny Theo the pleasure of sticking against his prostate. He slammed against it with every thrust until they were both howling cumming for the second time each. 

Liam slumped forward feeling Theo's hands moving over his body. He moaned as Theo clenched around him. He sucked and nipped on Theo's neck until he saw a mark forming. It would fade before they left the house, but it was nice to see it. He was glad that he got to have his way with Theo right now. He needed to feel close to his boyfriend and he was as close as he could get without being locked in or sharing a body.

"We need to shower and go before Scott shows up here," Theo said letting his hand slide up and down Liam's spine causing him to shiver. "I'd rather him not think you're attacking me," he couldn't help but tease Liam a little. Mason had sent him a long text as to why Liam might not be back. He hadn't had to lie about how he knew, which a relief was. He didn't want to lie to Liam, but he didn’t know how to tell him all of the truth. 

Liam slid free of Theo causing them both to moan at the lose. "Come on then if we must go there. I need you to quiz me before Physics since I fell asleep before I studied last night," he said before trying to get off the bed.

However, he found his self pinned under Theo who was growling against his ear. He moaned because the growl had Theo's entire body vibrating against him. "You're the one in trouble now, we're showering and after we have breakfast you are studying. You will be studying part of lunch too," he said before telling Liam to wrap his legs around him. Once Liam complied he walked them to the bathroom to shower kissing Liam the whole way there. He was doomed because he had thought about the recording that had played in the coffin. It had made him want Liam even more and none of it had to do with killing him.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this and the little scene with Scott and Liam arguing is a preview of something that will happen again between them later on. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breakfast with the pack backfires. Also remember that no one knows Theo's a chimera so when refer to as werewolf that's why. Some answers do come out here and Theo has to do some fast thinking on explaining something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Liam and Theo made it to Scott's house on time since Theo made sure they didn't get carried away again. Liam had tried tempting him a few times, but he just kissed his boyfriend before turning him around to go. They had managed to only stop twice on the way into Scott's house kissing. Once they were inside though they kept the kissing down, but Liam didn't stop his self from touching Theo every minute. He didn’t want to go a single second at times without touching Theo. He had one hand holding his fork and the other was in Theo’s under the table. 

"Did you say you found a coffin in the ground?" Liam asked his fork almost in his mouth when he stopped. 

Scott had made breakfast for most of the pack that was there at the moment. The only one that wasn't there was Mason who was having the usual morning breakfast with his parents. He had been mostly zoning out thinking about the full moon and Theo coming that night. He had so many plans of things they could do in the woods. He also needed to spend time with Patch since he didn’t want Patch to think he was disowning him. He’d wanted to see Patch this morning as it was, but of course he had already booked it. 

"Yeah, it's what I was coming to tell you last night," Scott said before filling Liam and Theo in on what Lydia had found in the woods. 

"It was strange because it felt like someone was dying, but when I found it they were no longer in the ground," Lydia said. 

She brought up the photos she had taken on her phone. Stiles had shown up after she’d texted him. He had given her the riot act for not calling one of them first because of what had been happening. She was concerned about how many chimeras were being made and how many teenagers were dying. It didn’t seem right that these creepy guys were going around taking the lives of innocents. 

"It was probably another one of those creeps knock offs. They are popping up like crazy and there are seventeen that we know about now," Malia offered up, "We need to try and track them down some how," she suggested.

"How do we find them and avoid the psychos cause I don't want to be near those things again," Liam asked because what had happened still freaked him out. 

He felt Theo squeeze his hand taking comfort in that. Theo knew how much he hated what happened and never wanted to relive that again. He was just glad he hadn’t had but the one nightmare so far. Patch had been there to calm him down. He’d told Theo about it this morning on the way to Scott’s. Theo promised he’d do his best never to let them near him again. 

"They are people you know, “ Theo said a minute later once he made sure Liam was okay. “It's not their fault they are used as experiments," Theo added keeping his heart steady trying not to show a reaction to Malia's comment. 

It was true; the chimeras weren't actual werewolves or the other creatures. They were still people though, but it was his self he was more referring to. He was the first after all, but those words never felt right anymore. He felt almost ashamed to even think that he’d been the first now. He was becoming another pawn in the game and he hated chess. He'd been forced into playing it too many times in the past and not just the actual board game. 

He loved Liam even if those words hadn’t come yet. He needed to fix things before he told Liam how much he meant to him with the words being used. He showed Liam every day, but he didn’t want Liam to ever think he didn’t love him. Being buried alive had made him think a lot and he debated on just telling Liam tonight. He hated so many things in his life, but Liam wasn’t one of them. Liam took all of the bad things away when he felt like he was going to be swallowed up inside. 

"I didn't say it was their fault," Malia said back. 

She watched Liam squeeze Theo's hand as if there was something that they weren't talking about. She’d seen Theo doing the same thing before Theo had said something. She was sitting right beside Liam so she could see what was happening. She didn't see anything wrong with Theo, but something was telling her that Stiles was right about him hiding something. Liam was doing it too though, which made her think it had to do with the attack on them maybe. 

She had seen how much it had affected Stiles too when Liam had been dead even for a little. The pack was all on edge, but she’d been there that night after they left Liam’s. Stiles had been full of anxiety and she didn’t know what to do besides hug him. She couldn’t take all the death that was happening. It was getting to her and with Stiles feeling it as well it was that much more intense. She hated emotions at time, but that night she’d let Stiles cry beside her knowing that Liam could have died for good. 

Stiles had refused to say out loud that Theo had helped, but she knew that somewhere inside of Stiles was grateful. There was no way around thinking that Theo had helped in saving Liam. Stiles had also said Theo shouldn’t have come back, but she didn’t know if he had something to do with the psychotic men or not. There were way too many other things to pin point a chain reaction. She did want answers to the way that Theo and Liam were acting. She also wouldn’t mind knowing why Theo hadn’t been around the day before. She was waiting for when Stiles started asking since it was coming. 

~LT TL~

"So where were you yesterday?" Stiles asked looking at Theo wanting an answer as to why he had skipped out. 

He’d told Malia he was going to ask so she would be prepared for what might happen. He hadn’t let Scott know since he knew his best friend had said they weren’t going to attack Theo over answers. He never agreed to it though and he couldn’t be caught lying in a text. Answers were needed to what was going on with people still dying. Theo couldn’t just decide when he wanted to be around. Scott had offered a chance in the pack, which he didn’t like. Yet, Theo had bailed without warning. He’d left Liam hurting not knowing where he was. He might have told Liam that it could be Theo’s parents, but after thinking about it he wasn’t so sure. 

"Decide you needed a break from Liam? Or us? We don't get breaks from dealing with stuff. There are no sick days from our lives," he wanted to bait Theo to see his reaction. 

The comment about the victims not being at fault had been out of no where. He’d also seen how badly Theo missing had affected Liam and he didn’t like how Theo had hurt Liam that way. He really wanted to get Theo alone and force him to talk. He needed to talk to Deaton whenever he got back about a truths serum. Then again he had finally gotten in contact with Ethan, which he hadn’t said anything about yet. He might just ask Ethan if there was a way to force a werewolf to tell the truth. 

He thought about how Peter had made Scott do what he’d wanted as an alpha. However, Theo wasn’t Scott’s beta so it might not work. He had lost a little sleep over ideas and he’d texted every one to Ethan. Ethan had finally told him to stop and think about what he was asking. Apparently Ethan wanted him to think before he destroyed his brother-ship with Liam. Ethan hadn’t answered his text from this morning when he had told him he’d do anything to protect Liam like he would have done for Aiden. He was thinking that he’d hit a nerve when he’d brought Aiden up though. He hadn’t meant to hurt Ethan’s feelings, which he had apologized for doing before Liam and Theo had walked in the door.

~LT TL~

 

"He was grounded for not making it home in time from my house," Liam said, "He didn't even get his phone back until right before I saw him last night," he wasn't letting anyone pick on Theo right now. "Some parents aren't so understanding when their kids come home late," Liam added not sure if he was keeping his heart steady or not. He wasn't that great with it yet, which he needed to work on. 

He glared at Stiles wondering where in the hell his understanding friend and brother had gone from the day before. He had thought they broke down some of the walls that was keeping them from having that understanding about Theo. He wondered now if Stiles would have even gone with him to Theo’s. It might have been just something he said to get him to leave him alone the day before. It hurt to think that he once again might have to choose. It kept coming back to this and he was regretting even agreeing to come to breakfast. He shoved his plate away not feeling hungry anymore even if he’d been starving minutes before.

"So you talk for him now? Did he lose his tongue in your mouth? Or did those guys try cutting it out? He hasn't even said a word about why they took him and didn't kill him. They left you in the kitchen to die, but took him and dropped him in the creek? None of that makes sense since everyone else has been killed that were taken," Stiles said not stopping to take a breath until then. No one else was going to bringing up the topic so he had. "What is so damn special that they left Theo alive? I don’t see anything that makes him some golden boy." 

He knew it wasn’t going to earn him any points back with Liam. If anything it was going to bury the hatchet in the already cracked walls that had been breaking apart. Liam was his brother though and he was going to protect him. He knew Liam was going to hate him for this, but he wanted answers. He had been nice the day before because Liam needed a brother then. Right now he was being the overly protective brother part of the equation. He wasn’t going to let Theo use Liam when he wanted to and then not show up.

He’d be damned if Liam was a door mat as a way into the pack. The wheels were still spinning in his head. He could see the look on Liam’s face and the fact that his eyes were glowing. He was sure if Liam had his mouth open he’d see his fangs. He could see the discomfort on Theo’s face and wondered if Liam was digging his claws into Theo too. Liam was going to explode if he didn’t stop like in the locker room. Theo was already there so he knew Liam wouldn’t move from the chair too much. He wouldn’t thank Theo for it if he did have to stop Liam, he’d still want the answers. 

~LT TL~

Theo was doing his best to make sure Liam didn’t move from the chair. Liam’s claws had already came out and he could sense how angry he was getting. He didn’t want Liam hurting anyone even if he wanted to kick Stiles’ ass for trying to set Liam off. Although he was sure that Stiles had been trying to set him off. He wasn’t stupid enough to take the bait though. He probably would have loved to beat Stiles to a pulp if it was weeks or a month back. However, he had put Stiles in the same group with the pack on needing to save them. 

"Is this why you invited both of us here to interrogate us?" Liam asked growling, but he was looking at Scott instead of Stiles with the question. "You promised me that you didn't care that we are together. Now we're being grilled over something we have no clue about?" 

He wanted an answer or he was going to leave. There was no way he was going to even mention the Ours or the sound from the phone now. He had thought about it, but now that he knew it was some fake peace offering he wanted nothing more than to keep it to his self. He’d hoped that Stiles was wanting to be brothers again. He felt like he was now the odd man out when he’d felt an understanding the day before. Stiles had said Theo would be fine and had called for him. It was all a lie now it seemed. 

He kept his mind on the tight hold Theo had on his wrist. Theo cared enough to make sure he didn’t hurt anyone in his anger. Theo cared and was loving, but no one could see that apparently that was sitting here. Mason, Hayden, possibly Lydia and his parents were the only ones that seemed to know that Theo wasn’t hurting him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe without Theo beside him. 

It had been so horrible the day before and even the reunion last night had still hurt some since he couldn’t get Theo to stay with him. He hadn’t meant to say out loud he hated Theo’s parents to Patch, but he remembered the words before he fell asleep. He’d apologized to Theo this morning for saying it, but Theo had just given him this look saying it was fine. He hadn’t missed Theo’s comment I hate them too.  
. 

"No, Yes, Guys stop it," were the three replies that came. 

~LT TL~

The no was from Scott because he hadn't thought about asking in front of the others what had happened. He had planned on asking Liam and Theo when they were alone later when he got a ride from them to school. The yes came from Stiles since he had suggested the breakfast idea to Scott. He hadn't said exactly why he wanted it, but he had planned on doing some asking. The guys stop it had come from Lydia trying to keep the peace between them. 

It was obvious that it was about to get out of hand like the locker room. Scott had told them what happened when Stiles had kept talking about Theo. She didn't want Liam and Stiles getting into it here for the second time. She had seen how they had tried repairing the fractures in their bond. It was affecting all of them how things were getting this far off track. She should have known when Stiles sent the text about breakfast this morning it would blow up in their faces. She could see the pain all over Liam’s face not needing to be a werewolf to see it. 

Liam could feel the anger trying to rise, but when Theo leaned into him telling him not to lose it, it didn't feel like it was going to consume him. He used Theo to keep his self from losing it as he finally calmed so he could talk again. He wasn't going to mention what Mason had said about knotting at all to them. He'd changed his mind off and on all morning, but now he had the upper hand. Theo was his no matter what Stiles thought. No matter if this had been some kind of integration, Theo was his. He didn’t want to lose Stiles, but he couldn’t let him push Theo away anymore.

"You might as well get used to Theo being around, Stiles. He's not going anywhere because he's mine. You know werewolves have knots like real wolves?" Liam asked not waiting for Stiles to say yes or no before he told them everything that Mason had said. 

He smiled when he saw the shocked expressions on his friends' faces. Except for Lydia which Liam figured it was because she knew about it. She was smart as hell after all and she might have read up on what her friends were. She had dated Jackson who he remembered Scott saying had been a kanima and was a werewolf now. There had also been Aiden, but he wasn’t sure how that had been between them. He didn’t know when a knot could form since he barely knew much past what he’d been told. He couldn’t imagine if Lydia and Aiden had bonded like that before she lost him. When he finished it actually felt good to have that over all of them, but it also scared him. He didn't want to lose his friends because he was meant to be with Theo or vise versa. 

 

~LT TL~

 

The breakfast hadn't lasted much longer because Melissa had walked in the door from work. The pack had been talking over each other so no one was really getting answers or hearing some of the questions. She had told all of them to stop, banning them from saying another word. She had given them the mom look that dared them to disobey what she had said adding to it they would finish breakfast before they left. Stiles had started to say something at the end, but Melissa had used Stiles’ full name. Liam hadn’t even known it, but Theo had a smile on his face when she’d used it. He’d hidden it behind his cup not wanting her to yell at him. 

Once they had finished eating most of the pack left. Scott had told Stiles to go ahead with Lydia and Malia to school. He needed to talk to Liam and after breakfast he had to do it alone. It meant he was riding with Theo and Liam to school, but he didn't care. He had already planned on doing it so he could see how they were. He had meant to do it sooner and should have, but they’d both been through hell. Liam dying, Theo being tortured and not knowing if either were okay. He had been blown away by what Liam had said at the table too. He was seriously going to need to use the number that Lydia had given him for Ethan the day before. He’d finally gotten her to give it to him promising she wouldn’t say anything about the past. 

"I swear to you that I did not invite you to breakfast for what happened in there," Scott said breaking the silence once they were halfway to the school. "I was going to update you on what we found yesterday. I have been wondering why they let Theo go, but I wasn't going to corner him like that on it," he really should have went to Theo's the night before to talk to him even if he had been waiting for Liam. 

He had felt how Liam was getting close to the edge at breakfast. Theo had kept saying something he hadn’t been able to hear it was so low though. Whatever it had been had kept Liam in the moment. He had been relieved that it worked too not wanting things to get worse. He didn’t know how things could be fixed right now though. Before Stiles had left he’d told him yet again it was a mistake to let them be together. He had so much research to do and honestly if Deaton didn’t hurry up and get back he was calling Derek or Braden for help. 

"I think they were trying to wipe a memory out," Theo said his mind processing what he could say that would be half of the truth without giving up too much. He couldn't out right warn them without revealing what he'd been doing. He had another idea now of how he was going to go about things. Double, Double agent because he wasn’t going to help the doctors the way they wanted anymore. He would help Liam and the pack even if it was obvious he wasn’t wanted. "I got in the way and made the one restart Liam's heart. When I did, I was shocked too and I saw something they didn't want me to," 

He knew what the doctors had planned when they had put him in play a month ago. He told Scott he saw them in the school library the night of the super moon. He added that there was a fight between Scott, Liam and a chimera. It was the plan, have Liam kill Scott and then take the power from Liam for their grand experiment. He added that he couldn't see the guys face that they were fighting, but it didn't look good at all. 

He had seen that and something with a really strange looking creature. He didn’t say anything about the creature because he wasn’t sure if it was from a nightmare while in the coffin or something the doctors were creating. He still needed to figure out what was going on with Mason. He still smelt something off when he was Patch around Mason. He just hadn’t been about to get back to the lab, but he also didn’t want to right now. Going back might be suicide until the doctors cooled off some. 

~LT TL~

"Why didn't you say something?" Liam asked looking at Theo.

Liam was shocked by the confession that Theo made. He really wished that Theo hadn’t said it in front of Scott. He was glad that Stiles wasn’t here though because it would have been war for sure. He wanted to keep his heart beat steady so Scott didn’t realize that it hadn’t been brought up before. Then again he had just about shouted why he hadn’t told him sooner about what he’d seen. He felt horrible and hoped that Theo could tell that he wasn’t against him in any way or mad at him for not telling him. 

"I was trying to in the note I left you days ago," Theo said back. 

He let out a sigh wishing he hadn’t just said it now since Liam should have known first. He saw the expressions on Liam’s face going from shock to hurt back to something he wasn’t sure about. He believed in one emotion at once, but Liam was constantly trying to prove him wrong on that theory. This was getting out of control too fast and he could fell something coming from Scott too. He just hoped that Scott didn’t think he was lying even if he was. He wished he’d just told Scott it wasn’t a good idea to ride with them.

"I've been on my own for a few years now with the werewolf problem. I've always had to work the problems I got into out myself. I was trying to figure out the rest of what I saw," he wasn't lying because he had more things to think about now. 

He hadn't even processed the ‘him being Liam's forever’ still. He'd tried the night before as Patch, but now it was right in front of him. Liam really was in danger if the doctors found that out, they would without a doubt kill Liam to make him fall in line again. He had this other side in his mind too that he’d wanted to tell Liam he loved him the second he had said they were forever. He’d then panicked for a second before all hell had broken lose. He wasn’t even sure if he didn’t say it though. 

Everyone had been yelling, which had included Lydia who’d been doing her best to get Liam and Stiles to stop screaming at each other. Malia had been growling at Lydia for shouting at Stiles, which had Scott telling her to calm down. He’d been holding onto Liam by the waist to make sure he didn’t budge an inch. He hadn’t seen Liam jumping out of the chair coming. He’d told him to stay calm, but ugh. He’d never been so happy to seen an actual adult figure in his life. He hadn’t known what to do until she’d made it clear they spoke then they were going to be cleaning the hospital toilets.

~LT TL~

 

"They threw you in the water to keep you from remembering what you saw?" Scott asked breaking into their discussion about a note. They were killing chimeras, but Theo was a werewolf so maybe they had thought it would be a way to throw them off if Theo hadn’t lived. 

"I'm guessing or they thought I would drown before you all found me," Theo suggested, but he knew that they had planned on him being found alive if they didn't come back. 

He wanted to change the topic quick before he slipped up somehow so he went with the full moon. He told Scott that he was going be with Liam that night. He was going to have to make an appearance as Patch for a little as well. He had told Liam that Patch had not been happy to see him, but had gone out the window. He might have also lied his ass off saying he had fed Patch before he left. He’d tried rubbing him, which he hated his self for doing after he’d said it. Liam had asked and he’d looked so damn sad he couldn’t see Patch. He smiled over at Liam though thinking of what else they were going to be getting up to. He knew when all of this was over that maybe Liam could forgive him for all the lies. He still was getting hung up on if he had told Liam he loved him though. 

"That's fine, just make sure he doesn't go running around town naked," Scott said. 

He didn't see a reason they couldn't be together tonight. Theo had his werewolf side under control so he wasn't worried about Liam. Liam hadn't lost it earlier with Theo beside him so he knew they could handle the full moon alone. Sure, Stiles and Liam had been screaming at the top of their lungs at each other, but he knew it was their way of still caring. He wasn’t sure if Theo knew he’d said I love you to Liam though or Liam had heard it. He hadn’t missed it though since he’d been standing right beside Theo. He hadn’t been quiet about it either. He smiled thinking about it because Theo had said he loved Liam now please stop fighting over me. He hadn’t missed Liam and Stiles yelling they loved each other either. Stiles saying it was out of love, Liam saying he loved him but couldn’t keep being berated over his love for Theo. 

He’d been so happy to see his mom too when she’d come in from work. He’d apologized for what had happened and he’d let it slip that Liam and Theo were official. He was glad that they were happy right now even though things had been horrible over breakfast. He was going to have to make sure that Stiles did not find out about what they were up to later that night. He was hoping maybe Malia could distract Stiles for all of their sakes. 

"I wouldn't dare let him run around town naked," Theo grinned looking at Liam for a moment then back to the road. 

He wished he could already have Liam to his self, but they had almost eight hours to deal with first. He wasn’t about to let Liam skip out of school even though Liam had come so close to tempting him before Scott had gotten in the truck. 

Liam couldn’t help the blush he let out thinking about what they were planning on doing later. If Scott only knew how Theo spent every full moon he’d probably want to lock him away from Theo. He trusted Theo though and Scott agreeing to let him go with Theo seemed to say without words that Scott did too. He felt happier in that moment than he had since they’d gotten to Scott’s. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. I am posting this tonight and hope to have more edited later. My laptop crashed on me and my desk top is acting weird so I will try my best for more. I decided to put all of this in one chapter however and have Liam and Patch during full moon it a chapter separate like I have Liam and Theo’s time together in a chapter after that one.


	25. First Full Moon Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the Super Moon full moon because I'm adding time to the story unlike on the show where it was only a month's span between them. Liam spends time with both Patch and Theo during the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I took Patch playing fetch like he was from my weekend doggie Rocky. I even finally trained him to sit after almost two years. Only seeing him on weekend for one day sometimes is hard. He’s my little baby boy though.

Liam was exhausted by the time lunch came around wanting to fall asleep. Theo had made him study all during their study period. He had been kept awake even though he had wanted to fall asleep. He knew every possibly thing that was going to be on the test thanks to his boyfriend. It was why he was now lying on the back of Theo's truck snuggled up against said boyfriend. Theo's chest was being used as Liam's pillow with his leg tangled up in Theo's. His hand was under Theo's shirt with Theo's hand moving over his back on under his shirt. He was almost at peace and it was also thanks to the blow job Theo had given him right after he got all the answers right before they’d come out here.

"Stop fighting it and sleep, I'll wake you up," Theo said wishing they could be naked right now, but he wasn't going to risk that at school. He’d already taken a chance in the locker room with Liam. He’d wanted to give Liam something for all of his hard work. 

He had set his phone alarm to go off ten minutes before lunch was over. He had made sure that Liam knew what he needed for the test without hesitating before they had come out here. He didn't want Liam failing when he knew he could do the stuff if he wasn't tired. He knew that Liam would do well if he didn't psych his self out. Liam had been grumpy about it, but he'd given him a reason to not be when he reminded him of later. He’d also promised Liam the blow job if he didn’t protest. Liam had buckled down then and started rattling everything off. He had thought Liam was adorable pouting though. 

Liam sighed before stilling his hand and giving in to sleep. He wasn't going to worry about what could happen. He was staying in the moment of being in Theo's arms and safe. He was looking forward to later that night when he could ditch the clothes and just run free. He defiantly wasn't going to be telling anyone what he was going to do. It wasn't their business and Scott hadn't said he couldn't go at all without clothes. He'd been told not to run through town naked so he was going with that. 

~LT TL~

Theo kept his hand moving over Liam's back as he slept. Something kept pulling at his no, Tara's heart. He had never once thought of it as his not after what it had cost him. Staying with the doctors for so long had turned the heart cold. He had done anything and everything to stay alive. After he was thirteen he stopped hoping for someone to save him. He started doing what they wanted without hesitation because no one was coming for him. There was no one in the world that could save him anymore. He still had tried not doing everything he'd been forced into doing. There was a few that he said he'd killed, but he'd actually let them go. 

He had finally had time to process that morning’s shouting match in Scott's kitchen. He had yelled out he loved Liam, but no one had heard him say it though. He was glad because he didn't want that to be how he told Liam he loved him for the first time. He wanted to say it tonight, but he still thought about wait longer. He wanted to be free of the psycho paths before he said those words. Then again maybe telling Liam now would show that it hadn't all been a lie when he found out. There was no way around that he knew if he was going to put a stop to the doctors' plans.

He had warned Scott about what was going to happen. He just hadn't been able to say the guy was him and that he hadn't saw it, but already knew it was coming. He still could remember the feeling of what he'd seen. Theo shook his head refusing to think about that because he didn't want that to happen. He was starting to like the pack, even Stiles because they were family. In all their yelling, screaming, protective ways, they were family when it came down to it. It was something he wanted so badly that he'd do anything to get them to trust him to have that. He’d forgotten what love felt like until Liam came into his life. Liam was innocent and in some ways naive and he wanted to have that feeling back his self. 

~LT TL~

Theo hadn't gone back to the doctors' lab yet. They also hadn't come looking for him, so right now he was safe. He was going to have to be careful tonight, but let Liam have fun too. There was a chance of two things happening tonight one being the doctors came after him, the other they stayed away. He was hoping they stayed the hell away from him and Liam. He'd do anything to protect Liam like he had already done.

He also had an idea of helping Liam cook breakfast the next morning. He was in the mood for some waffles and he had saw Liam had a waffle maker. Once a month he would always go to a diner and have a stack of waffles. It was what he had done since he was a kid. It was the one thing he couldn't break no matter how much he had tried. He'd rather have waffles than pancakes, but he preferred funnel cakes over everything. He wished he could find a place that sold them around here. Beacon Hills was too small of a town it seemed to have something that wonderful though. 

He used to sneak out in San Diego and go to this sidewalk cart. They had made the best ones with the fruit and tons of powder. He had gotten one every week without fail. He always got the strawberry and blueberry mixed up, which the guy had offered raspberry too. However he hated those, they had been Tara's favorite and he couldn't do that even now. He couldn't even stand to look at regular spaghetti to this day. It was why he used the Penni macaroni to eat his favorite food. 

He had to start changing things even more before he lost more of his life. Liam had given him a reason to hang on to that last piece of his soul that he'd found shifting into Patch. When he shifted he felt it and clung to it. He had gotten Liam back; he had gotten his heart started again. It had cost him just like being late had landed him in the coffin. He wasn't going back in the ground and he would fight to stop Liam from dying. It wasn't just the fact he was feeling a pull to him. It was the way Liam was loved by his family and friends. It was the way that Liam loved him. He saw how much deeper Liam's blue eyes were when he said he loved him. 

Watching Liam sleep because he had been up worrying about him more than his self proved that Liam was worth more than anything. He smiled hearing Liam's slight snores finding it cute. He brought his phone up taking a picture of them. He had pictures of them that Liam had sent him, but there were more of the ones he had taken. He had so many of them and just of Liam from sleeping to him waking up in the mornings. He absolutely loved Liam and there was no doubt about how much his boyfriend had gotten into his heart. His heart was aching when he couldn’t be near Liam. It ached right now when he was this close to Liam too. 

He had one of Liam singing to the radio when he had been giving Liam a driving lesson the first week before they'd started officially dating. He took another picture before seeing the time was almost up. He couldn't believe that he had been lying there with Liam for almost thirty minutes. Lunch was forty-five minutes long, but he gave Liam the extra five minutes because it wouldn't take that long to get to their classes. He'd walk Liam to class like usual before going to his own. He would be glad when the day was over and they could finally start their night together.

~LT TL~

Liam was standing in his back yard three hours later waiting on Theo to get back. He hadn't wanted to let his boyfriend go, but he didn't want Theo grounded even longer. Theo had dropped him off promising to be back at seven that night. Liam had kissed him for a good fifteen minutes and not just his mouth. They had made out in Theo's truck until the timer had gone off. Liam had set it so they wouldn't get carried away knowing Theo had to get home. It only had them in anticipation for that night. He was glad that he'd finish giving Theo his blow job before the timer went off though. He'd been right on time really, since Theo had been shooting in his mouth at the same time. 

They were going to run around the woods for a while under the moon before going back to his house. He didn't know if they would watch a movie first or just have sex. He didn't care though, but he also had plans on packing a bottle of lube in his pants. He knew they were going strip down, but they had to bring their clothes to start with he thought. He didn't think Theo would run from his house naked, but then again Theo said he liked doing it at night. He couldn't wait to have Theo next to him again completely naked. Just knowing that Theo was going to fuck him for the first time had him hard as hell. He'd already jacked off once after showering when he'd gotten home. 

Liam heard a howling sound before turning around seeing Patch running at him with his tail wagging like crazy. Liam squatted down as Patch ran for him, but even his werewolf ability to keep his balance wasn't help. He landed on his ass and then back as Patch yipped before licking his face. He didn't know how Patch's breath never stunk like dead things, but he was grateful. He rubbed his wolf down letting Patch lick wherever he liked as he laughed. Patch's greetings never got old and his animal best friend loved to lick him. 

"I'm so happy to see you too, buddy. You want to play a little after you give me a bath?" Liam asked as Patch started nuzzling his neck. 

Patch backed up enough to let Liam sit up before he yipped at him again. He turned around twice before he took off a little farther. He wanted Liam to follow him, but so far Liam was still sitting. It was the biggest downside to being in wolf form he thought before going back over to Liam. He let out a low howl out since he still had no clue how to bark. It was irritating at times, but he figured since he wasn't a real dog or rather wolf that might be why. 

"You want me to follow you huh? Okay, but we need to be back here by six-thirty. Theo's coming back at seven and I want to be back by then," Liam said getting up and following Patch who let out a whine. "I know you two don't get along, but you will just have to learn to share me," he said as he kept walking.

Patch brushed against Liam's leg wishing he could just tell him the truth or show him. He knew how much Liam loved him in both forms though. He didn't want to take that away from Liam. He'd thought over it all day since lunch about letting Liam in on his secret tonight. It went back to the safety of Liam's life every time no matter how many times he had the conversation in his head. Liam was better off not knowing he was Theo and Patch all rolled into one chimera. The image of Liam’s dead body kept bringing him back to that reality. He hadn’t been able to get the recordings out of his head that he’d been forced to listen to in the coffin. He was hoping if he slept beside Liam tonight as his self he wouldn’t wake him up with nightmares. 

~LT TL~

Liam was trying to find Patch after they’d started a game of hide and seek. Patch had lots of places that he could hide at because he was a wolf. He had even managed some how to get up in a tree that had a low branch. He had walked passed it twice without even looking up. He had caught Patch's whine on the third pass finding him. Patch had been looking so sad until he’d smiled up at him telling him to come down. He’d caught Patch in his arms hugging him before he’d sat him down. He was getting better at not stumbling when Patch jumped at him. 

Liam was trying not to cheat, but he couldn't help it this time. He had searched until he came back to the tree they had started at. He took a deep breath before catching Patch's scent. He could swear that Patch was right up on him by the scent, but he didn't see him. However, there was a log that was mostly hollowed out. He had flipped it over the first time they’d been playing seeing if he could get under it. He got down looking inside the log and there was Patch looking back at him. Patch was in the middle of the thing that had more room there looking happy as could be that he found him. Patch was as close to a smile on his face if a dog could really smile. His tail was also beating against the inside of the log glad that Liam had found him in. 

"Come on out boy, we'll play fetch now because you are too good at hide and seek." Liam said lifting the log up enough for Patch to get out. 

Patch had already found him every time he had hidden in under a minute. It had been too easy, except for one that he had tried. Theo had showed him how to hide his scent and it had worked. Patch had been almost on top of him and couldn't find him. Liam had buried his self in the leaves and he'd wrapped his arms around Patch finally letting his self be known. Patch had startled for a moment jumping, but Liam had apologized to him. He'd kissed and hugged him telling him he wouldn't do it again. He hadn’t meant to scare his friend like he had after all he’d been through lately.

Now Patch was jumping up spreading his front feet apart as if he would his arms. Liam smiled hugging Patch back kissing the top of his head. He told the wolf that he loved him and how good he was. He took hold of Patch's paws doing a slight dance with the wolf, which Patch was doing his best to keep moving on two legs. They were both being care free having fun together wolf and his owner. Patch had already given in to thinking that he was Liam's, he didn't mind being owned. As long as Liam was the one owning him he wouldn’t care. 

Liam finished out the song he was singing lifting Patch up before dipping him down as if he was a real dance partner. He laughed because Patch's front legs were holding on tight to his neck. He could tell that Patch knew he wouldn't drop him; he just wanted to be close to him. He smiled breathing in Patch's scent of pure nature and his self mixed in too. He loved the smell that was always on Patch, there was also something else mixed in. He didn't know if animals gave off chemo-signals too, but if so then the one Patch was giving off was love. He told Patch he loved him too and wouldn’t trade him for anything.

~LT TL~

After they spent some more time dancing Liam let Patch go before picking up the ball he had dropped earlier. Mason had given it to him when they'd been at school telling him to use it instead of a stick. He didn't know why he hadn't thought about buying one for Patch. He was thinking about buying Patch some more toys too. He’d seen a stuffed wolf the other day at the store and had bought it. He’d given it to Patch the night before when he’d gotten back to the house. Actually, Patch had found the wolf in the closet and had been snuggled with the thing when Scott had left. He had taken a picture of the two glad that Patch had loved the stuffed wolf. He’d told Patch to cuddle with it if he wasn’t there and he needed a friend.

Liam didn't put too much strength behind it as he threw the tennis ball. He didn't want it going to far for Patch to have to find. He watched Patch take off running jumping over a downed tree to get to the ball. If it was anyone else there was no way that Patch would be chasing some ball. He had hated it at first chasing sticks, but it made Liam happy. It was why he chased after the ball acting as if he was happy as could be. He'd do anything in this world to make Liam keep smiling like he was now. Patch brought the ball back playing tug of war at first with Liam not letting him have it right off. 

Liam laughed tugging at the ball one more time and Patch gave in letting him have it. "Thanks buddy, lets see if I can throw it a little farther," Liam said before telling Patch to sit first. 

Patch didn't hesitate to sit because he knew that Liam wouldn't throw the ball until he did. He went so far as lying down and rolling over. He loved Liam's smile and it was one he never saw unless they were together like this. Liam had another one for when he was his other half though. It was close to this one, but is eyes were even brighter. Liam threw the ball telling him to go get it and he took off after it. Patch caught the ball after the first bounce before running back to Liam again. He acted like he was going to give the ball up setting it down. However, when Liam bent down for it he snatched it back up taking off running. 

"Hey now," Liam called out chasing Patch to get the ball back. They played the game for a few minutes before he caught Patch. Liam got the ball back before he threw it again. This time he took off with Patch seeing who could get there the fastest. Liam launched his self through the air landing next to Patch who already had the ball. "You're fast," he said rubbing Patch telling him he was a good boy. 

~LT TL~

Liam and Patch went back to his house at six so he could feed Patch. He wanted him to have a good meal tonight. He knew that Patch had eaten breakfast since Theo said he'd fed him after a stand off. Patch might not have been happy about Theo, but at least he'd eaten before leaving. Liam sat the water bowl down first before getting his self something too. He then opened one of cans of dog food he had. He was going to have to get more cans when he back to the store. He had three left which would be good until he got to the store the next day. He filled the dog bowl up before he sat down the food bowl too. 

He got his self a couple of cookies from the jar sitting down beside Patch. He smiled thinking about how Theo had been the one that made the cookies for him. He'd gotten to help too and not just licking the spoon either. Theo had stood behind him holding onto his waist while he'd stirred the batter. Theo had been grinning the whole time since he'd felt it against his neck, where Theo's lips had practically stayed. He'd found a picture on his phone the next morning, which he'd known his mom had taken. 

His mom had been tired that night and she’d forgotten all about having to make them for work. Theo had been glad to help her out before they’d watched the movie. It had felt wonderful being in the kitchen with Theo and he really wanted to be back there again soon. Theo had mentioned about making breakfast the next morning. He’d agreed to it too and had scribbled down some things for his mom to please get extra.

Liam didn't know if Theo wanted to eat before or after they ran through the woods so he didn't want to fill up if they were running first. He didn't want a repeat of the one time he'd eaten a huge meal before a lacrosse game. He had gotten sick afterwards and been made fun of too. He was glad that things were back to normal like before the incident at Devenport with Brett. They had been friends before that lacrosse game that went to hell. He had actually thought about asking Brett out once, but that went to hell in a hand basket. 

Patch licked Liam's hand trying to get at one of the cookies, but Liam put them out of reach. "No, you can't have chocolate it will kill you. I like you alive my sweet wolf. I love you, Patch." He hugged Patch before telling him to eat his food. If he hadn't added the chocolate syrup to the cookies he might have let Patch have one. 

Patch licked Liam's face before going over to the bowl. Patch ate almost all of the food in his bowl before drinking more water. He didn't want to fill up since he had plans later with Liam. He also didn’t want Liam to think something was wrong right now if he didn’t eat much. He went back over to Liam when he finished laying his head on Liam's lap. He had fun and there wasn't anything he had to worry about. He had thought about staying in his wolf form once, but he didn't want to end up stuck forever. It's why he tried to only stay one night or a day as his wolf. 

Liam ran his hand over Patch's head telling him about his day. He smiled thinking about lying with Theo on the back of the truck. He had slept so good that when he had gone in for the test he hadn't been tired at all. The class had finished before time was up so the teacher had graded the tests while they talked quietly. He told Patch that he had passed without missing a single question. He’d even gotten all four bonus questions right he hadn’t even known where going to be on the test. He was glad that Theo had covered more than just what was on the study guide. He had promised to tell Theo when he came back wanting it to give him a reason to hurry back. Theo had told him he had a better reason to hurry back than just knowing about the test. 

~LT TL~

Patch sat up before licking Liam in the face before jumping up and down yipping. Liam laughed watching as Patch danced around like he was proud of him too. Mason had told him that when they had gotten the results. He couldn't wait to see what Theo was going to think because he had been given an incentive to do good. He had given him the blow job before they had gone out to take a nap in the truck bed. He knew it had been why he had slept so good plus having Theo there. 

Liam took his phone out hitting the record button videoing Patch jumping around. He started laughing because Patch started chasing his tail desperate to catch it in the next moment. He had never seen his wolf do that before. He couldn't wait to show the video to Theo even if Patch didn't like him. Theo was his boyfriend and he wanted to share with someone the things Patch did. He would show it to Mason and Hayden too when they were in their history class the next day. However, he felt different when it came to what Theo might say about it. He thought about maybe slowly introducing them to each other with him in the room. 

Patch didn't know why he was so interested in chasing his tail it was strange really. However, he had been doing it until he caught it by chance. He heard Liam let out a snort, yes a snort and looked up finding the phone recording what he was doing. He dropped his tail from his mouth in shock that Liam had recorded what he had been doing. His mouth was open then closed it before letting out a yip. He walked over to Liam who had his mouth covered trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably. There had been another snort before Patch tried to get at the phone, but Liam kept the phone out of reach. 

"Oh no you don’t I got the video fair and square, little boy," Liam said putting his phone in his pocket before he stood up. "We got about twenty minutes I want to at least pick a topic for my history essay. I got all weekend to start it, but I need to get some notes down," Liam took the bowls up to his room letting Patch follow behind him. 

 

~LT TL~

Patch had watched Liam typing up the outline of his history essay after he had picked out a topic. He knew how much Liam enjoyed history and it impressed him just how wide Liam's knowledge of it was. He had promised his self he wasn't going to fall asleep, but the clicking of the laptop and the soft music that Liam had on caused him to doze off. He had been tired from all the running around in the woods. 

Liam had curled up around Patch waiting for Theo to show up falling asleep his self. Patch opened his eyes staring at Liam's clock on the nightstand before he tried getting free of Liam's arms. It was almost eight-thirty he was extremely late coming back as his self. He finally got free of Liam and took off down the stairs. He bolted out the window and ran as fast as he could towards his 'house'. He hadn't wanted to leave Liam, but if Liam woke up and he wasn't there then he might be upset. He could also worry that he might have gotten in trouble with his ‘parents’.

Patch shifted back before he climbed up the tree outside his bedroom window being careful not to graze anything vital. Theo got in his room going to the shower taking a quick one not wanting to smell like he had just come from Liam's. He could easily mask his scent when he shifted back sometimes, but he went for all out shower this time. He grabbed a change of clothes and his truck keys. He also got the bottle of lube he had gotten. Liam had a small one, but most of it was gone. 

Theo grabbed his phone before checking it sending Liam a quick text in case he woke up before he got there. He apologized and said he was on his way. He told Liam that he'd fallen asleep after the mind blowing orgasm he'd given him when he'd gotten home. He wasn't about to be any later because he wanted to spend all night with Liam. He smiled once he got to his truck putting it in reverse backing out of the driveway. He made sure he didn't go too far over the speed limit not wanting to get pulled over. He could see his self now trying to explain why he was going so fast. 'I'm on my way to my boyfriends for mind blowing sex' would not have been an excuse for going fast. He parked his truck in Liam's yard like he'd been told to since his parents might come home before they woke up in the morning. 

Theo went up to the door about to open it, but he forgot that Liam had locked it when they had come in. He went around to the window climbing through it easily going upstairs. Liam was still fast asleep on the bed, but he had shifted onto his stomach. Theo moved Liam's book and laptop before going back to the bed to wake Liam up. They had a long night a head of them and the moon was just starting to shine into Liam's window. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was enjoyed. I got another two chapters with Liam and Theo during the full moon coming up. I wanted to split them up to give Liam time with both of them.


	26. First Full Moon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember just a regular full moon. This chapter is all Liam/Theo spending time together during the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Liam moaned nuzzling into his pillow hearing his name in a low voice. He wasn't ready to wake up from sleeping so good. He felt a hand slide under his shirt and his eyes shot open turning over almost knocking Theo out of the bed. Liam grabbed Theo's wrist stopping him from falling over. He hadn't meant to do it, but he had thought Patch was still with him. It had freaked him out when a hand, not paw had slid under his shirt. 

"I'm sorry, you scared me," Liam said pulling Theo to him knocking their heads together when they tried to kiss. 

"Sorry," Liam said at the same time Theo said "Ow." They started laughing rubbing their heads. 

Theo moved in making sure they didn't knock heads again. He closed his mouth around Liam's lips kissing him nice and slow. He cupped Liam's face deepening the kiss when Liam opened his mouth. Liam moaned before pushing Theo back on the bed straddling him. He worked Theo's shirt open growling at the buttons. Theo laughed pulling from the kiss he hadn't meant to grab the shirt. He'd been in a hurry, but he'd only gotten three of the buttons done. He knew that Liam would take or rip it off so he hadn't bothered really. 

"We're not having sex first, Liam," Theo said even when Liam's mouth closed around his nipple. He moaned out as Liam's growl got deeper vibrating against his body. "Liam," he pulled Liam up to him kissing his boyfriend before flipping them over. "We are going for a run so strip," he said with his own growl before moving off the bed. 

Liam stripped down in a hurry before he watched Theo take his clothes off too. Liam reached into his pants pocket pulling his keys and the bottle of lube he had out. He gasped when Theo slapped his ass causing a wave of pleasure to go straight to his leaking cock. He loved Theo's hands on him, but right now with him being horny and hungry for Theo, it made him want Theo even more. He turned around smiling seeing the bottle that Theo held up of lube as well.

"Jeez, you think we'll use this much?" Liam asked but tossed the bottle he had on the bed. If Theo was packing he'd just save his for another time. 

"Didn't know you had gotten one too," Theo said kissing Liam making sure Liam's hands didn't touch him when he tried. He backed up the door after pulling from the kiss smiling at Liam. "You have to catch me before you get anything else though," he said taking off down the stairs. He heard Liam yell at him, but he kept going until he got to the front door. 

~LT TL~

Liam jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom in a single leap. He let out a low playful growl pressing Theo against the door he'd been trying to unlock. Theo had forgotten that it was locked in his hurry to get out and Liam had him now. He was trapped between Liam's hard body and the woodened door that had no give either. Liam laughed before moving his hand around sliding it between Theo's body and the door. He took hold of Theo's cock, his hand slick with the lube he had poured onto it as he started jacking Theo off. He'd taken a moment to pump some from his bottle since he had plans of getting Theo back for taking off on him. He'd wanted to at least give Theo a blow job or get one before they left. 

Theo moaned his head hitting against the door as Liam's hand picked up the pace. He had already been hard when he'd woken Liam up. Being near Liam could get him hard at times, but Liam had been moaning his name out. The way it sounded had gone straight to his cock. He knew it wasn't going to take long before he came. He tried pushing back against Liam, but he got a slap to his ass as Liam's hand twisted around his cock. Liam's cock was right against his back too. He could feel the pre-cum seeping out sliding down his back to his ass. He knew he was going to be covered in cum fresh and dry by the time the night was over. He didn't give a damn though, he'd been waiting for this moment for a long while. He was going to have Liam tonight and he couldn't be happier. 

Liam growled before he removed his hand from Theo's cock, but he didn't give him a chance to run. He turned Theo around before walking them backwards to the couch. He captured Theo's mouth on the way there thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He moved his mouth to Theo's neck nipping and biting before sucking. Once they were at the couch he turned Theo around facing the couch.

"Liam, I want to fuck you tonight," Theo said, but Liam bent him over the back of the couch squatting down behind him. 

Theo didn't care how desperate the whine he let out sounded when Liam bent him over. He wanted to fuck Liam, but damn did he wanted Liam to do what he was about to as well. He lost his way of thinking when Liam was near him like this. He wouldn't mind spending a week in bed with Liam until they couldn't move letting Liam fuck him every way possible. He'd dreamed about it the night before when he'd been Patch in Liam's arms. Liam had him so blissed out; leaking cum out of his ass and cock he couldn't move. He whimpered at the feel of his cock against the couch getting turned on even more. 

"Don't worry, you'll get my ass," Liam said before spreading Theo's legs as wide as he could get them. 

~LT TL~

Liam spread Theo's cheeks apart before thrusting his tongue into the opening. He didn't go slow either doing as he had the night before. He fucked Theo with his tongue causing his boyfriend to let out a shout of pleasure. He didn't stop until he had Theo right on the edge of cumming. He backed off letting Theo calm down some dragging the experience out. He coated his fingers with lube after a few minutes. He’d picked up the bottle that Theo had dropped when he’d cornered him at the door. 

He used one hand to take the pain while his other thrusted two fingers all the way in. He jack hammered them in and out leaning against Theo as he opened him up. Theo's moans and whimpers were going to his cock as he watched his fingers disappear into Theo's hole. It was glistering from the lube swallowing his fingers with each thrust. 

"Your ass feels good around my fingers. They're being swallowed whole and just think I'm going be plowing you in a minute," Liam growled out his fangs out and eyes shifting as he did so. He removed his fingers before getting behind Theo. He added more lube to his cock lining his self up, but Theo bucked back against him. He wasn't expecting it and he stumbled slightly, but Theo grabbed him before he fell. "Not fair, I want in," Liam pouted. 

"Did you think you were getting it that quick?" Theo asked before pressing Liam against the wall kissing him. 

Liam brought his hands up trying to touch Theo, but he was denied having his hands pinned above his head in one of Theo's as the other wrapped around both their cocks. If he hadn't already been shifted he knew he would have in that moment. He'd done it before by accident and hadn't realized it until afterwards. Theo had kissed him telling him he was hot as his wolf too. He moaned letting his head fall back against the wall letting out almost a howl of pleasure. Theo was jerking them off like he'd been finger fucking him, hard and fast.

Liam hadn't realized he was so close to cumming until the fourth pull of his cock. Theo's grip tightened and he let out an actual howl this time cumming. Theo wasn't far behind him with a fifth stroke and they were covering each other with their cum. Liam turned his head baring his neck to Theo thrusting the best he could in Theo's hand. He gasped bucking like crazy as Theo continued stripping their cocks together. He wanted Theo to bite him, he whimpered at the idea of being bitten. He'd been thinking about it all day wanting Theo to bite him. He'd been nipping at Theo's neck as much as he could all day too. 

"FUCK," Liam shouted feeling another orgasm ripping through his body. He was never going to be able to go back to just one again. He pulled Theo in kissing him as their fangs sliced into their lips in the process. Theo's hand had slowed down only pumping the cum from his cock before backing off. "No, I want..." he started but when he opened his eyes Theo was already at the door. 

"I'll let you catch your breath after all you do have to find me if you want me to fuck you," Theo said with smirk before taking off out the door. 

"You are so fucking dead meat Theo Raeken," Liam growled out before he took off after his boyfriend. He was going to get him good for not letting him have what he wanted. Granted they both had cum, but he'd wanted inside Theo first. He'd wanted to coat Theo's ass with his cum before Theo fucked him. 

~LT TL~

Theo was hiding in a really good spot waiting on Liam, but he didn't know if Liam was ever going to find him. Unlike when he was Patch he could cover his self up and he had done it with leaves. He was pulling the same trick that Liam had done to him when he'd been Patch. He was laying perfectly still waiting for Liam to come by for the fourth time. Yep, Liam was bad at hide and seek even with him. He heard Liam come by this time and reached his hand out grabbing Liam's ankle. 

Liam almost kicked Theo in the head, if he hadn't still been holding Liam's foot he would have gotten kicked. Liam letting out the howl he had probably scared everything near them. He was just hoping it didn't cause Scott and them to show up. It was the last thing he needed because Stiles would never let them leave their side the rest of the night. Theo still couldn't help but laugh because Liam was hopping trying to get him to let go of his ankle. 

"I am going to murder you even more than before," Liam said before jerking free of Theo's grip finally. He reached down pulling his boyfriend to his feet before pushing Theo up against the tree. His hand wrapping around Theo's cock moving it up and down while he talked. "You are going stand here while I hide and no peeking either. I was trying to play fair and not use my nose to find you, but all bets are off now," Liam said before he left to hide adding that Theo better not think about finishing either. 

Theo let out a growl before he closed his eyes counting. He smiled to his self stroking his cock a couple of times wondering what Liam would do if he did finish. He stopped his self when he got too close though. He wanted all of his orgasms tonight to be shared with Liam. He wasn't going to be jacking off alone when he could have his boyfriend to help. 

He could hear Liam easily but tried not cheating too bad. He tuned him out wanting to give it a least a little fairness as he kept counting. He got to thirty before he took off from his spot going towards where he had heard Liam go. He looked around for a moment before catching Liam's scent easily. It was strong with arousal which he followed finding Liam who had gotten behind him. He was back at the tree that he'd been against counting. 

~LT TL~

Liam had doubled back when Theo had gone in search of him. It had given him time to get back to the tree and stretch out. He had grabbed the blanket that had been in the living room before he had followed Theo. When they had gotten here he'd just tossed it down, but now he had spread it out laying on it. He had his legs spread apart while one hand moved up and down his shaft. 

Theo looked down at Liam watching the moon light cover Liam's body. It made Liam's eyes brighter as they shifted. He was so screwed and hopeless right now watching Liam. He could run away right now and break Liam's heart. He wasn't stupid and he knew Liam loved him. Liam kept telling him every chance he got even when he was Patch. He didn't want to leave though; he wanted to stay here with Liam. He wanted to stay forever with Liam because he’d done given his heart up to him too. He'd told Liam he loved him too even if Liam hadn't heard him. Everything in him belonged to Liam even the heart that wasn't his was Liam's now. 

He'd known what Liam had wanted at the house when they'd been cumming. Liam had told him before he'd gotten out of the truck earlier that day. Liam had told Patch too, he wanted him to bite him. Biting was serious though during sex and the full moon especially being werewolves. He had looked it up on his phone before he'd gone in his house the first time before turning into Patch. He'd also asked Mason and Hayden, what to do. He'd never done that before and he'd known when he'd sent them the text he'd already considered them friends. 

However asking what he had, it had sealed that because he would never have asked them if he didn't think that much of them. He had smiled when Hayden had told Stiles off at lunch for jumping them at breakfast. Mason had done the same banning Stiles from talking to Liam alone. They were his friends just as much as Liam was his forever, but he'd still needed the advice. He hadn't known what to do, but they had told him he had to go with his gut. If he loved Liam he'd know what to do and only that could be the real answer. 

He'd admitted that he loved Liam, he'd said it in a text, but he still should have said it to Liam for the second time; the first with Liam hearing him. He felt all kind of things inside of him thinking about it. He had to protect Liam at all cost because he didn't want to live without Liam. Theo dropped down beside Liam kissing him while his hand wrapped around Liam's. 

"I don't want to wait til we get back to the house," Liam said when Theo's mouth went to his neck. He shivered with Theo's tongue licking just under his ear before sucking the same spot. "Fuck, feels good," 

"It's going feel better," Theo said before he moved back giving Liam some room. "Get on your knees, it's better for opening," he didn't want to screw this up for Liam. 

He didn't want him to hate it later even if he hated him when the truth came out. He hoped he'd still have a chance even then if he could find a way to stop the plans and not get Liam or his self killed. He wanted Liam to remember tonight and be glad it was with him. He was glad that his first time was with Liam. 

~LT TL~

Liam sat up, but didn't turn over right away. He kissed Theo moving his hands over his body. He didn't stop kissing until they both needed air and only then did he get to his knees. Theo moaned seeing Liam's ass wiggling in front of him. He kept his self from jumping Liam and just fucking him dry. He was not going to hurt Liam like that so he grabbed the bottle of lube moving closer to Liam. 

Theo copied what he had felt Liam doing to him by spreading Liam's cheeks apart before flattening his tongue sliding it from Liam's balls all the way to his entrance. Liam bucked back into his mouth and Theo smiled. Liam liked what he was doing and it wasn't like he had hadn’t given this pleasure to Liam before. He pressed his face closer curling his tongue slightly before sliding it along the outside rim of Liam's hole. 

Liam barely held his self up as his arms were already shaking. Theo was working him into frenzy and he loved every second of it. He thrust back into Theo's tongue as it thrust as far as it would go in. 

"Fucking hell, where, when did you?" Liam tried asking, but Theo's tongue was swirling just on the inside of his opening. 

He lost his train of thought completely when Theo's mouth suctioned around his opening and held him still. He couldn’t move as Theo sucked as if he was trying to get the last drop of something from his ass. He wanted to give Theo whatever he was trying to suck from him. The ache in the pit of his stomach started signaling his orgasm was starting. Theo had gotten better at this then the last time he'd done it. He hadn't been sloppy or anything, but damn it felt so much better. Then again, it was the full moon and everything was heightened. He hadn't noticed until now either how much better everything was. 

~LT TL~

Theo didn't back off altering between sucking, nipping, darting his tongue and blowing against Liam's hole. Liam whimpered begging Theo not to stop. He wanted Theo to thrust into him right now and claim him. He could tell that Liam was close and he waited until Liam's balls were rising before he backed off with his mouth. He poured lube on his fingers before thrusting one slowly into Liam's tight channel. He couldn't help smiling hearing the sounds that Liam was making. He ignored Liam's plea to fuck him right then wanting to take his time. 

Liam thrust back impaling his self on Theo's finger as his orgasm hit. He moved back and forth fucking his self through it. He growled out when Theo added a second finger. He lost his balance seconds later when Theo's fingers scissored apart finding his prostate. He strangled out words telling Theo to keep going. He bit into his fist as a third finger was added one against his prostate with the other two spreading him open. 

Theo nipped at Liam's ass cheeks keeping the right pressure against his boyfriend's prostate. He was ready to cum just hearing Liam's pleasured sounds. He couldn't remember if he'd sounded like that, but he was glad they were out in the woods. Liam couldn't wake the neighbors or cause alarms to go off. He moaned feeling Liam clenching around his fingers each time he thrust them back in. 

"You're so fucking hot, fucking yourself on my fingers. You want to ride me when I finally get inside of you?" Theo asked moving so he was leaning against Liam's back. He sucked that spot he'd found earlier causing Liam to growl slamming back against his fingers. "You got to talk to me, Liam, not growl the answer at me," he breathed against Liam's ear before nuzzling against it. 

"Yes," Liam shouted feeling the pleasure rising again, but he clamped his hand around the base of his cock this time. "Lube your dick up, I want on it now," he growled out, but Theo didn't move to do what he'd practically ordered him to do. He took a breath before adding a please to the order. It was an order because he wanted Theo inside of him now. 

~LT TL~

"We got time just relax," Theo said when he finally did pull back. 

He was trying to keep his self from panicking. He wanted Liam, but he still wasn't sure about this mate thing. The deal with how only mates could knot each other. It went back to not truly being anything, but a lab experiment. He used to think it was the best thing ever being the first success the doctors had. He was the original, but it didn't mean anything if he couldn't do the one thing he wanted. If he couldn't have a pack or be in one, he'd at least have Liam. 

He hoped maybe he'd have his other two friends too, but it all came down to Liam. Without Liam he wasn't sure if it meant anything. He’d been fine until now though when it all came slamming against him like the weight of the world. He hated his self for letting it hit him like that because he’d been enjoying this. 

"What's wrong?" Liam asked the need to hurry dying as he caught the scent of anxiety covering Theo's scent. He'd thought for a second that Stiles was somewhere watching, but he saw it in Theo's eyes too. "Hey, look at me; just tell me what's wrong." 

"I don't want this to suck for you and I don't know how to go slow. You told Mason before I showed up in the locker room that I got wicked control. You wanted to have it like I do, but I've only ever been aggressive and...." Theo was trying to get it out, but Liam stopped him before he could finish the rest. 

He sighed feeling like a complete fake right now and he knew he was. He wasn't a werewolf, he wasn't a good person, but he was desperately trying to be. He'd let his sister die and he tried remembering how it happened, but it never played right in his head. He saw it, but he didn't believe it was the way it happened. Liam was going to find out everything because he was a lie. He'd resorted to research trying to figure out how not to go fast with Liam. He didn't want to hurt Liam because he loved him and if you loved someone you didn't fuck their brains out. 

Liam moved them back so that Theo was lying down now. He kissed him nice and slow putting everything he was feeling into the kiss. He wasn't as surprised as he had been when he'd seen the web site on Theo's phone. He hadn't said anything when he'd borrowed it to put his house number in Theo's phone. He'd done it because he wanted Theo to be able to contact him any way just in case. He hadn't even realized he hadn't given it to Theo and he'd felt like a moron. He'd seen the video of two guys having sex, but when he'd hit the back button it had come up under how to have slow sex right. 

He had known what Theo was up to then but since he hadn't brought it up, he hadn't either. Now it was obvious and he was turned on at the same time. He pulled back from the kiss moving his mouth to Theo's jaw then neck. He let his hands move up and down his boyfriend's side and chest. He felt Theo slowly relaxing again under his touch not backing off until he was moaning. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance for kudos and reviews. More to come with Liam and Theo in the next chapter.


	27. First Full Moon Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter became too long so I split it up into this one. More of the full moon and them having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

"It's okay because I'm going to ride you. If you can't knot the first time don't panic on me. I didn't even know we had one so that was accident that I did it to you," Liam said getting the lube putting a nice amount in his hand before running the hand up and down Theo's leaking shaft. Liam hadn't missed the other web page because he had been curious. He might be the one getting Theo's cock tonight, but his boyfriend was still worried about the pace. "I'll get it to pop though, once I get you turned on to making love," he positioned Theo's cock at his hole before he thrust down taking only the head inside. 

Theo wished he knew how to take pain too, he was batting three for three tonight on what he couldn't do. Liam had helped though and he had relaxed because Liam could do that for him. He knew he did it for Liam, but he hadn't thought about it going both ways. He moaned feeling Liam clamp down on the head of his cock. He let Liam sink down around him, but he kept his hands moving over Liam's sides. He didn't know how to take pain, but he wanted him to feel some pleasure. 

Liam bit down on his bottom lip keeping his eyes on Theo as he bottomed out. He didn’t bother moving at the moment wanting to just sit enjoying the view. He took hold of Theo's hands pulling him up so he was sitting which caused him to shift inside of him. Liam moaned his claws coming out as he crossed his legs around Theo's back locking them in the sitting position. 

"I thought you said something about riding me?" Theo asked not sure what Liam was planning. 

"I will, but at the moment just going sit and rock," Liam said before he did just that slowly moving forward then back. He only moved about an inch, but it was enough clenching around Theo's cock. He needed to adjust because he was completely stuffed glad that Theo had taken the time to prepare him. At the angle he was at Theo's cock was incased around his walls. It had hurt at first, but he was adjusting quickly. 

~LT TL~

Liam hadn't kept his hands still for a moment moving them every where he could reach on Theo's body. They had been rocking together for a while and Liam could smell the orgasm that was building inside of both of them. He already had Theo moaning, cock leaking pre-cum in his ass. He rested their heads together their noses and mouths touching ever so often. Liam gently pushed Theo back so he was lying flat again. He lifted his self up sliding ever so slowly back down growling in pleasure. 

Theo let his head fall back eyes going shut because he was actually getting turned on. Liam's ass clenching around his cock with every thrust down or up. Liam was altering them and Theo knew that he was going to be okay. Liam had him and it was all that mattered right now. He opened his eyes back up watching Liam, moaning as he watched Liam. It wasn't the best angle, but he could see perfectly as his cock disappearing into Liam. 

"Fuck, you're so damn tight," Theo growled out not realizing until now his fangs had descended at some point. 

"You're ass is the same way, love," Liam said before leaning down kissing Theo as he picked up the pace. 

Theo let Liam control the movements, but he slid his hands over Liam's arms and sides before ranking his fingers down his back. He could feel the pit in his stomach and he wasn't worried about not being able to cum this time from slow. He could feel his balls starting to rise as Liam rose and fell onto his rock hard shaft. He was still worried about the knot, but he was enjoying this right now. 

Liam moved his mouth down to Theo's neck sucking and biting at a spot on his neck. Liam wanted to sink his fangs into Theo's neck, but he didn't. Instead he firmly bit down with his human teeth. He picked up his pace until he was thrusting down onto Theo in a medium slow pace. He pulled his mouth back before he let a howl out as Theo struck against his prostate. He was done for cum spraying both of them as he came. 

 

~LT TL~

Theo let out a growl easily changing things so that Liam was on his back legs pressed against his chest. Liam moaned at the new angle as Theo pulled back almost freeing his self at first. He could tell that Theo was close, but he needed that little extra. Liam nodded before giving Theo a yes to the unasked question he had been searching for. They had gone slow at first until he had cum now he wanted Theo to have what he needed. 

"Fuck me, the way you like. I won't break," Liam said panting before shifting his legs so they were now locked around Theo's waist. The heel of his feet resting right against Theo's ass as he waited. He’d fucked Theo at a rough pace before so there was no way he was going to break if Theo returned that kind of roughness. 

Theo took hold of Liam's hips plunging balls deep inside of his boyfriend with one thrust. He didn't stop though he kept going. With each thrust he struck against Liam's prostate causing more sounds of pleasure to rip from Liam's mouth. Liam kept telling him to go faster begging to be shown just how rough Theo liked it. He got what he wanted as Theo drilled him over and over until Theo was unloading in him letting out his own howl. 

Liam gasped feeling a pressure against his rim before Theo's cock started swelling inside of him. "OH FUCK," Liam clamped down around the knot that was pressing against his prostate completely. It swelled a little more until Theo was completely sealed in his channel unloading into him. 

Theo barely kept his self from crashing down on Liam from the force of his orgasm. He hadn't even felt it happening, but when he couldn’t move at all he knew what had happened. He rested his face against Liam's neck moaning as jets of cum kept coming. He'd tried for two years when he found out that werewolves had them. It hadn't worked and he'd always been frustrated which had caused him to be more aggressive during sex. He'd come so close to losing it once, but he'd found a way to stop. His mind was racing right now at how unbelievable it felt to be knotted inside of Liam.

~LT TL~

Liam whimpered clenching and unclenching around Theo it felt beyond belief having Theo sealed inside of him. He couldn't pull out or even move forward as his boyfriend kept cumming. He moved his hands over Theo's body letting his legs fall to the blanket covered ground. He ached in a good way feeling Theo's mouth clamping over his pulse. His heart was pounding as it was and he wanted so badly to feel more than just teeth. He wanted to feel Theo's fangs slice into his neck splitting his skin open and all out claim him. 

Theo moved back to Liam's mouth kissing and battling their tongues together. He had been too close to biting Liam which his wolf had been begging for. He hadn't known about knotting a mate, but he knew what biting someone meant. He'd wanted it so badly, but he'd resisted doing it. There were too many things he should come clean about first. It was strange though because he had wanted to tell Liam everything in that moment. He just couldn't risk telling Liam now even though might seem like the best time. It felt right belonging to someone right now in this moment. 

Liam whimpered when he felt Theo deflating, but he wasn't ready to lose the contact. He wanted them to stay locked together longer. Although he was sure if he had something else down there he'd never have to worry about Theo getting tired of him. He just didn't want to force him into forever if it wasn't what he wanted. He knew what Mason had said about biting and it was a full moon. The bite from a mate tonight with a knot and the full moon would be beyond belief. 

"Damn you look good right now," Theo said as he slipped from Liam's body moving down licking the cum from Liam. 

He ran his tongue over every inch of Liam's front that had cum. He sucked, pulled and worried Liam's nipples until Liam was trying force him to take more. He slid down farther taking Liam's cock into his mouth sucking just the head. He let his hand slide down to the base of Liam's cock. He grinned feeling Liam's knot barely visible, but he knew if he let Liam fuck him he'd be impaled on it in no time. He rubbed it for a moment getting a pleasure cry from Liam before he ran his tongue around it. 

Theo's mouth closed around Liam's hole next sucking his cum back out of Liam's body. He got a mouth full before crawling back up to Liam. He ran his thumb over his jaw before Liam's mouth open allowing him access. He sealed his mouth around Liam's before thrusting his tongue into Liam's mouth dumping the cum into his mouth. He moaned feeling Liam's claws rank down his back sinking in deep enough that they drew blood. 

~LT TL~

Liam flipped them over after the third load of cum Theo dumped into his mouth straight from his ass. He let out a growl before getting Theo to turn over and up on his knees. Liam held the last mouth full of cum until he spread Theo's cheeks apart letting the cum slid from his mouth. He thrust his tongue into Theo's hole making a mess with what he was attempting. Theo only stayed up because Liam had him in a tight grip. His face did crash against the blanket as Liam opened him up. 

Liam wasn't being gentle about it this time though he went after Theo's ass with his mouth. He used his fangs, but was careful not to tear anything. Once he had enough cum and saliva he moved grabbing the lube. He aimed shooting it right into Theo's ass causing him to thrust back against Liam. Liam coated his cock before getting into place leaning over Theo before thrusting into him. 

"I'm going fuck you now and you're going feel this for days. I'm going fucking knot you and fill you up so damn much," Liam growled out taking the pain straight from his cock this time he wasn't sure how he was doing it, but it felt good. He'd done it before to Theo days ago. His entire body was blissed out and he could feel the pleasure radiating from Theo too. The moon felt like it was giving him even more energy and he was enjoying every second of it. 

Liam thrust forward before pulling back keeping to no one rhythm as he dove into Theo's body. He felt his wolf wanting freedom and he gave in this time. He held Theo in a tight grip plowing into him. Theo shouted as Liam connected with his prostate with a hammering force. He reached for his cock needing to be touched feeling his knot swelling even if it couldn't lock into anyone. Liam denied him the touch though growling against his ear promising to slap a cock ring on him so he can't cum at all if he tried touching his self. He might not have one here, but he’d find one for later.

Liam felt as if he was about to cum so he pulled free of Theo flipping his boyfriend onto his back. He easily got back into Theo in less than a second pushing Theo's legs up so they were over his shoulders. He pressed even harder so that the knees were against Theo's shoulders. The speed he was moving would destroy a human and probably kill them. 

Theo couldn't move and on the next thrust he felt Liam's knot as it pressed into him. He'd thought it was good the first time but now it was better. He felt his self shifting as his ass was sealed and Liam flooded him with cum. Liam couldn't move after a second and they were once again unable to move. Theo brought Liam's mouth to his kissing him clenching as tight as he could causing Liam to growl against his mouth. They were both shifted and the pleasure was almost unbearable. It felt right though as if he was supposed to be here right now with Liam. 

~LT TL~

"Fuck, I want to bite you," Liam said when he moved his mouth from Theo's jaw to his neck. He nipped right above Theo's pulse before sucking hard. He really shouldn't do it he thought, but his fangs scrapped over the spot he'd just sucked. 

"If you do then it means something and even if I want you to it might really piss the others off," Theo said trying to keep his brain thinking rational at the moment. He'd loved to piss Stiles off, but there was the thing about needing to tell Liam. He was trying to save him because he'd lost any battle to do anything but save Liam. You could only knot if you were with your mate, but it went deeper than that. 

"Fuck them," Liam growled, "No one controls my love life or me," he cupped Theo's face before kissing him again. He didn't need to be told who he could or couldn't be with anymore. He moaned as his cum started to tapper off, but he was still hard as stone. "You can bite me too, I got no secrets," Liam said before moving back to Theo's neck thrusting his fangs into Theo's neck.

Theo tried to stop Liam he really had, he'd even said wait, but Liam hadn't. He caved too after feeling the sucking feeling that sent them both into another orgasm. Theo flipped them over biting into Liam's neck covering his howl as his cock exploded between them. He felt Liam's knot swell back up pulsing against his channel before he blacked out from the pleasure. 

Liam pulled free of Theo's neck his mouth still open as his head fell back. His cock was pulsing and Theo's fangs were still firmly in his neck. He let out a howl before falling into the darkness his self unable to stay awake. It was the best orgasm of his life and he hadn't missed what Theo had said right as he'd bitten into his neck. He'd heard Theo say he loved him and he thought his heart had exploded at that moment. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos hope you enjoyed this chapter there is one more left of the full moon chapters I’m posting in this batch. I worked on them this weekend and just now in editing.


	28. First Full Moon Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter became too long so I split it up into this one. The howling that had been going on wasn’t unnoticed, but before the doctors can get to them Scott and Stiles get Theo and Liam up. It is angsty at the end of the chapter though because of another argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

"Stiles I am telling you that Liam is not in any trouble," Scott said.

He was trying to convince his best friend that the howls they had heard weren't because of impending doom. He would have been able to tell if Liam was in trouble. He’d felt it when Liam had died days before even if for a couple of seconds. He knew what Theo and Liam were going to do tonight. It was a full moon and they were together so of course they would have sex. It was why he hadn’t said much when they’d asked to be alone. 

Stiles wasn't buying it since he had text Liam multiple times to see if he was okay. Scott didn't seem worried, but he knew something was wrong. It was more that Scott wasn't saying where Liam was tonight for one. They had spent every full moon with Liam for most of the summer, Malia too. Now Scott had just let his beta stay alone when it was just a month away from the super moon. Liam was his brother and one of his best friends. Even if they were angry at each other he wasn't letting the howl he heard go unanswered. 

He wasn't going to let Liam be alone if those masked guys had attacked him again. He’d tried all day to talk to Liam about coming over tonight even if it had meant being forced to put up with Theo too. Mason had blocked him every chance he’d tried. Then he’d gone to Liam’s house, but he hadn’t been there so he’d tried other places for Liam. Mason had told him to butt out when he’d gone there to see if Liam was there. Mason hadn’t even let him in the house telling him Liam didn’t need him to chain him to a damn tree tonight. He hadn’t wanted to chain Liam up, he’d hated it. It had kept him safe like he’d done with Scott during the first few months of his shift. 

He had gone to Theo’s house, but like what happened to Liam with the phone, Theo’s parents had shut the door in his face. Theo’s truck had been gone but he’d hoped he might have been told where Theo might be with Liam. When he’d finally gotten Theo’s dad to open the door back up he’d been rude. He had asked where Theo was and he’d been told he didn’t know or care. Stiles knew something was up if the man hadn’t cared where Theo was, but he’d grounded him for being late earlier in the week. He had gone straight to Scott’s and dragged him out of the house then demanding they look for Liam.

"Well until I see for myself he is not dying we're not giving up," Stiles said before another howl ripped through the night a lot closer. 

Scott didn’t have a chance to stop Stiles because his best friend took off running. Stiles might be clumsy, but when he was determined he could move. Scott called out after Stiles, but it wasn't working. He'd been trying his best not to end up where they were heading. He barely caught up to Stiles pulling him back before Stiles ran up on Liam and Theo. He used his hand to cover Stiles' mouth before he could make a sound. 

Stiles didn't fight against Scott because he was shocked when he found the source of the howls. He hadn't thought about what he was seeing to be a result of the howls. Liam was fucking Theo at a pace that Stiles was sure would cause a human to break. Scott didn't dare move glad that they were down wind from the two only a yard from them. He did divert his eyes not wanting to see what was happening. He couldn't miss the howls that came about second or two apart. 

~LT TL~

Stiles moved Scott's hand from his mouth finally broken of his shock before he started walking away. "He bit him, I told you Theo was evil," he might be leaving out that Liam had been the one to start it, but still. He was going to have to get Liam tested for rabies now even if he didn't want to. 

"Werewolves get off on biting," Scott said once again following Stiles through the woods. 

He really was going to have to stab his eyes out and never mention this to Liam. He didn't even know how he was going to look at Liam or Theo after this. The chemo-signals coming from the two was almost overwhelming. One of them he hadn't recognized right off either since he hadn't smelt it before on anyone. He was pretty sure it had to do with what they had been doing though. 

"I know that there is something going on and you can't tell me that there isn't," Stiles said coming to a halt almost causing Scott to crash into him. "Theo shows up and then the Dread Doctors come to town. That signature on the speeding ticket and transfer slip. He's got Liam cozying up to him and brain washed," Stiles said naming other things. 

He might be leaving out that Theo’s dad could have used his other hand since the one was broken. He didn’t know which hand he wrote with though so he didn’t bring it up. Theo was evil and he was going to prove it somehow before Liam died again. How no one could care that Liam was falling into the pit of letting his heart lead him was beyond him. 

"I run through the woods sometimes at night." Scott said when Stiles mentioned it on the list of being evil. 

"You don't run naked, he's always naked." Stiles complained. If he could growl he would right now as he crossed his arms feeling defeated. 

~LT TL~

Scott was about to say something but he heard a sound from the direction that they had just come from. It wasn't anything human or wolf though so he started back towards Liam and Theo. Stiles followed him back, but there was nothing around that they could see. Scott could tell that there was something he was missing though. He had felt it before though at Sinema when the dread doctors showed up. It wasn't just Sinema though that he'd felt that feeling either. Liam's house, he'd felt it at the high school and it had surrounded the grave like site they found two nights before. 

"You feel it too right?" Stiles asked looking around not sure where it was coming from. It was all around really like a dark cloud that was closing in on them. 

"Yeah, I feel it," Scott said before there was a clicking sound and then he saw the dread doctors. They had finally figured out their names since they looked like the same guys on the cover of the book Malia had found. They were walking towards them, but were a good twenty yards away. They were vibrating like and moving in fast. "Shit, come on," Scott said dragging Stiles with him going towards Liam and Theo. "Get up now," Scott said using his alpha voice when the first try didn't work on waking the sleeping couple. 

"Scott?" Liam asked groggy, but when he saw Stiles he was even more confused. He was about to get really upset, but the look on Scott and Stiles’ faces made him stop before he said anything. Scott looked really worried and he could feel something coming from both of them.

"No time to talk get up, we have to go like now or we're going have to fight some really scary doctors," Stiles said looking towards where the doctors were now at. "I don't think these give you suckers at the end of the visit," he didn't want to be there when they reached them. He knew what they had done to Liam and Theo already the first time they had come around. There was also Tracy and Lucas who had died because of them, but unlike Liam they hadn't come back to life. 

Liam was thankful that he had deflated while they had been asleep. He slipped out of Theo before getting to his feet. Theo was right behind him standing up before the four of them took off. Liam happened to grab the blanket because he wasn't riding in Stiles' jeep naked. He wasn't sure why they were here, but he was a little grateful because they would have been passed out still. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if the doctors had gotten to them. 

The doctors stood where Liam and Theo had been at seconds before they had been coming to check on what was theirs. They looked towards where the four teenagers where running before they vanished from the spot. They weren't going to give in on their demands because Theo was theirs. He had gotten free from the ground, but there was no way they were going to let him go that easily. 

~LT TL~

"What in the world were you two doing in the middle of the woods naked?" Stiles asked once they were back at Liam's house. It had been a very uncomfortable ride in silence there. He had given Liam time to put clothes on before he’d started asking questions.

"Having sex wasn't it obvious Stiles?" Liam asked after he had put his clothes back on. "We were having fun on a full moon. It was better than being tied up to a tree, which is where I would have been again if I didn't have Theo," he growled trying not to get angry. 

After the shock had worn off and being glad he was out of the woods safe the other had come back to him. The fact that he'd been spied on as if he was going to just lash out at anyone. He didn't even understand because Scott had agreed on letting him be with Theo. He had thought he had been trusted to stay in control. It hurt knowing that he had gone wrong somewhere from that morning until now. 

"You don't even trust me anymore if you did then you wouldn't have been in the woods. What could I have done that was so wrong? And don't you dare tell me it's falling for Theo. I'm sorry if I love him, but I do. We're together so deal with it or just get out. Thanks for not letting us die, but right now I'm not in danger," Liam said. 

"You were howling," Stiles said, "I had to make sure you were okay even if Scott said you were. We're family Liam, I'm sorry for caring enough to go check to make sure you weren't dying," he knew it was a losing battle by the way Liam was acting right now. He had seen the couple in his back seat. Liam had been as close as he could get to Theo without being in his lap. "I trust you, but I'll never trust him. Ever since you two started dating you have been defensive if anyone even says something bad about him. He is bad news; you're too blinded by lust, not love to see it." Stiles said his voice getting a little louder and he was closer to Liam now almost in his face. “I was going to see if you wanted to play video games tonight. I was even going to let you invite Theo even if I HATE HIM,” Stiles shouted the last part.

"I was howling because I was being fucked it the best way possible. I was dead, DEAD and he saved me," Liam yelled. “You could have said something at school or texted me. You could have been nicer to me this morning at breakfast instead of screaming at me then too. Ever since Theo came into my life you have been down right JEALOUS,” Liam yelled back before Scott got between Stiles and him. "See right there you don't trust me. You haven't even really asked me to help with what's going on with the doctors. I heard about the book you all found from Theo. Theo got told by Lydia about it. I'm guessing Stiles isn't happy with that but at least someone's letting him help," Liam said in a growl. He was trying so hard to keep his wolf in check. He’d been so happy an hour ago with Theo. "You can let yourselves out. We'll be at the pack meeting tomorrow to read the book," he added before going upstairs. 

~LT TL~

Liam flopped down on his bed face first listening to Scott and Stiles downstairs. They hadn't left like he had told them. He could hear them arguing about Theo, him and trust issues. He'd heard the same argument weeks before when Stiles had almost broke his hand on Roscoe, his Jeep. He felt the bed dip before Theo was holding him from behind and it felt right. He breathed in his scent taking hold of Theo's hand pulling it tighter around him. He didn't want to deal with anything outside of them right now. The night had been perfect and it had been ruined now. He tried not letting it get to him, but it had. He fought back the sob as the tears started falling. 

"I'm sorry," Theo said nuzzling against Liam's neck. He meant it too even if he had never meant the words before in his life. He hadn't thought it would be this bad even if Stiles hated him he hadn't thought it would affect Liam too. 

"No, this isn't your fault," Liam said turning so he was facing Theo. "You said it meant something when I was about to bite you. I just didn't think it would be a leap from what we already had done. I feel safe whenever I'm with you and that's what matters to me right now," he kissed Theo moving his hand up to his face cupping it. He put everything into the kiss that he was feeling right now. “I only feel safe with you,” he admitted, which had been eating at him since breakfast. 

"I'll do anything to protect you, Liam. I'm not good with the love part, I don't know how to. It's been a long time since I've had anyone that cared about me. I live there, but it's just a place to sleep. I can tell you this though; I love you without a doubt." 

Theo was close to the truth in that moment because it was true. He hadn't had anyone since he was eight. He'd destroyed his own life wanting to be free of how it had been. There was a pit in his stomach and he didn't know what it was. He hadn't ever felt this way until Liam had kissed him the first time. It had been getting bigger with each moment they shared together until tonight. When he’d bitten Liam back claiming him he felt something bust inside of him like the last part of his soul had been put back in place. 

"You're good to me and you saved me and even if they don't trust you, I do. I love you too and I don’t want to go back to never knowing you. If I didn't I wouldn't have gone with you tonight in the woods," Liam said with a smile. "I just want to go sleep now though; it's after three in the morning. I'm tired," Liam said closing his eyes everything from the night catching up to him. 

"I meant what I said out there before you bit me," Theo said kissing Liam's neck holding him close. "I l-love you so much, I just don't know if I'm good enough," he admitted nuzzling against the bite mark on Liam's neck. 

"You're good enough, Theo. You're the most loveable person I've met in a long time." Liam said in a low voice almost a whisper before he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Theo had said he loved him again. He'd known it hadn't been in the heat of the moment, but it felt good hearing it again. 

Theo felt Liam's heart beat steady out as he held him close. He didn't deserve to be loved even if he wanted it. Liam loved him and he'd said it back, but he still felt so much guilt. He'd promised his self not to tell Liam until he was free of the bastards, but he couldn't stop his self. Liam had to know how he felt and he couldn't even really express it all even now. 

He had come here looking to destroy Scott's pack. It's what the doctors wanted and he was their puppet, but the wood was starting to become real. He would do to the doctors what he'd been doing to the others. He was going start playing them, but it was going to get messy. Tonight had changed everything even if he was going have play both sides. He knew how to lie and manipulate, they had taught him that. 

They taught him how to be a killer and how to play a person. He had put the seed of doubt in already, but he never meant for Liam to get hurt like this. He was the reason that the one of the only three friends he had was broken at the moment. He wanted to turn into Patch right now so he could deal with what he was feeling. He needed to escape, but he couldn't and not just because Scott and Stiles were still downstairs. He had to make his self watch what he'd done to Liam. 

Liam thought he wasn't trusted anymore and he knew he was the reason. It was his fault, but he wouldn't let Liam go because of it. He'd make sure that Liam knew how much he loved him. Liam had become so much more to him tonight than a boyfriend or friend. They'd sealed the bond that they'd started forming. He'd told Liam to wait, but he knew he hadn't put any fire behind the words. The second Liam's fangs had sunk into his neck he'd felt like he'd come home. He had wanted to return that feeling to Liam and he had without hesitation no matter the consequences. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced. I hope you enjoyed the first full moon with them together. I'm going start including more things from the show from here on out. It's also going to get even more complicated. 
> 
> Happy Early Thanksgiving everyone hope it’s a safe one to all that celebrate.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo spend the morning together making breakfast post full moon before Theo has to leave to take care of something for Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

After about an hour Scott went upstairs to check on Liam he knew that it hadn't gone well at all. It was partially his fault too because ever since Liam had been dead for that minute things had been different. He hadn't wanted Liam to get hurt again like that so he had been trying to keep him safe. He had let Liam stay close to Theo because he had saved Liam the last time. He might have gotten taken too, but he'd saved Liam. 

Theo had fought against the dread doctors to save Liam and it meant something. He'd thought about it most of the night before going into the woods. He had thought about everything that had happened from the start of school. He'd thought about it from Stiles' point of view that Theo could be the problem. 

He hadn't been able to pin point a moment that could have happened unless it was before coming here. It just didn't make sense from what he had learned from Mason. He wished he could get a hold of Deaton, but he was off trying to find something out for them. He was worried and Donivon was still missing too so they really needed to start working on finding him. He had put stuff off until after the full moon though in case the doctors did something. He wanted to be ready, but besides showing up in the woods nothing had happened as far as he could tell. The doctors had tortured Theo by not only hurting him, but killing Liam.

Scott sighed because after he had thought about all of that he had gone from Liam's view point. Liam had shouted it to them downstairs that he loved Theo. He had heard Theo do the same thing the day before in his kitchen during the shouting match. They were in love and it showed. The bite marks on their neck was even more proof of that love. The marks hadn't gone away and he knew why. It wasn't going to be easy trying to convince Stiles that there was no separating them either. 

He had known what it was like to fall in love at sixteen it had been two years back. There was just more between Liam and Theo than it had been with Allison and him. He still missed her all the time and she was the first person he had ever loved. He was with Kira now, but it wasn't the same in a lot of ways. However, they still were fighting side by side in a fight even though he was worried about what was happening to her. He loved her but he was scared for her at the same time. 

~TL LT~

Scott looked in Liam's room finding Liam sleeping, but he didn't see Theo. He could hear two heart beats though and then he noticed that the second was coming from Liam's bathroom. He walked over to the be looking at bite mark on Liam's neck since he hadn't gotten a good look at it earlier. 

He decided to wait, needing to talk to Theo. Even if Stiles didn't agree with what he was going to do. He needed Liam to stay safe which meant keeping him in the loop from now on. There was only one way he was going to get Liam to trust he was being honest about it too; Theo. He had agreed to let Theo help them weeks back so he was going offer him probational entrance. 

It was what he had given Ethan and Aiden before actually letting them in the pack the year before. Aiden had only gotten a week before he'd died, no, he'd been murdered because he'd been protecting them. He'd sacrificed his self saving them from the Oni and Stiles as well. He had offered to let Ethan stay as long as he needed, but he'd left. He had understood that Ethan needed time. 

He knew that Stiles had been checking on the story about Theo. Ethan had told him what Stiles had been asking when Ethan had answered him back. Apparently, Stiles had wanted a lot of information, but Ethan had only given him some. Ethan had sent him what he did know about werewolf mates and biting. Ethan had already told him in the past that he didn't know about Theo because of how Aiden and him had been around that time. They had been sneaking off getting Deucalion to help them form their larger alpha form. 

Scott didn't want to have Liam feeling like he was being betrayed again. If he needed it in the future it was still on his phone. At the moment he was going to believe in his beta that Theo was good. Everything he had seen and witnessed also pointed to Theo being a good person. The way that Theo was with Liam alone showed how much he cared. Then there was saving Lydia and doing what he could to help with everything else that he helped on. 

He wished that Theo hadn't left Beacon Hills, but there was no way to change the past now. He felt like there should be memories, more than he had, of Theo. He felt like they had been close, but so far besides the basic stuff he didn't remember much about back then. Stiles kept saying that it didn't seem like Theo that they had known. He had been so young back then and he hadn't even remembered the night his dad had left the first time. He wasn't going to remember how Theo had been if he couldn't remember that.

The sound of the sink turning on and then off after a minute brought him back to the present. He'd told Stiles that once he checked on Liam they were going to go. He wanted at least a few hours of sleep. His mom had today off so he was going to spend some of it with her without supernatural dealings. It was how it went after every full moon they spent the day together when she was off. He needed some down time as his mom called it to be a normal teenager. They watched hours of TV and just pigged out on whatever they wanted. 

Sunday they were going to have to start getting their act together and start searching the woods again. He wanted to know who could have been in the grave coffin because it had oxygen tanks in it. Donvion was missing still, but he wasn't sure if he was alive or dead since it had been a week since he'd been kidnapped from the jail cell. It was starting to make him wonder how many more chimeras were going to be made. He also wanted to know what the end game would be and why they wanted him dead. What Theo had said about the scene in the library kept playing over and over in his head. He wasn't going to let anyone kill him or his friends. 

~TL LT~

Theo was planning on going to sleep finally, but when he saw Scott standing at the door he didn't think he was going to be getting it yet. He had been hoping that they would leave, but his luck wasn't changing. He looked at Liam who was sleeping still before motioning for them to leave the room. He didn't want Liam to wake up if it turned into an argument. He didn't have the energy for it, but he might as well get it over with. 

If they wanted him gone he wasn't leaving. He'd never leave without Liam because he was his forever and he didn't want to be left alone anymore. He was going to tell Scott just that because he was done being pushed until they were trying to make him lose his cool. The way that Scott and Stiles had ganged up on Liam like they had. 

"Probation, it is the same thing you're doing now, but with the chance of being pack. You've already saved Lydia and Liam both of which I'm grateful for. Monday Kira's going to make copies of the book at school so we can read it. Sunday you and I can check the woods where we found the grave. It was different and I figure maybe fresh eyes could see something we haven't," Scott offered, which caught Theo off guard. 

He wasn't expecting Scott to say what he did, but he smiled. "Yeah, sure, you need me to look today? Liam's supposed to go with his parents for a few hours somewhere. I can go check while he's gone. I got nothing else to do besides homework that's boring," Theo offered back. 

He wanted to go with Liam, but he also needed to stick around Beacon Hills. He did need to check in with the doctors before they came after him again. Searching alone would give him that chance. He knew Liam hadn't wanted to go with his parents, but he needed the three or four hours. He had thought about slipping out before daylight leaving Liam a note about having to be home before his parents noticed. He hadn't wanted to leave Liam alone after everything that had happened. He just couldn't risk the doctors coming there and doing something to hurt Liam. 

"You think it's a good idea to go alone? They took you once and might have found out last night you were alive," Scott said not wanting Liam to get pissed if he sent Theo alone. 

He didn't want him getting hurt either because they were becoming friends. He might not have spent the last few years with Theo, but he'd known him before then. Granted he was still trying to get at some of the memories, but he knew they had been friends. It was nice having Theo around now even if he was trying to play mediator with Stiles over Theo with Liam. 

"I'll be fine, I've been having to make it for a while on my own. And thanks, I'll make sure Liam doesn't try and kick Stiles ass." Theo said before he told Scott he was going back to bed. 

He was going to need sleep if he was going to be searching the woods later that day. He'd just have to turn into Patch while he did it. He also needed to talk to Liam more about what had happened. He wanted to show Liam how much he loved him again before he had to leave too. He had too many things to do and not enough time anymore since he was probably going to be watched more now. He was glad that Scott had accepted him though since it might make things easier later on. 

~TL LT~

Liam didn't wake up until later that morning at eight, groaning as the sun hit him in the face. He had shifted sometime in his sleep facing away from Theo. He turned over thinking he'd find him, but the only thing he found was a piece of paper. He growled, but when he read it he smiled before getting out of the bed. He'd felt his heart sink for a moment because of the memory of the last note he'd found. He grabbed some clothes before going down stairs finding Theo in the kitchen. 

"I thought you fucking left," Liam said with a growl before he crashed his mouth against Theo's. 

He backed his boyfriend up against the kitchen counter kissing him like his life depended on it. He slid his tongue into Theo's mouth pulling him as close as he could get. Theo only took a second to start kissing Liam back moaning. He hadn't expected Liam to be this happy to see him. He'd been planning on bringing him breakfast in bed before he talked to him about going with his parents. He figured it might be easier offering food to bribe Liam. He'd done a few other things before, but food was probably better with his parents coming home soon. 

"No, I didn't leave, but I have like an two hours until I do have to go," Theo said once they broke apart. "I was going to make you breakfast," 

"Why do you have to go? You can stay here with me all day," Liam offered moving his hands up under Theo's shirt. 

"I got to do something for Scott and you have to go with your parents," Theo said before he told him what he'd talked to Scott about that morning. 

He kissed Liam giving him a minute or two to sink in while he got the waffle mix out. He wanted to eat with Liam before he left because he was going to need it if he was going be shifting into Patch a couple of times today. He didn't mind shifting, but it required more energy even if it seemed easy. He was craving waffles too and had been looking forward to them since the day before. 

~TL LT~

"Scott let you in?" Liam asked once he had ran over what Theo had told him a couple of times. He needed to hear it again because he must have heard wrong. 

"Probation, but pretty much means I'm in," Theo said the smile on his face was a full one too. 

He was going to be free if he could just figure out what the doctors were planning. It was something bigger than just the chimeras they had already made. It was bigger than he had ever been. He had thought about it while he'd been deciding on what he'd make for breakfast. The doctors were going for something big this time. He needed to find out what and make sure they didn't get to the end game.

If he could figure it out then he'd take the risk of telling Liam the truth first. He had woken up half and hour earlier thinking about the choices he had. He knew he couldn't say anything about his sister being the reason he was a chimera, but he could tell the rest. If he had Liam then he could deal with the rest of the fall out. It didn't mean he wasn't scared though and he'd talked his self in and out of it until Liam came down. He wanted a place to call home, someone to love him and never having to do the things he'd done in the past again. Ever since he'd found his self opening up to Liam things had been shifting slowly. 

However this morning he'd about panicked at the thought of Liam finding out about Tara. It was the one thing he didn't know how to explain away. Ever since the stuff with being shocked and locked in the coffin his mind had been playing tricks he thought. He kept seeing pictures that didn't make sense at all. It was his dad in the creek, then it was Tara, but Tara had been found there. He was confused, but when Liam had come down he'd stopped thinking about that. He had time to figure it out and he had to start today so he could be with Liam forever. 

"This is great and there is no way you won't get it," Liam said the excitement in his voice showing. He took the mixing bowl Theo set out to the table. "I'll mix and pour, you can just make sure they don't burn," Liam smiled before asking if he liked fruit in them. 

"No fruit, but I like chocolate chips if you have any," Theo said getting a cup of water to pour into the mix. He preferred mixing it from scratch, but Liam didn't have the biggest thing he needed for made from scratch. He had found the box mix, but nothing else. "Or cinnamon,"

Liam told Theo where the items were at while attempting to mix the water and mix together. Thankfully Theo caught Liam before he added too much of the water. Liam groaned, but Theo kissed his neck taking the water so he wouldn't add anymore while he was getting the other stuff. Liam kept string the mixture up thinking that it needed more water. He hated too thick pancakes, but he hated thin ones even more. 

~TL LT~

"It's thick and won't it like been chunky in the middle or something?" Liam asked ask Theo tossed in two handfuls of the chocolate chips. He really had a sweet tooth and was glad he didn't have to worry about it. 

"No, you got a hand mixer besides the spoon?" Theo asked before Liam shrugged, which made him laugh because Liam looked adorable biting his lip. "Sorry, I forgot that you have been banned from helping for years now," he pulled Liam in by his belt loops kissing him not able to resist. It was just something about his blue eyed boyfriend that turned him on when he was like this. "Okay, Blue I'll look in the drawers and pantry, you can pull out the eggs and sausage that I saw in the fridge." 

Liam didn't want to let go of Theo, but he went over to the fridge getting what he needed. It felt nice being back in the kitchen with his boyfriend. He was helping like last time and it was fun. He sat the eggs and sausage down before going over to where the radio was. He turned it on low since they could hear it before getting a fork so he could beat the eggs. He wasn't a fan of any white parts in his egg it had to be all yellow. He also had to have paprika before he'd touch them. 

"Did you find one?" Liam asked when Theo came back in the kitchen. He knew about what a hand held mixer was, but it wasn't what Theo was holding. "Do I want to know what that is?"

"It's a non electric hand mixer, it's the only thing I could find in there," Theo said before he went over to the bowl. 

~TL LT~

It took him a good three minutes, but he got the chocolate chips crushed up in with the batter. He also tossed in the cinnamon that Liam had mentioned wanting in the waffles. Once it was all blended evenly he took the Pam spraying the waffle maker. He'd already pre-heated it and the light was green. He got Liam to spoon in the mix, but he was holding Liam's hand making sure it wasn't too much. It was big enough to make two square waffles at a descent size so he made sure it was just enough not to over flow it. 

Liam leaned back into Theo enjoying the closeness and the feel of their hands together. Once the batter was in they sat the bowl down. Theo got the frying pan out to make the sausage while Liam cracked the eggs. Liam decided to wait til the eggs were cooked before dumping the paprika on the eggs since he didn't know if Theo would like red eggs. The stuff didn't have a taste, but the color could turn Theo off. He beat them up with the fork before taking them to the counter. He watched Theo pad out four pieces of sausage that were a nice size. 

"Why are you making four? It's two of us?" Liam asked since he mostly preferred bacon he wasn't going to eat two pieces. 

"I thought your parents might like breakfast when they got home. I'll wait on the extra eggs so they don't get cold, but the rest we can make now," Theo explained before putting the lid on the frying pan.

"Right, we are at my parents house," Liam laughed because for a moment he'd forgotten just where he was at.

"You're adorable when you're half asleep," Theo said taking a moment to kiss Liam until they were both moaning. 

He was hopeless because he couldn't get enough of Liam. He was going to have to get his brain working again when he left. He couldn't let the doctors find out what they'd done. It was the last thing he needed to be thinking about while trying to play their servant. He didn't even want to go near the evil that the lab held, but he was going to have to suck it up. There were people's lives at risk more than Liam's really even though Liam was his first thought. 

~TL LT~

It only took twenty minutes for everything to get done, including the eggs, by the time Liam's parents came home. The four of them ate together, but it was mostly that. Liam's parents were obviously tired from their shifts at the hospital so besides asking how the night was it was peaceful silence with the music playing a little louder in the back ground. It hadn't been awkward thankfully and once Liam's parents ate they went upstairs. They had thanked Theo for the breakfast and Liam since he had helped out. 

The second that the two teenagers were alone in the kitchen again Liam used his foot to pull Theo's chair right against his. "Damn this is better," he said before leaning in and licking the syrup that was on Theo's chin. 

It had been about to fall, but he got it not minding the slight scratching feeling on his tongue. He rather liked Theo's face smooth, but he wasn't going to complain. He nipped the same spot before Theo turned his head and they were kissing again. He wanted to spend the whole day doing this, but his parents had shot his idea of not going with them down. 

It had been two months since he'd been with them to see his grandma. He loved her, but he thought she'd understand if he hung out with his boyfriend instead. He had tried getting Theo to agree to come with them, but he understood why Theo said no. Scott had asked Theo to do something and he was on probation so he couldn't say no. Theo had promised he'd see what he could do to be at his house that night. He knew that it might not happen since his boyfriend had snicked out of the house to spend the full moon with him. Liam pulled back before going back to his plate with a grin. 

Theo reached over into Liam's plate taking the last bite of his sausage which got him a low growl in the process. It wasn't a real one since Liam's mom had informed him that Liam wasn't crazy about sausage. He would have made Liam some bacon if he had known, but he did eat the last of the sausage. He'd eaten most of Liam's really since he'd first stolen a piece. 

Liam reached over stealing one of the two last pieces of Theo's waffle as a return for the sausage he'd taken. He had been having fun stealing food back and forth, which he'd seen the look his mom had given him. She hadn't said anything out loud, but he knew the sex talk was coming since the last time she'd given him the look he got the talk. He just hoped it wasn't while he was stuck in the car with them. 

~TL LT~

Theo and Liam were standing at his truck kissing twenty minutes later after they'd cleaned up the kitchen and taken a quick shower. It had been tempting to do more, but Liam didn't want Theo being late. He couldn't deal with his boyfriend getting stuck at home a second time without any contact. 

"I'll call you when I get home," Liam said with a sigh pulling away leaning his head against Theo's. "Just be safe and if you get done first just come back here," he added before he pulled a key out of his pocket. "My mom is constantly loosing her keys to the house. We made like twenty just in case so here," he said wanting Theo to have a way into the house. 

"I'd give you one to my house, but I'd rather come here. It's a lot better than having to explain to them..." Theo trailed off not sure how to go about not lying about the people being there not being his parents. He was going have to wait on that so he just didn't say parents at all he went with them. 

"I'll have to meet them eventually, Theo. We are technically practically almost married," Liam said with a smile wrapping his arms around Theo's waist kissing him one more time. "Now go before I can't resist you anymore," Liam said reaching over and opening the truck door.

"What? Did you just say..." Theo hadn't thought of it like that at all and Liam was pushing him towards the open truck door. 

"We'll talk later, go before you're grounded for more than a day," Liam said before moving away from the truck. 

He had to get inside before he woke his parents up to beg them to let him go with Theo. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to keep telling his self that he'd see Theo by that night and they would be okay. He also had to get away before Theo did come back for an answer to what he'd said. He didn't know why on earth he'd said they were practically married now. 

Granted, it was possible in werewolf world, but he hoped he didn't freak Theo out by saying that. He really should have fucked Theo when they'd been in his bedroom. He'd wanted to, but he'd thought the wait of being close again would give them something to look forward to. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. Hope you enjoyed the post full moon breakfast together. I hadn't posted any chapters this month and wanted to give you all some. I'm having to edit a different way now so if any mistakes sorry.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo isn't going to have an easy day playing both sides of the coin. He has to deal with the Dread Doctors and Donivon first. He really should have stayed with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: It was brought to my attention by TVTime that the geneticists (I think that's right) was actually female so sorry for mistakes on that and I'm going do my best to remember from here on out. Thanks :)

Theo had left his truck parked in the driveway before he took off towards where the Dread Doctors' lab was at. He didn't have a problem getting in and he had made sure to shift his thinking back to what he had been taught. He didn't think they had the ability to read minds, but they did have the stupid frequencies. He absolutely couldn't be thinking about Liam telling him they were almost married now. He didn't get farther than the bottom of the steps before all three of them were in front of him. 

"I got your damn message, you want me to be your stupid killing puppet. Liam is off limits and I mean he's fucking off limit," Theo growled out refusing to let Liam get hurt. 

He was going to put his foot down on that. He would start feeding them fake information as well. He wasn't going to tell them he was half in the pack now either. He was making it clear that it was the only way he'd help them if Liam was left alone. There couldn't be any more close calls or appearing out of nowhere near Liam. They had to back the hell off from what they were doing to him too since he couldn't get caught. Liam might feel it now if they decided to torture him. He didn't know much about the bond they had now, but they had to have a connection. 

Theo shoved that from his mind for the moment though before he got too lost in his new feelings. He hadn't started demanding anything besides a pack from them since they came here. He had thought about making one from the chimeras, but they were being killed. He didn't want the pack anymore either since he had Liam. A mate was more than a pack in his mind and Liam was more than a mate. Liam was his life and if he was gone then there wasn't much else worth going on for. 

"Do you understand me?" Theo asked letting it out in a roar when he didn't get an answer. 

The three doctors looked between their selves before looking back at Theo. The Surgeon did the talking though. "Unacceptable, we don't take orders from our experiments," he said as the Pathologist re-appeared behind Theo so that he was in the middle. "You won't get what you want, you lied about who you are. You're just as much of an abomination as the other knock offs are," he brought his cane up about to use it but Theo knocked it away. 

"I'm not a fucking abomination," Theo shouted before he took a swing even though it hurt connecting with the masks the doctor wore. 

He only got one good swing in before the doctor that had the Geneticists who had the vice grip thing used it on him forcing him to his knees. He was trying to pull free, but he yelled out when something tore in his shoulder. It hurt more than the vice grips that were getting tighter did. His head was forced up with the stupid cane. He felt the hand against his chest before he was shocked with a low voltage of electricity. 

"You belong to us and this time when we bury you if you don't start following orders," the Pathologist said shocking Theo again. "We'll put your dead boyfriend in the box with you," he added. His smile couldn't be seen, but he had one behind the mask watching Theo struggle. 

"You touch Liam and I'll kill you with my bare hands." Theo growled letting his eyes shift. 

~TL LT~

Theo was jerked back and dragged into the office part where the doctors kept their files and other things on the chimeras. He groaned when they were inside the office as the door shut. The Surgeon threw a folder into his lap before they told him exactly what he was going to do. He was going to educate Donivon, who they had been working on. They wanted Theo to get him to take out a problem. 

"You're going make sure he success too, Theo," the Geneticists said before she jerked Theo's shoulder back into place causing him to let out a howl of pain. 

"You fucking bastards haven't you done enough to me?" Theo asked holding his arm against his stomach as the pain throbbed. He was still pissed off at them for calling him exactly what Malia had said about the others. 

"No, we still have to investigate what you and the beta did," The Surgeon said shoving Theo's head to the side placing his cane on the mark slicing into it. Theo screamed out trying to stop the cane from sinking any farther in. He only had one arm at the moment and the Pathologist shoved his hand against his side sending another round of shocks through him. 

"STOP," Theo yelled out not sure if Liam would be able to feel it or not. "I won't be able to explain," Theo choked out the last part as the doctors backed off watching the wound heal over as if it hadn't been done. The mark was still bright as it had been before they sliced into it too. "I'll find a way to kill you three one day," he growled wishing that he hadn't come here at all. It was the worst mistake he could have made even if he wanted to protect Liam from them. 

"Read the file and do what we told you to," the Geneticists said before she reared her foot back rocketing it back right into Theo's side breaking his ribs with the force of the blow. "This room blocks anything supernatural that we created so no one will feel anything," she added before delivering several more blows to his side. 

The doctors walked back out the room leaving Theo lying on the floor bleeding and couching up blood. They didn't take being told no well at all and Theo was theirs no matter what he had done with the pest. They were going to make sure that when Theo's little secret came out he'd be in too deep; even for Liam to still love him. They were going to destroy whatever Liam had done to Theo some how. 

~TL LT~

It took almost an hour before Theo's ribs healed since his healing abilities weren't as fast as an actual werewolf or werecoyote. He could breathe without it feeling like a knife was cutting into his lungs after the first thirty minutes. He laid there for another thirty minutes because his shoulder hadn't been put back right. He'd had to dislocate it using the metal table leg before it was back to the right place. 

He hated pain, any kind of pain, he hated it and having broken bones or dislocated ones were on the top of that list. Physical pain was something he'd gotten used to over the years sure, but now the doctors were hitting closer to home using Liam against him. The worse thing you could do to a person was use their emotions against them. It was what the doctors were doing to him too. They were dangling Liam in front of him like one would a bone to a dog. 

He finally sat up moving over to the stool opening the file folder up. The doctors had a way of getting anything on anyone they wanted. He had seen the folders they had on everyone in the pack as well. He'd only found Liam's address from his because he'd wanted to see him personally. He hadn't wanted to use the stupid folder to see what some papers said about his now boyfriend and mate. The folders had pictures too and it was how he'd first saw Liam. It was also when he'd started thinking about his boyfriend. 

Donivon's folder was different since it had a lot more in it including his psych evaluation. The guy was a ticking time bomb and the doctors had made him into a wendigo. The folder also held the information that the doctors had done to Donivon, which he read too. It didn't take more than twenty minutes to go over all of it. It all kept coming back to the man's hatred for the sheriff. 

He knew how to provoke Donivon into getting what the guy wanted and the doctors. The only problem he was going to have was how to keep the guy from following through once he'd done his part. He could only hope that he could get out once he finished before the doctors stopped him. He didn't want to do it and he kept going back and forth on things. He thought about taking Donivon out now and going back to Liam. Shift into Patch after he got out and run to where Liam was. He could protect him and the doctors wouldn't be able to hurt Liam. The only thing that stopped him was the fact they could travel by frequency; they'd get to Liam first. 

Theo got up from the stool bringing the folder with him as he left the office. He knew he was going be watched even if they seemed to be missing. He kept thinking about Liam reminding his self that in the end he'd have him. The mark on his neck proved that he had one person that cared about him. He still could hear Liam's voice telling him he loved him. If he could keep that in his head then it would work out. He had told Liam how much he loved him the night before. He was counting on Liam remembering that once everything came to light. He'd told Liam he loved him before he'd left him earlier too and he meant it. 

Liam was his life line in all of this even if the others hated him in the end. He could feel Patch inside of him clawing to get free to run to Liam so they'd be safe. He closed his eyes pushing the happy feeling he'd been having since the day before with Liam down. The only thing he kept in the front of his mind for a moment longer was the way Liam had looked after they'd marked each other. 

When he opened his eyes again any emotion that he might feel was gone and he walked down the stairs to where Donivon was strapped to the chair. He'd bottled his heart and what pieces of his soul that had started coming back up. He couldn't do what he was about to do and care, but he didn't want to be heartless either. His life had become a mess the second he'd fallen for Liam. He wouldn't change loving Liam for anything though.

~TL LT~

It hadn't taken long to convince Donivon to go after Stiles in order to get to Stilinski. Theo used what was in the folder against Donivon. He stated all of the ways the guy had failed before. He had known he had him when he'd started talking about how he was nothing like his dad had been. He told him how exactly to hurt Stilinski. He told him how emotional pain was worse than physical pain. He should know about the physical pain you got used to it after a while. However, lately he had been starting to feel it again his self. The doctors were making sure he felt pain every chance they got. 

He had brought his feelings up again and he knew it had to do with Liam. It had scared him weeks ago, but the only thing that did now was Liam getting hurt. He had done what the doctors had wanted and let Donivon go. He had been told to make sure that the guy completed the task. He took off in the opposite direction of Donivon though. He had one mission on his mind now that he had sent Donivon after his target; find Stiles. Whatever happened today he could not let Donivon get near Stiles. If it came down to it he'd have to do the one thing he had been avoiding lately and take Donivon out his self. 

It had been a while since he'd done any killing. He had told his self he couldn't do it again and lay beside Liam as if he was innocent. Liam thought he was clean in all of this, but he wasn't. He was covered in blood down to his soul and nothing would ever wash it away. It was like a dark cloud consuming him wanting to drag him down. 

~LT TL~

It was Saturday so he didn't know where he would be at. Stiles hadn't given him his number so he couldn't just call him. Stiles really was going to be the death of him because his need to figure out what was wrong with him. He should have gotten the number from Liam's phone. Then again he never thought he would have to use it like this. 

He didn't want to alarm Liam so he didn't try him. Explaining why he needed Stiles' number like this wouldn't go over well at all. He had tried a couple of ideas on maybe calling Liam for it, but none of them sounded right. Liam might think something was up since his mind had gone into over drive. He had sounded slightly frantic to his own liking so Liam would defiantly think something was wrong. He had sent a test text to see if Liam was okay and got a 'no I miss you already' text back. 

Theo got back to his house and took off in his truck dialing Scott's number. He at least had his number and had for a month. Scott didn't answer however and Theo remembered he was spending time with his mom. He tried Lydia next, but her phone went to voicemail. He thought she might be training with Parrish so he didn't leave a message with her either. He tried Malia hoping that she might pick up. They had shouted at each other the morning before, but he was in desperate need to find Stiles. 

Malia didn't answer though, which left him growling hitting the steering wheel with his fist. He took off towards Stiles house hoping that he would be there at least. He should have waited until he knew where Stiles was before he had released Donivon. He pulled up beside Stiles' house before going up to the door. It was almost twelve so he hoped that Stiles was up by now. His Jeep was outside so unless Stiles had gone off with Malia somewhere on foot he was home. 

Stiles didn't come to the door however which was starting to annoy him. The Sheriff he had seen when he had been driving over. He banged on the door hoping the louder knocking would get the annoying human to come to the door. He sighed taking a breath because he couldn't think anything bad towards Stiles because this was his own damn fault. 

It wasn't like Stiles had decided to let Donivon go or even kidnap and turn him. Stiles was innocent in all of this. Donivon hadn't deserved to be turned, none of them had, but the doctors didn't care. Theo groaned knocking again thinking about the fact that Stiles had been one of the ones he'd wanted in his pack to start with. 

He had wanted everyone, except for Scott since the doctors had wanted him dead. That had to change though since everything that had happened. Falling in love with Liam had saved him from so many things. Scott was a great guy and friend like he'd been when they were little. Also, in that dealing Liam had to die as well and he'd kill his own self before anyone hurt Liam again. 

~TL LT~

"STILES," Theo yelled when Stiles didn't come to the door, but all he got back was the sound of Stiles heart beating. "Damn it," he groaned before testing the door finding it unlocked. "Really you leave the door unlocked?" he asked no one in particular. 

Theo walked down the hall to Stiles' bedroom finding Stiles fast asleep on the bed. The covers where in the floor and Stiles was hanging off the bed. How in the world he was still on the bed Theo had no idea. Stiles had one leg and arm on the bed with his head was right down the middle of half on half off as well. He couldn't resist a few seconds to take his phone out and take picture before sending it to Liam. 

He added he hoped Liam was having fun because this was what he was stuck doing today. It was too because he had to make sure that Stiles wasn't killed. He put his phone back in his pocket before lifting Stiles and putting him in the middle of the bed. He didn't want Stiles to fall off when he woke him up. If he had been like he had a month ago he could easily think of ways to just kill Stiles now his self. He didn't want that though, he hadn't then either. 

What he wanted was for his life to become simpler and until he got rid of Donivon it wasn't going to be. Stiles might hate his guts, but they were going to be spending the rest of today together if it killed both of them. He hated his self for how badly he'd gone back to his old ways. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he told Donivon exactly how to kill. 

When he'd gotten away from the lab before he'd gone back to the truck, he'd thrown up. He'd made his self sick thinking about what would happen if Donivon found Stiles. Everything would be over then because he knew he couldn't live with the guilt of Stiles dying. It would kill Liam finding his brother dead and that would hurt him too. Liam and Stiles might not be getting along, but Liam wouldn't forgive him if Stiles died; mate or not. 

He wouldn't be able to forgive his self either now that more things were falling back into place with his memories. The doctors shocking him was making him remember some things. A blur of Scott and Stiles sitting on either side of him had flashed into his vision when he'd been lying on the office floor healing. 

~LT TL~

"Stiles get up," Theo said, but Stiles rolled on his side after throwing a pillow at Theo. "We got to go in the woods," he used the pillow to hit Stiles back with it. He smiled when it hit Stiles' ass that was now half raised in the air. 

"The elephants have no trumpets," Stiles mumbled in his sleep before burying his head farther into the pillow. 

Theo laughed because Stiles was still as odd as he had been when they were kids. He decided to let Stiles sleep for a little longer. He didn't know if Stiles had actually went to sleep when he'd left with Scott that morning. He knew that Stiles had a way of staying up sometimes all night then crashing in places. He remembered when they were kids how he was and even now on Stiles' sleeping problems. He sat down in Stiles' computer chair turning it on. He was bored and if he was staying then he needed something to do. 

He needed to think of something positive that wouldn't make him even more depressed than he was now. He'd messed up in letting Donivon go. He should have looked for him and killed him. No, he didn't want to kill anymore, he wanted to go back and wake up next to Liam again. Yes, waking up in bed with Liam and replaying the morning. He'd agree to go with Liam to his grandma's house and be a mushy mess all day. They could snuggle up in the back seat of the car talking. He wouldn't have minded that one bit and stealing plenty of kisses. It was the day after the full moon and them becoming mates; he should never have left Liam.

Theo blinked trying to stop the tears before they fell. He had fucked everything up and it was going to be his fault if someone got hurt. He looked down at his phone after a minute seeing the pictures of Liam and his self. It kept him from breaking with the guilt that was trying to crush him. He did it, he caused the mess and he had to fix it before it was too late. He'd made sure that Donivon wouldn't do anything besides come after Stiles. He'd drilled it into his head, only Stiles, so he had to wait. 

He had to protect Stiles and hope to everything good in his life now that no one else got hurt. He wasn't going to do it again, he couldn't. He hadn't thought it would feel this bad playing both sides, but everything ached right now. He bit down tasting the blood from his bottom lip trying not to make a sound feeling just how wet his face was when he used the back of his hand to try and stop the rest. 

He got up going to the bathroom before he could wake Stiles up. He wouldn't be able to explain why he was a mess like he was. Stiles wasn't supernatural anymore, but he'd be able to see something was wrong. He made it to the toilet before he threw up again. The idea of it being Liam instead of Stiles hit him like a ton of bricks. The doctors sending a chimera after Liam if he didn't do what he was told... 

It was the worst feeling he had in a long time, but one more toppled that. He'd betrayed Liam, he'd taken Liam's trust for him and destroyed it even if Liam didn't know. Theo rushed out of the bathroom to the kitchen. He hoped it was far enough away from Stiles he wouldn't hear him. He choked out a sob resting his head on his arms that were on top of his legs. He'd let Liam down in the worst way possible and it hurt so bad He could only hope that with Liam in the next town over he wouldn't feel his pain. He hadn't felt this much guilt since he'd seen Tara's dead body on the table. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Theo has done got his self into a really big mess now. The next few chapters will have him trying to get out of it. I wanted some Stiles and Theo time and hope what is coming delivers.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter starts Theo having to do his best to keep Stiles alive, which he's not going to make it easy since he doesn't like the idea of being near Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Until January this be my last new chapter update on this story. Happy New Years everyone It has been a great year and thanks to all the reviews and kudos that you have all given me. 
> 
> Having laptop not wanting charge issues so I do my best get more chapters up soon I can.

Stiles woke up turning over not seeing anyone, but he could tell that someone had been there. He couldn't place what was off but something was. He got out of bed taking his bat that he had brought in the night before. He had been keeping it close with Donivon still missing. He heard a sound coming from the kitchen so he went that way. The bat raised so he could swing at whoever or whatever was in there. He really wished his dad would let him keep a second gun in the house. He could teach his self how to use it and not be a klutz. He'd only load it with bullets for the supernatural beings. 

He had fallen asleep after his dad had left for work. He'd been going through what he'd gotten Parrish to look up for him. Stiles saw someone bent over going through the fridge. He yelled out before he took a swing as hard as he could. He didn't know of anyone that would be here right now that had a reason. He also knew where other pack members where today. No one would be in his house and he didn't know why they'd be in the fridge. Malia had eaten most of what was still good the night before. He'd really needed to go to the store, but hadn't felt like it. 

Theo caught the end of the bat a second before it hit him in the back of the head. He had been planning on making something for lunch so they could eat. It wasn't like he could poison Stiles from his own food. He stopped his self from growling, but he did pull the bat out of Stiiles' hands. 

"What the fuck," They said at the same time as Stiles almost fell at the force Theo pulled the bat from his grip. 

"Jeez you've got better since little league," Theo said standing up before set the baseball bat on the counter. 

Stiles looked like he was wanting to kill him at the moment so he wasn't giving it back. The way he was still feeling Stiles killing him would be the easy way out. It had only been twenty minutes since he'd pulled his self off the floor. He had told his self that if Stiles came out and found him like he'd been then he would think something happened to Liam. The last thing he needed was Liam getting worried if Stiles called him making sure he was alive. He was once again glad that Stiles couldn't read chemo-signals or they would give away how miserable he still was. 

~LT TL~

"Why in the hell are you in my house?" Stiles asked debating if he could get to the bat before Theo did. 

"The front door was unlocked Stiles. I thought you could come with me since you're dead set against me. I figured if we spent time together you'd realize I'm not the bad guy here. Liam means something to both of us," Theo offered before asking Stiles if he was hungry. 

"I'm not going to eat what you make me. You'll give me something," Stiles said crossing his arms glaring at Theo. He grumbled about the door being locked, which Theo told him to go check it's same way he found it. It only took Stiles a minute to go check and sure enough the door had been unlocked. 

"Donivon's out there and he was wanting your dad dead. There is no telling what the doctors could be doing to him. I figured that we could check the woods together and I could keep you alive," Theo said putting the bread in the toaster. 

Stiles picked his bat back up keeping it with him before he sat down at the table. He kept an eye on Theo as he put a sandwich a piece together for them. Stiles didn't like it at all, but he was left with no choice. Scott had told him that he was going to go with Theo to check the grave out in a text that morning. He had planned on getting Malia to go instead, but Theo was here and he was stuck. He still was figuring if he could call Malia as he sniffed the sandwich. She could come over and help him throw Theo out of the house. He was thinking she might could hold him while he used Theo for batting practice even. 

"Seriously? You're human and you smell the food?" Theo asked, but he couldn't help but smile. 

At least Stiles started eating it after a moment and didn't bitch about it. He wanted to mention that Stiles was actually moaning over the thing, but didn't. He wanted to try to make peace with Stiles today. He'd let him take the bat back once Stiles had come back from checking the door. He started eating his own sandwich since his stomach felt empty. He had thrown up twice and there wasn't anything left on his stomach from breakfast. 

"Do you need to be alone with the food? You're moaning as if you're having sex with it." Theo finally said trying not to laugh when Stiles stopped mid bite.

"Bite me," Stiles mumbled before taking another bite looking at Theo. 

He probably shouldn't have said to bite him, but he doubted Theo would. He'd poured over the research that he'd looked up about werewolves and mates too. He didn't like Liam and Theo being that way. He knew he should have put a stop to their relationship some how, but he'd seen how Liam was lost in Theo. Stiles let out a low sigh actually looking at Theo. 

He'd seen him plenty of times since he'd gotten back, he'd been in his face too about Liam. He just hadn't looked at Theo and what Malia had said the first day back at school came back to him. Theo did have great hair, he was hot and he could see exactly what Liam saw in Theo. If it was another time he might had even fallen for Theo his self. He still remembered the times he'd tried to get Danny or the one time, Ethan to tell him if he was bi. They hadn't said anything just gave him a look that he thought meant they were annoyed.

"I only bite Liam," Theo replied. 

He wished that Stiles would be like he was to Liam or Scott towards him. He knew that Stiles had every reason to hate him and he hated his self too. He'd texted Liam a few times while waiting for Stiles to wake up. He'd needed to hear Liam's voice in the end though so he'd called him. He'd told him he loved him and just wanted to hear his voice. Liam had thought something was wrong and he'd just said he was lonely without him. It had taken a little to get his voice not to sound so broken on the phone. He'd wanted to curl up in a ball when Liam had hung up. He didn't know how he was going to face Liam later with what he'd done if Stiles wasn't okay.

There was so much more to it, but Liam couldn't see the lie on his face. He'd taken forever to get the mask he hid behind back up before Stiles had woken up. It wasn't completely there though, the heart in his chest felt broken. He'd betrayed Liam and he still didn't know how to go from there in playing both sides. He had to figure it out fast though or he was going to end up dead. 

~TL LT~

Theo got out of Stiles' Jeep at the entrance of the Preserve trying not to show he was annoyed. Stiles had refused to let him drive so he had given in since Stiles hadn't been budging. The lunch had been mostly Stiles staring him down, which had been uncomfortable. He was sure that Stiles was going to require a lab test before he ate the food at first. He would take this over having the doctors torture him though. He might be annoyed, but it was helping the way he had been feeling too. Stiles was the closest person to Liam, even if they were at odds right now. 

He hadn't known that Scott had already told Stiles to go with him which was a little better. It meant that Stiles had no choice behind it. So far he hadn't seen Donivon and he'd been looking when they had left Stiles' house. The drive here had been spent with the police scanner on to pick up anything that might mention a chimera spotting. Theo almost smiled at the fact that Stiles just needed to look next to him to find one. It also had him feeling like a dick too for how deep he'd gotten in with the lies. 

"Stiles you do realize I can do more damage than the bat?" Theo asked when Stiles brought it with them.

"Just start walking it's about a hundred yards in. You should be able to smell it when we get close. It smells strange Scott says and you'll know right off," Stiles said standing behind Theo before he poked him in the back with the bat. 

Theo was sure that Stiles was treating him like a prisoner at the moment. Stiles had used the bat to point the direction out too. He already knew where it was of course, but he started off in the wrong way only to hear Stiles grumbling behind him. Yep, it was going to be a long day, but maybe he'd find some fun in this. He just hoped that Stiles would loosen up some because he was making him nervous now. 

~TL LT~

It took no time to find it, but Theo had missed it three times on purpose. He didn't want Stiles getting suspicious if he went straight to it, even if he could smell it. The hole was deeper than he had thought it was since he could see the bottom with the coffin gone. The oxygen tanks were gone as well as he pretended to inspect the hole. He caught the scent that Scott said was strange. It was where he had taken his clothes off to turn into Patch. The strange smell was also his blood and urine mixed together to throw anyone off of his scent. 

"You see anything?" Stiles asked after a couple of minutes. 

"No, the smell is from an actual wolf though." Theo said standing up. He could easily lie even keep his heart beat as steady as possible to do it. "It's Patch's scent, I should know it well he's tried attacking me two or three times now," Theo said which got Stiles to laugh. 

He had given Patch up since they already knew about him. He was keeping close to the truth, but still lying. Patch roamed the woods as it was so he would have been around here since they'd found the grave. He might could get by with saying that Patch might have been trying to dig the grave up. He was a wolf after all and might have thought there was food. He'd never eat human as Patch, but it wasn't like anyone knew that he was Patch. 

"I thought dogs were taken to you. I guess they think you're wrong too," Stiles said. 

"I love cats and they love me," Theo said ignoring Stiles' comment that he knew was another jab at him. "Dogs are okay, but cats are sweet and they just curl up beside you. You don't have to walk them at odd hours. You can talk to them and they might can't talk back, but they'll push their heads against you like they saying they understand," he said in a low voice. 

He didn't know why in the hell he had just said that or to Stiles for that matter. He really missed his cat, but she'd gotten old and he had refused to let the doctors do anything to hurt her. She might have had another year or so, but no one that the doctors worked on ever came out right that he'd seen. They died ever since his success of living and he wasn't going to watch his friend die over and over. 

"You had a cat as a pet, you're a werewolf. Scott can't even go near them without getting hissed at," Stiles said looking at Theo like he'd just given him the answers to a test that no one had passed before. 

"Yes, I had a cat after I got turned. She loved me and I loved her, but things die Stiles, which is why I am out here in the damn woods making sure you don't end up like my cat. You could be a little grateful even if you hate my guts," Theo growled. "I have a life you know and I'm sorry if you can't prove anything on me to make my life even more miserable than it already was. I have Liam now and no one is going to make me fuck that up. I had no one to give a shit about me until I came here. You all got each other and you've had that for most of your lives with you and Scott. Liam is all I got cause even if Scott says I got a chance to be in this pack you'll never want me. No one has wanted me besides Liam since Tara died. My parents can't even look at me anymore. I found her and they blamed me for what happened. If you don't want me here fine I'll leave you the fuck alone. I'll just ignore you and you can ignore me because I'm not giving Liam up for anything," 

 

~TL LT~

It had finally gotten to Theo, but he hadn't meant to snap like he had. He knew that he had Mason and Hayden too, but he hadn't been thinking past Liam when he'd went off. He forced his self not to actually lash out and hit Stiles because it was what he did when he got upset. He took out the problem that made him mad. Most of the time it was one of the stupid chimeras that were failures he could rage on. He walked off leaving Stiles standing there in the woods, but he didn't go too far. He was a fucking idiot for not just killing Donivon in the chair. 

Stiles went after Theo because even if he thought he was evil he knew that he'd pushed a little too far this time. He'd done it before with Liam, but this time he got under Theo's skin. It was something that he hadn't thought possible because he had seemed completely in control. He was actually shocked at what he'd said about his parents and sister. He hadn't known any of that and he had never wanted to know. 

He just couldn't see how Theo's parents could blame him for what had happened. He also didn't need to have the ability to smell how upset and sad that Theo was at the moment. He wanted Theo away from Liam and the pack, but he also missed his former friend too. Theo snapping just then had reminded him of the Theo he'd known. He rarely ever got mad when they were kids, but sometimes, Theo snapped because he got pushed one too many times.

"You want to go back to your house and play some video games?" Stiles offered. He thought it might help some not needing Liam to come after him for making Theo pissed off. He'd been trying to do this though, but when he finally did it; it didn't feel rewarding at all. 

"No, I want to be spending today having sex until we can't move," Theo said walking back towards Stiles' Jeep so they could get out of the woods. 

"WHAT? I am not having sex with you," Stiles said not watching where he was going with the comment and almost fell into a hole. 

Theo grabbed him before Stiles could get all the way in the hole. "With Liam not you," he said putting Stiles over his shoulder before he went back to walking. "You're not my type," 

"Put me down," Stiles yelled using his bat to try and hit Theo with it, but he couldn't get the angle right to connect with anything vital. "How am I not your type? I have been offered before," he huffed.

"No because if you get hurt then you'll blame me for doing it on purpose. I'm with Liam so no you are not my type," Theo said before opening the passenger door to Stiles' Jeep. "Do not move," he growled shutting the door a little too hard.

"THIS IS MY VEHICLE," Stiles shouted, but he sat in the seat putting his seat belt on. He was not happy at all that Theo was going to be driving Roscoe. However, his ankle was slightly in pain from how he had almost gone in the hole. He did wiggle around in the seat some since Theo had said not to move and he wasn't taking orders from Theo.

"You are beyond annoying, which is another reason you're not my type. If you could get passed trying to prove I'm evil we could actually be friends again," Theo said when he got in the Jeep before starting it up with the keys he had jacked from Stiles' pocket. 

"You want to talk about annoying try waiting for your fucking best friend and brother to write to you and never does." Stiles said glaring at Theo. "You were the worst friend ever and just left us." He grumbled.

"I was nine years old what the hell was I supposed to do run away when I was told we were moving?" Theo asked. "Is that why you hate me because I never wrote to you?" 

He hadn't even seen daylight for two or three weeks after he'd been changed. The doctors had kept him in the tunnels away from the outside world. He defiantly couldn't have written Stiles because his mind had also been messed with. He couldn't believe that Stiles was blaming him for not writing. He couldn't even remember promising to write, even if he probably had. 

"You left me out there just now after you claimed you were going to keep me alive." Stiles shouted crossing his arms. 

Theo slammed on the brakes as they got to the stop sign he'd almost went through. "You started this by making fun of me for having a cat. You don't know anything about Athena or what she meant to me. She was the only family I had that gave a damn. I didn't leave your sorry ass either, I walked away before I did something I'd regret. I haven't done anything, but be nice to you since I got here even when you're pushing every button you can to try and rattle my cage. If I didn't care about Liam loving you I'd really left your ass out there in the woods." 

"You can stay the hell away from my house when we get back. I don't need any help from you, Theo." Stiles glared not caring anything about a cat even if a part of him was feeling bad. He had his dad and friends all of these years and Theo had only a cat that was gone. He just couldn't stop his self from grinding the salt into the wounds even deeper. 

Theo needed Liam right now more than he had all morning since he'd left him. His head was starting to hurt and it felt like Stiles wanted to kill him with a look. He loved Liam and he'd do anything in this world for him. He wanted to be a part of family that cared for him too. If he could get Donivon dealt with he had a half of mind to call Mason and Hayden to hang out with. 

He pushed the gas pedal on the Jeep up hoping that Stiles hadn't seen him wipe the tear away. He was an emotional wreck now and Stiles kept making it worse. He shouldn't have brought the past up, especially not Tara without Liam being around. Stiles had made him snap for the first time in so long and he'd sensed the shock coming from Stiles. He hadn't even meant to do it, for once, Stiles hadn't stopped once he'd started and it wasn't like he'd meant to never keep in touch. He would take him being in Beacon Hills this whole time over what he'd been forced to do. 

There was also the banter back and forth that he'd enjoyed. Stiles might have been being annoying, but they'd actually been talking. It was like when they'd been younger and it felt right. He'd felt like he might have a chance if he could fix all of this. He couldn't let his guard down about it, but he was going to hope he had more than that moment with Stiles in the future. It might have ended with them shouting at each other, but before when he'd saved Stiles from the stupid hole; they'd been actually communicating. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and Kudos. Hope you enjoyed and that Stiles and Theo's day together part 1 was close to the show. It got a little worse when was editing with their bickering, but couldn't help it.


	32. Donivon's Take Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donivon finally shows up and it defiantly doesn't go the way that Donivon thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing.

Theo had spent another two hours with Stiles until Malia had shown up and told him to get lost. The sounds coming from Stiles' room had forced him to retreat from the house. He really didn't want to hear Malia and Stiles having sex. He decided to check in with Scott telling him about what had gone on. He even told Scott about the hole that was in the woods in case Stiles tried frame him for it. He hadn’t planned on calling Scott, but there had been a text from him asking how was his day with Stiles going. He’d taken the chance and just called him to make it easier than a long text. He had sent Liam a text checking in to see if his boyfriend was on his way back yet. He knew that it was going to be even longer of a night if Liam wasn't home soon. 

Liam text him back saying they were still at his grandma's which was thirty minutes from their house. Theo thought about driving there for a split second, but the image of Stiles' being dead in the morning flashed through his mind. He really had gone over board on selling it to the doctors on giving Donivon details. He shouldn't have said he should drop him on top of Stilinski's vehicle split open. It was why he had thrown up and finally broken earlier. He had gone off on Stiles too which he had apologized for. He'd told Stiles he was having problems with Liam not being around. He was having that problem on top of his own problem of what he did. 

He had shut off the side of his brain that had started letting him change. He had needed to for the doctors to believe he was still their damn puppet. He had replayed the night he had with Liam while he'd been healing. What he had yelled at Stiles in the woods had been partially true though. His parents couldn't look at him anymore they were dead and well hidden. He hadn't done it, but the doctors had to keep him from running off. 

He was tired and wanted to go to sleep for a little bit. He hadn't slept much in the last few days and it was starting to catch up to him. He promised his self that he would only be closing his eyes for a minute or two. He put a fifteen minute timer on his phone just in case so he didn't really fall asleep. Everything was better with Liam beside him or being Patch. He thought about shifting into Patch before sleep took him over. 

~TL LT~

Theo groaned opening his eyes not sure what had caused him to wake up so soon. However, when he looked up it wasn't daylight at all it was completely dark. He heard something knocking and turned seeing Parrish standing outside the truck. He was beyond screwed if Donivon had found Stiles by now. 

"Sorry, I was waiting on Stiles. I guess I fell asleep," Theo said once he got the window down. 

"Stiles went to the library said he didn't need a babysitter anymore," Parrish said even though he hadn't wanted to deliver the message. Stiles had given him the look as if it was his job to pass messages back and forth. He’d thought that the Sheriff would side with him; however, Stilinski had said it was not his job, but if he spotted Theo he could tell him. 

"Did you all find Donivon then?" Theo asked hoping maybe it was already over. He just didn't think he would get to be sitting here free if they had arrested him again. Then again they could have shot him since he might have tried killing Stiles in front of someone. He needed to find Stiles before everything got out of hand. 

"No, but you should go home and get some sleep. We can deal with him," Parrish said before he walked away from the truck going back to his vehicle. 

"Not if you don't know what he's capable of," Theo thought out loud once he had his window up. 

He let Parrish drive off first before he picked up his phone calling Stiles. He had gotten his number earlier when Stiles had been asleep. He knew that Stiles had ended the call since it went straight to voicemail, but he sent a text instead before pulling off from where he was parked. Stiles was not dying on his watch no matter what it took to save the annoying brat. 

Theo groaned reminding his self that Stiles wasn't a brat. Stiles was human and he was trying to protect his family. He could not get pissed at Stiles for wanting to be away from him. He knew one thing was for sure if he found Donivon near Stiles he'd do what he had to in order to keep Stiles safe. He'd kill the fucking chimera/wendigo if it was the last thing he did. He didn't want to kill anymore, but no one was dying that was innocent. Stiles was innocent even if he could be annoying at times. It was part of one of the things that he liked about Stiles besides his need to protect family. 

~TL LT~

Stiles was wishing that he hadn't left Theo sleeping in his truck when he'd left to come to the library with Malia. He was also wishing that Malia hadn't bailed on him while he'd been sleeping. He was running through the halls of the school trying to find a place to hide because Donivon was after him. He'd attacked him outside while he'd been working on his Jeep. He had come out of nowhere just grabbing him. He had felt the teeth sink into his shoulder doing his best to fight Donivon off after that. 

He had taken his wrench hitting him upside the head or jaw or both. He hadn't seen where he hit he had just aimed at something. If he was a werewolf he could howl and get the others to come, but he was human. He had the wrench and his fists to defend his self with at the moment. He couldn't believe he was actually hoping that Theo would show up at the moment. It was how bad he wanted out of this situation. 

He made it to the library using his card to get in after doors wouldn't open. He hoped that he could hide in here and Donivon couldn't get in. He should have known the stupid guy would show up even after days of being missing. He had hoped that he had just been killed by the Dread Doctors. He reached for his phone to call someone, but the phone was gone. It wasn't in his pocket, which meant he'd dropped it. He'd ignored the call from Theo seconds before Donivon had shown up. The text had gone unanswered too, but he hated his self for not picking either up. 

Stiles was fixing to go and get it when he heard the Donivon come in. He could hear his phone ringing and looked through the bookshelves seeing Donivon pick it up. Donivon was trying to get him to come out by telling him who was on the phone. Malia was calling so maybe she would come back if he didn't answer. Donivon wasn't stopping there though he was going on about Stiles not knowing him. 

It pissed him off when he started in on his dad; he wanted to punch the guy to shut him up. His dad wasn't anything but a hero no matter what got said. He watched Donivon moving still telling him stuff as he went up to the second floor stacks. Stiles rested his back against the book shelves hoping that he wouldn't be found. If he could just move towards the exit and still stay hidden in the rows of books it would be good. 

~TL LT~

Donivon surprised Stiles though wrapping his arm around his neck through the book shelves. He yanked as hard as he could back knocking Stiles into the cases. Stiles went down losing his wrench that he had tried hitting Donivon's hand with. Stiles fought like crazy to get free and he did. He only got about a foot before Donivon dragged him down again. He knew that it was over if he couldn't get away. He heard Donivon telling him that he was going to eat his legs off. 

However, the bite never came and when Stiles turned around Theo was yanking Donivon off of him. He was shifted fighting it out with Donivon and Stiles took off running for the door. He didn't want to thank anyone yet because it could still turn. Scott had taken on a wendigo and he'd only survived because of the hatchet man that had no mouth. He watched at the door while Theo and Donivon continued fighting. 

Theo had shifted hoping that Donivon wouldn't notice it was him and give it away. He'd thought about coming in as Patch, but he had to have his key card to get in with it being after hours. He hadn't missed Donivon saying its you, but he hoped that Stiles hadn't heard. He was trying to draw it out a little before he knocked the guy. He couldn't let him get back to Stiles since he'd already heard him taunting Stiles when he'd gotten there. 

Donivon took a swing catching Theo in his side that was still sore from that morning. He'd healed, but he always stayed sore at least a day after getting a bone broken or something lately. Theo took a swing connecting with Donivon watching him stumble back. He was hoping he might take off and he wouldn't have to do this here. He could take him out somewhere else instead of in front of Stiles. Then again, it might be better this way since Donivon knew he was playing someone. 

Donivon brought his fist up hitting Theo dead center in his jaw hearing it break. Theo didn't yell out even though it hurt. He blocked Donivon's next punch slamming his fist into Donivon's ribs. He did it multiple times until Donivon was bent over in pain. He lifted him up body slamming him onto the floor as hard as he could. Donivon wasn't giving up easy even in pain he was still going. Theo took a second to relocate his jaw, which Donivon used trying to bite his leg. Theo let out a growl pulling his leg back kicking Donivon in the face with all his strength. 

~TL LT~

Theo was done playing games knowing that Donivon was looking for a fight to the death. He had told him what to do and the bastard was going after him now. Donivon used his feet to tangle in Theo's cause him to loose his balance falling onto the floor beside Donivon. Theo quickly moved not wanting Donivon to pin him down. He was looking for anything to hit him with to maybe knock him out. He was getting tired and right now Donivon was stronger than he was. Theo made it to his feet, but as soon as he turned around Donivon was on him. 

Donivon slammed his fist into Theo's face again breaking his nose in the process. Theo knew that when this was over he was going to have to call Liam. His mate was going to feel something wrong since he wasn't locked in the supernatural proof office now. He spit the blood that ran into his mouth out. Theo blocked the second punch that was coming, but the third one nailed him yet again sending him backwards. Theo tried to stay on his feet, but he tripped over the stuff that was already on the floor. Donivon smiled before grabbing hold of the front of Theo's shirt lifting him up. 

Donivon sent Theo into the scaffolding causing it to come crashing down. Theo crawled his way out from under it knowing he had to finish this before he became too tired and injured to finish. He knew that Donivon was enjoying this by the chemo-signals he was giving off. Theo managed to get to his feet a second before Donivon starting throwing punches again. Theo was blocking them as much as he could while getting a few in his self. 

He hit Donivon as hard as he could in the face hearing a crunch hoping it was the bastard's jaw. Donivon let out a sound that was horrifying even to Theo. Donivon launched his self at Theo knocking them both to the floor. Donivon straddled Theo bringing his hands down in a wild assault hitting Theo as hard as he could. Donivon let out another sound before he tried going in for a bite. His teeth coming down and eyes turning into white orbs. 

Theo had managed to stop some of the punches, but he knew he was done for and Stiles too if Donivon bit him. He knew that his jaw was probably broken again and he couldn't see that well out of his left eye. Stiles would end up dead if he didn't get it together and stop Donivon once and for all. 

~TL LT~

Stiles had been watching hoping that Theo could knock him out at least. They could get his dad to arrest him and maybe take Donivon to Eichen House. It just wasn't happening and Theo was about to be bitten so Stiles tried helping. He hit Donivon with one of the books that had fallen on the floor. It was heavy, but the only thing he did was piss Donivon off even more. He looked back at Stiles letting out a sound that might be a werewolf's roar if Donivon was one. 

Donivon turned back to Theo putting pressure on his throat with his hands. Theo was kicking and hitting at Donivon trying to get him to let up. He wasn't able to breathe which was a bad thing. Stiles hit Donivon again with the book knowing that Theo was in trouble. If Theo got knocked out then Donivon would get him next. Stiles kept hitting Donivon watching as Theo brought his legs up trying to wrap around Donivon. Stiles backed up hoping that Theo could flip them over. 

"Looks like you're going to die too." Donivon said before something hard and heavy hit him in the back of the head. It hurt and he blinked trying to stay awake it had hurt that much. He turned looking at Stiles holding a piece of the scaffolding looking as if he was going to kill him. "Going to kill me Stiles? You don't have it in you." Donivon laughed.

"You don't know a damn thing about me." Stiles yelled out as Donivon stood up. He took another swing hoping that Theo was still conscious since he hadn't chanced a glace at him. Theo's face was covered in blood and he'd heard bones crunching multiple times. Theo had taken a beaten so far and it was his fault. He wasn't sure if he'd be doing this for Theo, but then again he was standing with only a piece of metal between Donivon and his self. He was hoping to god that Theo got up since he wasn’t sure what to do.

Donivon let out a sound before he ran at Stiles, but he didn't make it. Theo launched his self from the floor letting out a roar before he slashed out. Donivon had turned around looking shocked that Theo was coming at him. There was no other choice left and Theo let his claws sink into the wendigo's neck before ripping his throat out. He'd thought about using the doctors to wipe his memory some how and just lock him in Eichen House. The only problem with that was the doctors wouldn’t go for it since Stiles was supposed to die. It was too far gone now though and there was no stopping Donivon. He had been too good at his job of convincing him to go after Stiles. 

He felt the blood hit his face watching Donivon's eyes change back to their normal color instead of the pure white they'd been. Donivon wasn't the first chimera he had killed, but it was the first in front of a witness. Donivon was also the first he'd killed since he'd completely fallen for Liam. He was going to have to talk to Liam and explain about what happened. There was no way Liam wouldn't have felt this kind of hurt on him.

~TL LT~

Theo looked over at where Stiles was standing shifting back. "We got to get out of here," he knew that the dread doctors were going to show up. Then again, it could be the person that was stealing the bodies. They were planning a trap to be set, but they couldn't use Donivon's body for it. 

"You killed him," Stiles said shocked even though he had thought about doing it if it meant keeping his dad and his self safe. 

He had wanted Donivon out of the picture for good. He had gone after him for trying to kill Theo too. He'd just defended Theo instead of running out of the library like Theo had yelled at him to do. It looked surreal seeing Donivon on the floor with his throat slashed open. Blood was flowing out and there wasn't going to be a way to cover this up. Theo had saved him was another thing. He'd wanted it a few minutes earlier, but now he felt numb inside. 

"He was going to kill you; he almost killed me just now. Would you have rather I just let him do that?" Theo asked before using the hand that didn't have blood on it to get Stiles' phone from Donivon's pocket. "Take that and go. You don't have to worry about him hurting your dad or you now," he pushed Stiles back towards the door so they could get out of the place. He was hoping that once they got out of there then he could let his voice rest for a while. Donivon had about cracked his wind pipe when he’d been choking him. 

"I have to call someone we can't just leave him there," Stiles argued shoving past Theo going towards the phone. 

He couldn't use his phone because it could be tracked, but he could report the dead body at least. He was dialing and the second the dispatch picked up the phone was taken from him and a hand was put over his mouth. He was so thankful that Theo had used the clean hand to cover his mouth. He didn’t want or need Donivon’s blood on him anymore than it might already be.

Theo hung the phone up using part of his shirt since his hand had blood on it. He started dragging Stiles out of the library not risking him screaming. He was once again protecting the stubborn ass which was his own ass too now. He waited until he got outside shoving Stiles towards his Jeep. He had parked his truck a good ways away so nobody would see it if they showed up now. He looked under the hood messing with a few things before he went to get in it. He got the Jeep going before putting it in reverse getting them out of there. 

He was hoping against all hope that the doctors took care of the blood in the library soon. He knew that his own blood would be in there because of the beat down he'd taken. His entire body was protesting and he wanted to throw up too. He had to swallow some of the blood back down so he didn't leave any outside of the school. The inside would be taken care of, but if anyone saw anything outside they’d defiantly be checking to see who’s it was.

Stiles might seem light, but he'd had to carry him out of the school. Stiles had tried getting free of him, but he'd held on tight. He didn't know how on earth he wasn't dead right now, but the fact that Stiles had stayed helping him was probably why. He hadn't thought that Stiles would stick around after he'd told him to run. 

"What the hell did you hang the phone up for?" Stiles glared watching the deputy pull up to the school. 

"What were you going to tell them?" Theo asked looking at Stiles instead of at the school. His eye was starting to heal so he could open it slightly knowing that Stiles wasn't happy. "I saved your ass three times today you could stop bitching at me and be thankful," he growled out finally looking over when the deputy left. He didn't know why the deputy left so soon because there was no time to investigate a dead body. "Go home Stiles, the best case you finally get rid of me," he got out of the Jeep before going back towards the school. He had to know what the place looked like since it had been a disaster. 

~TL LT~

Stiles had waited in the Jeep until he saw Theo leaving the school again. He closed his eyes for a moment or two thinking about what had happened. He was trying not to let it be a big deal that Theo had saved his ass. He had though and even though he still thought that Theo was the bad guy he'd stopped Donivon from killing him. Theo hadn't flinched when he'd taken Donivon out. He hadn't realized it until right now, but Theo hadn't blinked minus getting blood out of his eyes. 

"No, he saved my ass just now." Stiles said out loud. "Then again he could have done it only for Liam." He sighed before putting the Jeep in gear and leaving going home to shower. He had gotten blood on him from transference of when Theo had dragged him from the school. He also had blood from where he'd been fighting with Donivon his self. 

He was going through different scenarios in his head that it had been a set up. He couldn't figure how Theo had known he was in the school. It didn't dawn on him until he had showered and was standing in front of the crime board how Theo had known. He had told Parrish to run Theo off if he was still there when he'd made his rounds. Parrish probably had mentioned the library, but his brain didn't want to work at the moment. 

Even if he hadn't killed Donivon his self he had been there and he knew what happened. The blood was on his hands too, but he hadn't been able to help the feeling of relief. Donivon was gone and he was safe, his dad was safe. He wasn't going to have to worry about finding his dad's body. He sat down on his bed before lying back trying to get his brain to shut off. Theo had done him a favor by stopping Donivon for good, but he was consumed with the guilt of having another person's blood on his hands again. 

There was also the fact that instead of running he’d gone back to help Theo. Theo had taken a beating that had been meant for him before he’d starting hitting Donivon his self in order to save Theo. He kept telling his self as he slowly faded into sleep that it was because of Liam. He’d saved Theo because of his brother just like Theo had only saved him because of Liam. He’d take it though was his last thought as sleep consumed him.

~TL LT~

Theo had gone back into the school finding that Donivon's body was in fact gone. The mess that they had left was cleaned up as well. The only thing that had been left was a wrench. He knew that it was Stiles’ more than likely. He had taken it with him knowing he couldn’t just leave it. He had no idea why it had been left, but he couldn’t let it stay there for someone to find. 

He had felt relieved that the crime was covered up because he wasn't sure what to say. He had managed to get a text to Liam after the one that Liam had sent him asking what was wrong. He'd said that he was okay, but Donivon showed up. He had told Liam in the text that he wasn't going to look pretty probably, but he was safe and Stiles too. Liam had been sending a ton of texts after that, but he’d sent one his self telling Liam he would tell him when he saw him. He also had asked him not to say anything until they talked because Stiles was going need some time.

Theo had gone back to his truck and took off to his house. He had gotten the blood off by taking a shower before he had taken off to Liam's house. He had dried off, but that had been it. He had shifted into Patch so he could get to Liam's quicker. He got to the edge of the woods at Liam's before shifting back. He had wanted to stay Patch so he could deal with what had happened. 

Donivon was gone and someone had taken the body. He didn't know who, but it was someone. The place had been cleaned up as if he wasn't there at all. He was sure the doctors had done that part, but someone else was taking the body. He had text Liam if they were home yet and he'd gotten the reply of ten minutes away. He let Liam know he would be in his room and used the house key he'd given him. Liam had still kept texting him if he was okay so he'd said some TLC from his boyfriend would help. 

He had taken a selfie sending to Liam like he asked saying it looked and felt like hell. Liam had promised him once he got there they were going to do whatever he wanted. The only thing that Theo wanted was to be as close to Liam as he could. He was aching all over and he felt horrible. He had healed for the most part while he’d been in the shower. He had kept Liam in his mind thinking about the day from hell he’d had. 

~TL LT~

 

He got upstairs to Liam's room finding the Surgeon standing there. He growled ready to fight the doctor if he was going to blame him for Donivon being dead. "What do you want? I did what you said, but Stiles killed him. I couldn't exactly just hold him down while Donivon killed him," Theo said lying as to who had been the one that ended Donivon. He added that Donivon had attacked him before he'd gone for Stiles. He'd been trying to lead Donivon to Stiles, but got jumped instead so it was their fault.

 

"We want in Eichen House get them to read the book soon. We want that eye back. You can stay for now, but you are warned, Theo," The Surgeon said bringing his cane up to Theo's throat. "You will find out what real pain is yourself because Liam will die for good if you slack off again." he said in his weird clicking voice. He moved closer to Theo getting right up to his creation. "You and your mate will both die." He added letting Theo know he now knew what the mark on his neck meant. 

“You dare touch Liam again and I’ll put you down...” Theo started, but The Surgeon took hold of his throat gripping it as tight as Donivon had. 

“You are only an experiment, but lately you have become more of a love sick experiment.” The Surgeon said smiling under his mask watching Theo fighting for air. 

He could tell that he was already in pain. He also wasn’t stupid in knowing that Theo killed Donivon. He had been watching the whole thing to see what Theo did. He knew that Theo was more of a liability right now, but he wanted to see how far Theo was going to toe the line too. He waited until he knew Theo couldn’t last another second before he let go of his throat. Theo gasping for air clutching at his own throat had his smiling widening. 

“The book better be read in the next day or so Theo. If not,” The Surgeon said taking his cane and hitting Theo as hard as he could in his ribs that had been healing. “Then I’ll torture Liam and make you watch him being dissected.” He added seeing the scared look in Theo’s eyes knowing what he was saying was sinking in. 

~TL LT~

 

He vanished from the room not giving Theo a chance to reply this time. Liam's parents pulled into the driveway a few minutes later pulling Theo from his shocked state. Theo knew that it hadn't been a lie what he’d been told. If he didn't help the doctors Liam was going to die, but he didn't know how he was going to keep it up. After he'd dealt with everything and the adrenaline wore off he almost didn't get back off the shower floor. It had taken knowing Liam was waiting on him to pick his self up. He'd told his self he wouldn't kill anyone else the last time he'd done it. He hadn't thrown up this time, but he felt sick to his stomach now. He might be able to see Donivon's blood on his hand anymore, but he felt like he was drowning in it. He’d lain on the shower floor curled up for a few minutes earlier. He’d broken thinking of how badly Liam was going to be disappointed in him. Liam might even break up with him knowing he’d killed someone. He knew it would end when Liam found out about more; he just couldn’t lie to Liam.

This time he couldn't keep it from Liam what had happened since he'd already mentioned it. Liam had felt something was wrong so he'd given him some of it. He kept thinking about Tara too while he'd been in the shower. He'd thought about just lying there letting his self drown in the water. Liam would feel it though and he couldn't leave Liam like that not knowing what was going on. His entire body was screaming for Liam, his wolf was begging for its mate. 

He wished over and over that he could have gone with Liam. The idea of needing to do something to help after Scott said he was on probation had him wanting to stay. He thought about the fact that if Scott found out he would either ban him or thank him. As long as Scott didn't find out the first part of what he'd done it was self defense. Donivon wasn't innocent in the end after the way he'd gone after them. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone hope it’s been a great day so far. Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced. I’m having laptop charging issues so if I’m behind on posting that is why. Using my desktop right now.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is beyond happy to see Liam and it leads to more now that Liam is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Theo sat down on the bed waiting for Liam to come up. He needed him right now because he was starting to worry. The doctors hadn't known that he had lied (or so he thought), but things could change. He was shocked that he had gotten away with it this time. He had never done it before because he'd never had to lie to them until lately. He was so glad when Liam walked into the room. He went over to his boyfriend kissing Liam backing him up against the door. He needed to lose his self in Liam before he broke down and confessed to everything. He ignored the pain he was feeling since some of it left just being next to Liam. His eye and broken bones on his face had healed in the last hour.

Liam moaned wrapping his arms around Theo's waist as he was hit with a wave of anxiety. He didn't want to leave again knowing that Theo had been attacked. He’d tried texting Stiles, but hadn’t gotten an answer back. Theo had said that Stiles needed time, but Stiles was still his brother even if they weren’t really talking. He had sent the text telling Stiles that he loved him and was sorry. He’d let him know if he needed anything to just show up or call him he’d be there. 

Liam started kissing Theo back after a moment before he locked his bedroom door walking them back to the bed. He thought about pushing Theo back on the bed, but he could see some of the bruises still on his body. He let Theo get on the bed before he started stripping since Theo had nothing on. The second he got done he grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand tossing it on the bed before got on it too. 

"You can't leave me again like that. It was the worse day without you here," Theo said pulling Liam to him kissing him again as he flipped him over. His entire body was protesting what he was doing, but he didn’t care. He needed this so badly to know that Liam was alive and here.

"Now you know how I felt when you were gone," Liam said when they broke apart. He cupped Theo's face before nuzzling against his boyfriend's nose. "I hate it when you're not near me, felt awful today. I could feel your pain and wanted to run all the way back here," he said. 

A couple of times he had tried calling Theo before Theo had contacted him. He’d been almost panicked, but he thought about Stiles and Theo spending the day together. Scott had told him not to worry too much if Theo felt in pain. He had not been happy and had been ready to tell Stiles off again until Theo had texted him. Trying to sit in the living room at his grandma’s and enjoy being there had been the worst thing ever. He’d wanted to keep going out of the room, but his mom had given him a look. He’d said his stomach was upset which his grandma had then handed him some pills to keep him from messing his pants. 

Theo put his head down against Liam's neck not able to meet his eyes. "I need you right now then I need tell you something," he said kissing at Liam's neck. 

"You want me fuck you or you want me?" Liam asked running his hand over Theo's body in random places. 

He saw the bruises that were there and felt Theo flinch slightly. Whatever happened he was trying to wait for Theo to talk. He had planned on demanding what happened the second he got in the room. Theo had started kissing him and he'd lost any demands. He felt how bad Theo needed him to just be here like he asked so he'd wait. It didn’t mean he still didn’t want to find out in a hurry what happened. So many things was running through his mind and the first was that he hoped Donivon was somewhere nobody could get hurt again.

Theo moved back picking up the lube that had been tossed on the bed handing it to Liam. "Me, need you inside me." 

There was only one way he could wash everything off of him that water couldn't. He needed Liam inside of him to remind him of how good things were. He didn't want to think about the day of hell he'd had or what he'd been forced into anymore. He needed to talk to Liam, but he mostly needed to feel safe again. Liam was his safe place and more than anything he needed him now. 

~TL LT~

After getting in a better position on the bed Liam kissed Theo again. He enjoyed kissing Theo and he'd missed it today. He moved down to Theo's neck nipping, biting and sucking at his neck. The mark that he had made on Theo's neck he worried until Theo was moaning almost to loud in pleasure. Liam moved down sucking at one of Theo's nipples while he pinched and twisted the other. He let his teeth bare down on the one he was sucking using the tip of his tongue to flick it. 

Theo moved his hands up, one going to Liam's head holding him. The other moved down Liam's spine as far as he could get. Liam switched to Theo's other nipple giving it the same intense treatment. Theo gasped feeling Liam's fangs sinking into the area around his nipple. Liam made suction with his mouth while his tongue worried Theo's nipple. Theo tried warning Liam, but he didn't even know he was as close as he was. He came at the next pull that Liam made with his mouth. 

Liam moved down taking hold of Theo's cock downing him catching the rest of the Theo's cum in his mouth. He hadn't planned on doing this just yet, but he enjoyed it. He drank down all that Theo was giving him. He smiled when he pulled free once Theo stopped cumming. He moved up kissing Theo letting some of the cum slid into his mouth. Theo moaned running his fingers into Liam's hair pulling at it slightly. 

Liam ground down against Theo as they continued kissing cum smearing between them. Their cocks smashed together like their mouths trapped between their bodies. Liam rested his head against Theo's panting looking into his boyfriend's eyes. He was aching to be inside of Theo and didn't waist anymore time. Liam picked up the lube squirting some lube onto his fingers before sliding one into Theo. 

Theo moaned pushing back onto Liam's finger as he worked it into Theo. Liam worked Theo open scissoring and twisting his fingers until he had three in Theo. Liam had to keep reminding Theo that his parents were down the hall. He loved it though watching Theo falling apart below him. Liam finally pulled his fingers free smearing lube all over his cock. He leaned down kissing Theo before thrusting forward. He stopped with just the head inside of his boyfriend letting his hands roam. 

~TL LT~

He wanted to make Theo feel good after the long day he'd obviously had. The tension had already eased from his body. Liam waited a moment or two before sliding all the way in stilling again. Liam moved his mouth over Theo's jaw ignoring the slight stubble burn against his lips. He went farther down sucking again at his mate's neck. He ran his tongue over the mark enjoying the vibration coming from Theo as he growled. 

"Liam, I'm not going last if you keep that up," Theo said turning his head giving Liam better access. He needed the pleasure that Liam was giving him to remind his self of how things were. 

"So, I'm already close," Liam said before pulling back slowly thrusting forward again. 

"Don't want slow," Theo growled trying to get Liam to go faster, but Liam growled back biting down on Theo's neck. Theo gave up in that instant on arguing letting Liam do whatever he wanted. He knew that Liam wasn't going to give him anything that he wasn't in the mood for. 

Liam smiled altering between going slow and fast but he never failed hitting against Theo's prostate. Theo let his hands roam over Liam's body bringing his legs up wrapping them around Liam's body. Liam's thrusts got more erratic as they moved until he picked up the pace completely. He held onto Theo's hips hammering into his boyfriend until the bed was actually moving with the force he was moving. 

"Fuck," Theo almost howled gripping the sheets barely keeping his claws at bay. "Liam, don't stop," he growled out almost sliding at the force Liam thrust back into him in. 

"Not going to," Liam said before slamming into Theo again gasping as he came. He kept thrusting until he had Theo going over as well. Theo kept his self from howling, but it took all of his will power to not do it. Liam collapsed on top of Theo rolling them after a moment curling into each other. 

~TL LT~

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Liam asked both of them half asleep after the shower they'd taken. He had waited until now to ask Theo again hoping that they would talk. He kissed at various places on Theo's neck and chest curling around Theo after a moment. "You seemed almost panicked when I got here," his hand moving over Theo's side. 

"Something happened tonight and I guess seeing you made feel better," Theo said rubbing Liam's back it was making him feel better. The second that Liam had gotten in the room he had felt the tension melting away. "If I told you something would you freak out on me?" he asked. 

He knew that Liam was waiting for him to talk after what he'd texted him earlier. Liam was being patient even now when he could tell that Liam was on edge wanting to know what had happened. He had promised Liam they'd talk once they woke up, but he needed to get it off his chest now. 

"What happened? I'm not going toss you out if Donivon and you got into a fight" Liam said since he knew that it probably had something to do with them spending most of the day together. He had been thinking Stiles and Theo earlier, but then Theo saying Donivon had show up; it hadn’t clicked until they’d been in the shower.

"I can't say anything to the others because they won't understand why I did it," Theo said sitting up. He couldn't lie about what he had done to Liam at least not the part of the death. The rest he was putting it at keeping Liam safe. "Stiles knows because he was there, but..." he looked down at his hands not meeting Liam's eyes. He felt like the blood was still there even if he’d taken two showers already.

"Just tell me what happened, Theo. I got you back, you're my boyfriend, my mate and I already told you I love you," Liam said moving so that he was straddling Theo's waist tilting his head up. "Better or worse is what we're going for right? Neither of us has dated besides each other. I hadn't had sex besides with my best friend until you," he said meeting Theo's eyes before leaning in kissing just below each of Theo's eyes. 

"Donivon's dead, he was trying to kill Stiles at the school library tonight. He had Stiles on the floor about to bite him. We fought and I killed him," Theo said, "I didn't want Stiles to die and he wouldn't stop coming at me," he felt Liam's heart skip and he didn't know if it was from what he was saying or worse. "I'm not sorry for what I did because I knew he wouldn't stop, but I didn't want to disappoint you," 

~TL LT~

Liam took a moment to make sure that Theo wasn't going to say anything else. "I could never be disappointed in you Theo. You saved Stiles' life and your own. If it hadn't been anything but defending yourself your eyes would be blue. Donivon might have at some point been innocent, but the doctors turned him into more of a monster than he was," Liam said wrapping his arms around Theo. "I promise you that there is nothing that will ever stop me from loving you, Theo. I'm sorry that you had to kill him, but unless you want to say anything I won't. I won't even tell Stiles that I know if you don't want me to." 

"You can't promise that Liam anything could happen. What if my eyes had changed? They wouldn't understand and I'm on thin ice as it is," Theo said because it was the truth even if he didn't want to think about it. 

He hadn’t let go of Liam though and he could feel his voice cracking. It already hurt from Donivon and The Surgeon choking him. He’d been moaning earlier while they’d been having sex. He shouldn’t have done it more than likely, but he’d been on the edge of falling apart. It could all be over if Liam got hurt or was told the truth. He hadn't even thought about his eyes turning when he'd killed Donivon. He didn't feel guilty over Donivon being dead, he'd finally figured out. It was over actually doing it and what Liam was going to think of him. He felt like he betrayed Liam when he'd done what he had. 

"Theo stop worrying about them. It will never matter what others think even if I want them to accept us completely. What matters to me is us," Liam said kissing Theo to stopping any other protest. "I love you and I promise you right now that I'll never turn my back on you. There is nothing, you hear me, nothing that you could do that would make me hate you," he once again claimed Theo's mouth putting all of his love into the kiss. 

~TL LT~

 

When they broke the kiss Theo held onto Liam almost too tight needing to make his self believe that. He didn't let go for a good fifteen minutes needing to keep Liam close to him. Liam pulled back before he laid down. He laid on his back before Theo laid down resting his head against Liam's chest. He closed his eyes not sure how he could keep doing what he was doing. He felt like his chest was going to rip open. He told Liam about Donivon beating him and breaking his jaw and nose. He buried his face against Liam even more sighing in relief that the day was over. 

He couldn't lose Liam no matter what else he lost he couldn't lose Liam. He held onto Liam breathing in his scent as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Liam was keeping secrets from the others for him and now he had more because of what happened at the school tonight. He was going talk to Stiles about what happened and think about telling him that Liam knew. He knew that they really needed to say something about Donivon being dead too. It was self defense like Liam said or his eyes would be blue now. He just didn’t want to get anyone mad at Stiles either. He had told Liam that Stiles had saved his ass when Donivon had been choking him, but he’d finished it.

Liam could tell that something was still worrying Theo. He could tell by the heart beating against his own. He moved his hand through Theo's hair while the other rested on Theo's back. He already was keeping things from the pack because he was worried. He had already known that being with Theo wasn't going to be easy. He had to defend him constantly to Stiles, which with Donivon being dead might help some. Theo had killed the guy protecting Stiles so he hoped it got Stiles to back the hell off some. Stiles had protected Theo too by hitting Donivon when he’d been choking Theo.

Spending the day away from Theo today had actually caused him pain. He'd felt it more than once and he had put it down to being apart. However, he now knew it had to do with their connection. He knew the moment that Theo was asleep, but he stayed awake longer. He had meant what he said. There couldn't possible be anything that would make him hate Theo. His boyfriend was a hero for what he had done. 

Liam kissed the top of Theo's head before he finally closed his own eyes to go to sleep. He needed to rest because things were going to start getting worse. Something was telling him that before the week was over they were going to be dealing with more than just Donivon being dead. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face though because he loved the man laying on him. 

Theo had become so much more than the guy he wanted to fuck against the school building over a month ago. They had come so far since the night he'd gone with Stiles following Theo in the woods. He made sure his arms were tight around Theo in case he woke up scared. He knew that Theo had been on his own before coming back here and dealt with stuff. He'd heard it from Theo on the way to school the morning of the full moon. Now though Theo had him if he needed someone to turn to. He'd never let Theo feel alone again just like Theo made him feel whole too. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I changed it from the show because I had wanted this on the show. I had still kept hoping things would change then, but I made them here. Also note when I watched the series I watched the last episodes of season 6B first not knowing that Theo was the bad guy lol.


	34. Patch Meets Liam's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patch and Liam's parents meet finally because Patch had forgotten Liam's parents had been home the night before so they wouldn't have gone to work yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Reminder that time passes slower so this is the Monday after the full moon. I touch base on what happened that Sunday since I didn’t actually write a chapter dedicated to the day it self. 
> 
> AN2: There is also a part in here that mirrors what happened with Derek when he was forced to kill Boyd. I had to do some editing on that part since when editing I changed a lot in the first chapters of this story. Also the last chapter with Theo refusing to kill anymore.

Liam was lying in the bed not really wanting to get up. He was tired from the day and night before. He smiled thinking about spending all day with Theo not really leaving his bedroom. They had gone out for food and an hour or so with his parents who had to go in at noon. The rest of the day they had spent having sex or sleeping. It had been good and he had ignored his phone ringing a few times, minus when he looked for Stiles to call. He knew he shouldn't have, but he had wanted nothing more than to be as close to Theo as he could. 

Although Theo had finally left at nine because they had the dreaded thing called school. They both had homework to do that they had barely even done the day before. He had tried tempting Theo to stay, but Theo had been the responsible one between them. He would have gladly chained Theo down to his bed until morning; which he had suggested. Theo had only laughed before pinning Liam down kissing him. They’d ended up having sex again with Theo fucking him until he’d begged to cum. 

~TL LT~

 

Liam turned on his stomach breathing in the scent on the pillow that Theo had used. Most of the time Theo had used him to sleep on, but he had used the pillow too. Liam sighed happily thinking about his boyfriend who had pleasured him until he'd begged to cum. He'd done the same to Theo in return not letting him cum until the third time he'd fucked him. 

They'd knotted each other at least twice or maybe it had been three times. He'd lost count at the pleasured he'd been given all day. Theo had taken him out for dinner, but they had ended up getting it to go. They hadn't been able to keep their hands or mouths to their selves. They hadn't wanted to get busted if they went too far in public. They'd eaten and watched bad TV before they'd gone back to having sex. They had kept switching off on who was giving and taken until about eight that night. 

His parents had gotten home and they had to put clothes on. Theo had stayed for an hour after that leaving after another round of sex in Theo's truck. They'd both cum howling after he'd road Theo in the backseat. It hadn't been like the last time because this time he'd taken every inch of Theo. Well, except for his knot because they had been too exhausted. He hadn't even wanted to let Theo go, but Theo promised to see him at school the next day. He had said he might pick him up if he didn't over sleep from Liam wearing him out.

In all of the sex that they’d had there had also been more talking about how Theo was feeling. He’d gotten lost in making sure Theo wasn’t feeling depressed that he’d let everything else slip his mind. He had however sent Stiles a message, but Stiles hadn’t messaged back. He’d kept his phone on ignoring all calls sure, but if Stiles had contacted him he wouldn’t have ignored him. He would have talked to Stiles, but he hadn’t wanted to hear from anyone else. He’d been so consumed with reassuring his self and Theo that things were semi okay. He was going to have to talk to Stiles about things if Theo brought it up. He’d kept telling Theo that he didn’t blame him for what happened. Donovan had always been a lose trigger so he would never had stopped. 

~TL LT~

Liam was about to dose off when he heard his mom, Jenna, literally screamed out. Liam jumped up running downstairs taking the steps two at a time before jumping the last three. He raced to where his mom was at finding Jenna and Patch standing near each other. Patch was whining dropping down covering his ears. Jenna was holding her hand to her chest looking at the black wolf with white Patch on his chest. This wasn’t how he had planned the meeting between Patch and his parents. He’d been thinking the day before about introducing them soon. He’d even asked Theo about it. He’d said it would be good, just make sure Patch wasn’t cornered or surprised like how they’d met. 

"What is going on in here?" David asked coming in the room behind Liam. It had kind of made him nervous Jenna screaming the way she had. He’d been outside getting the paper which was why Liam had beaten him to the room. Most of the time Jenna and him were already in the room reading the paper or in the kitchen. 

"There is a wolf in the house," Jenna said pointing to the wolf who was now whimpering lying on his side looking up with big puppy eyes. 

"He's not going to hurt you mom," Liam said going over squatting down beside Patch. "It's okay, buddy. My mom didn't mean to scare you." he said running his hand through Patch's fur. He could feel Patch's heart going a mile a minute because his mom had scared him. "You just scared her too." 

"Liam what is going on and why is there a wolf in the house?" Jenna asked looking at her son in shock. 

The last thing she expected when she came in the room was to see a wolf coming in the window. She hadn’t even known the window was open or how it got open for that matter. It had been sealed shut years ago when they’d been painting the room. Liam had wanted to paint so she’d let him. He’d sealed the window shut and they hadn’t realized until the summer when they’d tried opening it. 

"That you seem to know really well," David added watching his step son sit down and let the wolf lie across his lap. He had known he had seen a dog a few times, but had brushed it off as a neighbors' that had gotten out. 

"Because he's mine," Liam sighed looking up at his parents. He introduced them to each other glad when Patch stopped shaking against him. 

~TL LT~

Patch tried getting closer to Liam, but it wasn't possible since he was already in his lap with his head up against Liam's side. He really hadn't thought about Liam's parents being home already. It was Monday they always got home after he'd left with Liam for school. However, he'd forgotten that they had worked different shifts the day before. Them being home when he'd left as his chimera self meant they would be here now before Liam left. 

He had been stuck with the damn doctors for most of the night after he left Liam. He'd gone home long enough to leave his truck before he had gone to the lab. He'd spent the other half of the overly dull night tracking three of the chimeras. The doctors had been working on someone, but needed their stupid experiments caught. They'd been failures yet again so instead of one of them going to get the thing, he had. 

He had tried refusing, but they had brought the needle that had paralyzed him the last time out. He had gone, but it wasn't really supposed to be a catch and bring back mission. It was a catch and kill mission, but he hadn’t done it. He couldn’t kill them so he had taken them back to the doctors and just dropped them at their feet. The doctors had been furious with him since he wouldn’t kill them willingly. 

The Geneticist had grabbed hold of him trying to force him to kill the chimeras. He’d fought like hell against her to stop it from happening too. He hadn’t wanted to kill another person, but he’d lost the battle. He didn’t know what he’d been shot up with, but he’d been forced to shift. When his claws had come out then the Pathologist and Geneticist had held him while the Surgeon thrust the chimeras onto his claws. 

~TL LT~

It kept happening until the ones he’d brought back were all dead. He’d fallen over when it had been finished feeling paralyzed with blood running down his hands and arms. He’d just laid there for a while trying to bring his self back from what they’d done to him. He’d finally gotten up and ran out of the lab running away as fast as he could. He had been glad he hadn’t had anything on his stomach or he would have thrown up. He’d needed to get a shower and fast before someone saw him covered in blood. 

He had gone back to the house he was staying at. It was that too, a house because it wasn't home, Liam was his home. He had showered and then tried to get some sleep. He'd woken up in his wolf form and the need to get to Liam had over taken him. He hadn't shifted in his sleep in a good amount of time and he had just taken off to Liam still in wolf form. It was how he had come face to face with Jenna who had walked in the room the same moment he came in the window. 

Liam's mom had a set of lungs that was almost as bad as what he'd heard Liam describe Lydia's scream as. He had come so close to shifting back at her scream, but it had been more because she'd scared him. He hadn't meant to scare her and had been relieved to see Liam. He felt right again being close to Liam. The day before had been the best, but all the time he spent with Liam was awesome. Being away from Liam made him extremely depressed now; it used to be a life he loved. It was getting worse with the doctors with each passing moment. He was wondering if they hadn’t realized he had been the one that killed Donivon the way they had treated him. 

He hadn’t been forced into killing since they had first told him when he was nine or ten. He hadn’t known what to do when they’d said to kill. He still remembered being held just like he had hours before and being forced to slaughter people. Patch nuzzled against Liam whining needing comfort so badly. He hadn’t shifted in his sleep in a good while and it worried him too. He hoped it had only happened because Liam wasn’t next to him. It might go badly if he did that with Liam beside him.

~TL LT~

"Liam a wolf is a wild animal," Jenna said looking at her son, but she really had no argument there since Patch was whimpering lying in her son's lap licking at his hand. 

"Come on honey, he looks like an over grown puppy," David said squatting down rubbing Patch's head. The wolf hadn't looked threatening at all since he'd seen him. He hadn't even been growling or snarling. "What's his name?" he asked smiling because it tickled the way Patch’s fur felt under his hand. It was soft too not what he had been expecting at all from a wild wolf.

"Patch," Liam said with a smile because even though his mom was his mom by blood. His stepdad always caved on most things and he had talked his mom into letting him play Lacrosse. A game that was violent and had once caused him to literally explode. "Mason and I saw him at the school one night. I found him in the woods the next night and since then I've been taking care of him," Liam said watching as Patch started licking his stepdad's hand. "He's all alone, I tried finding his family or pack, he doesn’t' have one."

Patch knew that he couldn't seem threatening if he wanted to keep coming here at any time. He gave in to his rule about licking no one but Liam. He even bowed his head to David needing them to like him. David laughed rubbing Patch like Liam had been doing before. Patch rolled on his back letting his tongue hang out slightly as David and Liam both rubbed him. He was seriously going to need some extra points for this. Although, it was making him feel better too after the night he’d had after leaving Liam.

Jenna sighed watching her husband and son playing with the wolf that her son had been keeping a secret. She moved over to David, Liam and Patch squatting down looking at the beautiful wolf. "Fine, but you are going to take him to see the vet. If I find a single spot on the carpet of anything he's sleeping outside." she said before she found her face being licked as well. She smiled though rubbing Patch. "You are an over grown puppy," she laughed when Patch yipped turning around in the small space between the family of three. 

“He really is,” Liam said before he hugged Patch thanking both his parents for letting him keep his animal best friend. 

He would have kept sneaking Patch in if it had been a no. There was no way on earth he’d just ditch Patch because he wasn’t liked. Patch and Theo didn’t get along and he still loved them both. He knew that his mom would cave once she’d been licked. She had the biggest heart in the world and his step dad was just as loveable. His mom had once let him have a turtle for a pet and ended up loving it. She had claimed at first she was allergic, but he’d known it was more she wasn’t fond of reptiles. He’d talked her into that when he’d been six so he should have known she’d cave on Patch.

~TL LT~

Liam had almost been late to school, but thankfully Hayden had agreed to pick him up. That was an hour before now he was waiting on first period to be over so he could find Theo. He hadn't seen Theo's truck when he'd gotten to school, but he didn’t have the pit of worry in his stomach. Liam sent Theo a text asking if he had slept well the night before. He smiled when he got a text back saying he slept better with him. He told Theo to meet him in the locker room during his free period. The next text said he couldn't he had to talk to Scott about the book. 

Liam groaned almost a little too loud before sending Scott a text asking if he was going to be reading the book too. He wanted to know because Scott had promised to include him in stuff from now on. He got a text back that mostly told him the same crap as before. He growled this time sending Kira a text telling her he wanted a copy of the book if she had any extras. This time the text he got back was a little better, but then the last part about Scott dividing them out. He was just going to have to get the one from Theo if he got a copy because he was reading the damn book too. 

He got a little upset and sent Scott another text saying he was once again pushing him away. He added that he wasn’t going to stand for it either. He either got a copy of the book or he’d read Theo’s copy. He might have gotten really defensive or maybe it was pissed instead of defensive. He was reading it one way or another because he was pack and no one was pushing him out. He turned his phone off after that because he didn't want to get angry. He couldn't just get up and go find Theo. They were in their first class and Theo's teacher was slightly scary if he had to admit it. He had tried getting Scott out of class once and she had refused. He'd had to pull the fire alarm to get Scott and them to come when Tracy was at the school. 

Liam was outside of Theo's classroom before the bell rang because he had waited til the last two minutes of class to go to the bathroom. He had told Mason to get his stuff if he didn’t make it back. He had known he wasn't coming back because he needed to see Theo to keep his self in control. The second that Theo walked out he grabbed hold of his hand pulling him away. He ignored Theo's surprise and whatever Scott had said. Liam growled before leading the way to the locker room. He needed to get them there before he did lose it. He could feel the anger rising up in him and he wanted to take it out on someone. 

He’d been too late to school to find Stiles, but he had texted him in the car. He hadn’t gotten a response which had upset him. He hadn’t thought that Stiles would be this mad at him after what happened. He was hoping that it was due to Stiles needing to deal with what happened with Donivon. Theo had told him what happened and he could see why Stiles might need some time. He wasn’t sure how he’d take it if he killed someone and Theo was down about it as it was. Stiles hadn’t even given the killing blow and he was blocking him out. 

~TL LT~

"Liam, look at me," Theo said once they got in the locker room. "You have to stop growling okay. What happened?" he asked not sure what had triggered Liam to start growling and his eyes had shifted too. 

"They all have a copy of the book and Scott is going give you one. Yet I asked and pretty much got shot down. I'm being shut out again and I hate it. I'm tired of only getting half the truth, Theo. I had to find you before I went off on someone," Liam said in almost a snarl bringing his hand up ready to punch the locker like he had weeks before. 

 

"If you want to read the book we can do it together," Theo said taking Liam's hand before pulling him in to him. He wasn’t going to let Liam punch the locker or hurt his self. "You said you had my back and I got yours. Let me talk to Scott and see what he wants. After that then we can spend the rest of the time together," Theo said hugging Liam to him. 

He could tell just how close Liam had been to going off when they'd gotten in the locker room. He had been about to tell Scott to give him a minute or two when Liam had showed up and dragged him off. He technically already knew what was in the book. He'd read it before he'd put it in Tracy's room. He'd read it before then too when he had been bored out of his mind with nothing to do. There was only one copy of the book and the dread doctors had found it after a few years of looking. He was pretty sure they kept erasing things he remembered when he read the thing though. They had been extremely upset when they’d found him with it that night before putting it in Tracy’s room.

Liam let out a sigh before he pulled back looking up at Theo. He had kept him from losing it again and it was something that scared him slightly. Theo had become his anchor at some point and he hadn't realized it fully until now. He hoped against everything that nothing happened to Theo. He would lose it if he didn't have him to turn to because he could calm him down in no time. He also didn’t want to lose Theo because he loved him so much. His heart was breaking almost thinking about what could have happened if Stiles hadn’t tried stopping Donivon when he’d been choking Theo. 

~TL LT~

"Thanks," Liam said before pulling Theo in for a kiss which got heated fast. 

Theo backed Liam up against the locker he'd been standing against before. Once he had access to Liam's mouth he went after his boyfriend's tongue. He didn't want to stop and until they needed air they didn't stop. He had spent twenty minutes with Liam that morning as Patch. He'd also been granted access permanently to Liam's home. He wasn't big on going to no vet, but he could figure that out a little later. He also might need to start trying to figure out where Deaton was at. He’d heard a rumor, but didn’t know if it was true or not. If it was he’d have to some how let the others know where he thought Deaton was. 

Theo smiled thinking back to breakfast when Liam had let him sit beside him at the table. Jenna had rolled her eyes when Liam had said he was family too. David had only laughed making a comment about plate with his name on it. Liam had of course said he had a food and water bowl on it with Patch written on it. He really had it good right now as Patch and his self when he was with Liam. The doctors weren’t going to ruin his life more so he had to be careful from now on. 

~TL LT~

Liam turned Theo around so he was against the locker making a move to unbutton his shirt. He needed Theo close to him even more than they were now. Theo took hold of Liam’s hands knowing what he wanted to do. Theo pinned Liam’s hands above his head against the locker after turning him around again. He looked into Liam’s eyes seeing how much Liam wanted him to do something more. He could smell Liam’s arousal, which he was happy about. He was glad that he wasn’t sending out chemo-signals of rage anymore. 

"I'll talk to you in a little," Theo said before sucking at the mark on Liam's neck. It barely showed with the shirt he was wearing. However, their making out had moved the shirt over some. He let go of the hold he had on Liam handing him the keys to his truck once he let go of his neck. "Get in the back seat, when I get out there I'll blow you," he said against Liam's ear causing the younger werewolf to moan. 

Liam took the keys giving Theo one more kiss before he left the locker room. Scott was standing by the door and caught him by the arm when he turned to leave. He knew that Scott was making sure he was okay now. At least he thought he was until Scott's eyes went to his neck. He knew that Scott had seen it the night of the full moon since it had been showing. He was pretty sure it was darker now that Theo had sucked on it. 

"If you need to read the book that badly you can. Malia's the only one that's half way through it right now," Scott said in a low voice in case anyone else was around. "I was going to see what Theo knows and fill him in on the other stuff in Beacon Hills. You can stay if you want and I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to shut you out again." Scott added. 

~TL LT~

He wasn't trying to put Liam on the sidelines. He had attempted to call him the day before, but his phone had gone to voicemail. He hadn't desperately needed Liam or he would have howled so he let him have a little freedom again. He had gotten an over load of information about mate marks after he finally had gotten a hold of Ethan. He also found out that Ethan and Jackson were sharing an apartment in London. He’d actually been able to call Ethan this time or rather Ethan had called him. They had talked for half an hour or so just catching up on how things were going. 

Ethan had sent him an email of everything he knew about a mate mark once they’d finished talking. Scott had been shocked when he'd read through the email. Wolves and werewolves were a lot closer than he thought not just in packs. Werewolves mated once and it was for life, but it was also hard to find the mate. The mate could be human or supernatural, but if it was human once they mated the mates body would adapt to be able to take the werewolf's knot. He wondered about how it worked since he didn’t feel any connection that strongly to Kira. He’d felt a lot towards Allison more so than he did now. Ethan had told him there was no way of knowing if ones mate was already dead if they had never bonded before death. 

Scott had thanked Ethan for what he'd sent him and told him he was happy for Jackson and him. He’d also reminded Ethan that Jackson and he both were part of the pack. If they needed anything to just call and he’d do his best to help. Ethan had told him the same thing before promising to keep in touch more. It had felt good to actually talk to Ethan and know that he was doing better. He hated so many times that things had gone like they had. He should have tried keeping in touch more already. Ethan was pack and he’d let things slip away, which he felt just as bad about the fact Isaac hadn’t gotten back to him either. 

"If you want to talk about anything just let me know," Scott said, "I just want you to be safe. I don't want to lose you Liam. I don't know what's going to happen in the next month, but we have to be prepared for whatever the doctors are going to throw at us," he needed to keep what Theo had accidently seen from coming true. 

He didn't know why the doctors had been so careless that day. He thought they had planned on killing Theo, but Mason and Hayden had found him before it could happen. They hadn't out right killed him, which still had him puzzled. He couldn't sense anything off though so he went back to the fact that Theo had risked his life saving Liam. Theo had also spent all day with Stiles, which with the way Stiles acted towards Theo was a miracle they were both alive. He didn't think that Stiles would have killed Theo or vise versa, but trouble followed all of them. 

Stiles did seem off though when he’d seen him that morning. He’d gone by his house to see if he could get a ride and leave his bike there. Stiles had said he didn’t feel that great so he just wanted to stay home. Apparently after Theo and Stiles parted ways the Jeep’s hood fell on Stiles. He had told his best friend he really needed to get something to hold the thing up. Stiles hadn’t wanted him to look at the bruise, but he’d told him he would if the pain didn’t get any better. He’d tried taking Stiles’ pain away, but he’d flinched away. He felt helpless at the moment with all that was going on. The fact that Theo was the only one that could keep Liam calm made him even more nervous. It was also the moment when it had clicked with him that Theo was more than Liam’s other half now; he was his anchor. 

"I'm fine now," Liam said, "I can protect my self for the most part. They caught me off guard that day. I wasn't paying attention, but I'm always looking to see if they are near now. Theo's waiting on you," he said before walking away wanting to get outside. 

He was going to be happy when school was over and he could go home. He had a few plans with Theo, but those might get put on hold if Patch was still there. He had forgotten to ask Scott if he could give shots and stuff out. Deaton seriously needed to get back to Beacon Hills before the next full moon. It was starting to be difficult with out the man around even if he could make more of a puzzle with what he said at times. He thought about taking Patch to another vet, but he really would rather Deaton see his baby boy. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos so far. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the ones that are coming as well.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden and Mason catch up with Liam and Theo since they haven’t seen them since before the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This chapter is shorter than the last but this was best place I could find to break it up.

Theo had wanted to seem like he hadn’t known much about the supernatural when Scott was filling him in. The funny thing was that he’d realized that he’d spent most of the first month with Liam. He hadn’t had much time with the rest of the pack members. Some things Liam had told him when he’d asked during that month. Scott had gone from there telling him about other things they had encountered. He also had found out that Scott was talking to Ethan via email and phone. He was relieved that Ethan had said he wouldn’t have known about him. That really would have gone badly if Ethan had been around more during those months. He had known that Ethan and Aiden were working with Deucalion since the doctors had told him that. It was how he had been able to lie about the twins the way he had. 

Theo got out to the truck expecting to find Liam inside, but he wasn’t. Liam was standing beside the truck with Hayden and Mason. He couldn’t help but smile even if he’d wanted some more alone time with Liam he wasn’t going to run them off. They hadn’t really hung out or talked since the full moon had happened. He was sure that Liam had texted them, but he’d been so overwhelmed with everything it had slipped his mind. Trying to keep your story and facts with real events straight was starting to take a toll. He’d had to think in the locker room some things Liam had told him. 

“There he is the second half of this awesome couple.” Mason said with a huge grin on his face before he hugged Theo. “Welcome to the family, bro.” He was so happy he couldn’t hide it.

“Mason saw the mark on my neck and kind of went nuts.” Liam said, a smile on his face watching Theo who seemed shocked at first not knowing what was happening.

“I still say he was dropped on his head recently.” Hayden declared before she moved in hugging Theo too. “He’s right though, you’re totally family now.” 

Theo hugged Mason and Hayden back because he really could use a hug at the moment. He’d planned on snuggling up with Liam after he gave him some relief in the way of a blow job. He didn’t sense anything in the way of anger or hurt coming from Liam so he went with this. The two were his friends as well and he enjoyed having them around. It was different from Liam of course, but he was starting to think he loved them too. 

They had both just said ‘family’ when they found out about the marks that were on Liam and his neck. Liam was the only real family he’d had since he’d had a hand in Tara’s death. However, hearing that word from Mason and Hayden had made him feel relief washing over him. He had to make sure that he didn’t hug Mason too tight, but he did hold on just tight enough. He never thought the word family would mean so much. 

~TL LT~

 

“Thanks, I think you two are the only ones happy about this.” Theo admitted pulling back from the hug. “You’re family too,” he said with a smile forming thinking it wouldn’t be so bad having a brother and a sister. 

He didn’t even choke on the word sister like he did thinking about Tara. He hadn’t spent a ton of time with Mason and Hayden, but he wanted to change that. He was also scared that the doctors might go after them if he did. He was starting to think they’d already gotten to Hayden. Mason still seemed off and it was more when he was Patch he noticed, but he had remembered the scent from being Patch. It was massively faint, but it lingered on Mason.

Hayden and Mason moved back letting Liam next to Theo who put his arm around Theo before kissing his boyfriend. Theo kissed Liam back seeing a flash coming from either Mason or Hayden’s phone as he deepened the kiss with Liam. Until they were both desperate for air he didn’t pull back. He only moved back far enough to rest his head against Liam’s when he did break the kiss. 

“If you two need a room we can always leave.” Mason offered.

“Nah, it has been a few days since we were all together.” Liam said after kissing Theo once more. “We can always have sex later.” He refused to make his, their, friends leave. After all, Mason and Hayden had just declared Theo family when they’d seen the marks on their neck. He could tell when they’d said that it had meant a lot to Theo. He wasn’t about to take that away from the man he loved. 

“Liam’s right, we kind of spent all day yesterday having tons of sex.” Theo smirked taking hold of Liam’s hand before walking back to the back of the truck. “We got a while we can talk on the back of the truck.” He offered since he did want to sit and snuggle up with Liam if he couldn’t be making love to him at the moment. 

“Sounds good to me and you’re totally helping me with my homework since you never texted me back yesterday.” Hayden said before climbing over the tailgate of the truck. 

~TL LT~

“She wouldn’t let me help earlier said I was doing it wrong.” Mason said rolling his eyes before he followed Hayden up. 

He got a little distracted by Corey who was walking by and fell off the truck. He’d started coming back off the truck instead of getting on it. Luckily Theo was paying attention and grabbed him before Mason hit the pavement. The commotion had gotten the attention of the other person since Mason had screamed out thinking he was going face first onto the ground. He tried acting like nothing had happened giving a slight wave to Corey. He was utterly embarrassed and glad his face couldn’t show it.

Corey waved back giving Mason a slight smile before he rushing off towards the building. Mason groaned using Theo to hide his face once Corey was gone. He couldn’t believe how badly that had gone. He had hoped the next time he got to talk to Corey would be so much cooler than this. He was so glad that Theo had caught him though or he would have really had a story to tell if he ever got up the nerve to actually talk to Corey. He was doing a horrible job at this and was sure he was never going get a date with anyone. 

He didn’t know how he was going to get through that night since Hayden was getting him into Sinema. She had somehow gotten Brett’s number from Liam and told him to show up. Mason granted really wanted to talk to Corey, but if he could make it through one night without getting flustered with Brett he hoped he could get up the nerve to ask Corey to at least talk. He felt shy as hell and that wasn’t him for the most part, but Corey was hot and cute. He had also been having really hot dreams about Corey. He could feel his face heating up even more at the image that popped in his head with him fucking Corey. 

“Do you want to give Theo back to Liam or are you going to use him to hide forever?” Hayden asked trying not to laugh. She’d turned around just in time to see Mason going off the truck instead of on. She hadn’t known what was going on until she’d seen Corey. “He’s got a crush on him, but can’t ask him out.” She added. 

“You are getting it, Hayden Romero. I told you not to breathe a word of what I said.” Mason glared before he pulled away from Theo. “Sorry and um thanks for not letting me splatter all over the pavement.” He really had to learn how to ask a guy out. “You help Hayden with her homework then you’re helping me.” He declared before turning to Liam. “I’m borrowing your man, but feel free to snuggle up all you want.” He said with a smile.

“You do realize that I’ve never asked a guy out before right?” Theo asked making sure Mason got on the truck this time by pulling the tail gate down and lifting him up on it. 

He wasn’t taking a chance of Mason falling off. He’d just happened to look up seeing Corey and Liam had told him the day before how flustered Mason was when Corey got near him. He’d caught Mason before he fell completely. He also wasn’t sure how in the world he was going be helping Mason talk to Corey. He wasn’t sure if he’d really asked Liam out they’d just gravitated to each other. They had also agreed they were kind of on a date when they’d been cooking together at Liam’s. Then again he had done the whole sex after Liam cooked thing, which they never did finish. So maybe he had asked Liam out by offering his ass for Liam cooking. 

“I have faith in you, Theo that I’ll be batting a hundred the next time Corey’s around.” Mason said.

“Remind me again why we didn’t run them off?” Theo asked finding Liam laughing when he turned to his boyfriend. “Oh you’re going laugh are you?” He asked before he started tickling Liam making his boyfriend almost howl before he begged for mercy.

“I give for now.” Liam said kissing Theo before he got on the truck making sure no one was around and leaping up on the truck. 

“Show off,” Theo said before he put the tail gate back up before getting on the truck. 

He had been feeling like crap all morning in class without Liam. Before he’d gone to Liam’s he’d felt even worse. However at the moment with Liam and their friends he felt like he belonged again. It felt completely normal when he started helping Hayden with her homework. He attempted helping Mason with picking up lines. Hayden and Liam got in on it too since after the first two Theo really couldn’t figure out what to come back with on Mason’s return pick up line. He hoped the rest of the school day went by just like this. By the time lunch was over they were all laughing and smiling.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos so far. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the ones that are coming as well. Thanks for being patient on the wait it’s been icing here instead of snowing and lots of other things going on so was slow on posting this and the previous chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo knows that the books going to bring up memories for the pack. While the others are at Eichen House he's keeping an eye on Malia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: A little bit from Cannon, but then adding my own

The thing about the book was that it put memories back that the dread doctors took away. Theo didn't know what memories had been taken from the pack, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant getting them back. Malia was the only one that had finished most of the book and he knew it wasn't going take long for the memory to come back. He had needed a way to get Liam to do something so he couldn’t be mad if he wanted to hang out with Malia some. He’d thought that he could say he needed to do a little bonding with the rest of the pack. 

Mason had come up with his way out though. He had told Liam to hang out with Mason and Hayden since it had been about a week or more since they’d done something out. Hayden was working, but she could get them in for nothing although he’d given her some cash to keep Liam occupied. He knew about the pills she took since she’d mentioned it weeks back. He knew she was almost out and Hayden had said no at first, but he’d told her to consider it a tip for helping Liam cut lose since he’d have to study. He would rather be with them, but there was no telling what could happen to Malia. 

Theo knew for a fact that the doctors weren't going to go near Liam tonight. They were going to be going to Eichen House to get the doctor who was credited for the book's third eye back. He might have also refused to tell them anything until they agreed to leave Liam alone. He had gotten a three night deal which hadn't come without him having to do something too. Every time he thought he might have them then they wanted something in return. He was just glad that killing wasn’t on the menu this time.

Knowing Liam was safe he had gotten him to go with Mason after telling him what he'd get in return. Mason had hugged him again for letting Liam go, but he hadn't needed to since he'd needed to make sure that nothing happened to Malia. He had told Mason that Liam wasn’t his property that he could do something if he wanted. Mason had then told him exactly what they had planned and to join them if he got done studying early enough. He hadn’t made promises, but said he might if he could. 

Malia hadn't gone to Eichen House with the others. It was how he found his self sitting in his truck letting Malia drive it because she really did need more practice. He had offered and she had gladly accepted the offer for which he hoped Liam didn't get him for later. It wasn't like he hadn't driven the others in it a couple of times. Liam just had control issues with people being around him. He knew Liam thought they might corner him and say something. He had kind of made peace with Malia at the library when she’d shown up. He had known it wouldn’t take much since he was part coyote and Malia was drawn to him more. He had kind of made sure she missed the bus too so he could be around her more. 

He looked over at the speedometer almost laughing at the fact she was going the speed limit. He told her she could go a little faster and told her to put her hands a little farther down. He probably would have flirted some if he wasn't with Liam. He knew he was gay, but it had gotten the job done at times and it wasn’t like he’d ever do anything else besides flirt. He didn’t even like doing it in the past since it had made him feel wrong. He did relax for a second, but then Malia was gripping the steering wheel in almost a death grip. She was almost going seventy now, which he joked about mock five, but she really had to slow down. Liam’s driving didn’t even make him this nervous, which he was at the moment. 

~TL LT~

Malia jerked the truck when Theo tried reaching for the wheel sending him against the passenger door. She was staring straight ahead seeing the memory of what happened to her and her family years ago. She saw her adoptive mom jerk the steering wheel sending them off the road crashing. She could hear Theo yelling at her to stop, but she didn't listen until the third time. She slammed both of her feet on the break barely putting it in park before she got out of the truck. 

She fell to her knees watching it play out like a movie and she saw the desert wolf standing there. She couldn't see who she was, but she knew it was her. She was shooting two guns at them and she was the reason her family was dead. Malia still didn't move too shocked to get up even when she saw the headlights coming at her. She felt arms going around her before she was pulled out of the way just in time. 

Malia looked at Theo realizing that he had pulled her out of harms way when she'd been too shell shocked to move. She felt out of breath, but told him what she'd saw. She added to it when he asked her who she was talking about. She felt the memory still washing over her and the emotions too. She rested against Theo not wanting to move at the moment. She was glad that he was there because she didn't want to know what would have happened if she'd been else where when the memory hit. She didn’t want to be glad, but something kept telling her that Theo was okay. It was like a familiarity to him which she kept thinking of was more to do with Liam maybe. 

After a few more minutes Theo got up pulling Malia with him. He had not expected her to just dart out in the middle of traffic like she had. The book was seriously bad news if it could make a person do that. He’d read the thing twice, but he figured the doctors took what memories he was supposed to get back before he got them back. He was going to have to be near Liam before he started reading it. He was hoping that maybe he could just tell him what it was about. He could pretend to read it again and then give Liam the highlights. That way he didn't have to worry about Liam darting out into traffic or worse. He doubted that Liam would do that though after all, it would be him shielding Liam like he claimed Scott was doing. 

~TL LT~

Malia relaxed against the truck seat once she was inside again. This time she was on the passenger side, but she didn't blame Theo. She had about gotten them killed by what she had done. She just hoped that driving a vehicle wouldn't always trigger something like that. She closed her eyes for a moment seeing the memory again. She didn't want to though; she looked out the window needing something to distract her. 

"Are you going to tell me where I'm taking you?" Theo asked which got Malia's attention and a questioned look. "Do I drop you off at Stiles' place or your house?" he asked.

"Oh," Malia said realizing that she hadn't told Theo where she had been going. She had been the one driving then so she hadn't needed to. Although at the moment she wanted to go somewhere else. "You think you could drive out the preserve? You can just leave me there I'll walk back," she wanted to be close to her mom and sister right now. Her mom was the one that had died in the car crash not the desert wolf. 

"Yeah, but I'll just wait. I got nothing to do since Mason dragged Liam out needing a co-pilot, wingman and hot flight attendant," Theo said giving Malia a smile because he thought she might need a friend right now. 

He wanted away from the doctors once and for all. If he could be in the pack then he would be safe. The doctors couldn't touch him anymore if he had the pack, but Liam was the one he wanted the most. He could leave out some of the things that he'd done. The biggest being Tara since he didn't know if they would understand that one at all. He'd thought the doctors were like Santa was. He hadn't believed in anything good since that year because nothing had been good in his life. That was until now that he had Liam and the doctors were going to be dead as soon as he could figure out how to end them. 

~TL LT~

"I might be a while, you can just go," Malia said when Theo parked the truck as close to where the den she used to stay in was at. She'd given him directions on how to get here, but she wasn't expecting him to wait. 

"I didn't finish studying and if I go back to Liam's and he's home. I'm not going to be studying anymore," Theo said knowing if she didn't agree then he would have to come back as Patch to make sure she was okay. "Stiles would use his baseball bat on me again if I left you so go do what you need to. I'll be here studying the same thing that you hate," he couldn't help but smile when she growled at the mention of math. 

"Okay, I don't know how long I'll be," Malia said getting out of the truck. "If I'm not back in an hour just leave," she added before shutting the door taking off into the woods. 

Theo watched her go before reaching into the backseat getting his book bag. He hated school, but he wouldn’t actually mind graduating. He had thought about being a couple of different things when he was younger. He wasn't so sure about being a doctor anymore. Being stuck with the psychotic ones all these years had him hating the thought. Liam's stepdad wasn't so bad though as a doctor. 

He just had to survive the next full moon in order to even think about what future he could have. He wanted it with Liam though that wasn't a worry since they were together. He did a couple of problems before he took his phone out texting Liam. He shook his head getting a picture of Liam sitting looking bored. He sent one back promising to make it up to Liam when he got home. 

~TL LT~

The text messages went back and forth for the better part of an hour. Theo had only gotten half of the studying done but he was having more fun texting Liam. Liam had asked him twenty minutes before where he was at and he told him. He had gotten an emojji of a wolf, the angry face and then the word growl after them. He had sent one back with question mark getting a green face back. He had almost laughed because Malia being with him was making Liam jealous. 

Theo told Liam that he would be there a little later since he was having fun with the others. It was when Liam had sent him a picture back with some guy and Liam. He had growled even though Liam couldn't hear him sending a text asking who the guy was. He hadn't seen him before and he didn't like him touching Liam at all. Liam hadn't told him either, he'd said it was for him to know and Theo not to know. 

If he didn’t have to wait on Malia to make sure she didn't get hurt again he would have left her. Theo couldn't believe that Liam was deliberately making him jealous when he was just trying to be a friend. He was going to get Liam back right after he figured out who the hell the guy in the photo was. He was relieved when Malia got in the truck a few minutes after Liam had sent the last text not telling him who the guy was. 

"Do you know who he is?" Theo asked almost growling showing Malia his phone. "The tall guy, not Liam," he added when Malia had told him it was his boyfriend. 

"Brett, he's a werewolf," Malia said hiding her smile because she could tell that Theo wasn't happy about the way Brett was hugging on Liam. "You okay to drive?" She couldn't help tease him as they started down the road. 

"Where am I dropping you off at?" Theo asked wanting to get Malia out of the truck so he could get to Liam. 

He didn't like it at all because he hadn't done anything with Malia. Okay so maybe he had wrapped his arms around her. Liam could not use that against him since he'd been pulling Malia out of the damn road. He hadn’t even told Liam about it either wanting to wait until he was alone with his man. He was going to have to have a talk with Mason too about Liam flirting with other guys while they were out. 

"You're not going to go and beat Brett up for some joke," Malia said looking over at Theo. He was gripping the wheel and she could see the gold in his eyes. Theo hadn't even given her a reply this time just pushed the gas pedal down farther.

~LT TL~

She took her phone out sending Liam a text telling him that Theo was pissed off and jealous. If Theo wouldn't stop then she could get Liam to do it hopefully before this turned bad. She hadn't seen Theo upset at all since they had met, but right now he was. It was obvious that Liam had done it with the picture. She had to give it to the younger werewolf because if he had wanted to make Theo jealous he had succeeded. 

Malia followed Theo inside once they got to the club going in the back way. It didn't take long to find Liam, Mason and Brett dancing with Brett between Mason and Liam. She knew that Liam was drawing this out even more. She didn't know what he was thinking because there was a chance of Theo decking Brett. She grabbed hold of Theo before they got too close though stopping him. 

"You are not going to do this in here," Malia said getting between Theo and the three dancing. 

"Liam's mine," Theo growled lifting Malia out of the way before he went up to the three dancing and grabbed Liam's hand. "We're leaving, Mason you are taking Malia home," he said knowing full and well that he had lost control. He could feel his fangs against his lips when he was talking. “You are also so in trouble too. You said you were flirting not Liam.” He added trying not to aim his anger towards Mason. He was pissed off at the guy touching his man. 

"Maybe he doesn't want to go with you. You did ditch him for Malia tonight," Brett said reaching for Liam's hand. 

"Touch Liam again and I won't be responsible for what I do," Theo said before he left with Liam.

He hadn't given Brett a chance to get a hold of Liam. He hadn't lost his control in a long time in front anyone besides the doctors. He had gotten pissed at them more than once over the years, lately it was a lot. They got outside to his truck and he opened the passenger door lifting Liam into the seat. He buckled him in not even saying a word when Liam said he could do it his self. His anger was slowly leaving or maybe it was jealousy. He didn’t know he wasn't used to feeling like this at all. 

~LT TL~

Liam knew that he had pushed it a little too much with the picture. He had been joking with Theo about Malia. He hadn't meant it, but it was obviously that Theo was full on jealous. He could smell it coming off of him in waves. He didn't know why he was getting turned on so badly right now. He should be upset that Theo had dragged him out of there like he had. It had been Theo’s idea for him to go out in the first place. He wasn't though and he already had a plan for when they got to his house. 

"I'm not sorry for the picture," Liam said when Theo parked the truck. "I knew that it would get you to come find me. I wasn't even hard when I was dancing with Mason and Brett. What has me leaking all in my tight as hell jeans is that you just threatened to beat Brett up because he was touching me," Liam smiled before he undid his seatbelt. 

He moved across the truck straddling Theo's lap before crashing their mouths together. He pinned Theo's hands with one of his when he tried touching him. He ground down against Theo causing them both to moan at the friction against their equally hard cocks. Liam jerked at Theo's belt opening it up and then his pants. He thrust his hand down in the tight space taking hold of Theo's cock. 

"You're leaking so bad, baby," Liam said against Theo's ear nipping just below it a second later. "I like that you’re turned on like this, leaking pre cum all in your pants. Did it make you hard watching me dance against them?" He asked twisting his hand the best he could. He barely kept his self from hitting the horn when he bumped against the wheel. They didn't have much space to do what he wanted to do. "Well? You going answer me?" he asked before diving his tongue back into Theo's mouth. 

~LT TL~

Theo moaned jerking his wrists free of Liam's grip before getting his seat belt undone. "Get in the back seat and I'll show you," he said. 

"No," Liam said before he sank his fangs into Theo's neck. He jerked his hand faster at the same time. 

Theo let out a howl cumming thrusting into Liam's hand. The pleasure from being bitten and jerked at the same time was too much. He shut his eyes as his head went back against the head rest. He had planned on fucking Liam once he got him inside, but Liam had turned the tables on him. He hadn't expected Liam to come across the seat, but he should have. The knowledge that it was him that had Liam hard for being jealous had turned him on even more. 

"You don't play fair," Theo panted as he came down slowly. Liam was licking the blood away from his neck. 

"I guess I was a little more upset than I thought about you telling me to go with Mason." Liam said before informing Theo that he had known he was being coned into going. "Let's go inside, you can fuck me tonight for being bad." he smiled before claiming Theo's mouth again. He liked seeing Theo loose his control at least in that way. 

"You think?" Theo asked with a laugh before he moved his seat back some to let Liam get out. 

He smiled at Liam grumbling about not knowing the seats moved back. He fixed his jeans and belt before following Liam inside. He was going to spend the night with Liam tonight instead of doing the doctors’ dirty work. After all he was sure that they would have gotten what they wanted by now. He had four weeks left to come up with a plan on how to stop whatever the doctors had planned as their end goal. He had no clue what that was, but he needed a night off after the night and day he'd had. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced. I try post the next few chapters quicker, but it had been a long few weeks since new years. My laptop still messed up as well so using desktop for posting.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story since the last week of March. I finished it on June 13th 2018. I am in the process of editing it at the moment. I wanted to give you all a peek at what is to come. I will post another chapter in about two weeks because next week is Thiam week and need to finish the two I have going up for that week.
> 
> This story is so far 71 chapters long before editing, but no clue if it be more once I edit more. This was only 9 pages before I added more in edit. I wrote the first 14 chapters out by hand which was a long process lol. I hope that you all enjoy this. I am thinking I’ll post either one or two chapters a week or every two weeks. I’m not sure yet, but more is coming.


End file.
